


Science and Reason

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>OMNI ENTERPRISES</b> <i>is paving the way in creating longer, healthier, happier lives. We're working towards cleaner, more efficient solutions for everything from your daily commute, to your work environment, to how you run your home, and even leisure activities. From healthier foods to neuro-assessment to cybernetic skeletal reinforcement, </i><b>OMNI</b> <i>can help you create a richer quality of life for yourself and your loved ones.</i> <b>OMNI ENTERPRISES</b> - <i>because life is universal.</i></p><p>After breaking up with Nyota, a former Omni employee-turned-anti-Omni activist, Scotty, one of Omni's aerospace engineers, is depressed until he meets Pavel, a sweet, funny young genius with no place to go and a strange need to please. Scotty offers Pavel a place to stay, not realizing how complicated his life is about to become. Suddenly finding himself in the middle of a battle between Omni, the multi-billion-dollar corporation he works for, and Nyota, one of his closest friends, Scotty becomes more entangled in Omni's shady dealings than he ever imagined possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pavel

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** [barrowjane](http://barrowjane.livejournal.com), [meotional](http://meotional.livejournal.com) and [insaneboingo](http://insaneboingo.livejournal.com). Any remaining mistakes are the result of my tinkering.  
>  **Art:** [kauniainen](http://kauniainen.livejournal.com)  
>  **Mix:** [feels_like_fire](http://feels_like_fire.livejournal.com)
> 
> This fic was written for Star Trek Big Bang 2010 on Livejournal and ~~has bits stolen from~~ was heavily influenced by the movies _A Beautiful Mind_ , _The Matrix_ and _Serenity_ , the novel _Through the Looking-Glass_ , TV shows _Fringe_ , _Better Off Ted_ and _The Big Bang Theory_ , also the work of [trek_crack](http://community.livejournal.com/trek_crack), and everything Simon Pegg, Nick Frost and Edgar Wright have ever done together. Bits of Scotty's backstory taken from [Simon Pegg's nu!Scotty backstory](http://peggster.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=43&t=1840).
> 
> Art (worksafe)  
> [](http://bloodywellwrite.dreamwidth.org/38458.html)  
> by [kauniainen](http://kauniainen.livejournal.com)
> 
> Mix  
> [](http://the-castle.livejournal.com/13623.html)  
> by [feels_like_fire](http://feels_like_fire.livejournal.com)
> 
> Bonus!Art (worksafe)  
> [](http://bloodywellwrite.dreamwidth.org/39233.html)  
> by [witblogi](http://witblogi.livejournal.com)
> 
> Dedicated to geeks and nerds everywhere. [Come out and be proud](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJt86MHZ8qA).

**1\. Pavel**

The White Rabbit looked like any other casino – a little posh, a little cheesy, no clocks in sight – but something almost ominous hung in the air like cigarette smoke. Across the room, past the slot machines and various tables and patrons milling about, Scotty saw a vending machine with an ad glowing on its side, an ad for the very company he worked for.

It was a moving ad depicting a perfect, smiling, Caucasian family, romping across a lush, green field with a blue sky behind them. A scruffy little dog trotted along next to them, and big, round balloons in bright crayon colors – purple, green, orange – floated above. The words _"OMNI ENTERPRISES – because life is universal"_ scrolled across the bottom of the ad in thick, white block letters, while the silver, three-dimensional Omni logo slowly spun in the upper left-hand corner, like a bizarre replacement for the sun.

The ad was one of the brightest things in the place, difficult to miss with its cheery colors popping almost violently against all the dark crimson and brassy gold. Truth be told, the ad was the only thing there that didn't give Scotty the creeps, which was ironic since it was the most unnaturally perfect-looking thing in the place.

What Scotty was doing in the casino in the first place was anybody's guess. Even he wasn't sure. He hadn't even been consciously aware that he'd known its location. He'd gone for a drive, just to think, clear his head, and had ended up here. At any rate, he was doing all right; he was several hundred dollars richer than when he'd walked in. Deciding he'd better quit while he was ahead, he cashed in his chips and then asked where the nearest restroom was.

One thing Scotty was good at was following directions, so when he ended up in some dark corridor with nary a rest room in sight, he knew the directions he'd received had been faulty. He wandered down the hall, hoping to come across something that looked like it might have a urinal inside it, but was stopped in his tracks by the sounds of yelling drifting down the hall.

There were several doors, but only one that was open. It was open just a crack, letting a sliver of light out to slice across the floor.

 _"You can't do anything right, can you?"_ asked a deep, angry voice that was speaking Russian, a language that Scotty happened to know fairly well. _"Do you ever listen? Have you even heard a word I've said?"_

 _"I heard you, Papa,"_ said a quieter, smaller voice.

 _"What was that? Speak up, Pavel. I keep telling you to speak more clearly."_

Scotty frowned. He wasn't even in the room with them and he'd understood the softer voice just fine. He drew closer to the door and peeked inside.

The angry voice belonged to a large man who had his back to the door and who was wearing a business suit. The room appeared to be an office of some kind, and quite a posh one at that, with gleaming, polished wood surfaces and a wall of security monitors behind the big desk with a high-backed chair.

The lad with the timid voice was facing the door. Late teens, Scotty guessed, with pale, pale skin, eyes like a blue-eyed doe and a mess of curls on his head. For a moment the sounds of the argument faded into the background as Scotty stared at the young man, but then he locked eyes with Scotty, looking past his father to the door. At first, Scotty thought the boy couldn't possibly see him, but then his eyes squinted slightly, clearly focusing on Scotty.

 _"You will look at me when I speak to you,"_ the man barked, and the boy's eyes snapped back up to his face.

 _"Sorry, sir."_

The man stepped up to his son, his broad shoulders blocking the boy from Scotty's view. _"If your mother were here,"_ he said so quietly, Scotty almost didn't hear him. He didn't finish his sentence, however; he just shook his head, then stepped away to his desk and sat behind it. He began tapping at his computer's touchscreen, glancing off to the side once at something Scotty couldn't see.

 _"Papa,"_ the boy said, pleading now. The rest of what he said was too soft for Scotty to hear as the young man moved away from the door and toward the desk, but whatever he said was not what his father wanted to hear. His father looked up at him in alarm, then slowly stood. He said something that Scotty couldn't make out, asked the boy a question, to which the boy nodded. The man's jaw muscles twitched.

Then he stepped around the desk, came to a halt before his son, and backhanded him across the face so hard that the boy staggered out of view.

"Oi!" Scotty yelled before any real, coherent thought could enter his brain. He pushed the door open and burst into the room, charging right for them.

The man wheeled around and stared at Scotty in alarm. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded in heavily-accented English. Scotty didn't answer. He barely heard the question. Blind rage was coursing through him, giving him tunnel vision. All he could see was his target as he stalked up to the man, pulled his fist back and punched the guy in the face.

Scotty was expecting immediate retaliation and readied himself for a fight, but the man didn't come at him. Instead, when he'd got his bearings, he cupped the side of his face that Scotty had hit, turned his glare on Scotty again and growled, "Who _are_ you?"

Scotty couldn't be bothered to answer just then. If the guy wasn't going to come at him, then there were other things to deal with. The boy might need medical attention, might be unconscious. Scotty spun around to check on him and nearly jumped back when he found the young man still on his feet. He was gingerly tonguing the inside of his jaw and a trickle of blood could be seen at the corner of his mouth, but he was otherwise fine. He focused his wide eyes on Scotty.

"You alright, lad?" Scotty asked.

The young man nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You just stay back. I'll handle this."

The angry man still hadn't made a move, was still just standing there watching Scotty with contempt. Scotty returned the look tenfold.

"Not so keen to throw a punch when you're liable to get one in return, I see," he said. "Bloody coward."

"This is none of your concern," said the man.

"Like hell it's not! I was standing right out there, I saw exactly what you did. You smack a kid like that, it sure as hell is my business. It's _everybody's_ bloody business. I ought to head downstairs right now and get security up here to hold your arse until the cops get here."

The man seemed to consider Scotty's words. When he spoke, his tone was calm, but with just the slightest hint of strain, as though he was working very hard to contain his rage. "There is no need to involve the authorities."

"Yeah, well, I beg to differ."

The man glanced at his son. So did Scotty. The boy – Pavel, Scotty thought, that was his name – was still staring at Scotty in surprised wonder, one hand cupping the side of his face where he'd been struck.

"How can we fix this – er, what did you say your name was?" asked the man.

"I _didn't_ ," Scotty snapped, looking back at him.

"This has all simply been a misunderstanding. Tell me, what can I do to ensure that your stay here at the White Rabbit has been a pleasant one?" Here, the man attempted a smile, and it would have been striking if it hadn't been straining through bubbling anger.

"Are you trying to bribe me, sir?" Scotty demanded.

"'Bribe', it is such an ugly word. What I am offering you is … we will call it compensation, yes? For your troubles. You should not have witnessed what just took place, and for that I am deeply apologetic. Please allow me to make it up to you."

"I don't want your money. How about you apologize to your boy and stop beating the shit out of him?"

"No," said Pavel, stepping forward and looking more frightened than shocked now. "It is okay, sir. I am okay. There is no need for apologies." He shook his head emphatically, looking at his father, making sure the man could see how adamantly he was opposing Scotty's words. Scotty seethed.

"He's terrified of you," he said to the man. "What've you done to him?"

The man's approximation of a pleasant demeanor dropped away like a lead weight. His mouth became a tight, thin line and his gaze grew cold and dark. He said with eerie calmness, "You are, as they say, sticking your nose where it does not belong. What you are even doing up here is a mystery. You are lucky I don't have you arrested for trespassing."

"Go right ahead. I'll go willingly and I'll tell them what I saw while I'm there."

"You don't know what I have been through with this boy. You have no idea."

"I know whatever he's done isn't reason enough to hit him."

"He is _worthless_ ," the man spat, the final word coming out more softly and yet more harshly than anything else he'd uttered. His expression was so hateful, Scotty actually took a step back. "He is lucky that a mere tap on the cheek is all he has received today. You have no right to come in here and tell me how to discipline my son! If you don't leave here right this minute, I will have you escorted out!"

Scotty glared daggers at the man, then glanced away, over at Pavel who had dropped his gaze to the floor and folded his arms, looking about as dejected and beaten down as one would expect him to with a father like this.

"You wanna come with me?" Scotty asked. Just like that. One second the thought was forming in his head, and the next the question was coming out of his mouth. As far as Scotty was concerned, there was no other option.

Pavel's eyes, once again full of surprise, darted up from the floor to Scotty's face and then to his father's.

"This is madness!" the man declared, throwing up his hands. "You cannot take my son out of here –"

"The hell I can't," Scotty said, not taking his eyes off Pavel. "He's nearly an adult, he can decide if he wants to leave. Hey. Look at me."

Pavel looked at Scotty again, eyes big and scared.

"You don't have to stay here. We can go somewhere safe. Talk for a while. Figure out what to do. Fact is, I'm not leaving you here. I can't."

"He is probably a murderer!" the man pointed out to his son. "He is probably some sick pervert who wants to lock you in his basement! Is that what you want, Pavel? Is that better than living with me?" He took a step toward Pavel and Scotty instantly tensed, ready to strike again. "I will find you. You know this," said the man, his voice low. "I will find you no matter where you go. You belong to me."

Silence fell and Scotty looked to Pavel again. Pavel was staring at Scotty. His gaze was steady and piercing, sad and pleading, strong and determined; there was so much in those eyes just then, Scotty could almost feel the weight of the years of abuse the kid must have endured. He was just about ready to drag Pavel out of there whether he consented or not.

But then Pavel gave him the tiniest little nod. It was barely perceptible, but Scotty saw it.

That was all he needed. He held a hand out to Pavel.

"Don't you dare," the man growled. Scotty wasn't sure which one of them he was speaking to.

"Ignore him," Scotty said to Pavel. "Just come to me. Take my hand. I won't let him touch you."

"You think he can protect you?" the man asked, taking another step toward Pavel. But in two quick strides, Scotty was standing between them and had a fistful of the man's shirt and tie.

"Don't even think about it," Scotty whispered through his teeth. "You being bigger than me won't stop me kicking your arse all over this building." Scotty registered just the slightest hint of fear on the man's face. He gave the man a little shake just to drive home his point. "Pavel," he said without taking his eyes off the man. "Go wait in the hall."

"Pavel," the angry man said, "this man, he has been drinking, I can smell it on him. This is who you are relying on to save you, some drunk who wandered in here by accident?" The man smiled, an amused yet menacing smile showing his many gleaming teeth. "He probably got lost on the way to the bathroom."

"Go and wait in the hall, Pavel," Scotty snarled. "I won't let him go until you're safe. Go."

"Yes, sir," Pavel said, his voice shaking. Scotty kept his eyes on the man as he listened to Pavel's footsteps leave the room. When the footsteps were gone, Scotty released the man's shirt, pushing him away from himself like something filthy.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into," said the man as he straightened his shirt and tie. Scotty assumed this was an invitation to a fight, that the man was finally going to charge and swing at him. Scotty was ready for him; he shifted his weight slightly forward, preparing, his heart thumping, adrenaline coursing through him. It had been too long since he'd been in a good fight anyway. But the man didn't come at him. Instead, he turned and walked back around to his desk chair. He plunked himself down in it, picked up his coffee mug and sipped whatever was inside it.

"That's it?" Scotty asked, staring at him in confusion.

The man glanced up at him. "Is there more? You are correct, he is old enough to make his own decisions. Go. Take him." He made a dismissive gesture with his free hand as he turned his eyes to his computer screen. "He will be back. I will deal with him then."

"Wait, you're not worried that …" Scotty trailed off. He stood there a moment, surveying the man in disbelief. He glanced around the office as though looking for answers, his eyes landing on another security monitor across the room upon which he could see Pavel standing in the hallway.

Scotty suddenly wondered why he was bothering to argue. The man clearly had nothing but contempt for his own child. Pavel would be better off no matter where he ended up.

Scotty left the office without another word. He half expected the man to call out, to say something else, but only silence followed Scotty out the door.

 

* * *

Pavel sat in the very corner of the booth that he and Scotty occupied in the sleepy, all-night diner where they'd ended up. The only other people in the place were the waitress, who watched them sullenly from her post behind the counter, and the cook, who seemed to have disappeared, having nothing much to do at the moment. Scotty sipped his coffee and turned his attention back to Pavel, who was giving him a wide-eyed, slightly blank look. Appraising, Scotty thought. Pavel was trying to figure him out.

"You sure I can't get you something?" Scotty asked.

"No, thank you, sir."

"Some ice for your face maybe?"

Pavel touched his cheek, but then shook his head. "No. I am okay. Thank you."

Scotty nodded and idly played with the empty sugar packet pile he'd constructed on the table. "You may have picked up on the fact that I'm not entirely sure what to do with you," he said. It was late, well after midnight. Scotty's adrenaline buzz had long since worn off and the coffee was only making him jittery. He drained his cup and then shifted to reach into his back pocket. He pulled out a half-empty box of little minty candies and popped a couple into his mouth. He offered Pavel some.

"No, thank you, sir," Pavel repeated.

Scotty put the box away and clasped his hands on the table. "So … you're Russian," he said, for lack of anything better to say. Pavel's accent was as thick as any he'd ever heard, but he supposed he wasn't one to talk. It was kind of adorable, actually, the way Pavel switched his Vs and Ws around, the way his lips pursed with the effort of wrapping around certain words.

Pavel smiled, though the smile seemed somewhat reluctant, managing to fight its way through layers of dejection and brooding. And through the melancholy and awkwardness, Scotty thought he saw a hint of pride. "Yes," Pavel replied. "St. Petersburg."

Scotty nodded. "Lovely city. I love Russia. Went there once with my mates when I was a younger man, not much older than you actually. Beautiful place. Gorgeous people. I'd like to go back there one day, but haven't found the time."

"You are Scottish," said Pavel.

"Born and raised. Oh, er, Montgomery Scott." Scotty held his hand out to Pavel.

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov," Pavel replied, taking Scotty's hand.

Scotty smiled warmly at him, then gave him his hand back. "Pleased to meet you. How long since you left Russia?"

"A few years. I was eleven when we came here."

"Just you and your dad?"

Pavel frowned as though trying to remember. "Mama was with us," he said, staring at a spot on the table. "But she … isn't anymore."

Pavel didn't seem to want to elaborate. Scotty decided not to ask.

"No other family here, then?" Scotty asked.

Pavel fixed his eyes on him. "If you are asking if there is anyone I can stay with, the answer is no, there is no one. I have no other family here, and it is difficult to make friends with a father like mine." At that, he looked away again, out the window next to them, into the virtually empty parking lot. The lot was dark, the street slick with rain that had fallen earlier, and everything was bathed in pale orange light from the street lamps.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, if that's what you're thinking," Scotty said. "But we do have to work out what to do next. Is going home an option at all?"

"My father is not an understanding man," Pavel said without looking away from the window. "I chose to go with a stranger rather than stay with him. He will not simply let that go. He will … try to make a point."

Scotty found that last statement rather ominous. He didn't ask for clarification; he had an idea of what Pavel meant. "What about your clothes, your belongings?"

"His hours are erratic. I can never be sure when he will be home."

Scotty nodded. "Probably shouldn't go back just yet, then. Got it."

"I am sure there is someplace I can go. There are shelters downtown."

"You're not staying in a shelter."

Pavel looked at him again, cocked his head. "Why not?"

"What, would you prefer to go to a shelter?"

"No. But this is not your problem."

Scotty sat up a bit straighter, indignant. "Yes, it is. I've made it my problem. And it's not a problem. _You're_ not a problem."

Pavel snorted and looked away again.

"What's so funny?" Scotty asked.

"You are kind, but misguided. I am a stranger, I could be a thief, a con artist."

"You're not."

"You cannot know that."

"I know it. I can tell. You're exactly what you appear to be; just a kid who's down on his luck."

Even in profile, Scotty could see the sadness creep into Pavel's eyes.

"Hey," Scotty said, reaching across the table, laying his hand flat at its center, fingers outstretched toward Pavel. "Hey, look at me."

Pavel rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked, turning his big, melancholy gaze on Scotty again. His mouth was a tight, thin line, his jaw clenched, accentuating his square jaw, his stare hard and stony. _Well-crafted defenses,_ Scotty thought. _Full power to the shields._

"You're not alone," Scotty said aloud. "I know you think that's bollocks, but it's not. And I know you're scared right now because it feels like you've got no one and you don't know if you can trust me, and the more I try to help, the more you're gonna push me away 'cause you think I'm just gonna hurt you like everyone else has. I know. I get it. And you _should_ be protective of yourself, I don't blame you one bit. I can't promise you solutions to your problems, Pavel, but I can promise to try to help. You've got me in your corner now. I'm not going anywhere."

Pavel blinked at him and said nothing, his stare as cold ever. Scotty retracted his hand and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He set it down on the table and slid it toward Pavel.

"Go on, pick it up," he said.

"Why?"

"I want you to have a look at my phone number. Call my house if you like. It's under 'home' in the menu there."

Pavel frowned.

"I'm giving you my number and proving right here and now that it's mine, that I'm serious."

Pavel sighed wearily. "Mr. Scott –"

"Scotty. Everyone calls me Scotty."

"You make a habit of this? Running around trying to rescue people?"

Scotty shrugged. "Maybe. My address is in there too, if you wanna have a look."

Pavel managed another smile, and Scotty didn't care that it was a smile of derision, it was something at least.

"I could rob you blind," Pavel said. "I could come and find you and kill you in your sleep."

"You could," Scotty conceded. "But that's not you. You're about as much a murderer as I am."

"As I recall, we have yet to establish that you are not." Pavel stared at him quietly for a moment, then looked down at the phone. He lifted a hand and gingerly picked the phone up, began tapping the screen with his thumb, exploring, finding Scotty's address book. Scotty sat back and waited, watched Pavel's eyes dart, watched his mouth fall open just slightly as he concentrated.

Then, about a minute later, he looked up again and set the phone down.

"Want something to take down my info?" Scotty asked. "I can get the waitress over here, get a little pad from her or something."

"Montgomery Edward Scott," Pavel recited. "42 Infantry Way South, Knightsville, 12036; ID number: 9656073121947; date of birth: March 3rd, 2222 –"

Scotty held up a hand to stop him. "I'll take that as a no, then."

"I have a very good memory, especially for numbers."

"Huh. I'm a numbers man too. Kids at school used to make fun of me, called me The Calculator. Not terribly scathing now that I think back on it, but it hurt at the time."

"I was picked on too," Pavel said. He reached for an artificial sweetener packet, ripped it open and emptied it onto the table. He did this with three more packets and became engrossed in drawing little shapes in the mound of white powder with his fingertip while Scotty stared thoughtfully at him. Pavel had long lashes framing his big, blue eyes. He had high cheekbones that were graced with a permanent blush. He was pretty as hell and clearly extremely intelligent. Scotty couldn't imagine anyone being cruel to him.

"What?" Pavel suddenly asked without looking up.

"Er … what?" Scotty echoed.

"You are staring." Pavel stopped drawing and met his eyes. "I do not want your pity."

"I know. I wasn't – I mean, I was just … Do you wanna come stay with me?" Once again it was a mere second from forming the thought to uttering the words.

That derisive smile returned to Pavel's face. "You are crazy."

"I'm serious. You've got nowhere to go and I know you're harmless, I can _feel_ it. You're a good lad."

Pavel looked off across the diner, shaking his head.

"Let me help you," Scotty pleaded. "What've you got to lose? You're safer with me than you will be anywhere else right now."

Pavel looked at him again. "I would like to trust you," he said quietly. "You have kind eyes." He smiled again. "And the wallpaper on your phone is Euler's Identity. I would very much like to trust you."

Scotty gave him a smile. "I'm not a murderer, I swear. Just a bit of a nerd. Like you."

Pavel glanced down, still smiling, this time with not even a hint of derision. He picked up Scotty's phone and thumbed a button on the screen, then brought the phone up to his ear. He waited, listened, and a moment later Scotty could vaguely hear his own voice coming from the earpiece.

"This is your outgoing message?" Pavel said, smirking. "Bat signal?"

"Oh, er, yeah," Scotty laughed. "That's, erm … it's just a joke. Like I'm not home because I saw the Bat Signal and had to run off to fight crime." He waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing. It's stupid. I'm a git."

Pavel chuckled to himself as he lowered the phone from his ear and hung it up. "I am not sure that calling your house has filled me with much confidence."

"Cheeky bugger," Scotty said with a smile, taking his phone back.

"So, I suppose I am the person you have come out to rescue."

Pavel didn't look terribly enthusiastic as he said this, like he thought being rescued made him weak. He frowned and chewed the inside of his lip.

"Maybe," Scotty said. "Or you might just be the Robin to my Batman."

"Robin?"

"Yeah, you know. Batman's little friend. His sidekick. Maybe I had to rescue you in order for you to find your destiny, which is of course to fight the forces of evil alongside me. You're tougher than you look, you know. You'd make an excellent sidekick."

Pavel smirked. "You are sure you are not insane?"

"Am I sure? 'Course not. More fun that way."

Pavel rolled his eyes again, but this time with an indulgent smile.

"What do you say? Wanna come stay at the Bat Cave for a while? Just until we work out what your options are. Brilliant thing like you won't be lost for long."

Pavel sighed and traced the fake wood grain on the table with his index finger. He shook his head. "I suppose it is the best option at the moment," he finally said, meeting Scotty's eyes again and giving him a soft smile. "Yes, I will stay with you. But only for a while."

Scotty grinned. "Excellent. You're doing me a favor, you know. Dunno how I'd sleep tonight knowing you were out there on your own."

 

* * *

Scotty's house was a brownstone in a quiet, clean neighborhood. He lived alone, and it showed. He had the basic necessities, nothing decorative save for some pictures of family and friends scattered here and there. The only rug in the place was the bathmat.

"I've got a guest room," Scotty said as he shut and locked the front door. He continued speaking as he wandered deeper into the house, turning on lights as needed. "It's sort of bedless at the moment, though. Never did get around to furnishing it properly. When friends drop by, they usually pass out drunk on the couch. It folds out, by the way, and the mattress is good. But once I get a more permanent bed for you, the guest room is yours. There's an old dresser in there I don't use for anything."

When he finally stopped talking, he found Pavel standing obediently by the door, awaiting further instructions.

"It's alright to talk, you know," Scotty said with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Come on, why are you waiting over there? What happened to the snarky little thing I was talking to a little while ago?"

Pavel fidgeted. "Sorry, sir. I am in your home now. I am trying to be respectful."

"Don't call me 'sir'. I'm Scotty. Remember, from the diner?"

"Yes, of course. Scotty. Sorry."

"And stop apologizing. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Pavel opened his mouth, then promptly shut it again, looking perplexed. Scotty grinned.

"You were gonna say 'sorry' again, weren't you?" he asked. Pavel blushed and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Come on, I'll show you around."

They went upstairs first where Scotty pointed out the bathroom, his bedroom, the guest room, then they headed back downstairs.

"This is sort of my at-home office," he said as they passed by a closed door on the first floor. "It's down in the basement. I'd prefer if you didn't go down there. You can go anywhere else you like, though."

They ended up in the kitchen, where Scotty's bachelor lifestyle became even more evident.

"Erm, right," Scotty said, frowning into his nearly empty fridge. "If you're hungry, we'll have to do takeaway. Or I could make you a sandwich. Unless you're feeling brave and wanna have a go at whatever that is wrapped in foil in the back of the fridge there."

"I am okay, but thank you."

Scotty shut the fridge, turned to face Pavel and shuffled his feet, his shoes making faint scraping noises against the tile. The silence that surrounded those scrapes was deafening, amplifying the soft noise and making Scotty self-conscious enough to stop moving altogether.

"So, erm … I suppose we should figure out what to do with you, then."

"It can wait. You should sleep. You have work in the morning, yes?"

"Yeah, in just a few hours, actually." As if on cue, Scotty yawned. "Fuck me, I shouldn't have gone out tonight. Pardon my language. Don't even know how I ended up at that place. All I wanted to do tonight was get pissed and then come home and crash … not that you need to know any of that."

"You were alone? Not with friends."

"Yeah, just me. Yes, I was out getting drunk on my own, how pathetic is that?" With a sigh, Scotty leaned back against the edge of the counter. "I dunno, I guess I just needed to unwind or something. The last few months have been a bit …" He paused and looked at Pavel, who was watching him earnestly. "You really don't need to be hearing any of this."

Pavel shrugged. "I can listen. It is the least I can do."

"Well, that's awfully kind of you, but you've got your own problems. Speaking of which, are you sure you don't want some ice? Your old man hit you pretty hard."

Pavel gingerly touched his cheek again. "No, I feel fine. But thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Huh," Scotty said, frowning at Pavel's face, which really wasn't showing much in the way of damage from the slap. He stepped closer and had a look at Pavel's eyes. Pavel let him come close, stood still while Scotty examined him. "No concussion or anything."

"You know what to look for?" Pavel asked uncertainly.

Scotty chuckled. "Aye. Seen plenty of concussions in my day." Scotty backed up again. "If you feel any pain or dizziness or anything, you'll tell me, yeah?" Pavel nodded. "Good lad. I'll grab you a pillow and some blankets for the pullout. Or … you could sleep in my bed if you want."

Pavel hesitated, his big eyes looking innocently uncertain. It took Scotty a moment, but he soon realized what the confusion was about. He chuckled nervously.

"Oh. No, no, that's not … I mean, er … that didn't come out right, did it? Oh boy, erm … I meant we could switch. I could take the pullout and you could have my bed."

"No," Pavel said immediately, shaking his head. "You need a good night's sleep. You are an important man, I can tell."

Scotty grinned. "And how can you tell that?"

Pavel glanced around the kitchen. "I can tell," he repeated.

Scotty glanced around too. "Okay, yeah, it's a nice house, I'll give you that."

"It is clear that you are busy. You must have an important job."

"Well, it's a hectic job, anyway. Aerospace engineer. Fuck me, I've got a meeting in seven hours," Scotty added, running a hand over his hair.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Scott," said Pavel, taking a step toward him. "You have shown me where everything is, I will be fine."

Scotty frowned at that. "You're my guest. I'm not gonna leave you to fend for yourself your first night here. Come upstairs, I'll get you a toothbrush and something to sleep in, and I'll get your bed ready while you change and wash up. And it's Scotty. For the eightieth time. All my friends call me Scotty."


	2. Day One

  
**2\. Day One**   


Scotty shuffled out of his bedroom, eyes still half-closed. He grumbled at the sound of the neighbor's barking dog. If it hadn't been for the bothersome barking, he probably would have noticed the smell of coffee a little sooner, but he finally did notice and quickly tuned into the sound of the coffeemaker next. He walked zombie-like down the stairs, toward the sound.

He peered into the living room first. The pullout had been folded away and the blankets and pillow Pavel had used were nowhere to be seen. He went for the kitchen next. No Pavel, but the vertical blinds over the sliding glass doors that led out to the backyard were pushed back. The kitchen was filled with morning light that made the room look strange, almost cheerful. Scotty vaguely remembered seeing the room like this during the open house when he'd come to look at the place. Even the table was set, for two, with plates, cutlery, coffee cups, napkins, peanut butter and jelly, cream, sugar …

Scotty's brain stalled and he went back to the napkins, which were folded in a neat, triangle-shaped stack in the center of the table with the other things. Scotty was quite certain he didn't have neatly-folded triangular napkins. He moved closer to the table and recognized the napkins as the generic paper towels he had in a large roll on the holder on the counter.

The sliding glass doors were wide open, but Scotty could tell by the little green light that was blinking on the control panel that the force field was on. It was the only indication that there was anything between him and the outside world as he approached and peered out into his backyard.

And there was Pavel, still in the too-big t-shirt and sweatpants Scotty had loaned him to sleep in. He was padding through the grass in his bare feet, apparently exploring the backyard. He crouched down to have a closer look at something. Scotty smiled, just watching him for a moment, thinking he looked rather peaceful out there. He hated to interrupt.

"Hey," he called. Pavel jumped a little, popped back up to his full height and looked at Scotty in alarm. The peacefulness left him immediately, replaced by a worried expression and a certain teenage awkwardness, as though he wasn't yet used to the length of his own limbs. He looked like he was afraid he'd done something wrong as he hurried back to the door. Scotty touched a button to deactivate the force field and then stepped aside to let Pavel in.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott – I mean Scotty. Sorry." Pavel reactivated the force field and locked it so it couldn't be opened from the outside.

Scotty gave him a reassuring smile. "Morning," he said cheerfully. "You've been busy."

Pavel jerked his thumb back at the door. "I was looking at your vegetables."

"My what?"

"The garden. It is beautiful."

Scotty peered out the door and frowned, then snapped his fingers as he remembered. "Right, right, yeah. Forgot that was there, to tell you the truth."

Pavel cocked his head. "You haven't been taking care of them?"

"Nah, I'm not a gardener. It's a new line of seeds called EnduraVeg. It's a special splice that Omni cooked up, s'posed to be super resilient and virtually take care of themselves. They needed to be tested in a real-world garden, so here they are. I guess they're doing okay, then."

"Yes, they are gorgeous."

"Good to hear. So …" Scotty glanced around the kitchen. "What's all this?"

"I thought I would do something nice for you, since you have been so kind. Sit," Pavel insisted, gesturing at the table. "The purple mug is the one you normally use, yes?"

Scotty glanced at the table. His dark purple coffee mug with the golden phi symbol on it was sitting on a place mat, waiting for him.

"I found it in the dishwasher," Pavel explained. "It was the only one there, so I figured it must be the one you use most."

"Er, yeah, thanks," Scotty said. He wandered over to the table and took his seat.

"I hope you don't mind me going out to look at your backyard," Pavel said. "I had some time before the toaster popped up again. Which should be …"

Just then the toaster did indeed pop up, making Scotty jump.

"Now," Pavel finished. He stacked toast on a plate and picked up the coffee pot, the coffeemaker now finished its task as well. He came to the table where he set the plate down and filled Scotty's cup. Scotty stared up at him.

"That was pretty impressive," he said. "What you did with the toaster there."

Pavel grinned proudly and shrugged. "That was nothing. I calculate things. It is just what I do, I can't stop. By the way, I enjoyed reading the many nerdy coffee mugs you have in the cupboard."

Scotty smiled. "Oh, yeah?"

Pavel nodded as he poured coffee into the mug he'd chosen for himself, a bright orange one with a pi symbol on it. "It is fortunate that I have been kidnapped by someone who is a math genius, like me."

Scotty chuckled. "You should see my t-shirt drawers. Listen, I'm sorry for the lack of food. I don't normally cook for myself."

"It is okay," Pavel assured him as he put the coffee pot back, then returned and took his seat. "You have coffee. And lots of bread, peanut butter and jelly …" Pavel paused and frowned. "You do eat other things, right?"

"I try."

Scotty gestured at the toast, telling Pavel to go ahead. Pavel obediently reached for a slice, and Scotty began to prepare his coffee, scooping a healthy portion of sugar into his cup. He noticed Pavel watching with amusement as spoonful after spoonful went in.

"It's a sickness, what I've got," Scotty said. "Sugar addiction."

"Oh, I see," Pavel said with a smile.

"It starts innocently enough, a bit of bubble gum here, a hard candy there. Next thing you know you're waking up covered in toffee wrappers in a ditch in Tijuana."

Pavel laughed. Scotty watched him fondly; his smile was terribly pretty.

"That did not happen," Pavel said.

"Oh, okay. Tell that to my sponsor. He's the one who had to come fetch me."

"So, peanut butter and jelly, mints, sugar with a little coffee in it … Your diet is frightening."

"Agreed. Don't worry, I won't force my eating habits on you for long. I'm gonna do some grocery shopping soon, I promise. And get you some clothes. Actually, I found a pair of old jeans in my closet that used to fit me back when I was a younger man. You can try them on if you like. They'll be too big on you, that's for sure, but they might do the job just until we get you something else."

Pavel seemed to shrink a little, lowering his eyes and looking sheepish and uncomfortable. "You don't have to buy me things," he quietly said.

"I want to. You've got nothing." Scotty shook his head as he peanut-buttered his toast, indignation rising up inside him. "If I could give your father a piece of my mind right now –"

"Forgive me, Scotty," Pavel said timidly. "I don't mean to interrupt, but … he didn't deprive me. He treated me well enough, he was just … he had high expectations and I made some decisions he was not pleased about. That is all."

"And he smacked you around," Scotty said darkly. "Let's not forget that."

"Yes," Pavel said, looking down again. "Yes, he did."

Scotty gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his outrage. "You don't think that was okay, do you? Because it wasn't, Pavel, not even a little bit."

Pavel hesitated. "I know."

Scotty sighed. "Well, you're free of him for the moment at least. Doesn't seem like he's all that concerned, anyhow. While you're here, we're gonna try to work out what you like, what you're interested in. From there we can figure out what to do next."

"Oh. Right."

"That sound like a plan?"

Pavel's response was less than enthusiastic. He lowered his gaze, looking almost like he'd been hoping for Scotty to say something completely different. He nodded and quietly said, "Yes. Sounds like a plan."

Scotty smiled at him. "Good. How much school have you had?"

"Almost everything." Pavel frowned and slumped down in his seat, looking every bit the petulant teenager. "I dropped out of university."

Scotty frowned. "You're not old enough to be a university drop-out."

"No, but I am smart enough. I finished high school when I was thirteen. I waited a few years to go to university because I was so young, everyone was worried that I would be picked on." Pavel's frown intensified. "I have been picked on in school my entire life, so I don't know what difference it made all of a sudden."

Scotty nodded. He wanted to tell Pavel he understood, but he wasn't sure how well that would go over just then; Pavel didn't look like he was in the mood to commiserate.

"Why'd you drop out?" Scotty asked instead.

"Bah," Pavel said, waving a hand. "The professors were a joke, the classes were not challenging at all, and the students … well, they were students. I didn't fit in."

"No, I wouldn't think so. You don't belong in a fraternity and you don't seem like the binge-drinking type."

"I drink," Pavel quickly said, sitting up a little. "I am Russian, I can certainly drink. I could have drunk circles around most of them, but that was not what I had gone there to do. I am not influenced by peer pressure."

Scotty smiled proudly at him. "'Atta boy. So, how long ago was it that you dropped out?"

"A few weeks. My papa only just found out."

"Ohh, is that what he was angry about?"

Pavel nodded.

"Well, that's still no excuse for his behavior." Scotty shook his head. "Parents."

"Tell me about it," Pavel grumbled.

Just then, the phone rang. Scotty got up to answer the wall-mounted extension with a mouthful of peanut butter and toast. The screen on the wall showed that the call was coming from his parents' house. Scotty deflated a little as he picked up the handset, deciding that he didn't want what he knew would be his mother's voice on speaker for Pavel to hear.

"Hi, Mum," he answered, swallowing his mouthful afterward. "What? … Yeah, sorry about that, I'm just having breakfast … Yeah, I know I shouldn't talk with my mouth ful … I have breakfast at home sometimes … Yes, I do … Yes, I do … Yes, I – Mum, I'm allowed to have breakfast at home if I want … Nothing's different, I'm just eating at home, like a normal person … Of course I'm going to work … No, I am not calling in sick, I swear. I'm not sick, Mum … Mum, I'm not going to feel my forehead, I'm not sick!"

Scotty glanced back at Pavel. Pavel was pointedly not watching him. Scotty turned his back as though that might keep Pavel from hearing his end of the conversation.

"I'm not having financial trouble, I'm eating at home because I want to … I don't need to borrow money … Mum, I'm not taking you and Dad's money, I don't need … Oh, er, tonight? Tonight's not good … Because I've got a guest … er, coming. I've got a guest coming later … It's no one you know … No, it's not a woman, it's just an old mate of mine, you've never met him … You don't know _all_ my friends … No, it isn't her either, I told you it's not a woman … Yes, she and I are still friends, sorry to disappoint you … She did not hate you … Well, maybe if you'd been nicer to her … She has convictions, Mum, nothing wrong with that … Oh, stop it, she did so believe in God, not that that makes any difference." Scotty rubbed his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'll try to make it Thursday night … _Alright_ , I will definitely be there Thursday night … Yes, I miss you … Come on, Mum … No, I can't say that now … _Because_."

With a sigh, Scotty glanced back at Pavel again. Pavel was feigning interest in his coffee, but then hazarded a little glance at him. Scotty considered going and taking the call in another room, but then decided that the end was nigh anyway, so he might as well stick it out. He looked away again and mumbled into the receiver, "Your little Monty loves you. There, happy? … Well, that makes one of us, then. I've gotta go, okay? Tell Dad hi."

Scotty hung up and exhaled heavily. He shuffled back to the table and dropped into his seat.

"Mum says hi," he muttered, picking up his toast again.

"You are quite exasperated," Pavel observed.

"She's a lovely woman, really, she's just … _exhausting_."

Scotty took another big bite of toast, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. He glanced up at Pavel as he chewed and found him quietly regarding his own breakfast, and then it hit Scotty: what had Chekov Senior said about Pavel's mother? _"If your mother were here …"_ or something to that effect. Pavel had been vague about his mother's whereabouts as well, and Scotty wondered if she was even still alive. And here he was complaining about his own mother right in front of the boy.

Scotty swallowed and added, "Er, I love her to bits. Mum. She's brilliant." He gestured back at the phone. "I didn't mean for that to sound as though … I mean, it's not like –"

"Scotty," Pavel interrupted. He smiled reassuringly. "I have no doubt that you love your mama very much. I can tell you are a good man."

Scotty relaxed a little. "Thanks. Still, I should appreciate Mum more. She did her best. It's just, well, you know how they can be sometimes."

Pavel snorted. "Parents."

"Yes, exactly."

After breakfast, Scotty got ready for work and when he was about to leave, Pavel came to say goodbye at the door.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Scotty assured him. "Late, probably, but we'll see."

Scotty thought he must be imagining it, but Pavel seemed to pout for a moment, then he caught himself and wiped any and all expression from his face.

"What's the matter?" Scotty asked. "Miss me already?"

Pavel frowned and crossed his arms. "No. I just …" He faltered for a moment and looked earnestly at Scotty, his frown dissolving. Scotty thought he understood; Pavel was anxious being alone in a new place. Understandable considering that his life thus far had probably been a little nightmarish.

"You're perfectly safe here," Scotty gently assured him. "He won't find you here, I promise you that. I do hate leaving you alone for dinner on your first day, though." He sighed. "Tell you what: if I'm able to get home before eight tonight, I'll let you know. That way you'll know if you should go ahead and eat without me. I'll call around lunchtime either way, just to check up on you. That alright with you?"

Pavel nodded, looking slightly less uncertain.

"Now, I've left you some money on the nightstand in my bedroom. Should be enough for meals, snacks, and anything else you might need throughout the day. Takeaway menus are in the bottom drawer by the stove. Erm, I don't know how comfortable you are leaving the house by yourself, but you can go out if you like. It's a nice neighborhood and there's a supermarket, convenience store, restaurants and just about anything else you could possibly want within walking distance. Have a look at the computer in my room; I've pulled up a map of the area for you. And the jeans I mentioned earlier are on the bed if you'd like to try them on. They'll be too big, but the closet's full of belts. Pick any one you like … 'cept the one with the Green Lantern buckle. Don't touch that one."

Pavel frowned. "Green Lantern?"

"Yeah. He's a super hero."

Pavel stared.

"Green tights … lantern … Not ringing any bells?"

Pavel shook his head.

"Bloody hell, we've got to educate you," Scotty muttered. "Well, you'll probably figure out which one it is. You can wear any of the novelty belts if you want, just not that one. It's been signed by Justine Daily. She starred as the love interest in the last remake. Met her at the last con I went to."

Pavel grinned. "You go to comic book conventions?"

"Oi, it's not _just_ a comic book convention. It's Sci Con, the biggest convention in the world. I go every single year with my best mate, Lucy."

"You are quite the nerd, aren't you?"

Scotty snorted. "In this case, 'geek' is the word you're looking for. And look who's calling someone else a nerd."

"I am not the one with the Green Lantern belt buckle."

"Well, you got me there, I suppose. Anyway, you know where the socks are, and I've got some smaller t-shirts in the bottoms of my t-shirt drawers."

"You trust me," Pavel suddenly said. Scotty stopped and blinked at him, the statement jarring him a bit.

"Er … yeah, I do."

"Why?"

Scotty had been asking himself this question since last night, and the answer still wasn't any clearer. "I told you last night, I just … I have a feeling."

Pavel looked more vulnerable in that moment than he had since Scotty had first laid eyes on him. Pavel lowered his gaze and shuffled his feet, and Scotty had to resist the urge to reach out, to move closer. He wanted to hug the kid so badly, it was like the boy had his own gravitational pull.

Scotty cleared his throat. "I have to go. I'll call you later."

Scotty had every reason not to trust Pavel, but as he drove to work that morning he found he was more troubled by the fact that he _should_ be suspicious and wasn't. What was it about Pavel that made Scotty trust him so? Scotty couldn't figure it out, and by the time he walked up to the glossy black Omni Enterprises building, every part of his mind was occupied with the problem.

The Omni building was flanked by little sections of pretty, green grass so perfect that they looked unnatural. The building itself stood tall and shiny against the cityscape, like a giant piece of licorice. And upon one of the sections of grass was the Omni sign with its big, matte silver "O" and the word "Omni" slowly rotating at its center. Scotty always thought it looked a bit like an eye watching everyone as they came and went.

But the creepy Omni eye was the least interesting thing about the Omni grounds this morning; there was a picket line of about 16 people marching in a circle in front of the building. They were chanting their catchy protest cheers and waving their signs about. Scotty paused for a moment and wondered if he ought to try to go in another way, but then one of the picketers, the smallest and yet loudest of the bunch, spotted him and smiled. Scotty smiled too. He was pleased to see Nyota Uhura again, despite the fact that they were clearly playing for different teams now.

Scotty approached the picket line and the picketers immediately descended, booing at him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nyota yelled. "Cool it! I know him."

"So?" asked one particularly angry looking gentleman. He was tall, pale and pudgy, with thinning reddish hair, small eyes and what would have been a very friendly face if he hadn't been scowling. Scotty couldn't quite place him, but he looked awfully familiar.

"He's one of them," said the familiar man.

Nyota's jaw muscles twitched as she slowly turned to look back at him. "And what, Danny? I was one of them too at one point, remember?"

"But you got out. You quit. If he feels the same way, he should leave too!"

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the group.

"I disagreed with Omni's practices long before I finally did something about it," Nyota pointed out. "He's a good guy, so everyone back off."

With much unhappy muttering, the picketers turned and stepped away to continue picketing a few feet away. Nyota smiled apologetically at Scotty, the hardness in her big, brown eyes instantly dissolving when she focused on him.

"Good to see you," she said.

"You as well."

She examined his face with concern and shook her head. "You look just as stressed as you did before I quit. That was months ago, Scotty."

"You know how it is here. It's a stressful job. My department's been working non-stop on these little nanochips that I designed … Shit, I probably shouldn't be telling you that. Not that I've got anything to tell; I have no idea what the chips are for. No one will tell us."

"Yet another reason you should get the hell out of this place. Don't you think that's a huge red flag?"

"They're just protecting themselves. The competition has spies everywhere, you know." Scotty glanced at the picketers. "So, this is what you've been up to since you left. I thought I saw you on the news a few weeks back, but I wasn't sure it was you."

She nodded, a hint of a proud smile on her face. "Yup, it probably was me. Me and the guys staged a protest down at Omni South. Have you heard about what's going on down there?"

Scotty's mouth twitched. "Might've heard a few things," he admitted, avoiding her eyes.

"Scotty," she said gently, reaching out and touching his arm. "It's okay. The testing that's happening? Those animals? I know that's got nothing to do with you."

He met her eyes again. "I'm as big a part of the problem as anyone else, and you know it."

"Yeah, well … we all have to start somewhere, right? You'll get out when you're ready. So, um … you still talk to Lucy?"

"Yeah. Hard not to, she lives right next door."

Nyota nodded. She shuffled her feet and generally looked uncomfortable. "She still a hardcore advocate for the company?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Scotty shrugged. "You know her. She likes her job."

Nyota fixed her dark eyes on Scotty's face, some of the hardness returning.

"I know, I know," Scotty sighed, cutting her off before she could say anything. "But she believes in her cause as much as you believe in yours. What do you want me to say, that I'll stop being her friend?"

"You have no idea," Nyota said, shaking her head at him as though she pitied him. "She'll defend this place to the death, and do you know what we recently uncovered? Human test subjects, Scotty. _Humans_."

"Better than rabbits, isn't it? They're called volunteers, Ny."

"Are you joking? You think those people have any idea what they're signing up for? You think there's anything transparent or honest about Omni? Those volunteers don't have a clue."

"Yes, well, if they've read their contracts properly, then I don't see any reason to think –"

But Nyota wasn't listening. From her back pocket she produced her phone. She tapped the screen on and turned it so Scotty could see it. A tiny Omni logo materialized in the lower right-hand corner. Then the screen filled with a drab, gray scene with a young waitress carrying two plates of food into the dining hall of a restaurant. Her face was devoid of makeup and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"What's this, an advert?" Scotty asked.

"Just watch it."

The picture changed to a bright, cheery outdoor scene. The same young woman appeared, now dressed in a business suit with a short skirt and heels, face all made up, hair full and shiny and bouncy. She was strolling happily down the street and enjoying the appreciative glances of an attractive, young, male executive, who was apparently so taken that he was forced to stop in his tracks and twist around to watch her walk away. Then a voice-over began: _"Omni Enterprises is now looking for volunteers to test our latest cognitive enhancement products. Discover your true potential. Unlock hidden talents. Live a life less ordinary."_ The deep, soothing voice then began speaking very quickly, saying something about consulting physicians and rattling off a great number of potential side effects.

"Can you believe that?" asked Nyota, yanking her phone away and slipping it back into her pocket.

"Well, hang on, though, there was fine print," Scotty protested. With a roll of her eyes, Nyota brought her phone out again. Scotty had a closer look at the screen, at the tiny, white writing across the bottom. "See now, right here it says … Fuck me, that is tiny, isn't it?"

Nyota snatched the phone away again. "They don't want you to be able to read whatever that says there, Scotty. They're required by law to have it there, but it doesn't have to be legible. You can freeze the video and blow it up to read it, but who does that? No one. And they know it. They're making it sound like they're doing people favors, they don't want people to know the truth."

"Which is what?"

"That they're fast-tracking their products to the human testing stage. They're cutting corners and putting people's lives at risk in the process. People, desperate people, will sign up for product testing, hoping to improve their lives, not knowing that they're about to get screwed over. And on top of that …" She paused, glanced around, then stepped closer and murmured, "I've heard things. About Product Testing, Neuroscience, but especially about Cybernetics. These people are up to something, Scotty. Those prosthetic limbs Cybernetics makes; ask yourself what those are really for."

"Why, what are they really for?" Scotty asked, humoring her.

She crossed her arms. "I've got some theories. I'm not entirely comfortable voicing them yet."

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Nyota –"

"People die in there, Scotty," she interrupted, pointing at the building. _"Die."_

"Nyota –"

"You think the PR Department hasn't seen its fair share of unfortunate deaths that needed a positive spin? What about that time the robotic arm got loose and strangled that guy to death?"

"That was just a rumor. Keep your bloody voice down."

"Apparently it moved with lightning speed. Why would a prosthetic need to do that?"

"Nyota –"

"I'm telling you, people go in and they don't come out. Not alive, anyway."

 _"Nyota!"_ Scotty snapped. He jerked his head to his right and she glanced that way. Standing a few feet away, staring wide-eyed, was a group of school-age children, no older than 10 or 11. Amongst them were three adults, young women, staring in horror and disapproval.

"Class trip today," Scotty said under his breath while smiling at the children.

Nyota smiled as well and gave the kids a little wave as she whispered, "Starting 'em young, are they? Get them in early and fill their little heads with lies."

The group moved on, the children's teachers ushering them away while giving Nyota and Scotty scathing glances over their shoulders. Scotty could hear worried little voices inquiring about Nyota's words. He winced.

"Run along, children," Nyota said, not loud enough for the departing group to hear. "Go on inside and drink the Omni Kool-Aid. You too can work for the devil one day."

"Oh, come off it, you're not even religious. Though, if you ever happen to run into my mum again, just say that you are."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to lie to her for me. She's never going to like me and I can accept that. Here." She pulled something else from her pocket, a black business card. Its entire front and back were little screens with information scrolling across them.

"What's this?" Scotty asked as he took it from her.

"Our meetings. They happen every Sunday afternoon. It's where we plan and share horror stories. More than half these people I'm with have had personal experiences with Omni. These aren't just a bunch of crunchy-granola hippies, Scotty, these are people who have, or know people who have, experienced actual nightmares as a result of Omni's research and products."

"And you want me to come to one of these meetings?"

"I think it'd be a real eye-opener for you." The softness returned to her eyes. "Just think about it, okay?"

He looked at her, studied her for a moment. "You don't think that might be a bit awkward, having me showing up at your meetings?"

She shrugged. "We're friends. I didn't stop seeing you because I didn't like you."

He snorted. "Yeah, you just couldn't stand me, is all."

She gave him a regretful smile. "We would've murdered each other had I moved in with you, and you know it."

"Yeah, I suppose. So, what's his name, then?"

"Whose?"

"The bloke you're seeing now."

She laughed a little too hard. "How do you know I'm seeing anyone?"

"Because you're glowing. You can't hide it, Ny."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Spock. His name is Spock."

"Ah. A Vulcan. Talk about the polar opposite of me."

She gave him a reproachful look. "Scotty."

"I know, I know, I'm being an arse. I'm happy for you."

"Really? We don't have to talk about him, you know."

"No, I am. Honest. I'm glad to see you so happy again."

He meant it too, and when she smiled gratefully at him, he knew he wouldn't regret saying so. She was beautiful when she smiled.

"You're gonna find her soon," she said.

"Oh, don't start that. Perfectly pleasant moment ruined by a horrible plenty-of-fish-in-the-sea cliché."

"It's true, though. Great guy like you won't stay single for long."

"Don't you have some picketing to do?"

"Yeah, I should get back to them. It was good seeing you again."

"Aye, you too."

"Think about the meetings, okay?" And with a final smile, she turned and jogged back to her group.

Scotty headed toward the front door with the black business card still in his hand. He slipped it into his pocket as he entered the building.

He moved quickly, anxious to get to his office. People called out to him, saying good morning. Scotty raised a hand in greeting, but otherwise said nothing, didn't even look up. He was too busy. There was no time. He did glance up once on his way past one of the reception areas and noticed a new girl behind the desk. He wondered how long she'd been there, where the regular woman was, if this girl was a temp or a permanent hire. He had no idea. He didn't stop to ask, though he did stare at her as he passed, frowning at her as though she shouldn't be there, causing him to not notice the tall man coming toward him until the two of them collided. The man's brief case fell from his hand and hit the floor with a thud.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Scotty said, bending to pick up the case.

"I apologize as well," said the man in a clear, even tone.

Scotty finally looked up at the man. He had big, brown eyes, a largish nose and an overall handsome face. He had the signature pointed ears and blunt haircut of a Vulcan and wore a very simple white shirt and skinny black tie.

"No, it's my fault," Scotty assured him, handing back his case. "I should watch where I'm bloody well going."

The Vulcan nodded. "Apology accepted." He raised his hand and gave Scotty the Vulcan greeting. "Live long and prosper." At that he stepped around Scotty and continued on his way. Scotty watched him go.

"Same to you," Scotty called, then went on his way as well.

He was hurrying past a sea of cubicles when someone called out to him. He winced, knowing he was too close by to pretend he hadn't heard, so he glanced up. Relieved to see who it was, he made a b-line for the little break room where Hikaru Sulu stood.

He was tall and handsome with largish ears and a head of thick, glossy, black hair, but his good looks were nicely balanced by the overwhelming aura of nerd that emanated from him. He stood in the break area, stirring his coffee in a his shirt and tie with a white lab coat over top.

"Hey, stranger," he said as Scotty approached. "You know, I'm starting to think you're avoiding me."

Scotty shook his head as he began preparing a cup for himself. "I'm just busy. How are things down in the trenches?"

"The lab's fine. The same. Although Pike's really on our asses about that big project we're working on."

"Is he? You haven't actually seen him, have you?"

Hikaru made a face. "'Course not. We get an earful when he's pissed, but not directly from him. We've been getting messages from Barnett, mostly just a lot of whip cracking; improvements now or it's off with our heads. You know, I'm starting to think Pike doesn't actually exist."

Scotty blinked at him.

"Think about it; we never see the guy, we've never even heard his voice or seen a memo directly from him." Hikaru arched an eyebrow. "I'm even starting to wonder about pictures we've seen of the guy. Looks almost too perfect, don't you think?"

"I think you've been down in the labs too long. Pike's the CEO, he's got better things to do than babysit us."

"Looks kinda like a computer-generated composite of a bunch of different guys," Hikaru continued, apparently ignoring Scotty's words. He shook his head. "I'm telling you, something's fishy, man."

"Well, you keep digging," Scotty said dryly. "I'm sure you're about to blow the lid off this place."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you about the EnduraVeg samples you've been keeping an eye on."

"You know, I completely forgot about those until this morning. They seem fine. Growing like I've been taking care of them this whole time."

Hikaru grinned. "Excellent."

Scotty arched an eyebrow. "Creepy, you mean."

"Yeah, that too. So, you actually went out into your backyard? What was the occasion?"

"No, actually it was a frien …" Scotty paused and trailed off, but it was too late; Hikaru knew exactly what he'd been about to say.

"You've got a friend staying with you?"

"Er … yeah. I mean no. It was Lucy." He winced. "Bollocks."

"If it was Lucy, you woulda said so in the first place. What's up, are you seeing someone?"

"No, definitely not. He's just a family friend. The child of a family friend. He's just a kid, 'bout 17. He's interested in what I do. Science-y stuff, you know, so he's hanging out with me for a while."

"Cool. Listen, I gotta run. But give me a call or something. You're the only normal friend I've been able to make since I transferred here."

"Well, that can't be right."

"Oh, yes it is. I mean, there's the doctor guy, but he thinks I'm spying on him, and Gaila's a sweetheart, but she comes on a little strong sometimes. Jim's alright, but if I have to be his wing man one more time, I swear to god … You, I understand. You like robots."

"Olson likes robots. What about him?"

"Have you _met_ Olson? He's nuts. All he ever talks about is how many fist fights he got into during his weekend bar-hopping expeditions. He swears he beat up two Romulans last week by himself."

Scotty grinned and shook his head. "Say no more, point taken. Look, I'm sorry I've been so absent lately. I've just been … in my head, I guess. Oh, hey, you know what you could do for me? I'm supposed to have dinner with my parents Thursday night. Think you could come with?"

"You want me to have dinner with your parents?"

"Yeah, you'd be kind of a buffer. They hate everything I do. Maybe if I bring someone along, their divided attention will pack less of a punch."

"What about your siblings? You've got a brother and sister, don't you?"

"Yeah, but they were smart enough to move far, far away. Lucky bastards. So, what do you say? Come on, you look like you could use more starch in your diet."

"What about the kid who's staying with you?"

"Er, no, he's got a thing that night. He can't make it."

Hikaru sighed and looked toward the ceiling as he considered. "Well, it _has_ been quite some time since I got a dose of motherly guilt."

Scotty grinned and clapped him on the back. "Fantastic! I'll pick you up Thursday night, around seven."

 

* * *

It was midday and Scotty was sitting at his desk, brow furrowed as he stared at the three-dimensional holographic starship model he had floating above the little projector on his desk. He rotated it, looked at it from all angles, zoomed in to pierce through the virtual outer shell and have a look inside. He adjusted settings, put the model through virtual space flight to see how it fared, if anything needed to be adjusted. He tested and retested. He made notes. But mostly, he thought about Pavel.

"Fuck it," he muttered and he turned the hologram off. He leaned his elbows against the desk and rubbed his eyes. He'd been staring at virtual models and schematics for hours. It was almost lunchtime anyway, maybe he'd take his break a bit early so he could call and see how Pavel was doing.

He absently reached for the dish of M&M's he had sitting on his desk and poured a handful of candy into his mouth, instantly relaxing as his mouth filled with crunchy sweetness. He sat back, slumped down in his seat and glanced around, his eyes landing on the wastepaper basket on the floor next to him. The card Nyota had given him was sitting down in the bottom of it, its message still scrolling diligently from right to left.

"Hey, Monty!" said a voice from the doorway. Scotty jumped and nudged his trash bin underneath his desk, out of sight, making a mental note to lock his door later on.

"It's Scotty," he sighed, looking wearily at the twinkly-eyed young man sauntering toward him. "I hate 'Monty', you know that."

"Right, right, sorry, man. How's it going?"

Jim Kirk was a right pain in the arse, but he was brilliant and got his work done quickly and efficiently despite seeming to never pay attention to what anyone said. He doodled in meetings. He ogled his female coworkers all day long. Scotty wondered how he hadn't been sued for sexual harassment yet.

"Fine," Scotty grumbled. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got that report for you." Jim put a little disk down on Scotty's desk, then shoved his hands in his pockets and stood there as though waiting for something. Scotty picked up the disk and slipped it into a slot on his computer. The contents appeared on his screen.

"You're done already?" he asked. "This isn't due until next week."

"Still shocked, huh? After all this time?" Jim snorted and perched on the edge of Scotty's desk. He scratched at his wrist and added, "Thought you woulda learned by now that I'm just that good."

Scotty smirked and shook his head. "That you are, though I hate to admit it." Scotty turned off his screen and looked up at him. "May I ask what the devil you're doing in Product Testing? You could be creating this stuff, not just testing it."

"Hey, I like my gig. Besides, you geniuses have it rough. I can't afford the premature wrinkles. Nah, I'm good where I am."

"Long as you're happy, I suppose."

"Besides, it's not like my job's not important. We're working on this big project right now. Top secret stuff. I don't even know exactly what it's about."

Scotty arched an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Jim didn't respond right away. Instead he glanced around Scotty's office. Scotty glanced around as well.

"What are we looking for?" he asked.

Jim turned back to him, leaned in and whispered, "Are we being watched?"

"In my office? 'Course not."

Jim shrugged. "It's called FoCognicyl, the stuff we're tesing right now. It's this liquid that's supposed to improve problem solving skills and emotional stability. Works on the frontal lobe or something, I dunno, I'm not a scientist, I'm just the guy who finds the people to test the stuff. So far, results are all over the place; some testers show improvement in problem solving skills, while others, not so much. I guess they're developing it for some kind of supplement or another A.D.D. medication or something, but I can't say for sure."

"Huh," Scotty said, brow furrowed in thought. "This is probably the project they're working on down in the labs. Any side effects?"

Jim winced and sucked air in through his teeth. "Therein lies the irony. For those for whom it works, their cognitive abilities are improved. For those for whom it doesn't …"

"The opposite is true," Scotty guessed.

"Yup. We've got reports of short-term memory loss, seizures, chills, missing chunks of time –"

"Whoa, what's that mean, missing time?"

"Some test subjects lose big blocks of time, like they've been asleep, except they haven't been. And the kicker is that there doesn't seem to be any distinguishable difference between the successful and unsuccessful subjects before testing begins, so we have no idea who'll respond correctly and who won't." Jim paused to help himself to Scotty's M&Ms, then glanced thoughtfully toward the ceiling. "One interesting thing about the stuff: it imprints."

Scotty frowned. "You mean on specific people?"

"Yeah. If it comes in contact with any one person for long enough, it's weird, it almost develops its own personality. Globules of the imprinted FoCognicyl will gravitate to the person it's imprinted on, say if that person sticks their finger in a tank full of the stuff. Not sure how that's useful for improving cognitive abilities, but then I guess that's why I'm not a scientist." Jim looked at his handful of M&M's and smirked. "Hey, you know they used to say that the green ones make you horny. Did you know that?"

Scotty frowned at him. "What? No, Jim, I didn't. This stuff you're testing, is it safe to handle it?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Fun to play with … not that I've been playing with it or anything."

"Mind giving me a demonstration?"

"Sure, come on down to my floor later on. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Jim nodded. "Hey, listen, a few of us are going out for lunch to that place across the street. Wanna come with?"

"Er, no, I've got stuff to do. Thanks, anyway."

"Okay. Cool. Don't work too hard." With a wink, Jim leaned in again and gave Scotty a playful nudge on the chin with his fist. He then stood and rubbed at his wrist as he headed for the door. Scotty watched him.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Scotty called to him. Jim came to a halt, spun around and wandered back to the desk.

"Oh, this? Fuck if I know." Jim frowned at his wrist and scratched at it. "Some kinda rash, I think."

"Oh, for the love of … Thanks for the heads up, then," Scotty grumbled, reaching up to feel his chin where Jim had touched him.

"I'm sure it's nothing. The guys down at the water cooler keep joking that Omni's testing on us without our knowledge. Wouldn't put it past 'em, am I right?" With another wink, Jim was off again, this time actually making it out the door, though he did turn back once he got there. "Oh, uh, by the way, next time you see Lucy –"

"She's not interested in you, James," Scotty said without looking up. "Off with you now."

"Right. Got it. Just, you know, if you see her, tell her I said hey."

As soon as Jim had departed, Scotty called out, "Computer, lock that bloody door." A beep told him that the computer had complied. Finally alone, he grabbed his lunch from his little fridge, sat at his desk again, unwrapped the sandwich he'd bought earlier and called home.

"Hello?" came the somewhat timid greeting. Scotty smiled.

"Hi. It's Scotty. How are you?"

"I am okay." Scotty thought he could hear a smile in Pavel's voice now. "How has your day been?"

"Busy. Just getting a moment to grab a bite now. You alright? Have you eaten?"

"Yes. Um, I did have to use one of your belts, for the jeans you lent me, so they wouldn't fall down while I was paying the delivery man."

"Well, I'm all for trousers staying up in front of the delivery man. What've you been doing all day?"

Scotty ate while Pavel talked. Pavel listed all the things he'd done, including washing up the breakfast dishes, then finding the cleaning supplies and doing a bit of sweeping and wiping down of surfaces. He'd cleaned the inside of the fridge and dusted all the furniture, and then he asked if Scotty would like him to do laundry.

"Erm … no, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to. I would like to."

"Huh. You're a strange little thing, aren't you?"

"You are worried about me." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yeah. You shouldn't be cleaning my house, that's not why I'm letting you stay with me."

"I want to do it. Because you have been so kind."

Scotty sighed. "Well, you're a very sweet young man. Odd as hell, but sweet. But what else have you been up to? You can't have been cleaning this entire time."

After some coaxing, Pavel finally admitted, "I did have a look at some of your books."

"Oh, yeah? Which ones?"

"The big ones in your bedroom, on the shelf below the one with all the comic books. I am sorry if I wasn't supposed to touch them," he quickly added, sounding worried.

"Oh, don't be daft, of course you can look at them. But hang on, you're telling me you understand that stuff? It's all pretty advanced."

"Oh, yes!" Pavel said enthusiastically. He began expounding on how fascinating he found theoretical physics in particular. Scotty had a big grin on his face the entire time.

"Well, that's good to hear," Scotty said cheerfully. "I have to say, I rather like listening to you talk about physics."

Scotty could practically hear the boy blushing. "Thank you. I would like to hear you talk about physics too."

"Well, you might get your chance tonight. I think I'll be able to make it home by around seven."

"Really?"

"Yup. Not getting rid of me that easy."

"I am pleased," Pavel said softly. "I look forward to seeing you again."

Scotty's belly tingled. He ignored it. "Well, I look forward to seeing you again too."

"I will read some more while I wait so we will have lots to talk about over dinner."

"You can relax too, you know."

"I know. I like to read."

Scotty smiled. "Well, you read as much as you like, then. When I walk in the door tonight, I want to find you relaxing someplace with a book. Or taking a nap or something, because something tells me you haven't stopped since I left."

"Actually, if it is okay … I would like to greet you when you arrive."

"Erm … really?" Scotty stammered. He wanted to ask why, but then decided against it. If Pavel was still anxious, that might explain the obsessive cleaning and his need to be near someone he felt he could trust. Scotty was beginning to feel guilty about leaving him alone so soon. "Yeah, you can come say hello if you want. I'll bring food. How's Chinese?"

"I would like that."

Scotty had a feeling Pavel would have agreed to anything he'd suggested.

"Scotty?"

"Yes, Pavel?"

"Your comic books; you have many of them."

Scotty smiled. "Did you have a look at them?"

"No, but what I wanted to ask was … may I organize them?"

"… Seriously?"

"It is no trouble, really. It is just that there doesn't seem to be any kind of order to them."

"I bet you have anxiety nightmares about caps left off toothpaste tubes and toilet paper hanging the wrong way, don't you? Well, alright, then. Have at it."

"Thank you."

The relief in Pavel's voice made Scotty smile. "Laddie, we've gotta get you a hobby."

 

* * *

When Scotty arrived home that night, there was soft light drifting out into the front foyer from the living room. He put his bags down, and as he started taking his shoes off, he noticed movement in his periphery. He glanced up and saw that Pavel had emerged and was sheepishly approaching. He was wearing another old t-shirt of Scotty's that was too small for Scotty now. He was also wearing the jeans Scotty had left him. They were indeed too big on him, and Scotty knew one of his belts was holding them up, concealed beneath the too-long "Schrödinger's Cat is Dead" shirt.

Scotty straightened up and smiled as he toed his shoes off. "Hello. How are you?"

"I am okay," Pavel replied, then he looked down at the bags. Scotty bent to pick up the two heaviest ones.

"Dinner's in this one," he explained, indicating the one in his right hand. Then he held up the left. "Breakfast items and beverages in this one. That little one on the floor there is dessert from this really nice Italian bakery I don't go to often enough. And, well, that's beer." He nudged the six-pack with his toe. Pavel sprang into action, bending to pick up the beer and the dessert and led the way to the kitchen, where Scotty found the table set for dinner. They chatted while they put things away, and Pavel unloaded their dinner onto the table. As they ate, Scotty told Pavel about his day and Pavel told Scotty about everything he'd read. Then he went quiet and looked worried as he pushed his food around.

"What's the matter?" asked Scotty.

"Well … your neighbor, Miss Jessop …"

"Lucy. Did she come by?"

"Yes."

"Wanted to borrow the wrench again, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Did you find the right one for her?"

"Yes."

"Good. What's the problem, then?"

Pavel looked at him uncertainly. "You don't mind that she knows I am here?"

Scotty considered for a moment. If it had been anyone else, the answer would have been yes, but Lucy was different. "No. Should I?"

"I thought perhaps I shouldn't answer the door, or the phone unless it was you. But the phone rang early this afternoon, and I thought it was you and I answered before I checked the number, and it was Miss Jessop checking to see if you might be working from home today so she could come by and borrow the wrench, and I told her that I am your cousin."

Scotty snorted. "My cousin from Russia. It's okay, she and I are close, been friends for years now. She works at Omni too, actually, in the Research and Development Department, but she mostly works from home. Did you really think I'd want you to hide?"

Pavel shrugged. "I wasn't sure. I wouldn't want to give your neighbors the wrong impression."

"You're not worried about what people might think, are you?"

"No. But I thought you might be."

"What do you think they might think?"

Pavel hesitated. "I am quite a bit younger than you," he said cautiously. "And we are obviously unrelated."

Scotty smiled to himself. "If they think I'm shagging you, I'm okay with that."

"You are?"

Scotty thought he detected a hint of hopefulness in Pavel's voice. He dismissed it as his imagination. "Let 'em think what they like. I'm allowed to have a guest stay in my home and, er, wear my clothes. Nobody's business. If anybody asks, just tell them you're the son of a friend of mine and you're staying with me for a while because you're interested in getting into my line of work. And don't worry, I'll speak to Lucy tomorrow."

The conversation became relaxed again as they finished up, then they retired to the living room where they sipped beer and talked some more. A rather large book called _The Quantum Theory of Fields_ lay open on the coffee table, and they got to talking about that too. Scotty was pleased to see how enthusiastic Pavel became when they talked about physics; his eyes lit up and he gestured wildly. Scotty just let him go, listening and nodding encouragingly.

At some point Pavel realized he was dominating the conversation and quieted down, looking timid again.

"Oh, don't stop now," Scotty protested. "You were on a roll there."

"I shouldn't talk so much. I would like to hear more about you. May I ask you questions?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

Scotty told Pavel that he was 36 and from Aberdeen, that he had two younger siblings, Robert and Clara, and that he'd spent several of his teenage years at Glasgow University, where he'd picked up his Glaswegian accent.

"I wrote a paper disproving the Prerera Theory, and the Advanced Relativistic Physics Department got wind of it. They snapped me right up and off to Glasgow I went. I was barely a year younger than you at that point."

"Wait, wait, hang on," Pavel interrupted. "Your paper, it was in regards to photon torpedo detonation."

Scotty grinned. "Yeah, that was it. You've read it?"

"Yes!" Pavel said, eyes lighting up as though someone had flipped a switch. "You are M.E. Scott! I found your paper while I was reading old tech journals."

"Found my old back issues, did you?"

"No, no, this was years ago. I was fourteen when I read your paper."

Scotty chuckled to himself, more than a little impressed and intrigued that Pavel had been reading tech journals at such a young age. "Young genius," he said to himself, then took a swig of his beer.

" _You_ are the genius," Pavel said with clear awe written all over his face. He gazed at Scotty like Scotty was a rock star. "Judging from that paper, I would have thought you would have joined Starfleet."

"Ah, yeah," Scotty sighed. "Never did work up the courage to enlist. So, now I design starships rather than fly around in them. Those who can't, design, I guess. I was recruited by Omni right out of school. And the rest is history. Been with them ever since."

"Do you enjoy your work?" asked Pavel, who had curled his legs up on the couch, body angled toward Scotty.

"I love it. It's challenging, fun, pays well."

"What made you want to be an engineer?"

"Been tinkering with machines all my life, taking things apart, trying to figure out how stuff works, much to the dismay of my poor mum more often than not. And I've always been a math nerd, so it seemed a good fit."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No," Scotty chuckled. "No, no. That still seems to me like something only 'adults' do, you know? Not guys like me. I still wear graphic t-shirts and play with action figures."

"You are intelligent and attractive. You should have someone."

"Bah." Scotty waved a hand at him. "I'm fine with the way things are. Things happen when they happen."

"What kind of person would you like to end up with? Ideally."

"Ideally?" Scotty sighed and had to think for a moment. "Someone with an interest in science, I guess. Someone sweet and sensitive and who gets my stupid jokes. Someone who can tolerate me. Secret super powers wouldn't hurt, either."

Pavel smiled at that, nodded and sipped his beer.

"What about you?" asked Scotty. "You're too young to be thinking about settling down, though, aren't you?"

"No. I think about it all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think about meeting someone kind, who loves to laugh and who is passionate about the things he loves. I would like someone who will let me take care of him."

"Take care of him how?"

Pavel blushed. "You know. The usual things."

Frown lines appeared in Scotty's forehead. "You want to be somebody's housewife. Househusband. Whatever."

"I know what you are going to say, but it is what would make me happy."

"But you're so smart, you could be so much more than that. And this hardly sounds like the petulant thing who sat across from me in that diner, getting all huffy because he didn't like having to be rescued."

Pavel frowned. "It is a noble job, taking care of the one you love. There is nothing weak about it. To be someone's support, the one they turn to, the one they depend on; that takes strength. I want nothing more than to find someone to love like that."

"So, until you find that person, you're taking care of me in the interim?"

Pavel smiled knowingly, almost smirked. "I think you need someone to care for you."

"Oh, I do not."

"You live on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Oi! That's solid nutrition, that is. You've got your protein, your grains, your … sugar …"

Pavel shook his head, gazing at Scotty fondly. "I can do the shopping for you."

"I just did some."

"You bought breakfast things only."

"Well, yeah, 'cause there aren't any restaurants around here that deliver breakfast."

"You see?" Pavel laughed. "You need someone to help you with these things. I will do the shopping tomorrow."

"Pavel –"

"Please. Let me do this for you."

"You don't even have a car. But I suppose I could ask Lucy to take you. She'll be around, and I just know your presence here has piqued her interest."

"She would do that?"

"Sure, long as she's got the time."

"But what if she asks questions about these friends of yours who are supposed to be my parents?"

"We'll get our story straight before tomorrow, then. Hey, maybe if she's got the time, she can take you shopping for clothes. She likes clothes shopping. Even more than that, she likes using men as dress-up dolls, so she should have fun with you."

"You are being too kind," Pavel said quietly, shaking his head.

"Well, you better get used to it," Scotty said, leaning forward to put his beer on the coffee table. When he sat back again, he suddenly realized just how close he and Pavel were sitting. Pavel was practically nestled against his side and seemed perfectly at home there. Scotty cleared his throat and pulled away. "Ready for dessert?" he asked, standing up and heading for the kitchen. "I wasn't sure what you might like, so I got an assortment of little chocolate things."

"I can get it," Pavel said, and Scotty knew Pavel was standing before he'd even turned back to look.

"Pavel. Sit. Really, it's okay."

Pavel hesitated, wringing his hands a bit, but then finally took his seat.

Scotty returned with two more beers and a white cardboard box. He took his seat, set everything down on the coffee table and lifted the box's lid to reveal four neat rows of a bite-sized chocolates.

"Help yourself," he said as Pavel peered into the box. He grabbed his beer and sat back. "So, what about a career, then?" he asked.

Pavel selected a large chocolate-covered strawberry, then sat back and and pulled his feet up onto the couch. He shrugged. "I don't know."

"There must be something you think you'd like to do. You're brilliant, you know. You could be a physicist."

Pavel grinned sheepishly, but didn't respond, instead taking a bite of his strawberry and nestling into the couch.

"You don't think so? How could you not have considered it? You'd fit right in at Omni, you know. You'd be a shoe-in for Aerospace or Cybernetics. You should see some of the things we're working on right now; there's this stuff, this liquid, that imprints on people, literally recognizes them after being exposed to them. There's this force field that can make things invisible using negative refraction, among other things. Oh, and we're also working on a device that can actually allow a totally blind individual to see. It transmits electromagnetic signals directly into the brain through neural implants. Not there yet, but it's coming."

Pavel popped the last bit of his strawberry into his mouth and chewed quietly, seemingly processing Scotty's words. He finally swallowed, nodded and said, "That is fascinating."

"You could be part of all that. I could bring you in one day, show you around. They're always looking for interns. They normally find people through an agency, but if one of their people recommends someone, they'd take it into consideration."

Pavel shrugged again, then looked at Scotty and gave him a tight smile. "Thank you. We can talk about it later, yes?"

Scotty canted his head, examining Pavel's face. This was not the reaction he'd envisioned. He'd thought Pavel would have jumped at the chance to work in an environment that produced the things he'd described. "Sure, yeah, no pressure," he finally said. "You alright?"

"Yes. I am just thinking."

Scotty nodded. He reached for a truffle and popped it into his mouth. "I'll have to get you a proper bed soon," he said, changing the subject. "Can't have you sleeping down here all by yourself."

"It is okay. I like your house. I feel safe here."

Scotty smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that."


	3. Day Two: Lucy

**3\. Day Two: Lucy**

The next day, late morning, Scotty was in his office and took a moment to call Lucy.

"Who's the kid?" was the very first thing she said.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks, how are you?"

"Don't be cheeky. Bit young for you, innee?"

"He's a friend. Or the child of a friend. A former friend. Look, he's coming from a really bad situation. He needed a place to stay."

"Bad like how?"

"Abusive. I'm not really clear on all the details, but his father's a right prick. Smacked him around and everything."

"Blimey," Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, exactly. He hasn't told me everything yet, but suffice it to say he's better off with me, at least for now."

"Oh, Scotty, I had no idea. No wonder he's such a timid thing. He must have had to flee in a hurry; he doesn't even have any of his own clothes, does he?"

"That's why I'm calling, actually. Was wondering if you could take him shopping. I'll send you my PIN so you can access my account."

"You're gonna buy him clothes?" Lucy asked, all the concern in her voice turning to skepticism. "Might I ask how well you know him?"

"I know what you're about to say, but I can trust him. He's a good kid."

"Alright, keep your pants on, I'm just looking out for you. Yeah, sure, I'd be happy to take him out for a bit. Looks like he could use a bit of sun, anyway."

"Brilliant, thanks, Luce. Also, we need food and he wants to help out by doing the shopping, but he doesn't have a car, so I was wondering if you could take him to do that too."

"Oh, yeah? Anything else? Want me to put him through college?"

"You're the best, Luce."

"Yes, I know. You want all this done today, I s'pose?"

"If you've got the time. Oh, and, er, don't mention the abuse thing to him. He probably wouldn't be too happy about me telling you."

"Oh, of course, no problem. The poor dear."

 

* * *

When Scotty arrived home that night, cooking smells reached his nose before he'd even shut the front door, and a familiar voice with a cockney accent could be heard drifting from the kitchen.

Pavel emerged from the kitchen and smiled hugely as he approached. He looked different. He was wearing a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly and a long-sleeved v-neck shirt in a rich burnt orange with a white t-shirt underneath. But it wasn't just the clothing; he'd also gotten a haircut and his skin looked different, brighter somehow. His sleeves were rolled up and he was wiping his hands on a dish towel as he approached.

"Welcome home," he said cheerfully, coming right up and attempting to divest Scotty of his jacket and the leather messenger bag he had slung across his chest. Figuring it was simply easier than arguing about it, Scotty let him take them.

"Thanks," he said. "Lucy's here?"

"Yes. She is helping with dinner. I told her she didn't need to, but she insisted. I will take these upstairs for you."

"You don't have to –"

"Go into the kitchen," Pavel said as he headed for the stairs. "Dinner is almost ready." And with a sweet, radiant smile, he headed up, taking the stairs two at a time.

Scotty went into the kitchen and found Lucy standing at the stove with a glass of red wine in one hand, stirring something with a wooden spoon with the other. She was a short woman, only about 5'3", with a narrow top half and a curvy bottom half. She had long red hair that was currently pulled up in a messy up-do that seemed to be held in place with a chopstick. She wore a pair of leggings with a long, bulky sweatshirt and shiny, electric-blue shoes that looked like ballet slippers.

"Alright, Scotty?" she asked with a smile.

"Er, yeah," Scotty said, approaching. "You two've been busy, then."

"Oh, yeah. Pavel's such a dear. Here, taste this." She brought the spoon out of the pot, blew on its contents a bit, then offered it to him. He eyed it for a moment, determined it to be the broth of some kind of stew and gave it a try.

"He doesn't have to do this, you know," he said after swallowing. "I keep telling him … oh … oh, fuck me, that's good."

Lucy grinned and continued stirring. "Nice, innit? It's lamb. Pavel asked what we should make you for dinner tonight, and I suggested this, since you loved my mum's stew that one time she came over. Not too salty, is it?"

"No, it's brilliant. Er … what has he told you? Because he doesn't have to make me dinner, you know."

"I know. He said that you said that, but he insisted. Want some wine? It's on the counter over there. We've got this great, crusty bread too, and rhubarb-and-strawberry pie and ice cream for dessert."

"You didn't make the pie, did you?"

Lucy laughed. "No, but Pavel wanted to. I had to convince him it would be a complete disaster. The boy would've picked the vanilla beans for the ice cream himself if given the chance."

With a frown, Scotty went for the wine bottle. He uncorked the one that had already been opened and grabbed a glass from his cupboard. It was then that Pavel returned to the kitchen with the dish towel slung over his shoulder.

"Did you taste it?" he asked Scotty hopefully.

"I did, yeah. It's really great. Listen, Pavel, you know you don't have to –"

"I know," Pavel cut him off, stepping right up to him, looking into his eyes. "I know. It is okay. I want to. But you should be sitting, relaxing. The table is set, take a seat, have some bread, eat something."

"Worse than your mum, he is," Lucy said.

Scotty tried desperately not to let that comparison seep too far into his brain. "Actually, Pavel, erm, there's an article I wanted to show you. It's on my phone in that bag you took upstairs. I thought we could discuss it over dinner. Do you mind running up and getting it for me?"

Pavel nodded, looking pleased to have been given a task. "I will be back in a minute." He spun around and hurried away again. Scotty watched him go, then looked at Lucy, who was watching him knowingly.

"If you wanted a moment with me, you could've just told him that," she said. "He'll be back in a second."

"Nah. My phone's in a hidden compartment. He'll find it, but it'll take him a few minutes. Listen, did he mention anything about his past while you two were together today? Anything at all?"

"Just that he's happy to be here with you now."

"He talked about me?"

Lucy grinned. "Oh, yeah. Went on and on about you. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's falling for you."

Lucy seemed to find this rather amusing, but Scotty wasn't smiling. Lucy's smile faded. With a sigh, she reached across the pot and turned the stove off. "What exactly is going on here, Scotty? Who is he? Where'd he come from?" She covered the pot and then turned to face him, one hand on her hip. Scotty hesitated, poured himself a glass of wine and downed it in two gulps.

"You can tell me," she added. "If he's mail-order or something, I won't judge."

Scotty winced. "No, he is not _mail-order_. You're not gonna believe this, but … I nicked him from his dad. At a casino."

Lucy just stared.

"I think it's a new place. The White Rabbit. Ever heard of it?"

Lucy frowned. "You gamble now?"

"I dunno, I was bored, I suppose. Found the brochure on my desk at work one day a few weeks ago. No idea where it came from. I can only assume Jim left it there. He's been pestering me a bit lately, like he's trying to be my best friend all of a sudden. He says hey, by the way."

Lucy scowled, folded her arms and grumbled, "That man … Dunno how his normal, human-sized neck manages to hold up the massive head of his."

"It was that day you came in, remember? When the brochure turned up. You came by to deliver your report directly to Pike like you're some kinda big shot."

"I beg your pardon."

"Oh, you know. That super secret assignment you can't tell me about that I have no interest in anyway, thank you very much."

Lucy smiled. "Aw, I'd tell you if I could, you know that, Pickle. Could lose my job if I spill the beans. Besides, not like you don't have secrets. Like you'd ever show me what you've been working on downstairs in your office."

"My office? Oh, you mean my secret lair."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're not a super hero, you know."

"Pfft! Like I'd tell you if I was. And I haven't been working on anything secret down there. In any case, I don't even know why I ended up at that casino. I guess I was still sort of in a funk. Thought I'd go out and try to have fun or something."

"So, you thought gambling might cure your depression?"

"I'm not depressed. I'm just a bit moody is all."

"Lonely more like."

"I'm not lonely. Bored. I was just bored. Anyway, I was having an okay time, decided to quit while I was ahead, went looking for the loo and stumbled on some big, angry bloke screaming at his son. I don't even know how I got up there, it was this empty corridor with all these doors, and the one door that was open had Pavel and his old man on the other side. I had a peek, and next thing you know – _bam!_ – the guy up and slaps the poor lad right across the face."

"Are you joking?" Lucy gasped, stepping closer and looking alarmed.

"Nope. I burst right in there and broke it up before it escalated."

"Well, good for you. Not sure I would've had the stones to do that."

"Oh, sure you would. The way that man hit him …" Scotty shook his head. "Nearly knocked the poor thing on his arse. You've seen him; he's about as big as my thigh, and his father was bigger than me. Anyway, there was no way I was gonna leave him there. Problem is all he wants to do is clean up after me and …" He paused, listened. He didn't hear Pavel approaching, so he continued: "I hate to say it, but I think you might be right. About him developing feelings for me, or at least thinking he is. It's just misguided gratitude, yeah? I rescued him, I'm keeping him safe, at least for now. Of course he's grateful."

Lucy made a face, raising her eyebrows as she glanced away.

"What?" Scotty asked. "What's that look for?"

"Scotty, when I said that he talked about you a lot today, I mean he talked about you a _lot_ today. He gushed. He adores you."

Scotty furrowed his brow at her.

"I know you're no good at figuring out when someone likes you, so let me help you out here: that boy wants you."

Scotty shook his head and poured himself another glass of wine. "Well, that can't be right."

"Who is he, Scotty? If you're dating him, just tell me."

"I'm not dating him," Scotty sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I realize the kid's probably more fucked up than the average person, but he's a sweetheart. He's bright and smart as hell, he's got that same nerdy thing going on that you've got."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well …"

But Lucy didn't get a chance to explain, because Pavel returned just then with Scotty's phone in hand. Scotty took it and was then shooed away to take his seat while Pavel and Lucy filled three dishes with stew and brought them over, along with the wine. Scotty found the article on his phone and handed it back to Pavel. Pavel read it while Scotty and Lucy chatted, then set the phone down.

"So, what do you think?" Scotty asked.

"It is fascinating," Pavel said.

"The interviewee was one of our lab geeks."

"Oh," was all Pavel seemed to have to say on the matter. Scotty glanced at Lucy, who only shrugged.

"Does it not interest you?" Scotty asked him.

Pavel shrugged, picked up his spoon and nudged a hunk of meat in his stew.

"But this is right up your alley," said Scotty.

"Yes, but …" Pavel glanced at Lucy, then met Scotty's eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss your work with a guest present."

"My work? Me and Luce work at the same place."

"Scotty, it's okay," Lucy said gently. "If Pavel doesn't want to discuss it now, we don't have to."

Scotty stared at Pavel for a moment, studying him. Pavel played with his food, determinedly avoiding Scotty's eyes. Scotty finally relented.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to push you."

"It is okay," Pavel said quietly, looking at him and giving him a little smile, which Scotty was grateful to see. "You and Miss Jessop have been friends for a long time," Pavel said, helpfully moving the conversation forward.

"Aye," Scotty said with a smile. "Met way back in high school. Haven't been able to shake her since."

"Oh-ho!" Lucy laughed. "Like you could get on without me. Why else would I have followed you to Omni. You need me, admit it."

"You may have a point."

Pavel listened intently to Lucy tell embarrassing stories about her and Scotty's years of friendship. At some point Scotty gave up trying to make her stop and just let her go. Pavel was enjoying it, after all; he had the biggest grin on his face, and Scotty liked seeing him happy. He found himself just watching Pavel, watching a healthy blush bloom across his cheeks as he drank his wine, watching his pretty, blue eyes twinkle with something almost mischievous as Lucy told slightly off-color stories about her and Scotty's school antics.

"Okay, hang on a minute," Scotty interrupted. "That wasn't my fault."

"Like hell it wasn't!" Lucy laughed. "That robot nearly took my bloody head off!"

"It's not my fault she didn't like you."

"No, but it was your idea to attach that laser to its front limb."

"Her. _Her_ front limb."

"Yes, sorry, her. Anyway, Pavel, that was the first and last time I ever entered a robot building contest with this man."

"Sophie knew you didn't like her. Knew you were jealous. She could feel it in her circuitry."

"Sophie?" asked Pavel.

"That's what he called it," Lucy said flatly.

 _"Her,"_ Scotty corrected her again, chucking a balled-up napkin at her head, which she easily batted away.

"You're hopeless, you know. You treat machines with more respect than people sometimes."

"Do not."

"Do so. It's no wonder you were rubbish at chatting people up. Don't get me wrong, I love a good robot, I'm fascinated by cybernetics and A.I., but I recognize the fact that you can't bloody well sleep with an android."

"Not yet, anyway," Scotty muttered.

"Here's how much your friend Scotty here needs my help in the romance department," Lucy said to Pavel. She cleared her throat and shifted a bit in her seat. "This one time, in university, we were out late on a Saturday night – well, Sunday morning, I suppose. Scotty was chatting up this petite blonde thing and striking out badly. He still didn't think I could be a proper wing man at this point, and he was wrong, dead wrong. Tell him what you did, Scotty."

"What?"

"Tell the boy the line you used on the poor, unsuspecting lady. The one that got you a drink thrown in your face for your trouble."

Scotty smiled and shook his head. "Well, alright, then." He looked at Pavel, cleared his throat and recited: "'I don't exactly know what I am required to say in order for you to have intercourse with me. But could we assume that I said all that? I mean, essentially we are talking about fluid exchange, so could we go just straight to the sex?'"

Pavel stared at him. "You … you are not serious."

"Oh, but he is," said Lucy. "He actually said this to another human being."

"It was a joke!" Scotty said, holding up his hands, palms up. "I thought surely she'd get it. She was a math student, I thought for sure she'd have seen that film. It's a classic!"

Pavel frowned. "What film?"

"Biopic about John Nash, the mathematician," Lucy said with an exasperated sigh. "This is where he gets his pick-up lines from, a film about a man who was about as socially awkward as they come."

"Oi!" Scotty protested. "It's a brilliant film."

"As I recall, Mr. Nash got a drink in his face as well."

"Hmph," Scotty grunted, sitting back and picking up his glass. "He got slapped, actually, not that it matters."

" _Anyway_ , the only reason that girl even agreed to go out with you –"

"Wait, wait," Pavel interrupted, frowning and sitting forward. "She went out with him after that?"

"Well, don't sound so shocked, there, laddie," Scotty said.

"Oh, yeah," said Lucy. "Because of me. I was there to vouch for him. Had I been a man, that girl would've stalked off and never spoken to him again, probably would've set the bouncer on him too. But because I was a girl, she trusted me. Can't count how many times I got him laid."

"Can we not talk about how many times I've been laid in front of the boy?" Scotty said under his breath.

"So anyway, at the end of the night, we made a deal: if he was still single at the age of 35, I'd have to do something about it."

"Oh, bloody hell," Scotty groaned. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I can't believe you thought I'd forget."

"What do you mean, 'do something about it'?" asked Pavel.

"It means," explained Lucy, "that I would find him someone nice. And after he broke up with his last girlfriend, just a few months ago, I was working on it again, but now …" She trailed off and glanced at Pavel. Scotty's stomach dropped and he had a look at Pavel too, tried to read his face. Thankfully, Pavel seemed completely oblivious to what Lucy was implying, and when Lucy met Scotty's eyes again, a very warning glare greeted her.

She cleared her throat again, sipped her wine and said, "But now, you see, there's no need, because … well, he asked me not to, so …" She went quiet again, sipped her wine and gave Scotty a mischievous smile.

At the end of the night, Lucy helped them clean up and then Scotty walked her to the door.

"It was nice having you over," he said. "We need to do this more often."

"Definitely. Especially now that you've found yourself a little friend." Lucy grinned as she said this, but Scotty rolled his eyes. "Scotty, maybe you should reconsider Pavel as an option."

"An _option_? An option for what?"

"You know. He obviously likes you. And I'm not so convinced that you don't feel the same. I see the way you look at him. And he seems to love taking care of you."

"And you think that's a good thing?"

"Well, he could use a hobby or something, I won't argue with that, but if you can find some kind of balance for him, his own life _and_ a life with you, it could be pretty sweet for both of you."

"Well, I've been trying. I've been trying to get him interested in interning at Omni, and you saw his reaction. Same one he had last night when I brought it up the first time. Dunno what that's about. It's like he's afraid or something."

"Well, maybe he is. Remember, he just came from what you described as an abusive situation. We don't know what's really going on in his head. He might have confidence issues or some kind of anxiety disorder or who knows what. He just got here, love, give it time."

Scotty sighed and glanced off toward the kitchen where he knew Pavel was. "Yeah, you've got a point."

"That's a good lad," she said, patting his arm. "Be patient with him, don't scare him off his first week here. You need him, Scotty."

"What?" He looked at her incredulously. "Don't be daft."

"It's true! You're happier with him here, don't think I haven't noticed. How long's it been since you had another human being over for dinner? I haven't been here in ages, you're always buried in your work. Or hiding in your basement."

"Lair."

She cocked her head. "You see? You're a grown man living in a dream world. Maybe having someone in your life will help you rejoin us three-dimensional folk. You had fun tonight, admit it."

"I never said it wasn't fun, it's just …" Scotty trailed off and sighed. "So, what are you suggesting, that I date him? He's a child."

"Oh, he is not. He's as brilliant as you, if not more so."

"Watch it now."

"And there's chemistry between you two, Scotty. I've never seen you connect with anyone like this. I think you finally found your soul mate."

"Ah, come on …"

Lucy stepped closer and lowered her voice even more. "Been worried about you for a while now, you know."

Scotty was genuinely surprised to hear this. "Why?"

"Ever since you and Nyota broke up, you've been so absent, like you're not even there behind your own eyes. You said yourself you were in a rut, that you were bored. You said those very words to me, not just tonight, but a few weeks back too. Look, I'm glad you've found your calling and all, but man cannot live on engineering alone."

"I beg to differ."

She shook her head. "You would. Maybe Pavel can teach you otherwise. Where's he sleeping?"

"Pullout."

Her eyebrows shot up. "That infernal thing?"

"It's perfectly comfortable."

"He needs a proper bed, Scotty."

"I know. Keep your hair on, woman, I'm working on it, alright?"

"You've got a perfectly good bed," she said innocently. "Big too."

"I offered to switch with him for a while, but he …" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, I see what you did there."

She grinned.

"You think I'm going to take him to bed with me after knowing him two days?"

"Why not? You bought him nearly a full wardrobe after knowing him two days."

"He needed clothes. He doesn't need … er …"

"Your cock," she offered with a smirk.

"Now, now, watch your language, young lady."

She giggled, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"And what about you?" asked Scotty. "Never seen you date anybody, not long term, not short term. What is it, are you just living through me or something? Why can't you find your own innocent, young thing to corrupt?"

"Because I don't want an innocent, young thing to corrupt."

"Oh, and I do?"

Lucy shrugged and smiled coyly. "I know you better than you know yourself, Scotty boy."

Just then, Pavel approached. Lucy smiled brightly at him as he came up and stood next to Scotty.

"Sorry to interrupt," Pavel said. "I wanted to say goodbye and thank you. I had a wonderful time today."

"Oh, so did I. Been a while since I went on a shopping spree. We should hang out again sometime."

"I would like that."

Lucy stood there a moment and stared at the two men, looking like she wanted to giggle some more. "Well, I'll leave you lads to it, then."

"There's nothing to leave us to," Scotty said. "You just run along now."

Lucy looked at him innocently. "Right. Maybe we can get together this weekend. Let me know which day's good for you, yeah?"

They all said goodnight and Lucy left. Scotty thought for sure he would have to explain some of his exchange with her to Pavel, but Pavel only smiled politely and then headed back to the kitchen.

"Would you like to take some leftovers with you tomorrow for lunch?" he called back.

Scotty followed him and leaned in the kitchen's entrance, watching him putter around, putting things away. After a few seconds, Pavel stopped what he was doing and looked back at him. "Scotty?"

"Hm? Oh, er, yeah, sure. I've got some containers in that cupboard there."

Pavel pulled off his long-sleeved shirt and hung it over the back of a chair, leaving only the thin, white t-shirt. He went back to work, preparing Scotty's lunch for the next day.

"It might just be the new clothes," Scotty said, "but you look different."

Pavel smiled. "Lucy took me to a spa."

Scotty frowned. "A spa? You mean facials and things? Why?"

"I have no idea. But she insisted, said it would be fun. It was an interesting experience. They put mud on my face and rocks on my back." Pavel's brow furrowed. "Don't worry, she paid for that. Though I don't know why; we could have rolled around on the ground outside for free."

Scotty chuckled. "Well, it must've done something 'cause you look nice."

Pavel smiled at him. "Thank you." He held Scotty's gaze for a moment, then looked away as he moved to put Scotty's lunch and the leftovers in the fridge. He then proceeded to wipe down the counter tops with a damp cloth.

"So, about that article I showed you earlier," Scotty said.

Pavel slowed a bit. "Yes?"

"Lucy's gone. We can talk about it now if you want."

Pavel hesitated. "It was very interesting. I apologize if my behavior was odd at dinner. I am just … I don't think it is something I should be concerned with."

Scotty finally moved away from the archway, into the kitchen and right up to Pavel. Pavel stopped wiping altogether and looked at him.

"What's going on?" Scotty asked. "You loved talking physics with me last night, but as soon as I suggested you come to work with me, you clammed up. Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Pavel shook his head and frowned as though trying to sort out his own thoughts. "I … I don't know."

"Well, what's that mean?"

"It's means I don't know," Pavel said a little impatiently. "I feel like I shouldn't be interfering with your work. I can't explain it any better than that." At that, Pavel turned away and continued cleaning.

With a sigh, Scotty stepped up next to Pavel and murmured, "I don't mean to upset you, it just pains me to see such a brilliant mind wasted."

Pavel stopped wiping and looked at him, his expression cold. "Why is it a waste to share my ideas only with you?"

"Is that it? Because Lucy was here, you didn't want to talk about it?"

Pavel shrugged and lowered his gaze. "Maybe. Also I know why you were showing me the article. It wasn't just to have a discussion, you wanted to get me interested so that I would agree to intern where you work."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to. Please." Pavel held up a hand to silence Scotty just as Scotty opened his mouth to protest. "It is late, you have work in the morning. I don't want to stress you out. Can we just … let it go for now?"

Scotty's shoulders slumped. "Okay. I just … okay."

Pavel gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you." He then moved closer to him and touched his arm. "Go and get ready for bed. I will finish cleaning up down here."

Scotty didn't move. He stood there staring sadly at Pavel, wondering what was in Pavel's head. He still had so many questions, but he knew this wasn't the time to ask.

With a sigh, Scotty turned and began to walk away. "I'm gonna order you a bed tomorrow," he called back.

"Scotty."

Scotty stopped and glanced back, found Pavel standing in the middle of the kitchen watching him worriedly. His mouth moved soundlessly for a moment as he searched for words, and then he said, "My reluctance to join you at your job … it is not that I am ungrateful for everything you are doing for me. I need you to know that."

"I know. I'm being pushy. You just got here, I should back off. You've been through so much. I keep forgetting that what I saw your father do was just the tip of the iceberg. I keep forgetting that that wasn't an isolated incident, that you've endured years of that kind of thing. I keep forgetting, because you're so smart and so … so good. I can't imagine someone treating you like that, even though I saw it with my own eyes. It's no wonder you're not ready to go into the world just yet."

Pavel still looked a little uncomfortable, like there was something he wanted to clarify, like Scotty's words hadn't quite hit the mark, but apparently they were close enough because he finally said, "You are very kind. Thank you."

Scotty nodded and gave him a tired smile. "Dinner was brilliant. Thank you for that."

Pavel smiled proudly and gave Scotty a single nod. "It was my pleasure."

Pavel's smile only made Scotty's smile broaden. "I'll see you in the morning, Pavel."

Pavel nodded. "Goodnight, Scotty."


	4. Day Three: Meet the Parents

  
**4\. Day Three: Meet the Parents**   


"This is weird."

"Yeah, well, it's about to get weirder, but you'll be fine."

"They're gonna think we're dating."

Scotty laughed. He and Hikaru were standing on his parents' front porch, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"They will not think we're dating," Scotty said in no uncertain terms. "Believe me, I could turn up in a rainbow thong with a giant peacock tail and they wouldn't have a clue."

"You're exaggerating."

"I wish I were. The fact is they simply don't think like that. Their children belong with people of the opposite sex, period. Doesn't matter what century it is."

"They must be the last two people on earth who think like that."

"Seems that way, but they're good people, really. It's not about it being wrong so much as an expectation of biological grandchildren." Scotty thought he heard footsteps approaching the door from the inside. His shoulders immediately tensed.

The door opened and a short, slender woman with dark brown hair smiled up at them. Her hair was cut into a bob that flattered her friendly face, she wore a thin, eggplant-purple turtleneck with jeans, and when she smiled, her eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Mum," Scotty said, returning her smile as he stepped forward to give her a hug.

"Hello, Monty, darling," said Arlyne Scott in an accent just as thick as her son's. "How are you?"

"Good, good." Scotty pulled back and gestured at Hikaru. "This is my friend from work, Hikaru Sulu."

Arlyne turned her bright smile on Hikaru and stuck out her small hand. "Hello. What a lovely name; 'Hikaru'."

Hikaru smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you. My parents named me after a character in a novel. Nerd genes run deep in my family, apparently."

Arlyne let them in and led them through the large house to the spacious kitchen where Scotty and Hikaru perched on stools at the island.

"Please, help yourselves," Arlyne said, gesturing at the finger foods she'd laid out on the island. "I'll go fetch your father. He's upstairs." She began to head out again, but then paused and gazed adoringly at Scotty for a moment. "It really is good to see you, love."

Scotty was already reaching for a second something-with-cheese-on-it, but paused to smile gratefully at his mother and reach for her hand. "It's good to see you too."

She squeezed his hand, leaned in and whispered, "That cheese is particularly fatty." And with a pat on his arm, she glided out of the room. Scotty exhaled, his shoulders slumping, and he regarded the little cheese things with longing before reaching for the vegetable platter.

"She seems nice," Hikaru said.

"She's diabolical," Scotty muttered, and then crunched into a sprig of broccoli with clear resentment.

"You've got her eyes."

"Yeah, I know. Though somehow I could never seem to make anyone cower under my gaze the way she can."

"That sweet woman? Really?"

"Don't let her fool you. That's how she gets you."

Edward Scott was a quiet, but jovial man. He was soft-spoken, smiley and rosy-cheeked. He wore a plaid shirt, tucked into his belted trousers. His fingers made Hikaru's fingers look like twigs. He was exactly what Scotty knew he'd look like in about 30 years; a little rounder, a little balder and completely gray. People were always oddly delighted to see how much they resembled each other. Scotty never quite understood why. It was genetics. What did they expect?

"'Lo, son," he said in an accent even thicker than his wife's. He reached for Scotty's hand, grasped it and wrapped his other arm around Scotty's shoulders, patting him on the back as they half-hugged. "Good to see you."

"You both act like I haven't been here in years. It's only been a few months."

"Still." Edward pulled back and beamed at Scotty, squeezing his shoulder. "You look good."

"Thank you. Tell that to Mum. She called me fat."

"Oh, I did not," said Arlyne from across the room as she bent over to check on whatever was in the oven. "You're getting on in years, that's all. You should eat less cheese."

"Blasphemy," Scotty mumbled. "Dad, this is Hikaru Sulu. He's a coworker of mine."

Edward greeted Hikaru just as he'd greeted Scotty, with a huge smile, a firm handshake and a warm half-hug. He asked about Hikaru's work and surveyed the hors d'oeuvres as Hikaru answered. He eyed the cheese things, but then reluctantly reached for a cherry tomato instead.

It started out pleasantly enough. It always did. Edward told Hikaru about his work in construction, while Arlyne filled Scotty in on the minutia of their extended family's lives. But Scotty knew enough by now to not allow himself to be lulled. He listened while his parents questioned Hikaru about his work, and he waited. He forced himself to eat the zucchini in the casserole, even though he didn't like zucchini, and he waited. And then, finally …

"You know, Monty's biggest dream when he was a boy was to join Starfleet," his father said.

"There it is," Scotty sighed. "Can we not discuss that now?"

"I didn't know you wanted to enlist," Hikaru said, looking at him.

"I had hoped he would join the service," said Edward wistfully. "My father and my grandfather were both officers. Dad would've made it to admiral if he hadn't been killed in the line of duty. I was never fit to go into space; heart condition." He tapped at his chest. "But Monty …" He beamed at his son, but only for a moment before dropping his gaze to his plate again. "He used to be so fearless."

"Dad, not now," Scotty whined.

"What happened?" asked Hikaru. "How come you decided not to join?"

Scotty was grateful somebody was still acting like he was in the room, but the question made him fidget. He shrugged and nudged his food with his fork. "You know, just … stuff. Life. Things happen, circumstances change." He paused and glanced at his father, who wasn't looking at him. His mother was watching him from underneath her lashes, and when their eyes met, she smiled politely.

"We're very proud of the life you've built for yourself, darling," she said, placating, reaching across the table and patting Scotty's hand. She looked at Hikaru. "He's always been a very bright boy. No surprise he chose the line of work he did. No shame in not carrying on what his great grandfather started so many, many years ago. No shame at all." With another pat, she released his hand.

"Well, you're right, your son is a genius," Hikaru said. "He's overseeing a huge section of this really big project at Omni. Maybe you saw it in the news recently. The head scientist in my department did an interview."

"Why didn't they speak to you, dear?" Arlyne asked Scotty.

"Because they wanted someone who was dealing directly with the product," Scotty said. "My department is responsible for something else."

"I see. But Hikaru, you work in the same lab as the gentleman who was interviewed, is that right? That must have been exciting, having the news crew there."

Hikaru smiled at her. "It was business as usual, Mrs. Scott. We were all too busy to be very concerned with them."

"Why they wouldn't want to speak to all the departments involved is beyond me," Arlyne said, looking genuinely baffled. "But I suppose they chose the most important one."

Scotty clenched his jaw and glanced at Hikaru. Hikaru glanced back and raised his eyebrows. Scotty gave him a covert I-told-you-so look. Hikaru made sure neither of Scotty's parents was watching, then mouthed the words "I believe in you" and made a fist of solidarity with his free hand. Scotty stifled a laugh, but didn't manage to keep from snorting a bit. He tried to cover it up with a fake cough.

"You alright, dear?" asked his mother, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, fine, just … it's dry in here." He hastily sipped some water, then began to stand. "Sorry, I've got to excuse myself for a moment. I just have to make a quick call."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Back in a minute." He shot them all an apologetic smile, then hurried away, out to the front foyer where he reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and dialed home.

"Hello?" answered Pavel. Scotty couldn't help but smile.

"It's Scotty. How are you?"

"I am okay," Pavel replied, sounding more relaxed now. "How is your visit going?"

"As well as can be expected. Have you eaten? Has Lucy checked on you?"

"Yes and yes. I am okay. I told you, you don't have to worry about me."

"Well, you knew I was going to anyway. What're you up to?"

"I am in the living room reading. Another of your books. Fiction this time. You like children's books, I see."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Lotta so-called kids' books serve as perfectly fine adult entertainment."

"I was wondering if it would be okay for me to look at your comic books too."

"Of course, go right ahead. I suppose now that they're in perfect order, they don't offend you quite so much."

Pavel laughed. "Yes, I believe the nightmares have stopped."

"You can hang out up in my room if you like. You know, since that's where they are."

"You are sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure."

"You are so kind."

"You keep saying that." Scotty leaned back against a wall, crossed one leg over the other and shoved his free hand in his pocket, still smiling to himself. "Fact is, you're easy to be kind to."

There was a pause, during which Scotty was sure Pavel was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you," Pavel finally replied, his voice having dropped to a murmur. "When will you be home?"

"Couple of hours, hopefully less. I'd certainly rather be with you right now than here."

"Really?"

"Aye. I like talking to you."

"I am pleased to hear that. I enjoy talking with you too."

"Well, _I'm_ pleased to hear _that_ ," Scotty replied. Pavel let out a nervous little laugh, and then Scotty did the same, though nothing was particularly funny.

Movement in Scotty's periphery startled him and he dropped the phone from his ear. Hikaru was approaching.

"Hey," Hikaru said. "Bathroom break. Your mother said it was … ah, there it is." He headed for the door opposite where Scotty stood. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Fine. I'll be back in there in a sec."

Hikaru nodded, gave Scotty a slightly questioning look that Scotty couldn't quite decipher, then slipped into the half-bathroom and shut the door. Scotty stepped away and walked across to the dining room to finish his call.

"Sorry," he said to Pavel. "That was the friend from work I brought with me. I should probably go. I'm being terribly rude."

"Yes, you should go. I have kept you too long."

"Oh, nonsense. This right here has been the best part of my evening." Scotty paused there and just let that statement sit for a second. He knew Pavel was smiling again, and yet somehow the idea that Pavel was genuinely interested in him still seemed too farfetched to believe. "Listen, when I get home, I don't want you to greet me at the door this time. I mean, you don't have to do that anyway, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but I like to come say hello to you."

"Well, that's sweet, but this time I'd like you to stay wherever you are. I want to come find you. I want to find you in your natural habitat, so to speak."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm curious. Is that alright? Do you mind doing that for me?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Good. I'll bring home some dessert for you."

"I would like that."

Scotty was still smiling to himself even after he'd hung up. It was an effort to wipe the smile off his face before he stepped back into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, fine," Scotty said as he took his seat. "Just had to check up on some work business. Major experiment. Top secret stuff. Too top secret to be reported about on the news," he said pointedly to his mother.

"Oh, I know, dear," said Arlyne, her appeasing tone doing nothing to ease the tension that was seeping back into Scotty's neck. "Your work is very important. Speaking of the news," she added, her tone now so innocent, it made Scotty's fork pause on its way to his mouth, "I saw something interesting the other day about Omni. Protest groups, I think."

Scotty lowered his fork to his plate. "What about them, Mum?"

She frowned at her food. "I could have sworn I saw someone familiar amongst the protesters." She shook her head with disapproval. "Rowdy lot, they were. Shouting at the police and generally causing a scene …"

"The point, Mum."

Her eyes popped up to meet his. "Nyota," she said flatly just as Hikaru reentered the room.

"Nyota?" he said as he took his seat. "Oh, hey, did you guys see her on the news the other day?"

Scotty had to close his eyes for a moment.

"So, you saw it too," Arlyne said to Hikaru. She shook her head again. "My, my, the whole world knows."

"The whole world knows what, Mum?" asked Scotty.

"That you were involved with … with …"

"With who? Just say it. We all know you hated her."

"Oh, I didn't hate her," she said, sounding scandalized. She shifted in her chair, sitting back a bit as though to distance herself from the statement. "Not at all. I just thought perhaps she could learn when to hold her tongue." She leaned toward Hikaru and said in a half-whisper, "She was very opinionated. Which is fine, really, it's just, well, time and place, you know."

"Yes, we know," said Scotty. "We all know you and she disagreed about everything. Doesn't mean she wasn't right for me."

"Well, you're no longer together, are you? She _wasn't_ right for you, Monty, and now you know it. Now you're free to find someone better suited to you."

"Could we possibly talk about anything else right now? Anything at all. Dad! Play any golf lately? How's your back swing?"

Edward glanced at his son, eyes widening slightly. He sat frozen for a few seconds, then shook his head and lowered his gaze. He mumbled something about his nine iron and went back to silently eating. Scotty's shoulders slumped.

"She tried to change you," Arlyne went on. "I saw it, Monty, the way she had you dressing. I held my tongue –"

"Oh, you did?" asked Scotty. "When? When did you hold your tongue, Mum?"

"Plenty. But when she insisted you boycott Omni, that's when I drew the line. That wonderful company does so much for so many. We wouldn't have half the innovations we have today if not for them. You wouldn't have a job. And neither would she. Well, just look; the minute she quit, she fell in with riffraff. And she only got worse as time went by. When you first met her, she seemed almost normal. Did you know," she said to Hikaru, "that they met at the annual office Christmas party? Apparently, she was being harassed by an extremely inebriated gentleman and Monty came to her rescue."

Hikaru gave Scotty an impressed look. Scotty glared at him.

"He's always been such a sweet, sensitive boy," Arlyne said, now beaming at her son, though Scotty thought there might be a hint of pity in her eyes. "Always so worried about everyone else, always trying to help people. You know, Hikaru, when he was a teenager, he brought home more than one homeless person for dinner."

Hikaru's eyebrows went up. "Oh, really?"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "They weren't all homeless. Some of them were just friends from school. There was that one time my physics professor didn't have a place to go for Christmas, so I invited him over." Scotty shrugged. "No big deal, anybody would've done the same."

"You brought homeless people home with you, man?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, he did," sighed Arlyne. "I love that he's always had such a big heart, but the people he let follow him home …" She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "His roommate in university – Lucy, have you met her?" Hikaru nodded. "Lovely girl. Don't know why Monty never got together with her."

Scotty slumped down in his seat.

"Once, Lucy came home from holiday to find some vagrant living on their sofa."

"He wasn't a vagrant, Mum. His name was Bill and he was a musician. He was my friend, he needed a place to stay for a while."

"And where did you know him from, dear?"

Scotty hesitated. He slumped down further and mumbled, "The tube."

"The tube," Arlyne echoed. She looked at Hikaru and clarified, "The _subway_."

"Your _point_ , Mum," Scotty said.

"My point, Monty, is that you have always been a pushover," Arlyne said. Scotty blinked at her. He hadn't been expecting such a blunt statement. He'd expected more cute stories about his childhood antics, more passive-aggressive little jabs.

"Oh, I see," he said quietly.

"I mean that in the nicest way."

"Well, that makes it alright, then, doesn't it?"

"You've always had this insatiable need to save people, and more often than not, it's gotten you in trouble. You've been robbed more than once, you let your friends walk all over you. Nyota looked like she needed saving one night, and look how that turned out; three years of bickering and a God awful sweater vest phase I thought would never end." She shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong with sweater vests?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't have the shoulders for them," Scotty muttered.

Hikaru looked at Scotty, then, and frowned, his eyes going down to examine Scotty's shoulders. Scotty glared at him and kicked him under the table.

The evening finally came to a close and Scotty and Hikaru departed, both with leftovers in containers.

"That went well," Scotty mumbled as they walked down the street, away from his parents' home. The sun was setting behind the houses, the sky slowly turning from bright to medium blue. Scotty switched the plastic container full of cake from one hand to the other, trying not to think about the disapproving look on his mother's face as he'd cut the slices to take with him. He absently ran his fingertips over one of the patented EverFresh Sealing Snaps on the lid, feeling the tiny Omni logo imprinted in it.

"They're cute," Hikaru said. "But I can see how living with them might make you crazy."

"Well, I suppose everyone's parents are a little mental. Did you have a good time at least?"

"Oh, yeah. Your mother was pleasant enough to _me_."

Scotty snorted and said nothing.

"Your dad mentioned a heart condition."

"Yeah. Birth defect. His heart valves didn't develop properly. He's had artificial valves all his life, and most recently had his entire heart replaced with an artificial one. Thanks to Omni." Scotty knocked on the cake container's lid.

"Oh, wow."

"Yup. Thanks to the Cybernetics Department, my father will live to undermine my accomplishments for another 60 years, give or take."

"Hey, uh … maybe it's none of my business, but that call you made in the middle of dinner; that was more than just a friendly call, wasn't it?"

Scotty hesitated. "What makes you say that?"

"Just the way you looked when I came out of the kitchen. I couldn't hear what you were saying, but the tone of your voice and the way you looked said it all."

Scotty thought back to his conversation with Pavel, frowned and shook his head. "You must be hearing things. I was just checking up on my guest. He's a good kid, and bloody brilliant. I like talking to him, that's all. It's so rare I get to meet anyone outside of work who can actually keep up with me in a conversation about science."

"What, I'm not good enough for you now?"

Scotty chuckled. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm cheating on you."

"You bastard."

"Sorry. It was fun while it lasted, but I think we should see other people."

"Damn. And here I was about to ask you to move in."

Scotty dropped Hikaru off at his place, then headed home. When he arrived, he saw his bedroom light on and he finally gave in to the strange urge to smile that he'd had the entire way back. He was about to shut off the car when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and had a look at the number. He didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Scotty! Oh, thank god!"

It was Nyota and she sounded frantic. Scotty tensed. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I've gotten myself in a bit of a predicament."

"What now? You lot throw paint on some poor old lady's fur or something?"

" _No_. Don't be stupid. We staged a protest outside Omni East."

"And?"

"And … some passersby might've gotten hit with a dead rabbit or two."

"Nyota!"

"We were making a point!"

"Where did you even get dead rabbits?"

"Don't worry, they died of natural causes. We didn't mean to hit those people, they just got in the way."

Scotty sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where are you now, then?"

Nyota gave him the address of the police station where she was being held, and Scotty pulled out of his driveway. He felt like there was a tether attached to his belly, pulling him back toward the house, trying to get him to stay. He looked longingly at his lit-up bedroom window as he reversed back into the street.

He probably wouldn't have noticed the man across the street if he hadn't glanced to his right as he reversed to the left, but he did glance over and saw the guy spraying the driveway with a hose on the property exactly opposite his. He appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties with an average build and what looked like sandy hair, though it was hard to tell in the dark.

Scotty paused when he was parallel with the road and squinted at the man, trying to place the face. He didn't recognize the person at all, which was odd, because as aloof as Scotty had been in recent months, he still knew everyone who lived around him. Scotty wondered if perhaps he'd simply forgotten about this person; there wasn't much about him that stood out.

Seconds after Scotty began examining him, the man stopped spraying. He glanced around as he tossed the hose into the open garage behind him, then turned and headed into his house.

Scotty stared. He should have just driven away, but something held him there. Who hosed down their driveway at ten o'clock at night? Scotty looked away from the house, going over what had just happened in his head. Had the man chosen to leave when he'd realized Scotty was watching him? No, that couldn't be right. Scotty's mother had accused him of being a little narcissistic sometimes. That was all it was, Scotty told himself. He shook his head at himself and drove away.

When he arrived at the station and was brought to Nyota, she strode proudly out of her cell, her chin held up like she was royalty. She looked no one in the eye as she got her belongings and exited the building with Scotty. Scotty could practically feel the trail of heat that she left in her wake as he followed her out.

"Thanks," she said tersely as they descended the concrete steps outside the building.

"What was that?"

They glanced at each other, and her demeanor softened. "I said thank you. For bailing me out."

"Forget it."

"No, I'm not going to forget it. I would've bailed myself out, but, well, I'm not working right now, so –"

"Say no more. I'm happy to do it. But what about your boyfriend, what's-his-face? Spork."

"Spock," she corrected him with a frown. "And he's off-planet right now, visiting his parents."

"Ah. Well, at least I'm not the only one who's suffered through that tonight."

"He'll be back soon. Maybe you two could meet."

"Your current and former boyfriends meeting? Oh, that sounds like jolly good fun, sign me up."

"What? We're all mature adults, aren't we?"

"Mature doesn't mean devoid of feeling. Surely this bloke might have a problem sitting down to a meal with the guy who used to … well …"

"God, you're crass," she laughed.

He grinned. "What? I didn't say it."

They got into Scotty's car and headed for Omni East where Nyota had left hers. Nyota stared out her window as they drove, her face reflected in the glass against the night sky, lit by orange street-lamp light.

"You look different," she said suddenly. Scotty glanced at her. She wasn't looking at him.

"What?"

"You look like … you've got a reason." She sounded distant, like her thoughts were so intense, she could only half pay attention to what she was saying.

"What's that mean?"

"Even when we were dating, you seemed like you were drifting. Like you were just going through the motions."

"That's not true."

"Not in the beginning, no, but near the end … Now, tonight, when I saw you coming toward my cell, you seemed … rushed. Not like before, not like you had a million things to do and no time to do them, but more like … you had a purpose. It's like you've found something and I'm just keeping you from it."

"I'm happy to help you out, you know that."

"No, I know. You're a good guy." She finally turned away from the window and looked at him. She looked sleepy and gave him a tired smile. "So, what's your reason?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're on about."

"Come on, what is it? You've met someone."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Ah, but that's not what I asked. There is someone. Who? It's not Lucy, is it?"

Scotty chuckled. "Of course not."

"Good. Because she's evil."

Now Scotty broke into a full-on laugh. "Finally it comes out."

"Oh, I've always thought she was evil."

"I know, I just can't believe you finally admitted it."

"Her priorities are all fucked up."

"Mm, maybe you ought to take her out to throw bunny carcasses at people one of these days, really straighten her out, get her on the right track."

She punched him on the arm. "You know what I mean. Scotty, that's not what you need, someone who'll just get you even more immersed in that soulless place. It's sucking the life out of you."

"It's not Omni that's sucking the life out of me. I love my job. Besides, if I left them, where would I go? Don't get me wrong, protesting looks like a hoot, but clearly it doesn't pay very well."

"What about Vertex?"

"Are you mental?"

"What? They're not still courting you?"

"Oh, they're still trying. They're on me like a cheap suit. But come on, they're no better than Omni."

"Says who?"

"They do shady business with Klingons."

"Well, granted I have no proof to the contrary, but don't you think you should do a little investigating before you condemn them? For all you know, Omni might be responsible for that Klingon rumor."

"They'd do that? I mean, would the PR Department –"

"We were never instructed to outright lie, if that's what you're asking. But subtle suggestion, planting little seeds of doubt about Omni's rivals, sure. As long as the suggestions weren't traceable, it was all fair game."

"How do you know I haven't investigated them already?"

"Have you?"

Scotty's mouth twitched. "No."

She shook her head. "So, who is it?" she asked.

"There isn't anyone."

"I always know when you're lying, you know."

"It really doesn't bother you that I might be involved with someone else?"

"Does it bother you that I am?"

Scotty shrugged. "I don't know. It's not the best news I've gotten this week."

A pause, and then, "Does she know you like her at least?"

Scotty wondered how much he should be admitting to here. It was clear that Pavel made him happy, he could admit that to himself, but it wasn't romantic. He wondered if he should waste his time clarifying that to Nyota; he had a feeling she wouldn't believe it.

Finally he replied, "He. It's a he."

"Oh. I see."

"It's platonic, though."

"Scotty –"

"I'm serious," he interrupted, already hearing the skepticism in her voice. "I like talking to him, that's all."

Nyota nodded and said nothing for a while, and then, "We never really talked about the fact that you like men too."

"Got the impression it bothered you."

She shrugged. "Maybe it did. A little."

"May I ask why?"

"Irrational fear, I guess."

"Thought I might cheat on you because I like twice as many people?"

"Something stupid like that, yeah."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that is pretty stupid."

"I'm sorry, you know. It wasn't fair of me to think that about you."

"'S okay. Even you are entitled to a little irrationality every now and again." He paused as the question he'd been contemplating since their breakup came to the forefront of his mind. It made him uncomfortable, self-conscious, and he hated what it implied about Nyota, but if he was ever going to ask it, now was the time. "Is that why you broke up with me?" he blurted out.

"Oh, Scotty," she sighed.

"I always wondered if maybe that had something to do with why you didn't want to live together. I'd understand if that was it. Can't say it wouldn't bother me, but I'd understand."

"No, Scotty, that wasn't it. You really don't know? I thought I made myself pretty clear."

Scotty said nothing, waited patiently for her to continue.

"You never stood up to her, Scotty. Not once. Not for yourself, not for me, not for your choices, never. And you never once got angry at him for standing idly by while she ripped into you. Every single time, Scotty. _Every_ time. It's like you think you deserve it."

He didn't have to ask to know that she was talking about his parents. He shifted a little in his seat and gripped the wheel too tightly. He was pretty sure there was nothing she was about to say that he actually wanted to hear, but he knew he needed to hear it. He steeled himself and let her continue.

"I couldn't watch it anymore," she went on. "I couldn't just sit back and watch you get beaten up at every family function. And I could never say anything, because the defending that you should've been doing for yourself, you chose to do for _them_. Anytime I said anything about it, you'd jump to their defense. It was painful to watch. It broke my heart."

Scotty gripped the wheel even tighter, trying to ignore the punched-in-the-gut feeling that had bloomed in his stomach. "So, it wasn't about Omni or my sexuality?"

"No. Well, it wasn't _not_ about Omni. And the bisexual thing certainly didn't help, but that one was my problem, not yours. And I always knew that."

Scotty said nothing.

"I've upset you."

He shrugged. "These are all things I needed to hear."

"I'm sorry. You know I don't want to hurt you. But can I give you a little piece of advice?"

He nodded.

"I know damn well what your parents are gonna think about you dating a guy."

"I'm not dating him –"

"Scotty, listen to me. I know you're insisting that there's nothing beyond friendship happening with you and your friend, whoever it is, but I'm gonna say this to you anyway: if it turns out that this guy wants to be with you, and you with him, he might very well want some kind of acknowledgment from the rest of your family one day. And even if he doesn't get it from them, you allowing him to at least try will mean a lot to him. You standing up and telling them to their faces that this is your partner, your boyfriend, your lover, you defending your choices and your love and your life, it'll mean the world to him. If this person matters, _show_ him that."

Scotty clenched his jaw. There was so much he wanted to say, to deny, but he simply replied, "It's not that easy."

"I know. It never will be. But it'll be worth it."

Silence fell. Scotty's hands hurt from gripping the wheel too hard. He rolled his shoulders, trying to relax them. He wanted to be angry, but everything Nyota had said was true, even if none of it actually applied to Pavel. He almost had to laugh at the very idea, and in fact the thought relaxed him enough that he was actually able to smile again.

"Hey, Mum," he said to himself. "This is my lover. Yeah, he's a bloke. We were just having all kinds of gay sex and thought, hey, why don't we pop over and tell Mum and Dad about how we're lovers. Yes, that's right. I said lovers."

Nyota laughed. "Okay, maybe don't use the word 'lover'."

"Probably a good idea."

 

* * *

When Scotty finally got home, his bedroom light was still on. It was nearly midnight. Pavel didn't usually stay up this late.

He put the cake in the fridge, then headed upstairs. He stepped lightly toward his bedroom, peering into Pavel's room on his way. He could just make out the new bed by the bit of light that spilled into the room from his own bedroom and saw that it was still made. He carried on to his own room, and there was Pavel, curled up and fully clothed on the bed.

There was a stack of comics by Pavel's head with an open comic lying on top. Scotty stood there and watched for a moment, smiling to himself. He kind of liked seeing Pavel in his bed. Pavel looked safe and warm there, even if he wasn't under the covers.

Scotty grabbed a blanket from his closet and carefully laid it over Pavel's body. He took the stack of comics and set it aside on his nightstand. He then went back to his closet and stepped inside, shut the door a little, wincing when it creaked, and then began to undress, quickly changing into sweatpants, t-shirt and gym socks. When he emerged, he found two sleepy eyes watching him.

Pavel smiled. "Hello," he said in his sleepy, raspy voice.

Scotty returned his smile tenfold. "Hello," he replied, approaching and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I was hoping not to wake you."

Pavel yawned and pushed up onto his elbow. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay. Hope it wasn't the comics that knocked you out."

Pavel rubbed his eye. "No, no. Just the late hour."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I would've been home earlier, but soon as I pulled into the drive, I got a call from a friend who needed to be bailed out of jail."

Pavel stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Scotty in surprise.

"Yeah, you heard right," Scotty sighed. "She's on the up and up, though. She got arrested at a protest of some kind, not like she was shoplifting or anything."

"Oh." Pavel sat up. "You are a good friend to do that for her."

"Yeah, I suppose. She'd do it for me."

Pavel glanced around and finally noticed that the comics had been moved.

"Did you enjoy them?" Scotty asked.

"Yes. They are more than just cartoons. They are like pretty novels."

Scotty grinned and shifted a bit, getting more comfortable. "That's exactly right. See, that's what I keep telling people, and everyone just looks at me like I'm mental."

Pavel smiled sleepily at him. "They haven't taken the time to really explore them, then."

"Damn right, they haven't. That one that you were reading when you drifted off, that's my favorite series."

"Oh?" Pavel shifted too, turning his body more toward Scotty. "Why is that?"

Scotty shrugged. "I don't know. I like the hero, I guess. I guess I identify with him."

"It is funny you should say that, because he reminded me of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. He is a regular guy, but at the same time … not. His compassion, it gets him into trouble."

"Yeah, that sounds like me," Scotty said with a chuckle.

"But it is the most wonderful thing about him. He is so kind and he is always saving people, even when he should be doing other things … and his cape is pretty."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have a cape."

Pavel narrowed his eyes. "Not even a little one?"

"Well … maybe a little one. But I only wear it for conventions and for getting little old ladies' cats out of trees."

Pavel laughed and the two of them cast shy glances at each other.

"I brought you some cake, by the way," Scotty said. "Homemade. It's in the fridge."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I should let you get back to sleep."

"Oh." Pavel began to get up, but Scotty waved a hand at him.

"No, no, don't get up. Stay." He stood and Pavel's uncertain eyes followed him. "Don't worry about it. Make yourself at home. Use my bathroom if you like. I'm going down to the basement."

"You will sleep in the basement?" Pavel asked, canting his head.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's more than just a basement." Scotty leaned forward a bit and whispered, "It's my lair."

Pavel grinned. "What do you mean 'lair'?"

"You know. A lair. Any super hero worth his salt has got a lair. 'S why you can't go down there. It's secret."

"What do you have down there?" Pavel asked playfully. "That is where you hide your special car, isn't it?"

"The Scottymobile, yup, that's where it is," Scotty said with a huge smile, suddenly finding himself sitting back down on the bed. "As well as the radioactive millipede that bit me and gave me my powers. I keep him in a mason jar with holes in the lid. I call him Frank."

"And that is where you keep the special phone that only the mayor can call you on, isn't it?"

"How'd you know about that? Been snooping, haven't you?"

"No," Pavel laughed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He glanced down for a moment, then looked up again, all shy eyes, long lashes and rosy cheeks. "I will keep your secret."

Scotty's belly fluttered. An almost giddy sort of shyness began to rise up inside him, turning into a hot blush that crept steadily up his neck. He wanted to stay and curl up in bed and talk to Pavel all night. He also wanted to run away and hide and pretend Pavel wasn't having any effect on him at all.

"Well, you'd better," Scotty said, the words coming out in more of a murmur than he'd intended. "Can't have my true identity getting out. You know that as well as anyone; you're supposed to be my sidekick, remember?"

"Yes, I almost forgot. Will I get a cape too?"

"Cape, tights, a little mask, the works. Quick, what's your favorite color?"

"Um … blue?"

Scotty arched an eyebrow. "Are you asking me?"

"Blue," Pavel said with more conviction. "No, wait! Orange."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. What is wrong with orange?"

"Well, alright, then. An orange cape it is. If anyone can pull that off, it's you … I was supposed to let you go back to sleep, wasn't I?"

"I don't mind," Pavel said brightly. Then, more sheepishly, "I didn't really want you to go."

Scotty gulped. The room was too hot. His heart was beating too hard. Pavel was sitting too close. Scotty wanted to stay, but he forced himself to stand again and this time went for the door before he could change his mind.

"I like talking to you too," he said, stopping and glancing back. "But it's late. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Scotty."

Pavel gave Scotty a cute little wave goodbye, which ironically made Scotty want to stay that much more. Scotty waved awkwardly back, then closed the door behind him and hurried away. His emotions were a jumble. He needed to clear his head. He needed to do math. Down to the basement he went.

"Lights," he called as he descended. The space at the bottom of the stairs was illuminated as he went down into the only truly completed space in the house. It was all deep burgundy and rich, warm wood. He had a multi-level desk that housed his three-monitor computer and all its attachments and which encompassed an entire wall, a massive shelving unit that he could sit at. There were shelves all around the room that contained far more comic books and graphic novels than he had upstairs. There were little starship models and action figures, tiny robots that he'd built himself that fit in the palm of his hand, and one three-foot, old-school toy robot with eyes that lit up. There were vintage movie posters on the walls and a small, but fully stocked bar in one corner. There was also a big stone fireplace and a coffee table with a bowl of candy sitting on it.

Scotty headed straight for the bar, picked up a bottle of scotch and brought it over to the large whiteboard he had sitting by the fireplace. He picked up the virtual marker that was sitting on the ledge at the base of the board, used it to give the board a tap and the entire thing filled with his own scrawled equations.

"Hey, there, old friend," he sighed. He scrolled through page after page, tapping the screen each time he wanted it to change, and then he stopped on the page the was only half full. He stared at the end of his scribbles, the place where he was stuck, the place he hadn't been able to move past for over a year now. He twirled the marker between his fingers. He took a swig from the scotch bottle. And he stared.


	5. Day Four: Blackout

**5\. Day Four: Blackout**

Scotty opened his eyes. They felt like they'd been glued shut. His entire body felt as though he'd been drained of all liquids while he slept. With a groan he sat up, put his feet on the floor and knocked over the empty scotch bottle he'd left on the floor by the couch where he'd apparently fallen asleep at some point. The rug beneath the couch saved the bottle from breaking.

Time. What time was it? He glanced at the tiny basement window in the upper left-hand corner of one of the walls. It was light out, the window looking like a small rectangular portal of light punched through into Scotty's dark burgundy-and-brown world. Panic rose in his chest. He hadn't remembered to bring his alarm down with him. He was already thinking he'd slept right through an entire work day as he scrambled off the couch and stumbled toward his desk. His head ached from dehydration and he was still a bit wobbly, but he made it to the desk without falling over and tapped the center computer monitor to turn it on.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," he chanted as he waited the few seconds for the monitor's display to come up. When it appeared, his eyes went to the clock in the upper right. It was only 6:30 a.m. He was actually up a half-hour before he was supposed to be.

With a sigh of relief, Scotty tapped the monitor off, turned and headed for the stairs, stumbling a little on his way up, tripping over what felt almost like pockets of extra gravity. He finally reached the top, pushed the door open and heard a thud as the door hit an obstruction.

With a frown, Scotty stepped up onto the top step and poked his head around the door. Pavel was standing just behind it. He was in socks and pajamas and his curls were tousled. He was facing the door, just staring at it, blank-faced and silent.

"Pavel?" said Scotty as he slipped through the opening that was just big enough for him to squeeze through. He shut the door behind him and stepped right up to Pavel, who neither moved, nor acknowledged him.

"Pavel," Scotty repeated, more firmly this time. He reached out and gently shook Pavel's shoulder. Still nothing; Pavel's face remained blank, his eyes glazed. He wasn't even blinking. Scotty put a hand over Pavel's mouth and found he was still breathing just fine. But it was like someone had flipped his off switch. Scotty stepped between Pavel and the door, took hold of both his shoulders and gently shook him. "Pavel, answer me. Blink if you can hear me."

Pavel didn't blink.

"Shit," Scotty cursed under his breath, panic rising inside him again. Scotty knew nothing of Pavel's medical history. He was just about to head for the nearest phone to call for help, but then suddenly Pavel blinked. And then he screamed.

Pavel stumbled backwards into the wall opposite the door, scaring Scotty half to death. Scotty stumbled back as well, plastering himself against the basement door. Pavel's wide, frightened eyes stared in alarm and he clutched at his chest, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt.

"Zero-one …" Pavel muttered to himself, eyes darting. "Zero-one-one-seven … seven-zero-one-one … one-zero … what …" He looked around, finally seeming to realize where he was. He focused on Scotty. "What happened?"

"I came upstairs and found you standing behind the door, completely out of it. What the bloody hell happened? I practically smacked you in the face when I opened the door. You weren't moving at all."

Pavel blinked. His eyes darted. His mouth moved, but he apparently didn't know what to say.

"You don't remember, do you?" Scotty said. Pavel shook his head. He reached up and pressed a hand to his forehead, frowning. Scotty approached. "How do you feel now?"

"Fine," Pavel replied, his voice a bit shaky. "I … am trying to remember …"

"You mumbled a string of numbers just now. Do you remember that?"

Pavel thought for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Never mind, it's okay." Scotty reached out and helped peel him off the wall. He guided Pavel to the kitchen and down into a chair, then crouched down before him. "Is there anything in your medical history I should be aware of? Seizures? Blackouts?"

Still, Pavel came up blank. He struggled to find words, and his inability to come up with answers seemed to frustrate him far more than it did Scotty. Scotty was simply frightened.

"Don't worry about it," Scotty said soothingly, patting his knee. He then stood and went to the cupboards for a glass. "You just take it easy today."

"But –"

"No buts," Scotty insisted as he poured Pavel some orange juice. "I don't want you working today." He brought the juice over and set it down in front of Pavel. Pavel frowned at it as though his memories might be swimming inside it. Scotty took the seat next to him and watched him worriedly.

"I remember …" Pavel began, gazing deep into the glass. "I remember … bunnies."

Scotty frowned. "Bunnies?"

"Yes. Little white ones. With red eyes."

Scotty didn't know what to make of that. He thought hard, trying to come up with something, anything that might help Pavel. "Oh, hang on. The casino. The White Rabbit. That's their logo, a white rabbit in a top hat and tuxedo jacket."

Pavel looked at him uncertainly. "Maybe …"

"What else could it be? Drink up, you're blood sugar's probably low. I'll make you breakfast," Scotty said brightly. "'Bout time I did, don't you think? Come on, then, tell me what you want."

Pavel shook his head. "Not hungry. But thank you."

"You should eat something."

"I will eat later. Juice is fine for now." Pavel looked at him sheepishly. "But I would like to make you something, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. I mind a lot. You're taking it easy. Am I gonna have to strap you down?"

Pavel gave him a weak smile. "No."

"I'm serious. I'm not letting you do a thing today. Understood?"

Pavel nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Now then, about your memory; there seem to be a few things missing."

Pavel bit his lip.

"That's rather serious, isn't it? Especially considering your memory is supposed to be photographic."

Pavel shrugged.

"Is this a recent thing, or …?"

"I don't know."

"Did you know your medical history when I found you a few days ago?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember your childhood? Your mum?"

"I remember things; going to school, holidays, birthdays … I remember my bedroom … and a rabbit. I think that is it, I must have had a pet." He frowned and shook his head as though he wasn't sure. "My mama … she had dark hair and blue eyes and a little mole on the side of her neck."

"Just like you've got," Scotty pointed out.

"Yes," Pavel agreed, absently reaching up to touch the small, dark spot on the side of his neck. "I … I can't remember what happened to her."

Scotty frowned at that, now mentally going through the list of doctors he knew who might be able to see Pavel on short notice. "Is there anyone else here that you know, anyone who might know about your medical history?"

"I am an only-child and most of my family is back in Russia. Friends … I am not good at making friends, and as I said before, Papa made keeping friends difficult."

"You're really lost, aren't you?" Scotty murmured. Pavel looked at him, those big eyes of his looking more troubled than ever. "Listen, I've got a friend, a doctor. I'd like him to have a look at you sometime today."

"No," Pavel immediately said, sitting up straight and shaking his head. "I am fine, I swear."

"Pavel, come on –"

But Pavel continued to shake his head. "I feel fine."

"Are you mad? There are big chunks of your memory missing and you just blacked out. That's not normal."

Pavel shifted a bit to face Scotty, his eyes worried, imploring. "I am … shaken. That is all. Everything has happened so fast – the fight with my papa, him … hitting me. Then you, coming here with you. I need time to adjust. I am sure my memories will return soon."

Scotty hesitated. He supposed he didn't blame Pavel for being reluctant; nobody liked doctors, and Pavel seemed generally unwilling to accept help without a fight. Scotty also suspected Pavel was more than a little embarrassed by this blackout incident.

"If it happens again," Pavel added, "then I will see your friend. But it is only one time and maybe it won't happen again and I swear to you I feel fine."

Scotty wasn't convinced, but he sat back and threw up his hands. "Alright, then. We can leave it for now." He pointed at Pavel. "But if it happens again –"

Pavel raised his right hand. "I will not protest. You can send me to see anyone you like."

"If you feel even the tiniest bit faint, I want to hear about it, you understand?"

Pavel nodded, his expression solemn. "Yes. I understand. I will tell you if anything feels weird, I promise."

Scotty eyed him sternly, but then lowered his hand. "You're damn right you will." He sighed. "You and I, we need to talk, get to know each other more."

"We have talked. I think we are getting to know each other well."

"Yeah, we are. And I know it's only been four days, but clearly there are a lot of important things we don't know yet."

"We can do that during the weekend. You have more important things to do."

"You're mental if you think I'm going anywhere today or doing anything but keeping an eye on you. I'm calling in sick and spending the day right here. I know you're insisting that you're fine, but I'd rather not take the chance."

Pavel looked like he wanted to protest further, but Scotty nudged his juice closer to him and said, "I'm not gonna feel any better until you get something in you, so drink up. Now then, I'm making us breakfast, and don't even _think_ about getting up to help me." At that, Scotty stood and went to the fridge.

"You can cook?" asked Pavel.

Scotty paused and straightened up, pulling his head out of the fridge with several items piled in his arms – a carton of eggs, a package of sausages, a tub of butter. He shot Pavel a half hurt, half disbelieving stare. "I beg your pardon? _Can_ I? Oh-ho. Oh, you're in for it now, young one."

What Pavel was in for was probably the biggest breakfast he'd ever been subjected to; eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, fried mushrooms, toast and tomato slices. Scotty decided to take a chance and try the genetically-altered tomatoes in his garden.

"If you start to feel a bit off after you eat that," Scotty said to Pavel, nodding at the tomato slice Pavel had on his fork, "let me know immediately."

"You don't trust it?"

"Well, Omni is, er … it's … You know what?" Scotty reached over, took Pavel's fork and shook the tomato slice off, back onto the plate with its brethren. He handed Pavel his fork back. "Let's just not bother with it, yeah? I'd never forgive myself if you sprouted a tail or something."

They were out in the backyard, on the deck. It was such a nice morning, Scotty had pulled the deck furniture out of storage, figuring the fresh air would do Pavel good. The two of them were eating at a large, round, wooden table, looking out over his lawn. And they got to know each other a bit better.

"My dad's in construction," Scotty told Pavel. "He and his mates built the fireplace in my basement, actually."

"The basement I am not allowed in."

"Erm … yeah. Rest assured, the fireplace is gorgeous."

"What is down there, really? I don't need to see it. I just want to be sure there are no bodies."

"No bodies. It's my … man cave."

Pavel arched an eyebrow at him. "This sounds vaguely dirty."

Scotty chuckled. "Yeah, I s'pose it does. It's all rather innocent, though, I can assure you. It's just my escape. My fortress of solitude, if you will."

Pavel blinked at him.

"Oh, come on! Superman! You _must_ know Superman."

"I have heard of Superman," Pavel said with a hint of indignation.

"Oh, okay. Where was he born, then?"

"Umm …" Pavel frowned and bit his lip. Then his eyes lit up and declared, "Metropolis."

"You're joking, right? You've got to be." Scotty threw up his hands and sat back in his seat. "Today's youth, I'm telling you."

"Okay, okay, so I have never read a Superman comic or seen any of the movies. My youth has been largely misspent, I admit it."

"Well," Scotty said, leaning his elbows against the table's edge, "long as you're aware of it."

"I would like to know about you, not Superman. We were talking about your secret hideaway downstairs."

"Ah, right. Well, there's not much to tell, really. It's filled with all the trappings of geekdom. 'S where I've hidden all my memorabilia and whatnot."

"Ah. So no one knows the full extent of your nerdiness."

"Heh, yeah, something like that. I guess … I guess I learned to hide it a long time ago. My dad was Mr. Macho Construction Guy, and my little brother got into sports early on, which Dad was quite pleased about. Me and Dad never really got each other. I did my own thing, and he just … let me."

Pavel nodded, looking thoughtful. "What about your mama?"

"Mum?" Scotty chuckled. "Mum didn't let anybody do their own thing. She was in everybody's business. I count myself lucky, though. My little sister got it worst than any of us. You know how mothers and daughters can be. There are issues going on there that I can't even begin to understand. But when Clara managed to sneak away, Mum would turn her nitpicky eye on me. Bah, listen to me going on and on like my childhood was hell on earth. There were more good times than bad, it's just easy to focus on the negative sometimes, you know?"

"Yes. I understand. My papa is a very strict man. I think he expected me to be an adult before my voice had even dropped."

"What was he strict about?"

"School work. Learning. Which I love, of course, but I was a child. I liked to play too. What I wanted most in the whole world when I was little was a tree house."

Scotty grinned. "Really?"

Pavel smiled too, his cheeks filling with color. "Yes. I would build little forts out of blankets and chairs. You know how it is, to want a place that is just for you. A place where you can just be yourself, without worrying about what anyone might say."

Pavel fell silent. Scotty watched him and thought about the very angry man he'd met in the office where he'd found Pavel, what it must have been like to live with a man like that. Scotty shook his head.

"You shouldn't have had to hide," he said with quiet anger, spearing a sausage on his fork a little too hard. "A child shouldn't have to hide the desire to be a child."

"You shouldn't have to hide, either," Pavel said quietly.

Scotty looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Your nerdiness," Pavel added with a little grin. "It is cute."

Scotty smiled shyly at him. "You're sweet to say that."

"I mean it." Pavel lowered his eyes to his plate. "Speaking of hiding, don't tell my family I am eating pork." He picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it. "Mama would be very unhappy."

"You're Jewish, then."

Pavel nodded. "I have had pork before. Secretly. I would be sneaky." Pavel smiled mischievously. "I think Mama knew, though. Well, it is her own fault for making a food item so taboo."

"You remember a lot about your mum."

Pavel looked at him. "Yes. Most of my memories are intact, I think."

"Then where does the gap begin?"

Pavel bit his lip and frowned. "A few months ago, I think. I remember … leaving home. And then nothing but blankness until the night you came to get me."

Scotty frowned too and popped a bit of hash brown into his mouth. "Think you might've suffered some kind of trauma? Physical or otherwise?"

"Why?"

"Because I think your mind might be trying to protect you. Maybe it's preventing you from remembering certain things because those things are just too traumatic." Scotty put his fork down and leaned toward Pavel a little. "Your dad. He was obviously a violent man. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that what I saw wasn't the first time he hit you."

Pavel's gaze darkened. He looked down at his plate, scraped the tines of his fork against it. "I would rather not discuss this."

"I know it's hard. I saw what he was like, Pavel, and I can't even imagine what it must've been like to live with him. I'm just saying, it wouldn't come as a shock to learn that you're suffering from post-traumatic stress."

Pavel shifted in his seat and pushed his food around.

"If there's something medically wrong with you, I need to know. We've got to figure out what's happened to your memory, if it's related to your blackout. Do you have a doctor? A family doctor?"

"I can't remember," Pavel mumbled. He finished the rest of the meat on his plate, drank some juice and then just sat quietly, looking upset.

"What is it that's bothering you?" Scotty asked. "Is it talking about him? Your dad?"

"I thought I could leave all of that behind."

"Stuff has a way of coming back to get you if you don't deal with it."

Pavel's eyes darted up to meet Scotty's. There was something at once challenging and pleading about Pavel's gaze just then.

And then the neighbor's dog started barking at them from the other side of the fence and both Scotty and Pavel jumped.

"That damn dog," Scotty muttered. He and Pavel stared over at the neighbor's and saw the white hair of an elderly man moving along just above the fence. "That's Archer," Scotty grumbled. "He's harmless enough, but cranky as hell." He sighed and tried to ignore the noise. "Listen, we don't have to talk about your folks just now, then. I'm sorry if I'm being pushy. I'm worried, is all."

"I will have to go back eventually, won't I?" Pavel asked. "To my father's home."

Scotty hesitated. No, Pavel couldn't stay with him forever. They both knew it, but Scotty didn't want to say it out loud just yet. "You're welcome to stay until you figure out what you wanna do," he said instead.

"Thank you," Pavel said quietly.

"Listen, we can stop talking about your dad in a second, but I need to know just one more thing … did he hit you often? I realize that wasn't the first time, but how frequent was it?"

Pavel said nothing. He didn't have to. The answer was all written all over his face. Scotty clenched his teeth, thinking about that man, who was twice Pavel's size, raising a hand to this sweet kid. Pavel looked away again. He looked older all of a sudden. He looked tired. He looked angry and sullen. He pushed back from the table and pulled his feet up onto his chair so he could hug his knees.

The phone rang in the kitchen, the noise traveling outside through the force field.

"Who the bloody hell …" Scotty muttered. He got up and stepped toward the door, but then stopped and looked down at Pavel. Pavel glanced up at him too.

"That man's not gonna get his hands on you again," Scotty said. "Not ever, not if I have anything to do with it."

Pavel sagged a bit. "You can't protect me forever."

"I can bloody well try." Scotty looked back at his plate, reached for it, picked up the remaining slices of bacon and dropped them onto Pavel's plate. "And you can eat all the bacon you damn well please."

This made Pavel smile, to Scotty's relief. "I hope you are still as enamored with me when I am three hundred pounds," Pavel said.

"Yeah, like you could ever be three hundred pounds." Scotty petted Pavel's curls with his clean hand and wiped bacon grease off the other onto his pajama pants as he headed inside. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said to the phone, which was only a ring or two away from going to voice mail. He got to it just in time and saw on the little screen that one of his parents was calling. He braced himself as he tapped the screen to answer the call and said, "Hi, Mum."

"Hello, son," replied his father.

Scotty frowned, surprised to hear his father's voice. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just calling to say hi."

"Oh. Alright. Hi, then. It's really early, Dad."

"I know, you're probably on your way out. Sorry to call so early, but after I heard your message, I had to give you a call, see what was the trouble."

"Message? What message?"

"The message you left me last night on my mobile. You don't remember?"

Scotty most certainly did not.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Sounded like you were three sheets to the wind."

"Ah, bloody hell," Scotty sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What did I say?"

A pause, and then, "A lot of things. It was a bit overwhelming, to be honest."

"Overwhelming? Dad, what did I say?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No, I don't. Not a thing. Are you sure it was me?"

"Oh, I'm positive."

"Well, just tell me what I said. Why do you sound so unsettled? You're scaring me."

Edward sighed. "You said … you called me a coward."

Scotty felt the color drain from his face. "I did?"

"There was some rather colorful language I won't repeat outside of a pub. You said your mum had me whipped, though you used a slightly different term."

"Jesus." Scotty began to pace, frantically trying to remember the previous night. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"I know your voice, Montgomery. At any rate, you said a lot of things, and I'm just wondering where it's all coming from all of a sudden?"

Scotty stopped pacing, his father's words jarring him a little. _All of a sudden,_ he echoed in his head. "Well, I'm sorry I did that, but it's not all of a sudden, Dad."

"Well, this is the first I'm hearing about it."

"Yeah, well it's the first time I've had the guts to say anything, I guess, isn't it?"

"Are you telling me you actually feel those things?"

"I'm not sure exactly what 'those things' entails, but judging from what you've said …" Scotty swallowed hard and stood up a straighter. "Yes. Yeah, I do feel those things."

"When did you start feeling this way?" asked Edward. The confusion in his voice was evident. He really had no idea.

"How can you even ask me that?" Scotty asked. "How can you not know? What family have you been living in all this time?"

"Same one as you. And we've never had a problem before, you and I."

"We've never had a problem before because we never talk about anything. We sweep everything under the rug and hope it just goes away on its own. It never does, Dad. It sits and it builds and it festers."

"What are you on about? I don't hold grudges."

"You're joking, right? You're still simmering about me not joining Starfleet, for pity's sake! After all this time, after everything I've done, everything I've accomplished, you're still hung up on that. I'm not exactly a failure, but that doesn't matter to you. All you care about is our bloody traditions. I could win a fucking Nobel Prize and it wouldn't mean shit to you 'less I was wearing a Starfleet uniform while I accepted it."

"Now, you just watch your language there, young man," Edward warned, sounding flustered.

"I'm not a young man, Dad, I'm 36. And is that really all you got from what I just said?"

"No, I also heard you saying that our traditions don't matter. Your great grandfather's rolling around in his grave, I can tell you that!"

"Oh, come off it, he was cremated! And I'm not surprised that that's the one thing I said that you focused on, because you never did care about anything I ever did. No matter how well I did at anything, if it wasn't on the Scott Family List of Approved Activities, it didn't count for shit. I always had to be like someone else; be more like Granddad, be more like Great Granddad, be more like Robbie. Being myself was just never bloody well good enough, was it? Well, I'm sick of it."

"Montgomery –"

"I'm not finished!" Scotty snapped. "I'm not just gonna sit back and let you and Mum make me feel worthless any longer. Just because you feel like your life hasn't amounted to what it should've, doesn't mean I have to. I'm damn proud of myself. I'm proud of the things I've done, and if I can't get your approval, then mine will just have to suffice."

He didn't wait for a reply. He tapped the phone's screen, disconnecting the call and cutting off anything his father might have had to say. He then stood there glaring at the phone as though it was the thing that had offended him. His heart was pounding so hard, it scared him a little. And then he remembered that he wasn't alone.

He glanced at the back door. Pavel's back was still to him, but Scotty knew he'd heard everything. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and headed back out. When he took his seat, Pavel looked at him, his eyes a little questioning, a little worried. Scotty didn't know what to say.

"I guess I am not the only one with father issues," Pavel said, and then he gave Scotty a little smile. The tension broke and relief washed over Scotty, relaxing his muscles and slowing his heart. He smiled back. He could have hugged Pavel just then.

"No," Scotty replied. "Definitely not."

Pavel put his feet back down on the deck, pulled his chair back toward the table and picked up his fork. "I am proud of you," he mumbled, glancing shyly at Scotty from underneath his lashes.

"Pavel," Scotty began. He wanted to tell Pavel that he didn't have to say anything, that everything was okay, but then Pavel picked up two of the three bacon strips that Scotty had given him and placed them back on Scotty's plate. Scotty just stared at them, a half-smile on his face. He then looked up at Pavel again and said, "Thank you."

Pavel gave him a sweet smile and then continued eating, gazing out across Scotty's big backyard as he chewed. "I like your backyard. It is peaceful."

"Now that Porthos has stopped his yapping, yeah, it is nice. I don't come out here nearly often enough. Or ever, really."

"That tree over there." Pavel nodded at a large oak tree across the lawn from them. "You are lucky to have such a big tree on your property."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Archer. He's been threatening to have it cut down for years. Thinks the branches that hang over the fence and shed on his property are the worst thing that's ever happened."

Pavel frowned. "That is petty."

"That's suburbia for you. He complains about my tree, I complain about his yippy little dog. It's how we show each other we care."

Pavel smirked. "What ever happened to baking each other brownies?"

Scotty laughed under his breath. Pavel held his gaze with a soft smile and it was Scotty who got flustered and looked away first. He was beginning to feel that if he stared into Pavel's eyes for too long, he might actually begin to feel whatever it was that Nyota and Hikaru thought they saw in him yesterday. Which was ridiculous, but Scotty was beginning to realize just how magnetic Pavel was. The boy was dangerous; too smart, too cute, too young. Scotty looked toward Archer's place instead, searching for something else to focus on for a while as though trying to cleanse his mind of thoughts of Pavel.

He stopped chewing and froze as his eyes locked with a pair that were peering at him from the yard on the opposite side of his tree-hating neighbor. He could only see the top of the person's head, the rest obscured by fence, but the person appeared to be female, dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. When their eyes met, she stopped staring and went about her business, turning away and heading inside the house.

"Your neighbors are quite nosy," Pavel casually remarked.

"You saw that too, did you?"

"Yes. And she is not the first I have noticed watching your house. I thought I imagined it when I saw someone through your bedroom window yesterday, watching from across the street. Now I am not so sure."

"What did they look like?"

"Male, late 30s probably, over six feet tall, completely bald, dark goatee, big, broad shoulders, serious face. I am starting to think you have not made the best impression on this neighborhood."

Scotty frowned. "Across the street on my bedroom's side of the house? The house directly across from us, or to the left or right?"

"Directly across."

"I don't remember ever seeing anyone fitting that description coming or going from that house. And I didn't recognize that woman just now, either."

Pavel looked at him. "You think you are being watched."

Scotty stared across Archer's yard. "I don't know."


	6. Three Weeks In

  
**6\. Three Weeks In**   


It was early Tuesday morning, and the two men were well into the routine they'd perfected during the past three weeks. Scotty was helping with breakfast, as he insisted on doing, while Pavel had gone to fetch him that day's mail. Pavel's blackouts seemed to have disappeared, or at least hadn't been happening while Scotty was present, and Pavel continued to insist he was fine. Scotty wasn't so sure, but he hadn't been able to convince Pavel to see anyone about it.

Pavel did seem okay, though. Better than okay; he'd begun leaving the house by himself more and more. Whatever anxieties he'd been suffering from seemed to be diminishing. He'd even started jogging through the neighborhood most mornings after Scotty went to work. This morning, he came back into the kitchen with Scotty's phone in hand, frowning at the screen as it downloaded the news and Scotty's personal messages. He was already dressed in the t-shirt and shorts he was going to wear for his jog.

"What's the word of the day?" Scotty asked as he poured Pavel a cup of coffee.

"Many people are very unhappy with your company," Pavel said, shaking his head. "Every other day there is something else in the news about protests."

With a sigh, Scotty brought the coffee to the table and set Pavel's down next to his plate. They both took their seats.

"Is she in there?" Scotty asked. "Nyota Uhura?"

"Is that how you say her name?" Pavel said, eyes still skimming the article he was reading.

"Aye. She's my ex."

Pavel's eyes finally popped up to look at Scotty. "You dated her? This woman right here?" He turned the phone around to show Scotty Nyota's picture above the article. She looked angry, but still stunning, her brow furrowed, her mouth open in a rebel yell as she held her protest sign aloft.

"That's her," Scotty confirmed. "Used to work for Omni 'til she got fed up and quit. Now she spends her days fighting the good fight."

Pavel looked at the picture again. "She is very pretty."

"That she is. I hope you'll get to meet her soon. I think she'd like you."

Pavel smiled to himself, then tapped a few buttons on the screen. He frowned again. "More letters from Vertex."

"Mm."

"When are you going to answer them?"

"I have. And the answer was no. Not interested."

"They are offering you a lot of money."

"I'm happy where I am. You'd think I was the only aerospace engineer on the planet. Dunno what's so special about me."

"They say they are interested in your research."

"What else is there? Any message _not_ from Vertex?"

"Um … Mr. Archer would like for you to keep it down."

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Mr. Archer can kiss my arse. Anything else?"

Pavel looked at him sadly. "Nothing from your papa."

"I wasn't expecting anything from him," Scotty quickly said, not meeting Pavel's eyes. He picked up his fork and started eating. Pavel set the phone down and began eating as well. Scotty thought he could feel Pavel's worried stare on him, though he didn't dare glance up to check.

"Oh, I picked up your gray jacket from the cleaners yesterday," Pavel said. "It is hanging in your closet."

"Fuck me, I forgot all about that. And I've got a presentation today, I need that jacket. Thanks, love."

Scotty froze the second the last two words were out of his mouth. He hazarded a glance at Pavel and found him smiling shyly at his plate.

"Erm …" Scotty stuttered, feeling a hot blush creeping up his neck. "I'm not sure why I called you that. That's completely inappropriate. I'm sorry."

"It is okay. I mean, I don't mind. I mean … um …"

Much of the shy awkwardness had dissolved during the past few weeks, but every now and then something like this would happen. It was rather nice, actually. It was like the first few weeks of a new relationship, all shy glances and not-so accidental touches. Scotty knew it was dangerous, this obvious flirting they were doing day in and day out, but he kept letting it happen. Because he liked it. Because it felt good. Because, as much as he'd tried to ignore it, it was becoming harder to deny the truth; that Pavel was a genius, which in and of itself was incredibly sexy, but he was physically gorgeous to boot and more compatible with Scotty than anyone Scotty had ever known. And Scotty was extremely attracted to him. Bottom line.

Simply saying the words in his head, admitting it to himself, made him feel like he was falling off a building. He gripped the edge of his seat just to make sure he was actually still sitting as he and Pavel looked timidly at each other, then away again, both laughing nervously.

"What is your presentation about?" asked Pavel.

"Oh, it's just for a proposed improvement on the standard driver coil. Nothing fancy, but you know, with possible warp speeds increasing all the time, we've gotta stay on top of it."

"I had a look at some of the graphs you have on the computer upstairs. I notice they are having to redraw the warp curve to compensate for increasing speeds and I was wondering what they were going to do about driver coil efficiency."

Scotty smiled. "I love that you think about things like that. I love that you _can_ think about things like that. But yeah, we've got a breakthrough in the works. Should increase higher warp factor endurance by at least thirty percent."

Pavel looked impressed. "That is significant."

"Aye, it's quite significant. It's all rather exciting."

With a grin, Pavel picked up his orange juice glass and held it up. "Awesome," he said, which wasn't a word he ever used. It was such a typical teenager thing to say, and hearing him say it made Scotty laugh. Scotty picked up his glass too.

"Awesome indeed," he said and they clinked their glasses together.

Nearly every morning went like this, discussions of starship improvements and the theoretical possibilities of future improvements over breakfast. Evenings were much the same, and the positive effect on Scotty's mood wasn't going unnoticed.

That afternoon, Scotty was whistling his way by the reception area on his way to the lunch room when someone called out to him.

"Mr. Scott? Message for you."

It was the receptionist Scotty had noticed weeks ago and had yet to say two words to. He approached with a bright smile.

"Hi, there," he said. "Forgive me for not asking this sooner, but are you new here?"

The pretty, olive-skinned young woman smiled. "Yes, only been here a couple of months, sir. I'm Jessyl."

"Scotty. Sorry I haven't introduced myself before now. It's been a weird few months."

"I've noticed you looking happier the last few weeks."

"Have you? Well, you know, the weather's so nice these days, and, erm … heh." Scotty thought of his earlier conversation with Pavel and couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Said you had a message for me, then."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Barnett would like to see you in his office when you're finished with your lunch."

Scotty raised his eyebrows, his stomach dropping a bit. "Barnett, huh? He's Pike's right-hand man. Christ, well, that's it, then. I'm either promoted or sacked."

Jessyl giggled. "I'm sure it's the former."

"Let's hope so. Thanks." Scotty gave her a little wink and a smile, then continued on his way, only to be practically accosted by Jim who sidled up next to him out of nowhere.

"Jesus, Scotty, can't you even tell when someone's flirting with you?" he muttered.

"You're not my type," Scotty said dryly.

"Not me, that receptionist."

"You think everybody's flirting with everybody."

"Well, they are. This whole place is one big pick-up joint. Hey, listen, you eating in the lunch room today? Mind if I join?"

"I guess –"

"Cool, see you in a bit, I'm gonna go grab something from the food court." And at that, Jim sprinted off toward the lifts. Scotty shook his head and continued on his way, his mind almost immediately going back to what Richard Barnett could possibly want with him.

The clean, white lunch room was already half filled with people, but there were still a few empty tables. One table only had one occupant, a man who was frowning at his sandwich as though it had wronged him. Scotty smiled as he grabbed his food from the communal fridge and then went to join him.

"Leonard," he said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"What's the matter with you?" was the first thing Dr. Leonard McCoy said. The tall, broad-shouldered head of the medical department eyed Scotty with an eyebrow arched.

Scotty frowned at him. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"What's that look on your face?"

"Look?" Scotty quickly realized what he meant. "It's a smile, you daft bugger, what do you think it is?"

"Yeah, that. Why are you doing that?"

"I'm not allowed to smile now?"

"Sure y'are, you just never do. Every time I see you, your face is all full of worry lines and you're grumbling to yourself. You don't smile, you don't say hi, you barely look at anyone. Now all of a sudden you're lunching with the rest of us instead of holing up in your office? What're you so happy about?"

"Nothing. I would think you'd be pleased to see me in a better mood."

Leonard narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't like change, Scotty. I don't trust it."

"Not even change for the better?"

"Especially change for the better. Bad things love masquerading as good things, that's how they slip by ya."

"Well, there's nothing bad going on. Sorry to disappoint. Although Barnett has asked to see me after lunch."

"Why, what'd you do?" said Jim's voice. Scotty and Leonard looked up and saw him striding toward them.

"Nothing, far as I know," Scotty said.

"Barnett doesn't just ask to see people for no reason," Jim said as he took his seat. "You must've done something." He frowned at Scotty. "You been hanging around Cybernetics again? You know how much they hate it when you go sniffing around other projects."

Scotty frowned. "No, haven't been there in months."

"Huh," Jim said, examining Scotty more closely. "Staying away from your usual haunts, whistling in the halls … Something's up with you."

"I knew it," Leonard said.

"There's nothing up with me," Scotty insisted.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," said Jim. "You're a hell of a lot more fun to be around these days. I'm glad you've finally gotten past … whatever was bugging you before."

"Nyota," Scotty said. "You can say it. We can talk about it. I'm over it now."

"Seriously?" asked Leonard. He looked at Jim. "They were together for three years. He's mopey for all of six months, then suddenly, out of the blue, he's whistling while he works, and you don't find that odd?"

"Jesus, Bones, only you could see this as a problem." Jim examined Scotty some more. "You haven't been eating the EnduraVeg, have you?"

"Er … no," Scotty replied.

"Good," Jim said with a relieved chuckle, seeming to relax as he began unpacking his lunch. Scotty was about to ask what he'd meant by that when Leonard spoke.

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy, Scotty. It's just that sudden changes, good or bad, tend to raise red flags for me."

"You honestly think his good mood could be an indication of something bad?" Jim asked.

"All I know is something's different, which means any number of factors could have changed within the last few weeks."

Scotty sighed. "I guess I might as well tell you."

Both Jim and Leonard looked at Scotty with interest.

"I was going to anyway, since I wanted you to have a look at him, Leonard."

A huge grin spread across Jim's face. "You're dating someone."

"No, I'm not. I've gotten close to someone recently, but it's strictly platonic. He's this sweet kid from Russia who's staying with me for a while. He's the brightest thing I've ever met and I love talking to him, and yeah, having him around has improved my mood, but it's not sexual and it's not romantic. Not in any way."

Jim smirked. "Uh-huh."

"Don't 'uh-huh' me, Jim, I'm serious."

"Why do you want me to look at him?" asked Leonard.

Scotty explained what had happened to Pavel a few weeks back. Leonard listened and nodded.

"You say he's Russian?" Leonard asked when Scotty was finished. Scotty nodded.

"Russians," Jim said wistfully. "Figure skaters. Gymnasts. He might be double-jointed, you know."

"I'm not dating him, Jim," Scotty said sternly.

"Where'd you meet him?" Leonard asked.

"Erm … I'd rather not say."

Leonard's eyebrows went up. "Why not?"

"Not sure he'd like me to tell you."

Leonard put his sandwich down, wiped his hands, sat back and drummed his fingers on the table. "How thick is his accent?"

Scotty frowned. "Why?"

"Just curious. Is it a steady accent? Does it waver at all, thicker sometimes and lighter other times?"

Scotty sat up a bit straighter, feeling instantly defensive on Pavel's behalf. "You think he's not who he says he is. You don't even know him."

"Something tells me you don't either."

Scotty held up a hand to silence him, looking him dead in the eye. "He's a good kid. No, I don't know him that well, but I can trust him. I know I can."

"Bones, what're you thinking?" asked Jim, who was frowning at Leonard now, clearly curious about what his friend was up to.

Leonard hesitated, glancing at Jim. Perhaps it was Scotty's imagination, but there seemed to be something Leonard didn't want to say in front of Jim. "It's nothing," Leonard finally said, going back to his lunch. "I'm just looking out for you, is all."

"Well, that's very sweet, but I don't need you to," Scotty said. "What I'd appreciate is if you could have a look at Pavel for me. Then you can talk to him yourself and see that he's perfectly harmless."

"Pavel," Leonard muttered to himself. He then frowned and asked, "So, he only blacked out once?"

"Yeah, that I know of. I have a feeling he wouldn't tell me if it happened again."

"Why's it gotta be me? Don't you know any other doctors?"

"Because I trust you. Please? If you're really that busy, I can ask Lucy to bring him in whenever you have time –"

"No," Leonard said immediately, cutting Scotty off. "Never mind that. I can drop by the house Friday night."

Scotty thought Leonard's reaction was a little odd, but what mattered was that he'd agreed to see Pavel. Scotty relaxed. "Thanks, Leonard. It really means a lot to me. Not sure I can convince him to come down here, anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno," Scotty sighed. "I think he's got some anxiety issues. I keep trying to tell him that he'd fit right in here. He's a genius, as smart as anyone here. He could walk right in and snag himself a job tomorrow if he wanted, but he's a bit timid."

"Well, he's got nothing to fear from us," said Jim. "Maybe he should meet the gang."

"The gang?" asked Leonard. "There's a gang now?"

"Yup. And you're part of it, whether you like it or not."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Terrific."

"Maybe you lot could drop by sometime and say hello," Scotty said.

Leonard stared at him. "Drop by?"

"Yeah, my place. For dinner or something. This weekend, or maybe next. Lucy would be there. And you could bring Joanna if you wanted. And I'll probably invite one of the lab geeks. Poor things don't get out much …"

"Hang on. You're inviting me to a dinner party? Scotty, what about me says 'dinner party' to you?"

"Ah, come on," said Jim. "You never wanna hang out."

"I'm a doctor, Jim. I'm busy."

"Jim's got a point, though," Scotty said. "We never do anything together. When was the last time you had a proper night out with your mates? You've been stressed since the divorce, you could use a bit of fun."

"Well, I'm game," said Jim. "I can bring a date, right?"

Leonard glowered at him. "Jim."

Jim looked innocently at him. "What? Oh … are we –"

"No," Leonard said, cutting him off. "No, I just … think we should keep this thing as low key as possible." Leonard glanced shiftily at Scotty who was watching both him and Jim in confusion. Scotty brushed off the exchange as some private best friend thing that was none of his business and addressed Jim.

"Sure, you can bring someone. The more the merrier." He then grinned hopefully at Leonard. Leonard only shook his head at him.

"Man, you got it bad," Leonard muttered.

"What?" asked Scotty.

"Haven't seen you like this since your first few months with that PR woman."

"I do not 'have it bad'. And her name is Nyota and – oh, thanks for reminding me. I should invite her."

Jim perked up. "Haven't seen her in a while."

Scotty narrowed his eyes at him, adding, "Her and her new guy."

Jim deflated and slurped his soda through his straw.

"Hmph," Leonard grunted, gathering his trash into a scrunched-up ball and pushing his chair away from the table. "Just hold off on asking anyone else yet, alright?"

Scotty frowned as Leonard stood up. "What for?"

"Just … just wait a while. You barely know this person, this Pavel. Make sure he's really on the up and up before you go integrating him into your social life."

"Well, hang on a sec," said Jim. "Who better to decide if this guy's on the up and up than Scotty's friends?" He clapped Scotty on the back, hard. "I think this is an excellent idea, and I don't think we should wait."

"Now, wait just a minute –" Leonard began, but Jim cut him off.

"No time to waste, Bonesy," he said as he gathered his trash too and stood up. "If this guy's some kinda jerk, we need to figure it out pronto before Scotty really falls for him."

"Erm, I'm not dating him," Scotty said, but Jim ignored him.

"Besides, Scotty's right, Bones. You do need a night out." At that, Jim gave Leonard a wink, Scotty a salute, and then headed out of the room, tossing his garbage on his way.

"Kid thinks he knows what's best for the whole damn planet," Leonard grumbled.

"But he's right, though, isn't he?" Scotty said as he, too, stood up and cleared his things off the table. "If you're suspicious of someone, waiting around for them to screw you over isn't terribly bright, is it?"

Leonard exhaled heavily through his nose.

"Leonard, is there something you want to say to me? I mean, now that Jim's gone."

"Dammit," Leonard cursed under his breath. He stepped close to Scotty and murmured, "Have you slept with him?"

Scotty's mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon?"

"Before you go accusing me of prying, keep in mind who you're talking to here. If I'm asking, you know I got a damn good reason."

"I told you, it's not like that with me and Pavel. We're just friends. And you're going a little overboard with the paranoia today, aren't you?"

"Just don't sleep with him. Not yet."

"Okay, seriously, you're being bloody weird."

"Scotty, trust me," Leonard said, urgency in his voice now. "You're falling for this guy, I can see it."

"Alright," Scotty said, placating. "Let's say for the sake of argument that I am. So what?"

Leonard hesitated, glancing around the room like he thought someone might be listening. He looked at Scotty again and asked, "How old is he?"

Scotty tensed, wondering why Leonard would ask that. "What do you know?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Just answer the damn question," Leonard said through clenched teeth.

"Have you been spying on me?"

Leonard scrunched up his face in annoyance. "What? No, of course not! What kinda question is that?"

A ridiculous one. Leonard did seem to know more than he should, but perhaps Scotty's paranoia was making him see things that weren't there. "He's seventeen," he reluctantly admitted. "I was hoping to keep that bit of information under my hat until you met him."

"I'm not gonna tell anybody," Leonard sighed. "When are you planning on having this little party of yours, anyhow?"

"This weekend if everyone can swing it. Saturday."

"You gonna invite anyone who doesn't work here?"

"Just Nyota's new boyfriend."

"Fantastic," Leonard muttered, and he sounded as though he thought the news was anything but fantastic. "Okay, then. I'll be there."

"Oh, I'm glad all the guests meet your standards."

"Real funny, wise guy. Let's just keep this little get-together small, alright? Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you." At that, Leonard headed for the door, glancing back as he tossed his trash, pointing at Scotty and adding rather loudly, "And whatever you do, do not fuck him."

The entire room heard his last words, and as Leonard departed, the remaining people were left to stare with amusement at Scotty. He frowned at them.

"Alright, nothing to see here," he snapped at them. "Back to your takeaway salads and your diet drinks, then."

A pretty, young Orion woman smiled and waved. She had auburn hair and wore a thin, snug fitting, snow-white sweater. Scotty relaxed a little and waved back. She seemed to take this as an invitation, stood up and hurried over to him. She walked across the room as though she was walking a catwalk in a fashion show. Scotty caught himself staring everywhere but at her face and had to tear his eyes away.

"So, it's true?" she said as she drew near. "You _are_ seeing someone?"

"What the –" Scotty said with a frown. He glanced around at the others as he guided her further away from them, to a little corner of the room. "Jesus, Gaila, where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, everybody in Product Testing is talking," she said brightly. "And by 'everyone', I mean me, asking around to see if anyone knows anything.

"Bloody hell," Scotty mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, can you blame me? You'd been mopey for months. Dan told me that you'd barely even glance at him when you went through security every morning, and now suddenly you're all smiles and saying hello to everyone."

"What? Who the hell is Dan?"

"See? You hadn't been paying attention to anything that goes on around here. But lately you've been in such a good mood, people are speculating all over the place. And by 'people' I mean me."

"Yeah, I got that, thanks. So … no one's said anything for sure, then?"

"No." She smiled. "There is someone, isn't there? Does she work here? Do I know her? Is it Hannity? You two would make such cute babies, pale skin, light eyes, really dark hair –"

"No, Gaila, it isn't Hannity. It isn't anyone, I'm not seeing anybody."

"Oh." Gaila seemed to deflate, a bit of her spark dying away, her shoulders sagging. She took her left hand in her right and rubbed absently at her knuckles. "Well, what are you so happy about, then?"

"Nothing. Just work. We did some wind tunnel tests the other day that went really well and I've a got a presentation to do for the guys at Utopia Planitia later on. Exciting stuff, you know?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Gaila said distractedly, nodding as she examined Scotty's face. Scotty frowned at her and glanced down at her hand rubbing.

"Nervous about something?" he asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason … You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"What? I dunno. Maybe. So, you're single, then, right?"

" _Yes_ , Gaila, I am completely single."

Her gaze darkened and her voice lowered as she asked, "How do you feel about green girls?"

Scotty smiled, he couldn't help it. "Oh, suddenly you're interested in me?"

"Maybe. Been looking good lately, Scotty."

"And why is it you're only interested in me when I'm taken, or when you _think_ I am? You did this when I started seeing Nyota too. You're lucky she likes you."

She shrugged. "Maybe happiness looks good on you." She narrowed her eyes, smiled mysteriously and nodded. "I still say you're seeing somebody. It's written all over your face. And judging from the energy I'm getting from you right now, you're going to be very happy with this person."

"Oh, am I now?"

"Mm-hm. I have a way of predicting these things." She tapped her nose and gave Scotty a wink.

"Well, that's lovely to hear, but I'm not seeing anybody."

"Okay, if you insist," she said, though it was clear she didn't believe him. "Oh, by the way, you hang out with the new guy, Hikaru, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's cute. Is he single? Does he like girls?"

Scotty had to laugh. "Goodbye, Gaila."

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed for the nearest set of lifts. He caught himself whistling again as he waited, stopped himself and smiled.

A lift arrived, the stainless steel doors sliding open, and a tall, dark-skinned man with close-cropped hair and a hint of stubble attempted to step out, almost colliding with Scotty. He wore a dark gray suit with wide-set white pinstripes, a white shirt and a golden tie.

"Oh, sorry, sir," Scotty said, immediately standing up a bit straighter as he stepped aside. "You wanted to see me, didn't you?"

"Yes, actually," said Richard Barnett. "I was just on my way to your office, but you're here now, so …" He stepped aside and gestured at the lift's interior, indicating that Scotty should join him. With a little gulp, Scotty stepped into the lift.

"You're probably wondering what this is all about," said Barnett as the door closed. He gave the lift a command and it began to glide upwards.

"Er, yeah, actually. I'm not sacked, am I?" Scotty asked, only half joking.

Barnett chuckled. "No, of course not. We've just got some things to discuss." He looked over at Scotty. "Do you like your job, Mr. Scott?"

Scotty blinked at him. "That's … a slightly ominous sort of question, isn't it?"

Barnett chuckled. "It probably is. I apologize, I don't mean to alarm you. It's just a question, honest."

"Well, yeah. Yeah, I like my job."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

The lift came to a stop, and Barnett let Scotty out first. The two of them walked together past a reception desk, down a corridor that was all steel-gray carpet and brushed metal accents on the walls and doors. They reached Barnett's office and Scotty went in first.

It was huge; three of Scotty's offices could have fit inside it. And it was nearly empty, with Barnett's desk situated before the back wall which was entirely made of glass and overlooked the city. It had matte black walls with swooping architecture that was completely unnecessary in an office, but Scotty supposed it was meant to be impressive and intimidating, and it kind of was. The room made Scotty feel very small. There was a wet bar a little ways from the desk and Scotty glanced longingly at it. A drink could only make whatever was about to happen easier to deal with.

The two men sat on either side of Barnett's desk. Barnett clasped his hands on the glass surface and cut right to the chase.

"Nyota Uhura," he began, "has made quite a name for herself these days, hasn't she?"

Scotty sat back, a little stunned, but only for a moment. "Ohhh, I see. You think I can help make her and her group stop their campaign against your company, is that it?"

"We have reason to believe they're planning something big. She and members of her group have been spotted at several Omni facilities and they've been successful in gaining unauthorized entry on more than one occasion. I was hoping you might have some information about her group." Barnett reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a little disk. He placed it on the desk and pushed it towards Scotty. "That disk contains the names and personal information of every one of Nyota's group members. All except one."

Scotty eyed the disk. He knew it was pointless to make a grab for it and try to destroy it, because surely Barnett had copies. "Why are you showing it to me?"

"Because I want you to know that I'm not trying trick you. We have the information. You can take it and have a look if you want. Everything I'm saying is true. We just need one more name."

"And you think I'm about to help you?"

"We were hoping, yes."

Scotty snorted.

"Don't misunderstand, Mr. Scott. We'd rather this didn't get messy. We'd like to resolve this as quietly as possible."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Barnett, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I really don't know anything. I haven't even seen her in months. We broke up a long while ago."

Barnett looked mildly surprised. "Oh? Then why do we have surveillance footage from three weeks ago of you speaking to her just outside this very building?"

"Bloody hell," Scotty muttered under his breath. "I _knew_ that creepy Omni sign had a camera in it."

"You'd be surprised where we've got cameras, Mr. Scott."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be. You know, she's right about this place. There's nothing about you that's transparent. I wouldn't be surprised if you had cameras in the bloody loo."

Barnett chuckled as though he was having a friendly chat with an old friend. "Look, I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot here. We just want this issue resolved. Don't get me wrong, we enjoy publicity, but sometimes 'any press is good press' just doesn't fly."

"What is it, then? Don't want the public knowing you're using human test subjects for dangerous products?"

Barnett cocked his head, studying Scotty for a moment. "Now, where would you get an idea like that? Miss Uhura, I'm guessing."

"I've got eyes. I'm not stupid. What's going on in the Product Testing Department? Putting something in the hand sanitizer now, are you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I've seen more than one employee from that department with itchy hands in the last few weeks. What's going on?"

Barnett raised his eyebrows as though impressed. "Engineer _and_ conspiracy theorist."

Scotty laughed bitterly to himself. "You know what? I think we're done here. I'm not about to tell you anything, I'm not gonna help you stop what Nyota's doing, and by the way, thanks for letting me know you're planning on trying. Means I can warn her."

Barnett nodded, looking thoughtful. "Well, we had to give it a try."

"You already knew we'd broken up, didn't you? You wouldn't be asking me to sneak around and tell you her business if you thought I was still in her corner. Well, joke's on you, mate, 'cause I am still in her corner and nothing you can say or do is gonna change that."

"So, you agree with what Nyota and her group are doing, then?"

"I didn't say that. I just … Hang on. What is this really about? Why did you really ask if I like my job?"

"Well, Mr. Scott, let's face it; can't have our own employees turning against us."

"Like Nyota did, you mean."

"Like Miss Uhura did, yes. Granted, she was only a PR person. You, on the other hand … you're a little more, shall we say, enmeshed in the Omni family."

"Can't have me running off, spilling all your secrets, I suppose."

"That's right. And you won't be. Now that I know that we can't necessarily count on your loyalty, we'll be keeping an even closer eye on you."

"'An even closer eye'," Scotty echoed. "You know, sometimes I think you lot are just a little too enamored with all this Big Brother business."

Barnett nodded as though conceding the point. "Perhaps we are." He sat back and pulled open a drawer. He pulled something out and dropped it onto the desk, tossing it forth so it landed close enough for Scotty to pick it up. It was a black business card with a screen on its front.

Scotty sat forward in his seat, staring at the card in disbelief. The information wasn't scrolling across the screen anymore, but it was definitely the same card Nyota had given him.

"A little something from a friend of yours," said Barnett.

Scotty glared at him. "Where'd you get this from?"

"Your trash. Might want to be careful what you leave lying around on company property."

Scotty popped up from his seat. "So, what's this mean, then? That you're spying on me? That you go through my rubbish?" Scotty paused, remembering something Jim had asked him. "Have you got cameras in my office?"

"No. But make no mistake; we know things, Mr. Scott. Things about your life, about your hobbies, about your … preferences."

Scotty felt the color drain from his face. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps one of the reasons your relationship with Miss Uhura was dissolved is because she was, shall we say, a bit too old for you."

Scotty stared. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, keeping his voice as steady as he could despite his pounding heart.

"I'm sure you don't."

Scotty leaned over the desk, bracing himself on his fingertips. "I don't know who you people think you are, but you have no right –"

"We're just looking out for our best interests," Barnett interrupted, standing up and leaning forward as well. "The company you've been keeping lately is questionable. You have brought materials," he tapped the business card still lying on his desk, "into this building that are considered questionable. You are considered to be a flight risk, Mr. Scott. And you leaving this company simply is not an option at this time. So let me make myself perfectly clear: whatever Nyota Uhura is up to, it better not be anything that you, yourself, are involved in, because we can make things extremely unpleasant for you. Is that understood."

Scotty felt like he was vibrating, he was so angry. He was afraid to even open his mouth because of the pure venom that might very well come spewing out. Any color that had left his face earlier had now returned with a vengeance.

"Is. That. Clear, Mr. Scott?" Barnett asked again.

Scotty took a breath and replied, "Crystal." He then pushed away from the desk, spun around and stalked out of the room without another word.

He stalked toward the lifts, ignoring all else. A lift arrived and he boarded, and he headed down to the Cybernetics Department.

He didn't even know what he was looking for when he stepped out onto the floor. He considered asking the receptionist for information, but then realized he didn't know what to ask, so instead he headed past reception and down a corridor toward the labs.

Scotty came to a long window that extended all the way down the hall and showed the large, pristine, white room where robotic parts were made. There were white-clad employees inside, all wearing masks over their mouths and noses, gloves and caps on their heads. They were moving around, carefully maneuvering around each other when they had to, carrying tiny parts in their gloved hands that Scotty couldn't even see from where he stood. A few of them were gathered around a table, hunched over in a circle, working on something Scotty couldn't see.

In one corner of the room was a full, metallic skeleton hanging from a metal stand like some kind of life-size, futuristic game of hangman. Its shiny silver bones gleamed in the bright lights of the lab. It was impressive. As far as Scotty could see, every single bone in the human body was present and accounted for.

"Scotty, you old bastard!" called a boisterous voice from down the hall. Scotty jumped and looked up. Olson was coming toward him with a big grin. He was average height with short dark hair, a high forehead and an impish sort of smile that sometimes seemed permanently etched into his face. Scotty had never seen Olson consume an energy drink, but he seemed like he lived on them; he was excitable, jumpy, the kind of guy you wanted by your side if you were looking for a fight.

"Haven't seen you up here in ages, mate, where've you been?"

He clapped Scotty on the shoulder hard when he was near enough. Scotty winced, but forced a smile. "Been around. Busy. You know how it is."

"Right, right, right. Say, listen, I was planning on going out this weekend, probably do a bit of pub hopping, right? Wanna come? You must be dying for a night out, get a little pissed, cause a little trouble –"

"Er, got plans, sorry. Maybe another time."

Olson pointed at him. "'S what you said last time I asked. I'm starting to think you're avoiding me, mate."

Scotty chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Nah, 'course not. I'll catch up with you some other time, I promise. Erm, listen, I was just wondering, what are you guys doing down here? With the robots and the prosthetics and whatnot? Just regular limb replacement stuff, yeah?"

Olson glanced around, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. He then grabbed hold of Scotty's arm and dragged him further down the hallway, away from the busy area that led out to the lifts. He talked as they walked.

"More than limb replacement, mate," he said under his breath. "We're working on full skeletons; skulls, ribs, the whole nine. Haven't successfully replaced an entire skeleton yet, but we're getting there. I shouldn't be telling you this. Omni doesn't like the departments intermingling."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good, good. Might never see old Pikey, but that doesn't mean the old sod's not watching. Bet he's listening too." Olson looked around, eyes darting toward the ceiling, and loudly said, "I'm on my break, alright? I'm not slacking off, I swear."

Scotty frowned. "Stop it, you git, he's not watching and he damn sure can't hear you."

Olson met Scotty's eyes again. "Why're you so curious all of a sudden? You haven't been down here in ages." Olson grinned and elbowed Scotty in the ribs. "Up here shopping for a girlfriend?"

"You're hilarious, you know that?" Scotty said dryly.

"Dunno why you're not in Cybernetics yourself. You'd fit right in."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's more of a hobby for me. Starships are my passion."

They stopped. They'd turned a couple of corners and were now peering into the same lab from a different angle. Scotty could now see a little of what the people inside were working on. There was a robotic arm on a table. Scotty could just make out the hand which was showing through a gap in the cluster of white-clad figures. The fingers moved, clenching and unclenching, the movement indistinguishable from that of a real human hand. If it had been covered with synthetic skin, it would have taken Scotty a moment to realize the hand wasn't attached to a body.

"Pretty cool, eh?" said Olson, watching right along with Scotty.

"Pretty cool indeed," Scotty replied.

 

* * *

After his meeting with Barnett, Scotty decided to try not to panic or do anything drastic. If it really was Omni that was watching him, any changes in his behavior would simply make him look guilty, and the same went for Pavel. Scotty had debated whether or not to tell Pavel to stay indoors and finally decided not to. Pavel's jogging and errand running couldn't possibly be considered suspicious, and if Omni wanted pictures of him in the area, coming and going to and from Scotty's home, surely they'd already gotten them.

So, on Friday morning, Pavel served breakfast, then took his seat and began eating just like every other morning. He should have been oblivious to the many dilemmas Scotty was mulling over in his head, but Scotty could tell something was on Pavel's mind. He seemed hesitant, like he wanted to say something but kept stopping himself.

"You know, my friend Leonard's coming over this evening," Scotty said. "He's one of the doctors at Omni. I asked him to come have a look at you."

Pavel looked up for a moment, looking like he wanted to protest, but then seemed to decide otherwise and dropped his gaze again. "Oh," he said. "Okay. I feel fine, though."

"I know you do. Still, just to be safe. And I'll be home a bit earlier than usual today. And when I get here, I do not want to find you working. I want to find you relaxing."

Pavel cocked his head at him. "Doing what?"

"I don't know. Anything, as long as it's not housework. I want you to take it easy this weekend."

Pavel looked intensely troubled. "But what about the party tomorrow night?"

"Lucy and I can handle that. I'm serious, Pavel. This is your weekend off. I'm gonna take care of you, okay?"

Pavel grinned. "You are going to wait on me?"

"That's right. I can do that, you know. What do you want for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

Pavel thought for a moment. "I don't know … pancakes?"

"Is that a question?"

Pavel rolled his eyes, but smiled. "No. No, I want pancakes."

"That's it? Just pancakes? It's your weekend, you can have whatever you want."

"Um … with chocolate chips?"

"Chocolate chips, got it. Whipped cream too? I can make that happen. I know a guy who knows a guy."

With a big grin, Pavel said, "Yes. Whipped cream too."

Scotty smiled fondly at him. "Good. While I'm showering, I want you to make a list of all your favorite things so I can pick them up on my way home today."

"You don't have to do that."

"Well, I'm doing it anyway and you can't stop me."

Pavel looked torn but terribly pleased. He bit his lip, still grinning, and looked down at his plate. "Thank you," he said and looked up at Scotty from underneath his lashes.

"You're very welcome," Scotty replied.

Pavel's cheeks colored prettily and once again he got a look on his face like he wanted to say something that he wasn't sure he should. He took a breath, paused, then exhaled without a word.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Scotty asked.

Pavel exhaled again and nodded. "Yes. Scotty, I have been thinking. I don't think that I am, um … performing all of the duties that I could be performing."

Scotty frowned. "Are you serious? Pavel, there isn't another chore on the planet that you need to be doing. I'd stop you if I could, but then again it seems to calm your nervous energy, so –"

"I think there is something else. And it isn't a chore, exactly."

"You're not making sense, love."

Pavel fidgeted. "It is difficult for me to say. I shouldn't talk about such things at the breakfast table."

Scotty stopped eating and stared at Pavel, who was watching him with nervous, wide eyes. "What exactly _are_ we talking about?"

"Well … you have … needs …"

Scotty dropped his fork onto his plate, let out a nervous laugh and sat back. "Are you joking? Are you seriously suggesting … Pavel, I don't need that. And I certainly don't need it to be a 'duty' for you to perform."

This didn't seem to please Pavel at all. Quite the contrary; his face fell as he lowered his gaze and bit his lip. Scotty instantly felt terrible.

"Hey, no, Pavel, wait a minute," Scotty stammered as he sat forward again. "I'm not saying that I don't … that you're not … I mean, yeah, I think about … aw, hell." He sighed and slapped a hand over his eyes. "I cannot believe I'm having this conversation."

"I told you that what I want most in the world is to be the perfect mate to someone."

Scotty looked at him again. "Yeah, but I didn't know we'd decided that someone was _me_."

Pavel cocked his head. "Really? You had no idea?"

"Well … I mean, I thought you were just … practicing or … I don't know, killing time until the real thing came along. Pavel, this is fun, this playing house business, but I can't let you keep doing this for the rest of my life. I told you, I'm getting you set up as an intern where I work –"

"But I don't want that. I want to be yours. I want to share my mind only with you. And I think you want me too."

Scotty sighed and looked at him sadly. "I can't let you do this forever. If you don't want to pursue things outside my home, then … I really don't know what to say."

Pavel looked even more distraught.

"I'm not saying you can't stay here," Scotty quickly added. "I just haven't quite figured out what to do with you."

"Why can you not just let this happen? It is clear we both want it."

"You're too brilliant. I could not, in good conscience, keep you here as my … as my … whatever you want to call it. You're meant for more than that."

Pavel said nothing. He pushed his food around his plate and didn't look up.

"Pavel. Look at me. Please?"

Pavel reluctantly obeyed, his sad eyes locking with Scotty's. Scotty extended an arm, held his palm open, silently asking for Pavel's hand, which Pavel gave him.

"I like you," Scotty said. "I respect you. I care about you. And …" He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I want you. There, I said it. The thing that's been hovering between us for the past few weeks, the thing you think is there, yes, it is there. It's real. I do think about you in that way, more and more as time goes by, in fact. But as attracted to you as I am, I can't take advantage of you. I can't, Pavel. Doesn't matter that you want me too. But whatever happens, we're friends. No matter what you decide to do, you've got me in your corner. And I still want you to make that list for me. I'm serious about making this your weekend to relax. Can you do that for me?"

Pavel nodded. "Yes," he said quietly, glancing up at Scotty and forcing a smile that didn't quite touch his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I've put a damper on the day. Can you just forget about it for now? Please? We can talk about it later if you want. Next week, not this weekend, okay? While I'm at work today, you can …" Scotty paused and rolled his eyes. "You can clean the grout in my bathroom, how about that? It's looking a little dingy."

Pavel managed a more genuine smile this time. "I would like that."

"Yeah, you would," Scotty muttered. "I'm serious, though, when I get home I do not want to find you working. You get anything you need to get done finished within the next, say, seven or eight hours. That's all the time you get until Monday. That's it. I'm serious, Pavel."

Pavel grinned. "Yes, Scotty. I understand."


	7. Shopping

**7\. Shopping**

"Why am I here with you?" asked Hikaru. It was mid-afternoon and he was tagging along behind Scotty who was wandering the grocery store aisles, picking out things on the list Pavel had made for him, and some other things he thought Pavel might like to try.

"Because you like helping me carry groceries to my car?" Scotty suggested.

Hikaru frowned. "Is that it? I don't think that's it."

"Because you love me?"

"Mmmnooo …"

"Because you don't have a life either?"

Hikaru snapped his fingers. "That's the one." He peered into Scotty's cart. "What's with the fancy cheese?"

"That's for the party."

"Montgomery, what would your mother say?"

"Mum's not invited."

"You know, last time I was at your place, you served me pretzels. And I had to get them myself. Now suddenly you're a fancy-cheese-party-throwin' kinda guy?"

"Well …" Scotty hesitated as he selected a box of Japanese, chocolate-covered wafer-cookie snacks that he thought Pavel might like. He tossed the box into the cart and sighed. "I guess some of this is for Pavel too."

"Who?"

"My house guest. Remember when you heard me talking to him on the phone? When we were at my parents' place? Well, the truth is you may not have misinterpreted what you heard that night."

"Ohhhh, so you do like him."

"Maybe, yeah," Scotty admitted. "I keep dreaming about him. You know that scene from the film _American Beauty_?"

"No."

"Yeah, you do. With the roses. I keep having that dream, only it's him up there, not Mena Suvari."

"Hey, Scotty? You ever watch any current movies? You know, ones made during your actual lifetime?"

"Nah. Today's stuff is shit. Late 20th and early 21st century stuff is where it's at, mate. Get with it. Or I'll have to stop hanging out with you."

Hikaru chuckled. "Well, I'll say this: if you're dreaming about the guy, he must really be something. Can't wait to meet this magical creature."

Scotty's stomach tightened a little at the thought of introducing Pavel to his friends. No matter how he might try to spin it, the fact was Pavel was young.

"Hikaru, you know I'm a good guy, right? I mean, not that I think I'm anything special, but you know I'm not, I dunno, a creep or anything."

Hikaru grinned at him. "How old is he?"

Scotty frowned and looked away. "That's not why I'm asking."

"Then why are you asking?"

"'Cause, I'm just … never mind."

"He's old enough to buy liquor, right?"

"In this country? Erm …"

"Holy hell, Scotty."

With a grumble, Scotty straightened up. "Just … grab that jar of pesto, will you?"

They stopped in the middle of the pasta aisle where Hikaru picked up the jar Scotty had indicated and placed it in the cart. "Is this why you're so hesitant to admit that there's something there? Because he's young?"

Scotty sighed. "I just don't wanna be _that_ guy. You know the one. The one who looks like he's out with his kid when he's actually out with his partner. But that's exactly what we look like together. I mean, that's what we _would_ look like together if we were actually together, but we're not, so …"

"Could you be? Together? I mean, does he like you too?"

Scotty lowered his face, shuffled his feet and nodded. "Yeah."

"Dude, will you look at yourself?" Hikaru said with a huge grin. "I've never seen you like this."

"I know. Embarrassing, isn't it?"

"No, it's sweet. Aww, you really like this guy, huh?"

Scotty frowned at him. "Stop looking at me like that." He started moving again and Hikaru followed. "Nothing's gonna happen between me and him anyway. He's too young, it would be a disaster."

"So, why are you introducing him to your friends?"

"Because he's afraid to get out and live. He's too brilliant to be cooped up in my house, he should be out there with the rest of us rocket scientists, doing science-y things."

"Scientificating," Hikaru suggested with a perfectly straight face.

"Yes! Exactly! Brilliant word. He should be scientificating with the rest of us. I'm hoping that meeting you lot will encourage him a little."

"So, exactly how old is he?"

"He's almost legal."

"How almost is almost?"

"… Seventeen."

Scotty braced himself for Hikaru's reaction. Hikaru raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Well, that's not as bad as it could be."

"Really?"

"Yeah, could certainly be worse. Still … wow."

Scotty smirked. "Oh, shut up."

Something caught Hikaru's eye and he darted away, toward the check-out lanes. He came back with a magazine in his hand, its name written across it in fat, round, candy-blue letters, and he pointed at the actress on the cover. "You like this girl, don't you? What's her name, Jessica Daily? Oh, wait, she's like, twenty-five. Is she too old for you, man?"

Scotty snatched the magazine away and smacked Hikaru with it. "It's Justine, and you can forget what I said about the films; there are a million other reasons to not hang out with you." He dropped the magazine into the cart and it fell open to a page somewhere in the middle. It displayed an ad with a white background and images of happy people in little boxes scattered across both pages. The images in the boxes changed every few seconds, showing different faces, all smiling, and the color scheme of the boxes changed as well, gradually going from red to orange to yellow to green to blue to purple and then back to red. Across the bottom were the words _"The LifeWorks Program from OMNI ENTERPRISES – start living your truest life today"_.

Scotty reached for the magazine again and had a look at the smaller print:

> _OMNI ENTERPRISES is now seeking volunteers for our brand new LifeWorks Program. Quit smoking, lose weight, become more assertive. No matter what your personal goals, LifeWorks can help you achieve them with our Neuro-Assessment and Reassignment Program. You'll see and feel results immediately, and the process can be tailored to your personal schedule and comfort level, making it as simple or as in-depth as you need it to be. There are a limited number of spots available, so make the call today._

"Oh, by the way," Scotty said as he dropped the magazine back into the cart, "after we're done here, I'd like to swing by that comic book shop I showed you that one time. There are areas of Pavel's education that are woefully lacking." Scotty frowned. "I wonder if he might like role playing."

"From 'just friends' straight to role playing? Damn, maybe you are a creep."

"Gaming, you pervert. I'm talking about gaming."

"Hey," Hikaru said, slowing his pace and nudging Scotty's arm. "Do you know that guy?"

"Hm?" Scotty looked up and followed Hikaru's eyes. He saw, standing by the check-out area, a tall, broad-shouldered, bald man with a goatee, in jeans and a brown leather jacket. As soon as Scotty looked at him, he turned and walked away.

"The bald guy?" asked Scotty.

"Yeah. He was staring."

"No, I don't know him," Scotty said darkly. "But I think he knows me. Come on, let's walk. Just act natural."

"How else would I act?"

They started moving again, turning into an aisle filled with canned goods.

"What do you mean he knows you?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm being watched."

"By who?"

"Omni."

"What for?"

Scotty hesitated. "They don't trust me. My association with Nyota has got them all suspicious. So, Barnett calls me into his office Tuesday afternoon and gives me a little test, asks me to give him information about Nyota's protest group. Of course I wouldn't, which led to a discussion about my loyalties and he implied that he knows about my underage house guest. Pretty much blackmailed me."

"You're not serious."

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. But I'm trying not to panic."

They turned a corner and nearly ran right into a woman in sunglasses who eyed them a little too closely as they went by. She was a petite thing with dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, but Scotty couldn't figure out if she was the same woman he'd seen peering at him in his backyard or not.

"Okay, I _was_ trying not to panic," Scotty said when she was out of earshot. "Now I'm just trying not to wet myself."

"Is she watching you too? You're not serious. You can't be. _Barnett_ knows about Pavel?"

"Shh! I don't think he knows anything incriminating. There's nothing to know, after all."

"You don't seriously think they're following you, do you? I mean … they wouldn't …"

"I don't know for sure, but you saw those people – oh shit, Big Baldy at two o'clock."

"What?"

Scotty rolled his eyes and muttered, "To your right, Hikaru - _Don't look!_ "

"Well, what'd you point him out for?"

"Never mind, let's just get out of here."

Scotty cut the shopping trip short. He had nearly everything he'd come for anyway. He rushed through the self-checkout and he and Hikaru made a beeline for the exits. Scotty couldn't help but glance back as they flew out of the store, and low and behold the man they'd first noticed watching them was indeed following them out, though he was attempting to look like he wasn't.

"Scotty, has it suddenly become a very bad idea to hang out with you?" asked Hikaru as they moved swiftly across the parking lot. "Am I gonna have to change my name and move away? Tell me now, 'cause I was thinking of getting hardwood floors in my apartment."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Exactly what do you know that's so secret that they need to blackmail you to stay?"

They reached Scotty's car and Scotty glanced around as he popped the trunk and began putting bags inside. "Human test subjects," he finally whispered to Hikaru. "And I'm not just talking about drug trials and face creams, I mean surgical procedures, splicing, brain stuff. Things that you guys cook up in the labs get fast-tracked to human testers."

"How do you know this? You're aerospace, you don't deal with genetics and neuro."

"Nyota used to be PR. She's had to cover up some crazy shit. It's the reason she left in the first place; she couldn't deal with the lack of ethics, the constant lying. I'm starting to have the same problem myself."

Scotty shut the trunk and the two of them got into the car. Scotty twisted around in his seat and craned his neck to look at the store's entrance in the distance. The bald man was nowhere to be found, which only made Scotty nervous. Where was he? What was he doing?

"Hikaru?"

"What?"

"Do you have any combat training?"

"You're shitting me, right?"

"No, I'm bloody well serious. Just in case."

"Yeah, a little."

"What kind?"

"Fencing."

Scotty looked slowly around at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"What? Fencing's a type of combat."

"Well, so's a bloody slap fight, but it's not something a man defends himself with!"

"I resent that comparison."

"Well, unless you happen to have a sword in your pocket, I don't think fencing's gonna – AHHH!"

Both Scotty and Hikaru screamed. It wasn't a sound that scared them, or even a person. Both men sat, feeling increasingly silly as they stared out the car's windshield at the seagull that had landed on the hood.

"Bloody birds," Scotty muttered.

"Wet yourself yet?" asked Hikaru. "'Cause I just might have."


	8. Red vs. Blue

  
**8\. Red vs. Blue**   


Pavel liked chocolate-chip pancakes, and ricotta cheese. He liked green olives, and smooth peanut butter. He liked crusty, whole grain bread, and marmalade. He liked cherry tomatoes and fresh mushrooms and bright yellow bell peppers. He liked expensive vodka and honey lager. He liked a lot of wonderful things, and what was even more wonderful was imagining the way his pretty mouth would look as he ate all of them, so that was what Scotty tried to focus on as he drove home after dropping Hikaru off at his own apartment. He would not enter his house feeling tense and freaked out, because that would only worry Pavel. This was Pavel's weekend and Scotty was not about to ruin it.

He was grateful to finally be home, even if his house was being watched. At least he could shut the curtains and blinds, whereas in his car all he could do was continually glance at his rear view mirror, looking for signs that someone was tailing him. It was driving him mental, he was jumping at the slightest sounds. He gathered his bags from the trunk and hurried inside as quickly as he could.

The house was quieter than usual, no sounds of Pavel puttering around. Scotty wondered if maybe Lucy had stolen him for the afternoon. He went and put his bags in the kitchen and he was about to head upstairs when something caught his eye; a note stuck to the refrigerator door. He pulled it free and had a closer look.

>   
> _SSBhbSBzb3JyeSBhYm91dCB0aGlzIG1vcm5pbmcuIFBsZWFzZSBmb3JnaXZlIG1lPw0KDQpQYXZlbA==_   
> 

Scotty smiled to himself. He didn't know yet what the message actually was, but he recognized the code. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, took a picture of the note and then put it through a decoder. He could have decoded it on his own, but not nearly as quickly. The decoded message popped up in seconds:

>   
> _I am sorry about this morning. Please forgive me?_
> 
> Pavel

Scotty smiled as he folded up the note and put it in his pocket. He headed upstairs and peered into Pavel's bedroom. No Pavel. Scotty went to his own room next and still no Pavel, though he did find one of his comic books lying open on his bed. It was a Japanese comic, translated into English. It was upside down from Scotty's vantage point, but he knew exactly which series and which issue it was. The page depicted a character named after one from the book _Through the Looking-Glass_.

He decided Pavel must not be in the house and left the room. He headed back downstairs and was about to go back to the kitchen to unpack the groceries and give Lucy a call, when something caught his eye.

The basement door was open. Just a crack. Scotty stared at the door, trying to make the image make sense. Surely Pavel wasn't down there.

Scotty approached and pulled the door all the way open. He stepped lightly down the stairs, avoiding the creaks, though the house was so quiet, he didn't know how Pavel could have missed the sound of him moving around. But if he had heard, why hadn't he come up when Scotty had been upstairs? It would have been easy for Pavel to make it look as though he'd just been in the backyard or had just walked in the door when Scotty came back down.

Scotty descended into the softly-lit basement, and there stood Pavel. He was wearing his bathrobe and standing before Scotty's whiteboard with the virtual marker in his hand. He wasn't moving, simply staring at the scrawled equations on the board. Scotty approached.

"Pavel?" he said. No answer. He had a look at the board and noticed some changes had been made to his work. He frowned at that, but it could wait. He looked at Pavel again and cursed under his breath, panic rising inside him. He wondered if he should try to move Pavel. He decided to give it a go this time. He carefully removed the marker from Pavel's hand and set it on the whiteboard's ledge. He then carefully took Pavel in his arms and tilted him so he could pick Pavel up. Pavel's head fell back and Scotty watched his eyes; they remained fixed. Scotty hated that more than anything, how dead Pavel looked.

He carried Pavel to the couch, laid him down and then knelt on the floor at his side. He reached out and gently closed Pavel's eyes, then rested his hand on Pavel's chest. And he stared. He didn't often get the chance to just examine Pavel's face. Even though Pavel seemed to like it when Scotty looked at him, Scotty didn't indulge; it felt too creepy. But Pavel was terribly pretty, and it was hard for Scotty to look away now, with no consequences to deter him. Pavel was a perfect mixture of clean and angular (his jaw, for example) and youthful roundness (his strange little turned-up nose, his lips). He had almost elf-like ears and a perfect chin, just prominent enough. Scotty wanted to touch him. He settled for taking Pavel's hand.

"Okay, now you _are_ being creepy," he said to himself. He placed Pavel's hand on Pavel's stomach, stood and went to the bar where he poured himself a drink. He should call Leonard, he thought, see if he could come over a bit early.

"The green ones …" said Pavel's groggy voice from behind. Scotty spun around so quickly, he spilled scotch over the side of his glass. Pavel hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was waking up; he was fidgeting and whimpering, and he continued to mumble, "The green ones know … the greens ones know …"

Scotty rushed to Pavel's side and put his glass down on the coffee table as he knelt. "Pavel. Shhh, it's okay."

"Scotty?" Pavel said, finally opening his eyes. Scotty smiled down at him, trying to keep the worry out of his eyes.

"It's alright. You just went away for a moment."

Pavel frowned. "Not again," he grumbled, trying to sit up, but Scotty was having none of that.

"Stay," he ordered, holding Pavel's shoulders down.

"I am okay," Pavel assured him.

"Like hell. You stay right where you are."

Pavel relaxed again. "How long …?"

"I don't know. You were out of it when I got home." Scotty decided not to ask about what Pavel had said as he'd woken up. He was pretty sure Pavel didn't remember.

Pavel glanced around. "Where are we?"

"The basement."

Pavel's eyes widened. "I … did you bring me down here?"

"No, this is where I found you. I was gonna ask what you were doing down here, but apparently you don't remember coming down."

"No, I don't. I swear, Scotty, I wouldn't …" Pavel tried to sit up again, clearly upset with himself. Scotty nudged him back down.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay," Scotty hushed him. "It's alright, no harm done. So … what do you think of the place?"

Pavel glanced around. "It is beautiful. Cozy. Why is the rest of the house not decorated like this?"

Scotty shrugged. "I guess the rest of the house was less important. A super hero's lair is his sanctuary, after all."

Pavel grinned. "Can I please sit up? I would like to see everything."

Scotty reluctantly let him sit up and took a seat next to him. Pavel twisted around in his seat, examining the posters on the walls, the shelves lined with graphic novels, the little starship models, the desk/shelving unit that encompassed an entire wall, Scotty's impressive 3-monitor computer.

"Wow," Pavel said. "So, this is what, where nerds come when they die?"

Scotty laughed. "They wish."

"Are those tiny robots?"

Scotty followed Pavel's gaze to a shelf across the room. "Ah. That they are." He jumped up and went to grab one. It was just a metal skeleton – arms and squat little legs protruding from a stick-like body, and round bug eyes on top of its horizontal, disk-like head. He came back to his seat, set the robot down on the coffee table and turned it on. It began to toddle along the surface, instinctively avoiding the table's edge. When it approached Scotty's glass, it stopped and its glowing red pupils looked the glass up and down, apparently trying to figure out what it was.

"It's rather crude," Scotty said sheepishly. "It's just something I do in my spare time."

"You built him?" Pavel asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I've built a bunch of them. No big deal."

"You are too modest." Pavel looked around the room some more, examining the walls next. "Are the posters vintage?"

"Yep. Only the best for my lair."

"Wow. You like _The Matrix_ ," he noted, smiling at the corresponding poster.

"Oh, yeah. Great film. Only the first, though. The sequels were, erm … well …"

"It is my favorite movie."

"Is it?"

Pavel nodded, eyes wide and bright as he looked at Scotty. "It was the first film I ever saw that wasn't for children. I saw it with my mama. She was having one of her good days and she took the day off work and pulled me out of school early, told them I had a doctor's appointment. And we went to see a matinee at one of those old-fashioned style theaters with the marquee with the little round bulbs all around it, the kind that still uses the old fashioned projector with the two big reels of film. It was one of the best days that I can remember. We bought so much candy."

Scotty smiled, picturing little Pavel all excited and bouncing along next to his mother. "What do you mean 'one of her good days'?" Scotty asked.

Paval's eyes seemed to cloud a little. "She had good days and bad. When she was happy, she was amazing. She would sing to me and pick me up and twirl me. I remember when I got my pet rabbit – her name was Tess and she was very timid. She didn't like to be touched at all and she would bite. But then one day Mama was having a good day and she took Tess away for a while. I don't know what she did, but when she brought Tess back, she was the most affectionate thing. She let me pick her up and cuddle her and she would eat from my hand. Mama was just … magical."

Scotty figured Pavel's mother must have secretly switched rabbits on him, but he decided not to say so. Pavel must have suspected that himself, but Scotty wasn't about to fault him for holding onto the belief that his mother had some kind of magic touch. It was sweet and one of the few happy things Pavel had mentioned about his childhood.

But now Pavel's smile faded as he continued: "But when she was sad, it was like all of her happiness had been sucked out of her. She would sit in her room, in a chair by the window and just stare for hours. When it got dark, she wouldn't even turn lights on, she would just sit in the dark, and nothing I did helped. I think that was one of the things that frustrated Papa the most, that there was nothing he could do for her. He got angry about it a lot."

Scotty thought he saw Pavel shudder. Anger flared up inside him again at the thought of Pavel's father. "What did he do? When he got angry."

Pavel turned a somber look on Scotty. "You know what he did." He looked away again. "He took my rabbit once too. To punish me. When he brought her back, she was terrified again, but worse than before. She would curl up in a corner of her cage and just tremble and twitch … and then she died, only days afterward." Pavel crossed his arms, hugged himself. "I would rather not talk about this," he said. He offered Scotty a forced smile. "The movie. I would prefer to talk about the movie."

Scotty returned Pavel's smile and said, "Of course. I'm sorry, I don't mean to dredge all this up."

"It is okay. I know you are only curious."

"So, tell me why you love this movie so much, then."

Pavel's smile became genuine once more. "I love the idea that there is more going on than we realize, and that maybe one day, if we are brave enough – or perhaps bored enough – to go down the rabbit hole, everything could change." He cocked his head. "You are my white rabbit, I think."

"Me?" Scotty laughed.

"Yes. I probably should not have come with you. You could have been some kind of psychopath."

"Still could be, you know."

"You wouldn't hurt a fly," Pavel said, gazing at him. He then glanced away, eyes landing on the bowl of M&M's sitting on the coffee table. He shook his head. "It is a miracle that you still have teeth in your head."

"My dentist is a god. Have some."

Pavel leaned forward, plucked an orange M&M from the bowl and popped it into his mouth.

"You know, they used to say that the green ones make you horny," Scotty said. Pavel gave him a sheepish grin. Scotty knew Pavel thought he was just engaging in more of their forbidden flirting, but actually he was hoping to jog Pavel's memory. The comment Pavel had made as he'd woken up was still perplexing Scotty, but apparently Pavel still didn't remember saying anything strange.

"Then I will stay away from them," he said coyly. "I don't think I need any help in that department."

They stared at each other, letting Pavel's words hang in the air between them, letting their eyes do all the talking. Pavel's eyes were clearly saying that he wanted Scotty closer.

Scotty covered his face with his hands as he looked away and chuckled. "I'm going to hell."

"Why? Because of me?"

The way Pavel asked the question, Scotty knew Pavel already knew the answer was yes. Scotty looked at him, examined him with more than a little affection in his eyes. "I think we should change the subject," he murmured. "This one's a mite dangerous."

Pavel's eyes lingered on Scotty's for a moment longer, then Pavel glanced away with a shy smile on his face.

"So," Scotty said, clearing his throat, his tone more normal now, "you had a look at my equation."

Pavel frowned at him. "Your what?"

Scotty nodded at the whiteboard standing by the fireplace. Pavel looked at it, frowning as his eyes darted over line after line of complex math. He got about halfway down and seemed to recognize his own handwriting. That must have been surreal, Scotty thought, seeing as he clearly didn't remember even seeing the equation before, let alone adding to it.

"When I came down, you were standing in front of the board with the marker in your hand," Scotty said. He stood and approached the board to study Pavel's additions. His mouth fell open. "Well, I'll be buggered."

"What? What did I do?" Pavel stood and joined Scotty, and Scotty was too enthralled to remember to yell at him for getting up too quickly. "This equation, it is for transporting, yes?"

"Aye, transwarp beaming specifically," Scotty said absently. "Been working on it for years, can't seem to finish it."

"It is fascinating," Pavel said, in awe now himself as he rediscovered Scotty's work. "If such a thing could be made a reality, it could change space travel. You came up with all of this?"

"That's right. One day, Archer's dog started yapping and I thought to myself, I thought wouldn't it be great if I could beam that little bastard to Mars? You know what they say about necessity and invention."

Pavel shook his head. "Ai-yai-yai, you and that little dog."

"He started it."

"You are having trouble resolving the central string, yes?"

"Yeah, exactly. Seems unsolvable, but I just know there's a way. Hey, erm …" Scotty looked at the board again and raised a hand to point at some of Pavel's scribbles. "What'd you do just there?"

"Um …" Pavel frowned harder and leaned in, eyes darting over his own work as though someone else had written it. "I carried the omega-twelve, apparently."

"Well, that's brilliant," Scotty said, a smile spreading across his face. "It's still not done, but it's closer than it was." He looked at Pavel again with admiration. "What are you, laddie? Where the hell did you come from?"

Pavel blushed and grinned proudly. "Wonderland, maybe."

Scotty turned to face him. "Shoulda let you come down here sooner. That'll teach me to be so bloody guarded, won't it?"

"It is your private space. I should not have come down here."

"It's alright, you didn't do it on purpose. Maybe we can come back down and work on this later. Together. After dinner. Or during even."

"Sounds like you are asking me out," Pavel said with a cocky grin.

"On the nerdiest date ever, apparently. But no, I'm not asking you out."

"Dinner and math? Sounds like a date to me."

"Heh," Scotty chuckled. "I'd just like to see what else you can do with this thing, that's all."

"I would be happy to show you what else I can do," Pavel said, his voice low. He seemed to be standing closer than he had been only a moment ago, Scotty noted. His robe was now slightly looser than before, exposing more of his pale, smooth chest. Scotty's eyes darted down that way, then quickly back up, then away altogether as he cleared his throat, trying to pretend he hadn't been checking Pavel out.

"Scotty," Pavel said, his tone a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "If you would like to kiss me, why do you not simply do so?"

Scotty laughed nervously. "You're just straight to the point, aren't you?"

"It has been nearly four weeks. This is me taking my time."

"Pavel," Scotty sighed. "All kidding aside, you're too young. And you're dependent on me. This relationship is hardly equal and that makes it all a bit weird, don't you think?"

"You are afraid," Pavel said bluntly, shaking his head. "You are afraid we could be good together."

"Oh, don't be daft," Scotty snapped. "I'm afraid of getting hauled off to prison, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Okay, yes, a seventeen-year-old in a bathrobe in your basement does not look good."

Scotty had to laugh. "You're telling me?"

Pavel smiled, stepped closer and took Scotty's hand. "Nobody has to know," he whispered.

Scotty gulped. "Why do you want this so badly? You could have anyone. You're young and gorgeous and brilliant. Surely, I'm not your best option."

Pavel shook his head sadly. "You don't even know how amazing you are … and don't call me Shirley."

Scotty tried to stop it, but his laughter came up out of him so hard, he had to toss his head back to let it out. When he'd got control of himself again, he looked at Pavel and, without thinking, reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Don't make me love you," he whispered, his smile fading as he spoke. "Please don't make me love you. It's impractical. It's madness. It's _illegal_."

Pavel sighed, took a step back and studied Scotty for a moment. He suddenly moved away, back to the coffee table where he picked two M&M's out of the candy bowl. He then came back and stood before Scotty.

"You like movies, yes?" he said. "You have made decisions based on scenes from your favorite movies in the past, so why don't we try something like that here?" With one piece of candy in each hand, he made fists and held them up. He opened his left hand, revealing a blue M&M. Scotty grinned, knowing immediately what he was doing.

"You can't be serious," Scotty said.

"If you eat the blue M&M," Pavel explained, "I will leave you alone. We can coexist together, only as friends, until … I guess until I figure out what to do with my life. _But_ …" He then opened his right hand, revealing a red M &M. "If you eat the red one, you and I will move forward and see exactly where this could go."

"Oh, is that the way it is, then?" Scotty asked with a smirk.

Pavel nodded. "That is the way it is. Choose wisely."

"This isn't fair, you know. Using candy and science fiction to get to me like this." Scotty shook his head. "Diabolical."

"Make your choice," Pavel urged, looking right into his eyes.

"We're really making this decision like this?"

"I thought I would try speaking your language."

"Clever thing, you." Scotty rubbed his jaw as he regarded the two M&M's. "It's certainly the most unique way I've ever been asked out, I'll give you that."

He eyed the blue M&M. Of course that should be his choice. It made the most sense. Then he glanced at the red one, stared longingly.

"You seem to make many of your decisions based on fear of failure," Pavel said. Scotty met his eyes, surprised to hear this, but he let Pavel continue. "I hope that is okay to say. I don't mean to be insulting, but it is true, yes? If you are going to use fear as a motivator, why not be afraid of missing out? Of losing something that was right in front of you?" Pavel actually looked a little vulnerable now, his eyes almost pleading. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, but we shouldn't use failure as a reason not to try. As you have said, we will always be friends, no matter what happens."

"It's never that easy."

"No. But nothing worthwhile ever is." Pavel thrust his hands a little further toward Scotty. "Make your choice."

Scotty sighed and looked down at the blue M&M. He had to be practical here. He wasn't a kid anymore, he didn't have the time or patience to dick around in go-nowhere relationships like he did when he was younger. He brought a hand up and cupped underneath the hand that held the blue M&M. He placed his other hand on top and then looked into Pavel's big, sad eyes.

Pavel's face fell. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his gaze. He nodded, apparently accepting Scotty's answer, and began to lower his other hand, closing it into a fist.

But then Scotty caught it, pulling his hand from on top of the blue M&M and grabbing Pavel's opposite wrist. Pavel looked up at him in surprise. Scotty gave him a little smile as he pulled Pavel's fingers open, plucked the red candy from his palm and popped it into his mouth.

Pavel's face broke out in the biggest grin. "Really?" he asked.

"Aye. I must be mad, but yes, really."

They grinned at each other like giddy teenagers, and Scotty realized he was still holding Pavel's hand when Pavel grasped his, sandwiching the blue M&M between their palms. Then Pavel leaned in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Scotty's cheek. When it ended, he didn't move back.

"You should go put some clothes on," Scotty murmured.

"Yes. Yes, I should."

But Pavel didn't move. Instead he brushed his nose against Scotty's cheek.

"Ah, ah, ah," Scotty warned. "No kissing on the mouth until at least halfway through our first date. How easy do you think I am?"

"Our date tonight, yes? With the math?"

Scotty grinned, closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "Yes, with the math."

Pavel took a shaky breath and whispered. "I can't wait." He then stepped back and looked right into Scotty's eyes as he backed away. His hand lingered in Scotty's grip until the last second when he finally pulled away, leaving the blue M&M in Scotty's palm. He then smiled and lowered his gaze, turned and headed for the stairs.

 

* * *

"It's wrong, you know," Scotty murmured. "What you're suggesting."

"It is not wrong," said Pavel. "And we need to do it."

"We don't _need_ to do anything. Can't we just leave it for a while? We're not ready. _I'm_ not ready."

"Scotty, listen. You will never truly be ready. There will always be a reason why we shouldn't. But the fact is it needs to happen. It has been looming over us the entire night. Scotty. Look at me."

Scotty, who'd glanced down, now raised his sheepish gaze to Pavel's face.

"If we don't do it now," Pavel continued, "get it out of the way, it will become a distraction. It already has." Pavel stepped closer and whispered, "It is all I can think about."

Scotty gulped, licked his lips, then finally nodded. "Aye, you're right. Let's just … let's just do it, then."

Pavel nodded too, and they both turned to face the whiteboard. There, in a little box on the screen, at the very center of two hours' worth of mathematical scribbles, were the words "Are you sure you want to erase the selection?" Pavel raised a hand to the screen, glancing over at Scotty to check on him. Scotty just closed his eyes and nodded, turning his face away a little. A second later he heard the beep that told him that Pavel had tapped the "yes" button. When he dared to open his eyes again, the screen was completely blank.

"My god," Scotty sighed, staring at the stark whiteness before him. "It's all gone."

"Not all gone," Pavel said, touching his arm. "Only the last couple of hours are gone. The rest is still there. See?" He brought up the rest of Scotty's equation. The screen filled with numbers and symbols again, and Scotty relaxed a little. "Besides," Pavel added, tapping the screen and giving them a blank canvas once more. He said nothing else as he picked up the virtual marker and began writing. Scotty watched, his mouth slowly dropping open as Pavel scribbled the very equations they'd just erased, every line exactly as it had been. Pavel's face went blank, his mouth hung slightly open and his eyes went just a little ahead of his writing, as though he was not recalling the digits and symbols from his memory so much as he was actually still seeing them there on the board and was simply tracing them in for Scotty to see. He got a quarter of the way through before Scotty touched his hand to stop him. Pavel stopped scribbling and looked earnestly up at him.

"You see?" Pavel said as he lowered his hand. "Nothing is ever really lost."

Scotty stared at him in awe. "No wonder you have blackouts," he whispered. "With every single thing you've ever seen, heard, touched, tasted or smelled, right there in your head, in perfect detail, nothing ever receding into the background, everything right at your fingertips to be recalled at any given moment, no wonder you just shut down every now and again." He reached up and cupped Pavel's cheek with one hand. "You'd crack up otherwise, wouldn't you?"

Pavel stood there and let Scotty touch him, let Scotty massage the back of his neck and pet his hair. Scotty felt Pavel relax under his fingers, a little of Pavel's natural awkwardness melting away as though Scotty's hands were exactly what he'd been waiting for this whole time.

"You're like a machine," Scotty said.

"You like that?" Pavel asked. A seemingly innocent question asked in a very innocent way, but his tone was so soft, and he was clearly trying to determine what might turn Scotty on, watching, analyzing, calculating, and those things coupled with the fact that his eidetic memory _was_ turning Scotty on made it feel as though the temperature in the room had actually spiked.

Scotty gulped and focused on Pavel's lips, which Pavel chose that exact moment to lick. Scotty's internal debate – to kiss or not to kiss – was over at that point. There was no more questioning the rightness or wrongness of the situation, there was barely anymore conscious thought at all. Scotty moved on autopilot, simultaneously stepping toward Pavel and pulling him closer. Scotty tilted his head and closed his eyes, gliding in for the landing he could only now admit to himself that he'd been imagining for quite some time now.

Pavel was soft and warm and smelled faintly of soap and tasted like wine, and the way he kissed was tentative and uncertain in an adorably inexperienced sort of way that made Scotty wonder for the first time exactly how virginal Pavel was. Scotty remembered Pavel's age, which made him feel at once protective and suddenly very awkward, as though he'd been caught eating something he shouldn't. The comparison made him giggle against Pavel's mouth and he pulled away, looking at Pavel apologetically.

Pavel grinned uncertainly. "Am I that bad?"

"No, no, you're fine. You're perfect. I'm just being stupid. I suppose I'm still not entirely comfortable with any of this. But I want it," he quickly added, reaching out and taking Pavel's hand. "I want you."

Pavel's smile was so sweet and hopeful, Scotty could have kissed him again, but he held back and looked to the whiteboard instead. Part of him wanted to ask Pavel to continue rewriting the bits of the equation they'd erased, partly because it made Scotty nervous that it was all gone, and partly because it was incredibly sexy that Pavel could do that. But instead he raised his free hand, selected the unfinished scribbles and deleted them. He exhaled heavily.

"It had to be done," Pavel assured him, squeezing his hand. "We went in a completely wrong direction."

"Might've been some good stuff in there, though."

Pavel smiled. "You are too sentimental."

"Maybe that's why I've been so stuck with this equation; can't bring myself to erase my mistakes. Even the mistakes have a kind of beauty to them."

"You think so?"

"Aye. You don't?"

Pavel shrugged. "A mistake is a mistake. You can learn from it, but I don't see the point in dwelling. You fix it and move on."

"What if you can't move on?"

Pavel thought for a moment. "Then you are trapped. Stuck. You will never learn anything."

Scotty nodded. "Wanna take a break?"

"If you would like." Pavel moved away from the whiteboard, holding Scotty's gaze as their hands pulled apart, then he picked his wine glass up off the coffee table, drained what was left in it and then set it down. "This is the fireplace you spoke so highly of," he said, nodding at the fireplace across from him, which Scotty had lit. The fire danced merrily inside it, making the space even more warm and inviting.

"Yup, there she is," Scotty sighed, coming to stand next to him.

"Your father is good at his job. It is beautiful."

"Can't argue with that."

Pavel was silent after that. Scotty glanced at him and found Pavel watching him.

"No, I haven't spoken to him since that argument we had, okay?" Scotty said.

Pavel blinked his big eyes and said nothing.

"What? What's that look for? Okay, maybe I did overreact a wee bit when I spoke to him, but you know how parents can be? Completely bloody dense, don't listen to a word you say …"

Pavel was still quiet.

"Okay, okay, I could have been a little more understanding. The man is in his sixties, probably difficult for him to change his ways, 'specially considering how set in mine I've been. I've enabled him to be the way he is. I've let him slide by. It was unfair of me to just jump down his throat the way I did, and yeah, okay, I am sorry for that, but you know, he could call me too. He could pick up a phone, leave me a message, something. Why's it always me? … Yeah, I'm gonna call the old bastard, so stop looking at me like that!"

Pavel smiled. "That is all very interesting. But I was just thinking about kissing you again."

Scotty narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you little bugger. And you let me go on and on like that?"

"Perhaps it was something you needed to say out loud," Pavel said innocently.

"Why I oughta …" Scotty lunged at him, pushing him down onto the couch and landing on top of him. Pavel went down with a yelp and then dissolved into a fit of giggles as Scotty began to tickle him.

"Naughty little beastie is what you are," Scotty said as he tried to simultaneously hold Pavel down and tickle him. But Pavel was stronger than he looked; he got hold of Scotty's hands and held them still. Scotty could have broken free if he'd tried, but he decided he didn't really mind losing a tickle fight to Pavel. They both settled down, panting a bit as they regarded each other. Pavel's grip relaxed and Scotty pinned his hands to the cushion beneath him.

"This was your evil plan all along, wasn't it?" Scotty murmured. "To get me on top of you."

"That is hardly plausible," Pavel said sensibly.

"Oh, really?"

"It is more likely that you started a seemingly innocent play fight to disguise your true intention, which was to create an excuse to lie on top of me. But if you would prefer to pretend that I have maneuvered you into this situation, I am more than happy to take the blame."

He gave Scotty an impish grin, and then his smile relaxed as he began pushing up against Scotty, testing, watching, listening. It was like he was asking, _Is this okay? Do you like this? How about this?_ with each methodical nudge. Scotty let him experiment, almost not wanting to interrupt with his own thrusts, wanting to see what Pavel would do on his own, but it wasn't long before Scotty could no longer resist. Pavel's grinding sped up, as did his breaths, his arousal building, registering on his face, in his eyes, his pupils growing, the blush on his cheeks darkening. And then Scotty was grinding against him too.

"My god, you're a lovely creature, aren't you?" Scotty whispered. "Well … down the rabbit hole, then." And he brought their lips together again. Pavel sighed, increasing the pressure of his thrusts as the kiss intensified. Scotty kissed him harder, deeper, feeling as though he was answering Pavel's little moans and whimpers, like each noise was a request for more.

He finally released Pavel's hands and let his own do a little exploring. He stopped kissing and instead watched Pavel as he brushed the backs of his fingers down along the side of Pavel's face, down his throat, then slipped the hand beneath Pavel's neck and tilted Pavel's face up, lengthening his neck. Scotty set to work kissing every inch of it that he could reach.

"You know, I don't think I'm your white rabbit," Scotty whispered. "But you're definitely mine. Feels like I'm falling and I can't stop and I don't bloody well want to, and it's all your fault."

"You speak of me like I am some kind of dangerous, magical thing," Pavel murmured, wrapping his arms around Scotty.

"I think you might be."

"But you are not afraid of me, are you?"

"Haven't decided yet," Scotty whispered against Pavel's neck.

Pavel wriggled impatiently, whining and pulling at Scotty's shirt. "You are too gentle with me."

"And you're in too much of a hurry. Besides, not sure how rough I should be, what with you being such a dangerous little thing."

Pavel grinned. "I am not dangerous."

"Oh, but I think you are. _'Beware the Jabberwock, my son,'_ " Scotty began to recite, slowly, low, between feather-light kisses against Pavel's throat. " _'The jaws that bite, the claws that catch … Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun … The frumious Bandersnatch'._ "

"What is that? That is from _Alice in Wonderland_ , yes?"

Scotty stopped kissing and raised his head to look at him. " _Through the Looking-Glass_ , actually. So many people get them mixed up. I blame Disney."

Pavel smiled at him, but then the smile faded and his eyes went glassy. Scotty tensed.

"Pavel? Shit, not again."

But this time it wasn't a blackout. This time Pavel was only blank for a moment, and then something in his eyes changed, his gaze becoming focused and determined. With speed that Scotty didn't think a human should be capable of, Pavel looked toward the coffee table, reached out, grabbed Scotty's half-full wine glass, smashed it against the table's edge and then threw the piece left in his hand across the room. Scotty barely saw each movement, it was all so quick. In fact it took a moment for him to even realize what had happened.

Scotty popped up onto his feet and backed away, heart pounding, eyes wide. Pavel stayed where he was, on his back, eyes trained on the whiteboard, his arm still extended toward it. Scotty's eyes followed Pavel's and saw a crack in the whiteboard's screen, dead center.

Then Pavel began to sit up, looking around in confusion. "What happened?" he asked.

"No idea," Scotty replied. "But I'm guessing you're not a fan of Lewis Carroll."

Pavel took note of the broken glass and spilled wine. He leaned over and picked up a piece of glass, staring at it as though he didn't know how it had gotten there. He then raised his eyes to the whiteboard and stared at it in the same way.

"Did … did I do this?" Pavel asked, looking up at Scotty. Several things went through Scotty's mind just then. He was thinking he should probably be very afraid. He was thinking he should probably be figuring out how to get Pavel out of the house. He was wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

But none of those worries could really take root with Pavel looking up at him like a lost, helpless puppy.

"Aye, you did," Scotty said, coming back and sitting next to Pavel. He raised a hand, ready to reach forth and take the bit of glass away from Pavel, but he hesitated, watching Pavel closely, hand poised in the air. Pavel seemed to realize why Scotty was hesitant and the shame that crossed his face made Scotty's heart ache. Scotty finally reached out and gently took the glass from Pavel's palm.

"Dunno what happened," Scotty continued, setting the glass down on the table. "One minute we were cuddling, the next you were chucking my glass across the room. Good aim, by the way."

"I … I don't understand."

"We'll figure it out."

Pavel looked at him. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

Scotty really wasn't afraid of Pavel. Perhaps he had been a moment ago, but not now. Now he was intrigued more than anything else. Every weird, new thing that occurred piqued his interest more than the last. Pavel was something to be discovered, unfolded, a puzzle. Scotty liked puzzles.

He didn't know how to answer Pavel's question, though. He didn't know how to explain to Pavel that his little episode hadn't frightened Scotty so much as aroused him. He wanted to kiss Pavel, not push him away, and it certainly didn't help that Pavel looked so vulnerable just then. All Scotty wanted to do was comfort him. He looked at Pavel's mouth. He began to lean in, and even though Pavel must have been confused about what Scotty was thinking, he leaned in too. They shut their eyes, tilted their heads …

The doorbell sounded throughout the house. Both Scotty and Pavel jumped. Scotty gave Pavel a nervous smile, but Pavel didn't return it. He only looked more worried.

"Perfect bloody timing, Leonard," Scotty muttered. He reached out and took Pavel's hand. "Wait here, okay? I'll bring him down."

"You are going to let him come down into your lair?" Pavel asked.

Scotty nodded. "It's time. To let people see the real me." He gave Pavel another smile, gave his hand a squeeze, and then stood and headed for the stairs, adding under his breath, "And hope they don't all have me committed."

Leonard greeted him with an arched eyebrow.

"You know there's some guy watching your house from across the street?" he asked.

"Good to see you too. And yes, I know. Get in here before the snipers get you."

"There are snipers?" asked Leonard as he stepped inside. Scotty's eyes scanned the street as he shut the door.

"No, I'm joking. But I guess it's only a matter of time."

"What the hell're you talking about?"

"I think it's Omni, but don't tell anybody. We work for the devil, you know that, right?"

"Scotty, you know damn well how I feel about riddles."

"It's a long story. Not sure I want to get into it now."

"Why would Omni spy on you?"

"Not now, Leonard. Maybe tomorrow with the others. You _are_ still coming, aren't you?"

Leonard frowned and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm still coming, 'less I've gotta worry about getting my head blown off by snipers. Scotty, if you're really being spied on –"

"Not now. I know exactly what Omni wants, and they're not getting it. They won't learn a thing by spying on me, so it's not even worth the trouble to explain, that's why I'd rather just tell you lot all at once. Come on. Pavel's downstairs."

"You think that's wise, telling a bunch of people about whatever's going on?"

Scotty shrugged as he led Leonard down to the basement. "Hell if I know. At the very least I'll be doing you a favor; you've all got contracts with Omni too. If something happens to me, at least you'll all know why and might be able to protect yourselves."

"Well, that's awful kind of you, but … Hey, we're going down to your basement. _The_ basement, the one you never let anyone see?"

Scotty shook his head. "Lucy just can't keep her mouth shut, can she?"

They descended into the softly-lit space, and there was Pavel, sitting on the couch, looking troubled. He stood up to greet them.

"Pavel, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy," Scotty said as they approached. Pavel slapped a smile on his face and came to meet them halfway, his hand extended. "Leonard, this is Pavel Chekov."

"Hello, Doctor McCoy," Pavel said. "I am pleased to meet another of Scotty's friends."

Leonard shook Pavel's hand and glowered at him. "Hello, Pavel," he said. He eyed Pavel for a moment as though waiting for something. Scotty was about to ask what the problem was, but then Leonard released Pavel's hand and glanced around the room, eyes darting from the whiteboard to the fire to the one intact wine glass and then to the shards and spilled wine on the floor. "Am I interrupting?"

Scotty decided not to mention the glass-throwing incident. It felt private to him. Besides, he thought it might embarrass Pavel even more than the blackouts did. Perhaps if Leonard's findings were substantial enough, then he might earn the right to know. "We were just working on something," Scotty said. "Just an idea I had."

"With wine and a fire?"

"We had dinner while we worked."

"Huh. Food, alcohol and math? Sounds like your perfect date if you ask me."

Pavel laughed quietly to himself, and Leonard turned his suspicious gaze on him again. Pavel cleared his throat and composed himself.

"That is exactly what we said earlier," he explained rather timidly, giving Scotty a smile.

"Uh-huh," Leonard said, eying them both. "Let's just get on with it, shall we? Anymore blackouts since the last one?"

"Yeah, he was out of it when I got home this afternoon," Scotty explained as they moved over to the couch. Pavel and Leonard both sat, Leonard pulled a medical tricorder from his bag and he began scanning Pavel.

"For how long?" Leonard asked.

"We're not sure. He snapped out of it about five minutes after I found him."

Leonard asked a few more questions while examining his tricorder readings, then he put it away and stood up.

"Well?" asked Scotty.

"He's fine."

Scotty frowned. "What do you mean he's fine? He's not fine. He's got a photographic memory, and yet he's forgotten things, _important_ things. How's that fine?"

"I'm telling you there's nothing physically wrong with him. In which case, the problem might be mental. In which case what he needs is to talk to somebody."

"Well, you've got a psychology degree. Talk to him. Go on, then. He's sitting right there."

Leonard hesitated. "Not sure that's a smart idea."

"And why the bloody hell not?"

Leonard glanced down at Pavel, who looked earnestly up at him. Leonard looked at Scotty again. "Can we talk in private?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of him."

"Scotty," Pavel said, standing, coming up next to him and touching his arm. "It is okay. I will go upstairs for a while."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know." Pavel gave him a little smile, then glanced uncertainly at Leonard. He eyed Leonard for a moment, then gave him a polite nod and headed upstairs.

"Well, that was rude," Scotty said when Pavel was gone.

"I'm not the guy he needs to be talking to," said Leonard. "I can recommend someone if you'd like. Dr. Noel's good with teenagers. But my advice? Get him out of here. Send him home. Whatever's wrong with him, you're just distracting him from dealing with it. You're his escape."

"He can't go home. His father's an abusive prick. I watched the man smack him right across the face. If you think I'm sending him back to that, you're mad."

Leonard sighed. "You haven't slept with him, have you?"

"What business is that of –"

" _Scotty_. I'm serious, man, have you or have you not slept with him?"

Scotty crossed his arms. "No. I haven't."

Leonard shook his head. "But you're gonna. Lord help you, you're gonna." At that, he turned away and began to put his things back in his bag.

"You think you know me so well."

"Last time we talked about the kid, you denied that there was or would be a physical relationship. Where are all your denials now? I ask you if you've slept with him and all I get is a no? I know what that means, Scotty. Means 'not yet'. Means 'wait 'til we polish off a second bottle of red, then we'll see what happens'."

"I was not going to sleep with him tonight."

Leonard straightened up again, this time with his bag in his hand. "'Not tonight,' he says," he muttered to himself. "No, I don't know you so well, but as you so kindly pointed out, I do have a degree in psychology. I know _people_ , Scotty. It's not what you're saying, it's what you're not saying. 'Not tonight' means 'maybe tomorrow night' or 'maybe in a couple of days'. You think I'm blind? I saw the way he looked at you, the way he's still laughing at things you all probably said hours ago, the way he touched your arm. And the two of you holed up down here, fire blazing, alcohol flowing, mathing it up together; dammit, man, it's like your wet dream come to life."

Scotty rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, sleeping with him is a bad idea. Whatever the kid's avoiding, make him deal with it. I'm not saying you've gotta send him back to some asshole who's gonna beat the shit out of him, I'm not a monster for crying out loud, but he's hiding from something and you're enabling him. Sooner or later, whatever that something is, is gonna come looking for him, and who do you think's gonna get caught in the middle?"

Scotty looked down and shuffled his feet. "Me," he muttered.

"Yeah, you. This kid's father's big and bad enough to smack his kid in the face right in front of you, what do you think he's gonna do to some guy in his mid-thirties who can't keep it in his pants around his kid?"

"Bloody mother of … You don't have to say it like that, you make it sound so …" Scotty paused, took a calming breath, clenched his jaw as he raised his eyes to Leonard's face. "His dad doesn't care about him. Pavel's been gone nearly a month now, and he hasn't even tried to find him."

"You don't know that. Maybe he just hasn't looked in the right place yet. But he will. Maybe those are _his_ men watching your house, ever consider that? Only reason they ain't pounced yet is probably 'cause they ain't got a good enough glimpse of the kid yet."

"Those are not Pavel's father's spies. They would've gotten plenty of good glimpses of Pavel by now. Pavel doesn't stay inside. He goes out. He does the shopping, he goes jogging in the neighborhood, he visits Lucy next door."

"Good God, man, the entire neighborhood must know who you've shacked up with by now."

"Alright, that's enough of that," Scotty grumbled with a wave of his hand. "You say he's physically fine, then?"

"That's right. 'Cept for a slightly elevated white blood cell count, but that could mean anything. Might mean he's getting a cold. Or … might mean he's stressed about something. Something he's not dealing with."

"Alright, I heard you the first time, wise arse. You might just get yourself uninvited from the dinner party, you know?"

"That a promise?"

The sound of the dishwasher emanated from upstairs. Scotty glanced up and cursed under his breath.

"What?" asked Leonard.

"He's doing dishes. I told him to relax this weekend. The minute he's alone he goes and cleans something. Like he's been programmed."

"Huh. How convenient."

Scotty shot Leonard a look. "What's that mean? You think I like it? You think I want him locked up here all day cleaning up after me?"

"Easy there, Jumpy, that ain't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Leonard sighed and looked away. "Nothing." He glanced around the room, finally noticing all of Scotty's memorabilia. "So what's all this, Nerd Heaven?"

Leonard finally left and Scotty went to stand in the kitchen's archway. He watched Pavel put dishes away until Pavel finally noticed him and gave him a sheepish look.

"So this is the real reason you were so eager to come up here," Scotty said, approaching and taking the plate out of Pavel's hand.

"Sorry," Pavel said meekly. "I didn't intend to, honest. But they were just sitting there and I had nothing else to do, so …"

"It's alright." Scotty put the plate down on the counter. "As long as you don't feel like I expect you do it, then I suppose it's not the worst thing in the world … Stop looking at me like that, you're not in trouble for pity's sake."

Pavel smiled and relaxed a little. "What did the doctor say?"

"Doctor said a lot of things, but mainly … Pavel, do you think you might benefit from sitting down with your dad and having a chat?"

Pavel's face immediately went blank, his demeanor turning cold.

"Hear me out," Scotty continued. "If we could arrange it so that you'd be safe and he wouldn't find out where you were staying –"

"No. There is no reason to talk to him about anything. He wouldn't be willing anyway, not unless it was on his terms."

"Well … how about seeing a shrink, then? Maybe there are some things you need to work out."

Pavel glanced away. "The doctor thinks I am making it up."

"No, he thinks the problem might be mental, which isn't the same thing."

"You mean he thinks it is imaginary."

Scotty sighed. "It doesn't matter what the doctor thinks. What matters is getting you help. What if you blackout at the top of the stairs and take a tumble, or what if it happens while the stove's on? Hey, look at me." Scotty took Pavel's hand and Pavel reluctantly met his eyes. "I just wanna help. I'm worried about you."

"Do you think it is all in my head? That I am making it up?"

Scotty hesitated and immediately knew it had been a mistake. "Making it up, no. I do think there might be something going on with your head, but not like that."

Pavel glared. "So, you think I am crazy."

"No, I don't think you're crazy. Don't jump to conclusions and don't put words in my mouth. I'm not the enemy here. Look, if the problem's not physical, then it must be mental."

"Maybe your friend is wrong. Did you consider that?"

"He's an excellent doctor, Pavel, he's not wrong."

"That was not a proper examination. Scanning me with a tricorder in your basement isn't thorough enough. We have to get a second opinion."

"And when the results are the same? Then what? A third opinion? A fourth?"

"You don't think I know what I am talking about? You are willing to take your friend's word over mine when it is my body we are dealing with?"

"Well, no offense, but your memory's a wee bit sketchy. I don't know that you're the best person to be making a diagnosis about your own condition."

Pavel glared again and yanked his hand away.

Scotty sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? If you really want a second opinion, we can find someone to have a look at you."

Pavel's jaw twitched. "Don't bother." He turned away and started putting dishes away again. "I can find a doctor by myself."

"Pavel, come on, don't be like that." Scotty stepped closer and touched Pavel's shoulder. Pavel instantly tensed. He muttered something in Russian, little curse words. Scotty retracted his hand, his stomach dropping.

"Alright, then," Scotty said. "I'm gonna go clean up downstairs." He turned and left the kitchen, went back downstairs, shutting the door behind him. He didn't resurface for the rest of the night.


	9. Getting Together

**9\. Getting Together**

"Where are you?" Scotty said into the phone, feeling the need to yell to be heard over the background noise on the other end of the line. "Been trying to get hold of you for days, and then suddenly, out of the blue, you call at arse o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah, I know," Nyota yelled back, definitely needing to yell to be heard. It sounded like she was in, or near, a very noisy car. "Sorry I couldn't call earlier. Been taking care of some things."

"You're not in trouble again, are you?"

"Nope. Not yet."

Scotty thought he heard a hint of a smile in her voice, but couldn't be sure with all the noise. "Well, I was gonna ask if you and what's-his-face could pop by tonight, but now I'm not so sure."

"Spock. His name is Spock. And I got your messages. We've already decided to come."

"Oh, yeah?" Scotty smiled, then thought better of it. "Er, you might want to invest in some disguises, then."

"Why?"

"I'm being watched. By Omni. Because of you and your recent antics. That's why I changed my mind about inviting you, I don't want them getting any information about you from me."

"Ohh … I wouldn't worry, Scotty, it's probably nothing."

Scotty frowned. "What do you know about it? You knew people were watching me?"

Nyota sighed. "I can't discuss this now. We can talk at the party, okay?"

"Ny –"

"At the party, Scotty. Okay? Say it."

"Bloody … Fine, at the party. Alright? Happy?"

"Very."

"You know, one of these days, when I ask you a question, I'd appreciate it if you could just give me a straight answer and not make me feel like I've been dropped into a mystery film."

"Thought you'd enjoy that, feeling like you're in a movie. Hey, what's that noise? Are you cooking?"

Scotty paused, his hand poised on the handle of the pan he had on the stove. "Now, why do you sound so shocked? And how the devil can you hear what I'm doing with all that ruckus going on, on your end?"

"You know me; ears like a cat. And I'm not shocked. I'm impressed."

"Just another word for 'shocked', if you ask me. If you must know, it's for Pavel, the young man I'm sort of seeing. You'll be meeting him tonight. I'm making him breakfast."

It was early Saturday morning and Scotty was trying to get everything ready before Pavel woke up. Unfortunately, just as he was sucking on the thumb he'd just burnt, he looked up and found Pavel standing in the doorway.

"You just burned yourself, didn't you?" Nyota said.

"Er, yeah. Listen, I've gotta go. You will be here, yeah?"

"Yes, I will be there. No way am I gonna miss the chance to meet this guy you're making breakfast for. I'll see you."

Scotty hung up and put the phone down on the counter. "Morning," he said uncertainly to Pavel, watching him closely for signs of residual anger.

"Good morning," Pavel replied. He didn't look angry at all, just groggy and a little sheepish. "What are you doing?"

"Burning your pancakes. Listen, Pavel, I'm sorry about last night."

"Scotty –"

"No, let me finish. You were right. You know your body better than anyone, even a doctor. I should've listened to you."

But Pavel was shaking his head and frowning at the floor. "Scotty, I … thank you, but …" He looked up into Scotty's eyes. "I am sorry too."

"There's no need for that. You had every right to be upset. I was an insensitive prat. If you want a second, third, fourth, fifteenth opinion, we'll get it, we'll talk to people until we find out exactly what's wrong –"

"Scotty, please, just …" Pavel came at him, closed the gap in a few strides, and before Scotty could say another word, Pavel's lips were on his. Scotty was so caught off guard that he stumbled backwards and bumped back against the counter. As his brain caught up and finally recognized what was happening, he slowly closed his eyes and put his hands on Pavel's back. Pavel gripped his t-shirt at the chest and held on until their lips parted.

"Hi," Scotty whispered, blinking dazedly at him. "What … what was that for?"

Pavel shrugged. "It needed to happen. There will always be something; you will make excuses about my age or my dependence on you, we will take a step forward and then have a fight that will set us two steps back. The hell with all of that, Scotty, I just … I just needed to kiss you."

"Well, then … there you go." Scotty smiled, more from nervous excitement than anything else. He tested the waters a little and pulled Pavel's body right up against his own. Pavel didn't resist. Far from it; he nestled against Scotty and gave him more little kisses.

"So, I am not out of line, then," Pavel whispered.

"No. God no. You're right in line. You're right smack on top of the line."

"Mmmm," Pavel hummed contentedly as they nipped and nuzzled and then finally slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. Scotty felt Pavel's hand on the back of his head, nails gently clawing at the nape of his neck, fingers pulling urgently at his t-shirt, and as the heat grew between them, their breathing speeding up, the kiss becoming wet and sloppy and rough, Pavel emitted wonderful moans that traveled like shocks through Scotty's body.

Scotty spun them both around so he could press Pavel back against the counter top and he pushed his now very full erection against Pavel's hip. There was an answering ridge of firmness pressing against his thigh and Pavel began to grind against him. Scotty happily obliged, lodging his thigh firmly between Pavel's legs. With a groan of pleasure, Pavel broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Scotty's neck, hugging him as he rode Scotty's thigh all the way to climax.

Scotty held on tight as Pavel's muscles began to spasm, strong arms cradling him as he quivered. Scotty didn't even care about coming himself, he was still relishing in being the thing that Pavel wanted to rub off on. He buried his face in Pavel's pale white neck and whispered encouragements to him, telling Pavel to come good and hard for him until Pavel quieted down and finally stopped twitching.

Pavel's head dropped onto Scotty's shoulder and Scotty felt him weakly clinging. Scotty just held on, almost too tight at times, pressed little kisses to Pavel's face and hair, and tried to will his own heart to slow to a less frightening pace.

"Well, I guess we've made up, then," Scotty panted.

"That was not the way the first time was supposed to go," Pavel moaned. He raised his head and looked regretfully at Scotty.

"What are you on about? That was perfect. Just having you in my arms like that …" Scotty trailed off as he placed more worshiping kisses on Pavel's cheek.

"But we were supposed to be in a bed. And naked. And …" Pavel paused and glanced to his left, so Scotty followed his gaze. It was then that the burning smell finally reached his brain.

"Shit," he cursed, pulling away from Pavel and darting over to the stove. He pulled the large pan with three very burnt chocolate chip pancakes inside it off the heat and shut the stove off. Pavel came to stand beside him.

"Well, that's not how they're supposed to look, now is it?" Scotty said.

Pavel laughed. "No. Let me help –"

"Ah, ah, ah, no. No way." Scotty turned toward him, took him by the arms. "You run upstairs and get cleaned up. I believe there's quite a mess you need to deal with down below."

Pavel grinned, embarrassed. "I got carried away, I … I couldn't stop," he whispered, draping his arms around Scotty's neck and kissing him again.

"Mm, well … hold that thought," Scotty murmured between kisses. "When you're done, you can wait for me downstairs. I'll bring breakfast down to you. We can finish our date."

"Okay." Pavel kissed him once more and then pulled reluctantly away. Scotty watched him leave, and when he was sure he was alone, he gave the crotch of his pajama pants a tug and let out a long breath, sagging back against the counter and smiling to himself.

 _"I'm telling you, sleeping with him is a bad idea,"_ said Leonard's voice in his head. Scotty frowned at it.

"But I love him," he whispered, the response out of his mouth before he'd even realized what he'd said. He stared at nothing, the statement echoing in his head, and as he stood there, stunned, he realized that the words were indeed true.

 

* * *

Scotty finished buttoning his shirt as he trotted down the stairs. He peered around for Lucy, but the first floor seemed to be deserted. Pavel was still upstairs getting ready, and Scotty had gone up to do the same while Lucy had remained downstairs "setting something up." Scotty still didn't know what that meant; looking around, he couldn't see anything that was different.

"Luce?" he called as he moved through the house. He was drawn into the kitchen, where the fading evening light drifting in through the back door, along with the candle lanterns Lucy had scattered all over the place, gave the room a soft glow. Scotty went to the door and peered out into the backyard.

There was Lucy, stringing something up around the trunk of the large tree in the far corner. Scotty squinted but couldn't make out what it was. From this distance, whatever it was seemed to be invisible.

With a shrug, Scotty went about making sure everything was ready; the beers and white wines were chilling, the red wines were waiting on the counter, the steaks were marinating … Scotty paused at the sight of a second large casserole dish full of marinade in his fridge. He bent over to have a closer look.

"You're not eating the cheese things, are you?" asked Lucy as she came back inside. Scotty straightened up.

" _Now_ who sounds like my mum? What's in the second bowl there?"

"Tofu steaks."

He blinked at her.

"Knew you'd forget. You can thank me later."

"Forget what?"

"Nyota's boyfriend. He's Vulcan, innee?"

Scotty smacked his forehead. "Shit, Vulcans are vegetarian, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

"Saved my arse again, I guess."

"It's my pleasure."

"Thanks, love." Scotty leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Dunno what I'd do without you."

She sighed. "I don't know either. Probably die in a pool of your own filth." She patted his arm affectionately. "Anybody here yet?"

"Nope. Still early."

"Right. I'll be next door at mine finishing off the desserts. You'll be okay over here on your own for a while, yeah?"

"Bloody hell, woman, I'm not an infant. I can serve little cheese things on my own. I can pop the cork off a wine bottle. I can toss a salad for pity's sake."

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on. Call me if you need anything."

"Oh, hey, hang on. What were you up to out there?"

She grinned at him. "Lights. Tiny lights on paper-thin filament. Strung 'em up all over, round the tree, along the fence. When it gets really dark, they'll start to pop on. Your backyard'll look like it's overrun with fireflies."

"Well, that's what you want. Nothing like swarms of bugs to attract party goers."

"It'll be beautiful."

"Going a wee bit overboard, aren't you?"

"Nope. Be back in a bit."

She left Scotty in the kitchen, but only moments later, she called his name. Frowning, he headed out to the front door and found her standing with the door open to their first two guests.

"Scotty!" said Joanna McCoy with a big grin. She wore a pretty, purple dress and her dark hair had sparkly butterfly barrettes in it. Her bright, smiling, hazel eyes were just like her father's, except that Leonard McCoy's eyes were almost never bright and smiling.

"Hey, there, little lass," Scotty greeted her, bending down to give her a hug. "Well, don't you look lovely."

"She absolutely does," Lucy agreed. "Listen, I'll see you guys in a bit. Gotta take care of some nibbles next door."

Leonard watched Lucy slip away, then looked at Scotty. "Tell me we're not the first ones here."

"You're the first ones here," Scotty informed him.

"Fantastic," Leonard muttered. "Jim said he'd be here early."

"He's on his way, don't get your knickers in a knot."

"Uncle Jim's coming?" Joanna asked, her eyes lighting up even more, if that was possible.

"Yup, should be here soon," Scotty told her.

Just then, Pavel came down the stairs, dressed in gray slacks and a white t-shirt.

"Hello, Doctor," he said brightly, then he dropped his gaze to Joanna.

"Hey, kid," Leonard said. "This is my daughter, Joanna. Joey, this is Pavel. He's Scotty's … friend or whatever."

Pavel approached and extended his hand to Joanna. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too!" Joanna replied. "Your accent's funny."

"Joey," Leonard hissed under his breath, but Pavel smiled.

"Your accent is funnier," he said.

Joanna giggled. Scotty stood back with Leonard and watched.

"I don't have an accent," Joanna declared.

"Of course you do. If you didn't, you would sound like me."

"Nuh-uh. Where are you from, anyway?"

"I am Russian."

"Wow, Russia's real far away, isn't it, Daddy?"

Everyone looked at Leonard, who continued to eye Pavel as he replied, "Yup. Long way from here, darlin'."

"I like your accent," Joanna said to Pavel. "It's cute."

"I like yours too. And your dress is very pretty. You know, purple is the color of royalty."

Joanna beamed. "I picked it out myself."

Pavel looked genuinely impressed. "Really? Would you like to help me pick out a shirt to wear tonight?"

"Okay!" Joanna said excitedly.

Pavel looked over at Leonard. "Would that be alright with you, Doctor?"

"Sure, knock yourselves out," Leonard said. "Careful, though, she's a handful."

Pavel grinned down at Joanna and offered her his hand. He then looked at Scotty. "We will be back down soon."

"Can't wait," Scotty replied. Pavel smiled at him and Scotty forgot there was anyone else there with them. He watched Pavel head back up the stairs, hand-in-hand with Joanna.

"If you're quite finished staring at his ass," Leonard said when Pavel and Joanna were out of earshot. Scotty frowned at him.

"I was not staring at his arse. I was … looking at … D'you want a drink or what?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

The two men went into the kitchen where Scotty got them each a beer and they sat at the table together.

"Any blackouts since yesterday?" asked Leonard.

"Not that I know of."

Leonard nodded and sipped his beer. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"This again?"

"There were sparks flying all over the goddamn place when he was down here a minute ago. Something's different. You two are even more … couple-y than before."

"Oh, we are not … Okay, yeah, we kissed a little this morning –"

"Good God, Scotty …"

"But nothing else happened. Well, not much else. We didn't have sex, is the point."

"Yeah, well, yer gonna, I can see it."

"I'm just worried about him, is all. I feel protective of him. He moves around when he blacks out, did I tell you that? He can walk about. Just makes me worry ten times more."

Leonard looked at him. "No, you did not tell me that."

"Yeah, came home yesterday and found him in the basement. He didn't remember how he'd gotten there."

Leonard put his beer down and turned his body toward Scotty. "Are you serious?" he whispered.

"What?"

"This kid's been snooping around in your little secret hideaway and you don't think that's cause for alarm?"

"Bah!" Scotty said, waving a hand at him. "He wasn't snooping."

"Then what the hell was he doing down there? You and Lucy've been close since your school days and not even she's been allowed down there. This kid's here for eight seconds, and suddenly he's all up in your business?"

"It was an accident. He didn't mean it."

"Bullshit. Even if it wasn't conscious, clearly there's something in his subconscious that wants to get into your personal business."

"Well, of course he does. He likes me."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and I think you're losing it, Leonard. You've always been a wee bit paranoid, but now you've just gone right off the rails. I can trust Pavel."

Leonard shook his head and turned away again.

"Joey likes him," Scotty pointed out.

"Joey's nine. Joey likes ketchup on toast."

"I like ketchup on toast."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Hikaru was the next to arrive, and then Jim, who'd brought Gaila as his date. Gaila, in a short, slinky white dress with golden accessories and her hair wild and curly around her shoulders, handed Scotty a bottle of wine with a gracious and unnecessary bow.

"Thank you," Scotty said, having a look at the label.

"You're welcome. So … where is he?"

Scotty looked up at her and sighed. "Well, I suppose if you're here then Jim must've told you."

"Oh, shit, were we not telling people?" Jim asked innocently, stepping up beside Gaila. "I figured since I was allowed to bring a date –"

"It's fine, Jim. I just assumed you'd let me do the telling. He's upstairs, by the way, keeping Joey occupied. He'll be down later. Come, everyone's in the kitchen."

When the doorbell rang again, Scotty knew it wasn't Lucy. She'd simply have walked right in. As he went to answer it, he found he was a little nervous. Nyota hadn't been to his place in months. He thought this was probably going to be at least a little weird. And then he remembered that her boyfriend would be with her and he upped his prediction to a lot weird. He straightened his back, trying to make himself look taller before he opened the door. When he did, light from the front foyer spilled out and lit up Nyota's face. She smiled her radiant smile.

"Look at you, cleaned up all nice-like," she said. She wore black, wide-leg slacks, a deep crimson blouse with a subtle shimmer, and she had a little black clutch gripped in her hand. Scotty embraced her as she stepped inside.

"Amazing what a shave and a shower'll do," he said, patting her back, and then he finally noticed the tall, sleek-haired gentleman standing behind her. Scotty cocked his head; he looked terribly familiar.

"Scotty," said Nyota, stepping aside, "this is Spock. Spock, this is one of my dearest friends, Montgomery Scott."

Scotty immediately held out his hand, but Spock made the Vulcan salute at the exact same time. And then they switched gestures. And then they switched again.

"Well, this is awkward, isn't it?" Scotty said with a chuckle. "Well, come on, inside with you, then."

"If you are referring to the fact that you were once in the same position I am currently in as Nyota's partner," Spock said as he stepped into the house, "there is no need for this to be awkward. Though I understand that this may be strange for you, I feel no unease in sharing an evening with you."

Scotty was slightly taken aback by this, though he supposed he shouldn't have been. He should have realized that Spock would keep anything he felt about the situation tightly controlled. "Well, that's good to hear," he said. He glanced away from his guests for a moment and peered out into the neighborhood, eyes scanning the area for anyone that might be watching them. He had a hunch the person missing from Barnett's list of Nyota's group members was Spock. He saw no one, though that hardly put him at ease. He shut the door. "You know, you look awfully familiar," he said to Spock. "Have I seen you someplace before?"

"Doubtful," Nyota said. "He's been away for weeks now."

"Right, right, you were visiting your folks off-planet."

"Correct," said Spock. He fell silent, his big, brown eyes darting around the front foyer. He then looked at Scotty, gave him a little nod and said, "You have a lovely home."

Scotty figured this was Spock's attempt at alleviating any awkwardness between them. It had the opposite effect. "Er, thank you."

Nyota glanced toward the kitchen. "Who's here tonight?"

"Leonard, Jim, Gaila. Lucy will be back later. And Hikaru Sulu – relatively new at Omni, I don't think you know him."

"It's all Omni staff, that's good."

"Why's that good?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide and tinged with excitement, or possibly anxiety, Scotty couldn't tell which. "We've got news," she said.

She refused to tell him what that meant, swearing she would reveal it later. So instead, the three of them joined the others who were milling about in the kitchen, chatting and drinking. Scotty watched Nyota and Spock integrate themselves into the group, introducing themselves and greeting old friends. He stood slightly apart from everyone and waited until some of the chatter had died down before he began speaking.

"Everyone," he called, getting their attention. They all went silent and watched him. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. It's been far too long since we all did something together. Part of the reason you're here is to meet a recent friend of mine. His name is Pavel and he's brilliant. He's got a mind to rival any of the top scientists at Omni and I think he'd fit right in with our little family. Problem is, he's a bit shy. I thought meeting you lot might encourage him a bit."

"Or scare the shit out of him," Jim mumbled as he plucked a cracker from one of the trays on the island. There were soft giggles throughout the room.

"Yes, well, I was hoping you'd all tone down your various personality disorders for the evening," Scotty said, only half joking. "This night's important to me. Pavel is … he's become more than a friend." Scotty pointedly avoided Leonard's eye, looking instead to Nyota, who gave him an encouraging smile, then to Jim who was smirking to himself and nodding, and then to Gaila whose eyes lit up as she mouthed the words "I knew it".

"One more thing," Scotty said before they got too worked up about the news. "Pavel is, erm … seventeen."

Everyone's face went blank, all except Leonard's (he shook his head and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling) and Hikaru's (he picked up his wine glass and sipped, looking innocent as a low rumble of murmurs began all around him).

"Wait," said Nyota. " _What_? Seventeen? As in 'years old'?"

"Impressive," Jim said to himself, nodding his approval.

"Yes, he's seventeen years old," Scotty said. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd all save your judgments until after the party. You can call me later on and yell at me all you like, but for now, can we all just ignore the obvious, be it warnings or crass jokes or whatever? I'm trying to get Pavel comfortable enough to consider a career, not make him more self-conscious than he is."

The warning was just in time, because Pavel chose that moment to return with Joanna in tow. They stepped into the kitchen and the whole place went silent.

"Hi, Uncle Jim!" said Joanna, bounding over to where Jim was seated.

"Hey, squirt," Jim said, tearing his eyes away from Pavel long enough to lean forward and help Joanna up onto his lap, but then he went right back to staring. Pavel looked around at all of them, eyes wide and uncertain, every bit of his awkwardness showing in his slightly hunched shoulders and the way he shoved his hands in his pockets for lack of anything better to do with them.

"Hello," he said, his voice soft and small in the stillness.

"Hi," everyone else replied in unison.

"Alright, you can all stop gawking at the poor lad," Scotty said, waving at them all as though he could bat their eyes away. "You'd think he had two heads or something." He introduced everyone Pavel hadn't already met and then offered Pavel a seat amongst the group.

"Can I get you a drink?" Scotty murmured to him as everyone started chatting again.

Pavel opened his mouth, then closed it. Scotty guessed he'd been about to insist on getting his own drink, but apparently he'd thought better of it, because instead he smiled and replied, "Yes, please. I will have a beer."

Scotty kissed his forehead, then moved away to the fridge. He opened it, bent over to grab a bottle, and when he straightened up, Nyota was at his side. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

She didn't say a word, only stood there shaking her head.

Scotty frowned. "Alright, go on and say it. I know you're dying to."

"He's adorable."

"Yes, yes, I know he's … wait … huh?"

"Oh, you're not off the hook about the age thing yet," she warned. But then her expression softened. "But seeing as I have permission to yell at you later, I can admit now that he seems very sweet. And if he's as brilliant as you say he is, then I can certainly see why you'd end up with him."

Scotty stared at her with his mouth slightly open. "That's it?"

She did a good job of looking innocent. "What?"

"You're holding your tongue? You? When did you learn how to do that?"

"Hey." She laid a hand on her chest. "I've grown since we broke up."

Scotty snorted. "Nyota, please. It must be killing you to keep your opinions to yourself. You might as well let it out now. Look at you, you're about to pop a vein in your head."

She sighed and glanced over at Pavel. "Okay, yes, he is young." She touched her stomach and winced. "Makes my ovaries hurt just looking at him."

"Ha ha, very funny," Scotty said, stepping past her to grab the bottle opener from the counter.

"Seriously, I don't know whether to shake his hand or breastfeed him."

"Good one."

"I vote breastfeed," said Jim as he approached. He went into the fridge for a beer, then straightened back up and took the opener from Scotty. "What are we talking about?" he asked.

Nyota gave him a very bored, yet somehow affectionate look. "Hi, Jim."

Jim smiled and lowered his voice as he said, "Hello, Nyota."

She held up a finger to silence him. "Don't even think about it. My boyfriend –"

"Ah, yes. Mr. Spock." Jim glanced over at Spock who was examining a tray of finger foods. "I guess it makes sense, you ending up with a Vulcan; calm, cool, always under control." Jim looked at her again. "Must be boring as hell."

She rolled her eyes, then looked at Scotty. "So, where are his parents?"

Scotty shook his head. "Situation at home's not good. It's a long story."

Nyota nodded, glanced at Pavel again and sighed. "Well, he really seems to like you. He keeps glancing over here when he thinks none of us is looking." She smiled at Scotty. "I'm happy for you."

"You don't have to say that."

"I'm serious. I trust your judgment. If this is a real relationship, if you think he's right for you, then I can get behind that." A hint of worry seeped into her eyes. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

He reached out and touched her arm. "I'll explain everything later on, I promise. Thank you for at least being open-minded. And Spock, he seems … nice. I think. So hard to tell with Vulcans sometimes. But you picked him, so he must be something special."

She smiled gratefully at him, then frowned. "Pavel does look familiar though. He's never been to Omni? Ever? Class trip, maybe?" she asked with a little smirk.

"Oh, you're just a laugh a minute tonight, huh? No, he's never been there."

Nyota shrugged. "I'm sure I'll figure it out. I'm going to go catch up with Gaila. Haven't seen her in so long. Excuse me." At that, she slipped away and went back to the group.

"You missed me, admit it," Jim called after her.

"Why do you torture her so?" Scotty asked.

"'Cause it's fun. And she loves it. Don't let her fool you, she loves the attention. It's not serious anyway, it's just our thing, you know? It's what we do. So … how's it going with the little Russian?"

Scotty couldn't help but grin. "Quite nicely, thank you."

"Mm-hm," Jim hummed, smiling and nodding. "Oh, really?"

Scotty snorted. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." Jim glanced at Pavel. "He's cute. So far, so good, in case you were wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"No negative vibes from him yet. Of course, he hasn't really said much."

"What're you looking for exactly?"

"Shiftiness. Incongruities. Anything that doesn't fit. Anything that suggests he might be hiding something."

"Jim, he's been here a month now and I haven't seen –"

"Shh, shh, shh," Jim hushed Scotty. He patted Scotty's shoulder while eying Pavel like a tiger eying its prey. "Watch and learn, my little Scottish friend."

Jim went back to his seat at the table next to Gaila, his eyes still focused on Pavel who was occupying Joanna by making one of her barrettes disappear and reappear with sleight of hand. Scotty came up behind him, watching Jim warily.

"So, Pavel," said Jim, getting Pavel's attention. He looked up from Joanna's giggling face and turned his wide, questioning eyes on Jim. "What's a young guy like you doing with an old bastard like Scotty?"

"Oi!" said Scotty, but with a smile. Jim winked at him.

Pavel cocked his head. "Who am I supposed to be with?"

Jim glanced at Hikaru, who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Hikaru.

"You're what, twenty-two, twenty-three?"

"And straight," Hikaru pointed out. He glanced around at the others. "And extremely single. Tell your friends."

Gaila sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"Not that you're not attractive," Hikaru said to Pavel.

Pavel shrugged. "You are too young for me anyway," he said with a smirk and then calmly sipped his beer.

Everyone laughed, except McCoy who rolled his eyes again. And Spock didn't laugh either, but looked mildly contemplative as he regarded Pavel. Scotty supposed that was the best one could hope for from either of them and he looked proudly down at Pavel.

"Good answer," Jim said, narrowing his eyes. "Okay, lemmie ask you this: if you didn't need a place to stay, would you still be interested in him?"

 _"Jim,"_ Nyota hissed.

"Good God," said Leonard. "Could you be anymore crass?"

"No, it is okay," Pavel insisted. "He is worried about his friend. That is sweet. I am pleased to see that Scotty has friends like this. Although, I am not sure how to answer the question. There is nothing I can say that I couldn't simply be making up to satisfy you. All I can tell you is …" Pavel paused and looked up at Scotty for a moment, a soft smile touching his lips. He then looked at Jim again. "I am happy. I didn't know I could be this happy. I feel … more like myself than I ever have in my life." Pavel shook his head, frowning a little. "I am not sure if that makes sense."

"Aw," said Gaila. Scotty glanced at her, then looked to her left and saw that even Nyota looked like she wanted to give Pavel a hug.

"Well, that's all very sweet," said Jim, apparently unfazed by Pavel's adorableness. "But as you said, you could be lying. Words are easy to say."

"Leave the kid alone, Jim," Leonard said under his breath.

"With respect, Doctor," said Pavel, "I would like to hear what he has to say next."

Jim nodded his approval. "Not one to back down from a challenge, I like that. Okay, then. Scotty, I hope you don't mind this too much: Pavel, I'd like to see you kiss him. Right now."

Everyone immediately began to admonish Jim, everyone but Scotty and Pavel. Scotty looked at Pavel to see his reaction. Pavel was smiling at him.

Pavel didn't say a word. He gave Scotty a single nod, and Scotty began to move, grabbing the nearest empty chair and sitting next to him, facing him, never once breaking eye contact. Scotty saw something there in Pavel's eyes, something bright and proud. Pavel sat up a bit straighter as he reached up and took Scotty's chin with his fingertips. He pulled Scotty's face toward his own and placed the softest kiss on his lips. Scotty shut his eyes and let their lips gently press for as long as Pavel wanted. It was the softest kiss, but it was heavy with something so intense, Scotty's chest felt like it was filling with more than just air as he inhaled Pavel's scent. Pavel's fingertips on his skin were so hot they could have burned him, and Scotty began to feel that the silence in the room almost didn't fit the moment, that a moment like this was more worthy of fireworks and fanfare. The room around them was like a vacuum, it was so quiet. The only breaths Scotty could hear were his own and Pavel's. They may as well have been alone.

But of course they weren't, and when the kiss broke and they opened their eyes, there everyone was, staring at them like they were a fascinating zoo exhibit. Scotty took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, got his bearings. He felt dizzy. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

No one else was sure what to say at first, and then Jim spoke.

"That's it?" was the first thing he said.

The tension broke and everyone began to mutter under their breath and roll their eyes, each reaction different and yet saying the exactly same thing: that Jim had expected too much, and what was he trying to prove anyway?

"Uncle Jim, that was a really good kiss," said Joanna, who had settled next to her father's chair and was cuddled up against his hip. She grinned shyly and added, "They're cute together."

"Leonard," said Scotty, "you don't mind if I put your wee one in my will, do you?"

Pavel hadn't taken his eyes off Scotty yet, but when he finally did, he looked at Jim, stared him right in the eye and said, "You asked for a kiss. That was a kiss."

"It wasn't much of a kiss," Jim retorted.

"To you, perhaps. But then maybe you were not looking closely enough."

Jim's eyebrows went up. He looked to Scotty, who shrugged at him.

"My heart's still trying to beat its way out of my chest, so I'll have to agree with the lad," Scotty said.

"Well, then," said Jim. "I guess the little Russian's got a point there." Jim reached across the table, extending his hand. "Well played."

Pavel grinned and accepted the handshake. "Same to you. I have passed your test, then?"

Jim gave him a wink. "So far, so good, sport. So far, so good."

"You are just adorable," Gaila remarked, eying Pavel with interest.

"Down, girl," Nyota muttered, linking an arm with her as though to keep her from lunging.

"Thank you," Pavel said graciously.

"Are we done with the sideshow?" asked Leonard. "What's a man gotta do to get a refill around here?"

"Easy there, big fella, I got you covered," Jim said, getting up and heading for the fridge, patting Leonard's shoulder as he went by.

"Okay, so, you two like each other?" Hikaru said to Scotty and Pavel with mock confusion. "Is that what you're saying?" Nyota punched his arm, which Scotty took note of. She'd never met Hikaru before. This meant she liked him.

"This has, thus far, been an intriguing evening," said Spock's voice. He'd been standing just outside the group, observing. Scotty had completely forgotten he was there. Then again, Scotty had momentarily forgotten just about everyone was there.

"Good God, man," Leonard said, apparently having forgotten about Spock's presence as well. "Where the heh …" He paused and glanced down at Joanna. "Uh, where the _heck_ did he come from?"

"I have been here the entire time, Dr. McCoy."

"Sometimes I think you Vulcans enjoy being mysterious."

"Sometimes I think humans enjoy being argumentative." Spock then looked around at the others. "No disrespect intended."

"None taken, sweety," Nyota assured him.

"Besides, you're right," said Hikaru. "We can be jerks. Isn't that right, Jim?"

"Oh, look, New Guy thinks he's funny," Jim joked as he came back with Leonard's second beer.

The chatter continued, all of it pleasant, friendly jabs flying back and forth. Scotty looked at Pavel. "I think they like you," he whispered, beaming at him.

"I am glad," Pavel replied. "I like them too."

Scotty kissed his cheek, but when he looked at Pavel's face again, something had changed; his eyes had gone blank, eyelids a little heavy, his entire demeanor seeming to sink down to the floor.

"Pavel?" Scotty whispered. He glanced around; no one else had noticed. He gave Pavel a little shake. For a moment, Pavel didn't respond, but then he blinked and looked up at Scotty.

"What?" he asked, sitting up straighter. "It happened again, didn't it?"

"It was only a few seconds," Scotty assured him, trying to mask the worry in his own voice. "All better now."

Pavel still looked worried. Scotty draped his arm across his shoulders. "We'll figure it out. Soon. I promise."

Dinner was served and Lucy reappeared carrying a large tray covered with a tea towel, and having changed into a pretty, blue dress. Somewhere behind him, Scotty heard Nyota mutter, "Speak of the devil." He rolled his eyes and hoped Lucy hadn't heard. There were introductions all around and Lucy and Nyota greeted each other politely. The tray was left in the kitchen and everyone sat around the dining table that Scotty hadn't ever even used before. There was soft chatter as they all ate.

After the dinner dishes were cleared away, Scotty, having decided to let everyone see the nicest part of his house, slipped away for a moment to make sure the basement was presentable. He hid anything Joanna shouldn't see, and turned off the whiteboard and hid it inside a closet. His equation wasn't something he wanted to discuss with anyone yet. It was unfinished, imperfect. It wasn't ready.

Then he looked at the fireplace. He stepped up to it and ran his fingers along one of its stones, the one with the initials E.S. carved into it.

He stepped away to his computer to check his messages and found the usual things from work. Nothing out of the ordinary. With a sigh, he got up again, went back to the fireplace, and after a moment's thought, finally decided to light it.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," he said as he crouched before it. "Just because I've used this thing twice in the last two days, doesn't mean shit."

"What doesn't mean shit?" asked a voice from behind. Scotty jumped up and spun around to find Lucy standing on the lower steps, looking around.

"Sorry," she said to him. "The door was open, so I thought it would be okay to come down."

"No, yeah, it's fine," Scotty stammered. "Come on down."

He crouched down again to finish his task, but kept glancing behind as Lucy stepped down into the space. He glimpsed a smile on her face as she surveyed the little starship models and tiny robots, the movie posters and the huge collection of comic books.

"So, this is it, huh?" she asked. "I thought maybe you'd become less of a geek since we lived together."

"Well, that was sort of the point, I guess. So, what brings you down? You and Nyota didn't get into it, did you?"

He glanced back just as she turned a mock-offended look on him. "You know, contrary to popular belief, I don't dislike her."

Scotty's eyebrows went up. "Oh, really now?"

"Yes, really. I actually quite admire her, even if she doesn't think much of me. She's tough, determined, ambitious, all things I like. She's just not right for you, is all. And no, we've barely said two words to each other since I arrived, so no worries there."

Scotty sighed. "I suppose that's the best I can hope for."

"Thank your lucky stars." She approached and stood next to him to admire the fireplace. "Your dad did quite a job with this thing, didn't he?"

"Yep. He's good at what he does. Don't think I could ever move out of this place knowing I couldn't take it with me."

"Spoken to him lately? Since the dinner?"

Scotty shrugged and kept his head down. "You know us. We say hi every now and then, but we're not exactly best mates. How are things upstairs?"

"Fine. Brilliant. Everyone loves Pavel. Although Leonard keeps looking at him like he thinks Pavel might steal his wallet."

Scotty chuckled as he finally finished up and stood. He moved to the couch and dropped down onto it. "That's Leonard for you. Probably means he likes him."

Lucy lowered herself to the small rug before the fireplace, her body turned slightly toward the fire. She peered into it for a while, then looked back at Scotty and asked, "So … Spock, huh?"

Scotty smiled. "He's a nice fellow, leave him be."

"Rather serious, innee?"

"He's Vulcan, what did you expect, card tricks?"

"Does he smile? Did you see him smile at all?"

"I think they make a nice couple."

"Yeah, he's probably good for her."

"Unlike me, you mean."

"Well, not gonna lie, Peanut, the two of you together really didn't make sense."

"Here we go. This why you came down here, to criticize my relationship choices?"

"Not all of them. Scotty, do you understand why you and she didn't, and couldn't ever work?"

Scotty sighed. "Fine, I'll bite; why's that, then?"

"Because she doesn't need you."

The words went straight to Scotty's chest, making a tight, achy knot there, and he wasn't even sure what Lucy meant. He frowned to cover his hurt. "Meaning what?"

"She's a tough broad, that one. You keep strong people like that as mates, not lovers. You need someone you can rescue, someone who needs you to take care of them. Someone like Pavel. 'S why you're so drawn to him. That and he's a cute, young thing with a big ol' brain in his head."

"You honestly believe that? That I like Pavel because he's dependent on me?"

"I know that's at least part of it, yeah. You need to be needed, and Nyota needs no one."

Scotty stared at her. She simply gave him an I-told-you-so sort of look, then glanced away, back into the fire. Scotty watched the flames dance around her form.

"So, you're saying I need someone who enables my codependent behavior," he said.

"Most of us do."

Scotty let his head drop back onto the backrest. "A relationship like that can't last, can it? I mean, eventually someone feels trapped, someone feels resentful, someone rebels …"

Lucy shrugged. "That's the way it normally goes. For everyone."

"Fantastic," Scotty sighed. "I'm gonna go grab the others, tell them it's alright to come down."

"Mm, might wanna make sure Gaila hasn't wrapped Pavel up in her dress and taken him home with her."

Scotty chuckled as he stood. "That too."

Upstairs, Scotty let everyone know they could head down with their drinks and gather around the fire if they wanted. Pavel didn't seem to be anywhere about, so Scotty went looking. He peered out into the backyard first. It was dark out now, and the tiny lights Lucy had strung up had all come on. They were everywhere, along the fences, around the railing of Scotty's deck, and all over the tree in the far corner, around its trunk and even draped in long strands through the leaves. Scotty wondered how she'd gotten them so high up. He figured the ends were weighted and that she must have thrown them up as high as she could.

The backyard wasn't empty. There was a lone figure sitting beneath the tree. With a smile, Scotty took his shoes and socks off and went outside.

"Tired of them already?" he asked as he approached. Pavel twisted around and smiled up at him. He was barefoot as well. "I know they can be a bit much, but they're good people, really."

Pavel shrugged. "I just needed a moment alone."

"Gaila wasn't pestering you, was she?"

"No. In fact it seems to be Mr. Sulu that she is most interested in."

"Ah. Yeah, she and Jim came here together, but somehow I don't think they're actually an item." Scotty sat next to Pavel on the grass and crossed his legs. He looked up at the tree, at all the tiny pinpoints of light. "How the bloody hell am I gonna get all that down?" he muttered.

"I will help you. It is pretty."

"Yeah, Lucy really outdid herself. Archer's probably looking out his window right now, hating every single bit of it." Scotty looked at Pavel. "You having a good time?"

"Yes. I like your friends." Pavel hesitated for a moment, then shimmied closer. He rested his head on Scotty's shoulder, and Scotty automatically wrapped his arm around him and nuzzled his hair.

"You know that you don't owe me anything, right?" Scotty murmured.

"Of course I know. Scotty, I am not …" With a sigh, Pavel raised his head and looked up at him. "This isn't about repaying you. Am I going to have to keep telling you that over and over?"

"No. I just wanna make sure …" Scotty reached up and cupped Pavel's cheek, "… before I do this." And then he kissed Pavel, the same kind of kiss they'd shared that morning in the kitchen, the intensity building quickly. Scotty turned his body toward Pavel's a little more, braced himself on his left hand and gripped the back of Pavel's neck with his right, holding Pavel in place as he opened Pavel's mouth wide and slipped his tongue inside. He soon felt Pavel's hands on him, gripping his shirt, clawing, pulling. Scotty went straight from zero to fully aroused in seconds. He was about ready to lay Pavel down on his back right there.

Pavel broke the kiss and whispered, "Come."

"Huh?" Scotty asked dumbly, but then Pavel pulled away, got on all fours and crawled around to the opposite side of the tree, out of view of anyone who might wander back into the kitchen, the tree trunk more than thick enough to obscure them. Scotty followed, and Pavel beckoned him to come sit with his back against the tree. Scotty obeyed and was more than a little pleased when Pavel straddled his lap.

Pavel cupped his face and sucked and nipped at his lips a little too roughly, like an eager puppy who didn't know its own strength, and a little too messily, like the horny teenager that he was. His body moved, shifting like a wave, like he was trying desperately to get closer, his building excitement forcing impatient groans from his throat. Scotty encouraged him, pushed up against him, began a slow grind, tried to wordlessly tell him that he was free to do as he pleased, that Scotty wasn't about to come down with a case of second thoughts. He licked inside Pavel's mouth, let their tongues play together, his body responding fast. He even dared to let his hands wander down onto Pavel's tight little bottom to feel it for the first time. Pavel arched and pushed back into his grip.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me tonight," Pavel whispered against Scotty's mouth. Scotty opened his sleepy eyes and blinked up at him.

"I … I don't even know what to say to that," he murmured. Pavel grinned.

"Is it the good kind of speechlessness or the bad kind?"

"Good!" Scotty said hastily. "Really good. Bloody brilliant, I can't even tell you. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world."

Pavel rubbed noses with him and nipped at his mouth, and then began to slink downward, hands going to Scotty's waist, nimble fingers on his belt and then his trouser button and then the zipper.

"You don't have to …" Scotty began to say, but his brain was too foggy, his defenses too weak. He couldn't get the words out to tell Pavel that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. He knew that Pavel knew it anyway, and telling him again would probably be overkill. The fact was, Pavel didn't look one bit like he didn't want to be doing exactly what he was doing.

Their little corner was perfectly lit, the tiny filament lights making everything glow, especially Pavel. He was like some magical creature who'd invaded Scotty's backyard and come to seduce him. Pavel helped him get his pants and boxers down past his hips, his bare bottom coming back down to rest in the cool grass, and then there it was, Scotty was out, right there for Pavel to see. Pavel nestled in the grass between Scotty's legs, his face right there before Scotty's very rigid prick. He touched it, felt it all over, even pressed little kisses to it and nuzzled it. He then looked up at Scotty and smiled impishly.

"I have been waiting a long time to touch you like this," he said.

"Laddie, you keep saying things like that to me, I'm liable to convince myself that you're not real."

Pavel's pretty eyes twinkled with tiny pinpoints of light. "I am very real, I can assure you." And then he extended his tongue and began to lick, up along the underside of the shaft and around the head. Scotty's eyes unfocused as Pavel's tongue tickled at his slit. He quickly forced them to focus again, not wanting to miss a thing.

Pavel took him all the way in, began sucking almost tenderly, like he was cradling Scotty in his mouth. He closed his eyes, his long lashes floating prettily above his rosy cheeks. Scotty had never wanted to pet Pavel more than he did right then. He cautiously lifted a hand to Pavel's head and touched him, stroked the silky curls on top and then down the smooth, flat hair at the back. Pavel moaned and sucked faster as though Scotty's petting was encouraging him.

Pavel was soon drooling all over Scotty's prick, and probably leaving a good sized wet spot on the front of his pants too, but Scotty couldn't have cared less. When Pavel pulled his mouth off to properly lick with his tongue, the light reflected off the moisture that was now coating his pink lips, and Scotty even saw a little glisten on his chin. It seemed this was the one task that he performed quite sloppily, and just watching him make a wet mess made Scotty's cock jump in Pavel's in his mouth, made Scotty moan into the dark.

Scotty was vocal. He let Pavel know exactly how well he was doing. He didn't care if anyone heard. Pavel was the only thing that mattered, with his soft curls and his pretty lashes and his rosy, hollowed-out cheeks and his perfect lips wrapped lovingly around Scotty's girth. Scotty's fierce protectiveness kicked in and he wished he'd thought to bring a blanket out here, something to cover Pavel with, to shield him from possible prying eyes. He was precious and he was perfect and he was Scotty's.

"I love you," Scotty blurted out. He was just about past the point of worrying about anything. He didn't care if it was too soon to say it. He didn't care if saying it on the verge of climax technically didn't count. He didn't care if Pavel wasn't ready to hear it. It needed to be said.

It was only seconds after uttering the words that Pavel sucked the orgasm right out of him. Scotty barely had enough time to let Pavel know he was coming before he was spurting into the boy's mouth and groaning hard at the leaves above.

And then it was over, quick as it had begun. Scotty sagged against the tree and Pavel pulled his mouth off of him. With what little strength Scotty had at the moment, he touched Pavel, petted him, pulled him up into a hug, let him know that he'd done beautifully, that he was an angel, and that Scotty had meant what he'd said.

Pavel settled next to him and cuddled against him. Scotty opened his eyes to look at him, to find Pavel's mouth so he could kiss him again, soft and tender, but so, so deep. He gathered Pavel in his arms and kissed him for a long time, minutes; he couldn't keep track. He was sure once they went back inside, there would be no way to hide what they'd done. Their lips would be deep pink and swollen, there would be lust and guilt all over their faces. Scotty smiled a little against Pavel's mouth.

Then Pavel broke the kiss and looked into Scotty's eyes. "I love you too," he whispered. He looked about as desperate to say the words as Scotty had felt when he'd said them, as though making it known was the single most important thing Pavel would ever do. A lump rose in Scotty's throat.

"I don't need you to say it back," he said. "I just needed you to know it."

"You don't believe that I feel it?" Pavel gripped the front of Scotty's shirt. "I need you to believe it. I need you to understand how I feel. I love you so much."

Scotty didn't need to be told twice. If this was what Pavel wanted, then so be it. Scotty nodded and smiled at him, more than a little relief on his face and in his voice as he whispered, "I believe you."

Pavel kissed him hard, then pulled away. He sat up on his knees and pulled off his shirts, the long-sleeved one and the short-sleeved tee underneath coming off at the same time. In all this time, Scotty hadn't seen Pavel shirtless and he was infinitely grateful that it was happening out here, beneath the tree that was lit up like the night sky. The more skin that was revealed, the more Pavel seemed to glow. He was ethereal. He wasn't the most graceful individual, not like Nyota with her long, dancer-like strides and perfect posture. He was gawky and awkward, like any teenager (which Scotty found terribly cute). But not now, not as he showed Scotty his body. Scotty wondered if it was the alcohol clouding his perception, or perhaps the flattering lighting that was giving Pavel the illusion of grace. Or maybe it was Pavel himself, maybe in this moment Pavel simply felt different. Whatever it was, Scotty was mesmerized.

Pavel unfastened his pants and kept his eyes down as he began to push them and his underwear down. The head of his cock peeked out first, showing itself to Scotty for the first time. Scotty didn't know where to look. He wanted to take it all in at once, that sweet little prick coming out just for him, the flat, smooth expanse of belly and chest above it, the way Pavel undressed himself, timid and yet not. He seemed so shy, and yet so confident at the same time. He stopped pushing his clothes down, his dick now half exposed. He bit his lip as though uncertain, and Scotty wondered if he was having second thoughts. But then Pavel's eyes popped up to meet Scotty's, looked right into them, his bottom lip slipped out from between his teeth, fat and wet, and then he pushed his clothes all the way down to his knees. His cock flopped out, pointed straight at Scotty, and he brought a hand to it, gently felt himself. At first, Scotty thought he just needed to touched himself, but no; he was displaying himself. He was offering himself.

Scotty was up off his butt in a heartbeat, his own pants and boxers falling down around his knees, and he was probably getting horrible grass stains on them, but fuck it. He wrapped his arms around Pavel's little waist and pulled him in for a rough, possessive kiss. He then whispered to Pavel to lie down, and Pavel did, eyes big and trusting and locked on Scotty's face as he laid back and propped himself up on his elbows. Scotty pulled Pavel's remaining clothing off for him and then just stared for a moment, his hand going to his own reawakening cock. Pavel spread his legs, taking hold of himself too, his long, slender fingers stroking his length. His other hand came up, then, and his index finger made a "come here" motion.

Scotty was on him, kissing him, claiming him, sucking his neck, rubbing their dicks together. He slipped down for a while, greedily took Pavel in his mouth, sucked him hard and fast, with none of the gentle grace that Pavel had displayed while doing the same thing. Scotty was hungry and he wasn't about to hold back. His eyes drank in the sight of Pavel in the throes of pleasure as eagerly as his mouth engulfed him. Pavel writhed on his back, hips bucking, pushing his cock right up against Scotty's gag reflex, and Scotty didn't mind one bit. He sucked until Pavel was a quivering mess, and then he stopped, slipped back up to lie on top, wetting his own cock with spit, then pressing down against Pavel's quivering body and rubbing against him until he erupted.

It was even better than their moment in the kitchen that morning. For a moment, Pavel writhed out of control on the bed of grass, crying out, right there in the backyard, as though he wanted the world to hear. Maybe he did. Scotty kind of did too. He bucked against Pavel hard, just to force him to scream. Pavel dug his nails into Scotty's back and held on until his cries subsided.

Scotty fell down at Pavel's side. He hadn't come again, but he was out of breath just the same. He looked at Pavel and wished he could take a picture of this naked, glowing creature lying in the grass next to him. He wished he could freeze the moment when Pavel opened his eyes and the artificial stars were reflected in them, or the moment when he looked at Scotty and smiled as if to say thank you.

Not a word was said. There was nothing to say. They simply moved into each other's arms and kissed until common sense kicked in and told them to go inside before someone came looking for them.

 

* * *

Pavel had his long-sleeved shirt in his hands, and Scotty's shirt was untucked as they staggered back into the kitchen together. They walked awkwardly back inside, Scotty holding Pavel from behind and nibbling his neck, making Pavel giggle and squirm in his arms.

"You are tickling me," Pavel laughed.

"I just love the sound of your laugh," Scotty whispered. He reached back and blindly felt around until he found the button to reengage the force field. Then Pavel turned around in his arms so they could kiss properly.

"A-hem," came an obviously fake cough from across the room. Pavel glanced back and Scotty opened his eyes, though he knew who it was even before he saw Leonard standing in the kitchen's archway. He and Pavel loosened their grips on each other and Pavel bent to pick up his shirt, which Scotty hadn't even noticed he'd dropped.

"Been wondering where you two sneaked off to," Leonard said.

"Apologies," Scotty said. "I realize I'm being a shit host. We just stepped out for a bit."

"Mm-hm," Leonard hummed, his eyes traveling down Scotty's entire length and then up Pavel's. "Must be windy outside. Looks like you two got stuck in a tornado."

Scotty cleared his throat, then said to Pavel under his breath, "Why don't you run upstairs and straighten yourself up a bit. I seem to have disheveled you." He gave Pavel a smile, which Pavel returned. Then Pavel kissed him and left the kitchen. Leonard eyed him as he departed, then turned his scrutiny back on Scotty.

"What?" Scotty asked. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Well, for starters, your fly's undone. Second, what the hell happened out there?"

"Judging by the look on your face, I'd say you already have some idea," Scotty said as he zipped up. "Why exactly does it matter so bloody much if I sleep with him?"

"Jesus, tell me you didn't."

"Leonard, I'm serious. I want a straight answer."

Leonard sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How far'd you go, Scotty? Just tell me that much. I don't need details, and I sure as hell don't want 'em. Just tell me, _vaguely_ , how far."

Scotty narrowed his eyes and approached Leonard. "Has Barnett spoken to you?"

"What? Why would Barnett speak to me? This have something to do with whatever he had to say to you earlier this week?"

"I thought maybe you'd already know, seeing as you're so interested in what Pavel and I do together. What I can't figure out is _why_ you'd be so interested. Unless you know something I don't."

"Scotty, you ain't makin' sense."

"He threatened me, Leonard. He implied that he knows about Pavel."

Leonard swallowed. "Why do you think he did that?" he asked under his breath.

"Because Omni's afraid I'll leave them and take all their dirty little secrets with me. They think I'm about to jump ship because of my association with Nyota. They're using Pavel to blackmail me."

"And knowing all that, you thought it wise to screw the kid in the middle your backyard? What are you, a goddamn teenager?"

"We were off in a corner, no one saw."

"So, you _did_ have sex with him, then?"

"We didn't have sex … well …"

"Jesus, Scotty. He's just a kid."

"I love him."

"You … what?" Leonard's eyes seemed to clear as though clouds were lifting behind them. "You _love_ him?"

"Aye. I know what you're gonna say –"

"Jesus … You know what? It doesn't matter. Least of our problems right now. You've opened up a whole new can of worms here, so it really doesn't matter what you think you feel."

Scotty narrowed his eyes. "What do you know? You've been acting weird ever since I told you about him."

Leonard's jaw muscles twitched. "I'm just worried about you, is all."

"Oh, this is just friendly concern, is it?" Scotty glanced away, took a few breaths. Something wasn't right. "Leonard," he said, meeting Leonard's eyes again, "if you really are on my side here, you'll tell me exactly what's going on."

Leonard said nothing. He couldn't even look Scotty in the eye. Scotty's stomach dropped and he took a step back.

"Leonard …"

"I don't know what you're thinking right now," Leonard said, "but whatever it is, I'm pretty sure you're way off the mark."

"You're how they know, aren't you? How they knew to check my rubbish bin for that card, how they knew Nyota and I weren't together anymore, how they knew to set their spies on me to get evidence of Pavel. It's all you, isn't it?"

Leonard lowered his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Scotty, goddammit. Why would I be trying to get you to leave the kid alone if I wanted Omni to get dirt on you so bad?"

"I don't know. Guilty conscience, maybe?"

"Dammit, man, if there's a mole around here, it ain't me!"

"Guys?" said Lucy's voice as it came toward the kitchen. She poked her head in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Leonard and Scotty said in unison.

"We're just having a chat," Scotty said. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Well, good, 'cause Nyota's got her knickers all in a twist about something she wants to show you," Lucy said. She then paused and looked Scotty up and down. "Have you boys been fighting?"

"I wish that was all it was," Leonard muttered.

"No," said Scotty. "It's nothing. We'll be down soon. Go back and relax."

With a shrug, Lucy left them again.

"I'm gonna run up and change," Scotty muttered as he turned around and headed out of the kitchen without another glance at Leonard. He hurried up the stairs and slowed as he approached Pavel's room. He peered inside and found Pavel, now in a dark pair of jeans and a different shirt, standing at his mirror fixing his hair. Pavel glanced at him and smiled.

"Be right back," Scotty said. "Gonna change and we can go down together."

"I can help you pick something out," Pavel murmured.

"Oh, I don't think so," Scotty laughed. "You stay right there. You come into my room with me, everyone'll be gone by the time we make it out again."

Scotty tore himself away, quickly changed, and then he and Pavel headed down to join the others. When they reached the first floor, they heard voices coming from the front foyer. They stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Head on down without me," he whispered to Pavel. "I'll join you in a minute."

Pavel looked at him uncertainly, but did as he was told. Scotty watched him go, then stepped cautiously toward the voices, getting close enough to listen but not close enough to be seen.

"This ain't over," he heard Leonard saying. "It doesn't stop with him. You think you're safe? I wouldn't bet on it."

"What have you done?" hissed Lucy's voice.

"Exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. What've _you_ been doing? You think Omni's on your side, you got another thing coming, lady."

"You're out of line. Exactly who do you think you are?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same. You seem to think you're above all this. Well, you're not. I'd watch my back if I were you."

The talking stopped at that point, and Scotty immediately bolted back up the stairs, two at a time, leaping as quietly as he could on the balls of his feet. He crouched near the top and waited, watched from above. A moment later he saw Leonard walk by, heading back toward the basement. Scotty waited a moment, then tiptoed back down.

"Lucy!" he whispered. He found her still at the front door, stepping into her little blue flats. She looked up at him as he hurried toward her. "Did he just threaten you?" Scotty asked.

Her shoulders relaxed when she saw it was him. "It's nothing. We just had an argument."

"That sounded a hell of a lot like a threat to me." He took her by the shoulders. "What do you know about what Omni's doing to me? If you know too much, we've gotta protect you. Shit, you shouldn't even be here right now."

"It's fine, Pickle."

"No, it isn't. What did he say, something about how this doesn't end with me? Bloody hell, they're going after my mates next. I should never have asked Nyota to come here."

"It's fine, Leonard can't do anything."

"No, but Omni can. I'm not gonna go into detail, because frankly I don't know how much you know and I don't want to endanger you any further, but he's part of it, Luce. He's arse-deep in it, and I don't know why. I suspect maybe he's been threatened himself. He does have a daughter to worry about and they'd have no problem using her against him. But the fact is, that man is not on our side."

"You think it's a good idea to have him in the house, then?"

"Well, not much I can do at the moment. Don't wanna arouse suspicion by chucking him now. He knows everything anyway, can't imagine there's much more for him to dig up."

Lucy glanced toward the basement. "You keep an eye on things. I'm gonna pop over to mine for a bit. After what he just said to me, I probably shouldn't stick around anyway."

"Agreed. Go on, get out of here. I can deal with him. And Lucy, listen … thanks. For sticking up for me. This hasn't got anything to do with you, and he's right, Omni can and will fuck you over just as quickly as they have me. You shouldn't be involved."

She canted her head, a soft smile on her lips. "'Course I'm sticking up for you." She poked his belly. "You're my pudding. I love you."

He could have kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "Love you too. You think any of the others are in on it? Jim? Gaila?"

"Dunno. Jim might know something, but I doubt he's in it as deep as Leonard probably is."

"Right. They are close, Jim's bound to know something. And he's be in my business more and more lately. I should pull him aside and find out what he knows."

They loosened their grips on each other and Scotty let her go. Scotty relaxed a little, knowing that she at least was safe at her own place for the time being. But Pavel was downstairs with Leonard. Scotty hurried to join the others.

Everyone was seated comfortably around the fire – Joanna was crossed-legged on the rug playing with some of Scotty's little robots; Leonard, Jim and Pavel were on the couch, Leonard in the middle right next to Pavel; Nyota was in an armchair with Spock standing stoically by her side; Hikaru had brought a chair from upstairs for himself, and Gaila was next to him in Scotty's desk chair. Her legs were crossed toward him and she was gazing at him, clearly plotting her next move. Hikaru looked like he didn't quite know what to do with her, but he didn't look entirely like he didn't want her there. He glanced up as Scotty approached, and Scotty gave him the thumbs up, trying to act as normal as possible. Hikaru smiled his charming smile and blushed worse than Pavel when Pavel was aroused.

Scotty had thought he'd be full of anxiety, having all these people down here, but quite the contrary; he rather liked seeing his favorite space filled with people he liked. His anxiety was due to a completely different matter. He went to Pavel's side and settled on his armrest, casting cold glances at Leonard, who eyed him from beneath his eyebrows. But then Scotty's eyes met Pavel's and Pavel smiled as he leaned against Scotty's hip. Scotty smiled too, despite everything; something about Pavel made it nearly impossible to stay angry.

"Quite a set-up you got down here," said Hikaru. "We were just debating whether you can you blow up the _entire_ planet with that computer of yours or if it just fires off the missiles."

Scotty grinned. "Oh, it's not that big."

"Not that big?" asked Jim, eyebrows raising. "Hey, Scotty, Starfleet called, they want their computer back. What kinda porn do you download that requires three screens?"

Joanna giggled and Leonard scowled. "Dammit, Jim!" he snapped. "Will you quit being so … so _you_ around Joey?"

"It's not for por … for what you said," Scotty said to Jim. "Can we talk about something else, please? Why'd Lucy take off again? Anybody know?" He glanced at Leonard. "Anybody?"

"It wasn't me," Nyota immediately said, holding up her hands. "We didn't say anything to each other, I had nothing to do with her leaving."

"Miss Jessop appeared to be quite preoccupied," said Spock. "She did not seem able to keep still while she was down here with us."

"I think she was just as fascinated with your collection as the rest of us," said Hikaru distractedly, craning his neck to peer at the desk/wall unit. "If you ask me, it was whatever she found in that drawer up there that scared her away."

Scotty followed Hikaru's eyes and he immediately knew which drawer Hikaru was referring to. His eyes widened. "Bloody hell, she didn't open that, did she?"

"Why, what's in there?"

" _That's_ where he keeps his porn," said Jim with a grin.

Pavel grinned up at Scotty too and raised his eyebrows as if to ask "can I see?" Scotty smiled to himself, scratched at his neck at bit, then finally shrugged and nodded his head in the direction of the desk, giving Pavel permission. Pavel jumped up and hurried away. Scotty followed him, looking on nervously as Pavel reached up and pulled the drawer out. The compartment's opening was on the side rather than the top because the drawer was so high up, far too high up for Joanna to get into, thankfully. Pavel pulled out one of the comics he found stacked inside.

"Ohhh," he said with a knowing nod. "I see."

Scotty came to a halt before him, blocking him from view of the others. "What? What do you see?"

Pavel smirked at him. "Japanese manga porn."

Scotty nodded and shuffled his feet. "Yup."

Pavel flipped through the comic. "So filthy," he said, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "You are a very naughty man."

"Guess I need to be punished, then."

"Oh? You mean like this?" Pavel held up the comic so Scotty could see the picture. It depicted a tall, slender young man with shaggy, dark hair, wearing a skin-tight, shiny black outfit that just barely covered him, leaving just enough to the imagination. He wore matching gloves, a collar and a mask over his eyes. He had a long whip and appeared to be using it on another man who was chained to a wall. He looked like a bondage super hero.

"Now, there's an idea," Scotty said.

Pavel set the comic aside on the desk, stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Scotty's middle, looking into his eyes as he whispered, "I can do that. Is that what you would like? I can be that for you."

Scotty's palms began to sweat. He wiped them off on his pants and put his arms around Pavel too. "Oh, can you, now?"

Pavel nodded. "You might be surprised at what I can do."

Scotty was tempted to let this conversation run its course, but he was acutely aware of the group at his back. He gently pulled away from Pavel and took his hands instead. "We can discuss that later if you want," he murmured. Pavel looked very pleased at this suggestion.

"Guys, come on," Nyota called to them. "I've got something to show you. Actually, I'm glad Lucy stepped out. Not sure I want her seeing this."

Scotty frowned at that as he guided Pavel back to the group. "Now, what's that mean?" he asked, taking his seat on the armrest again. "This rivalry between you two is getting out of hand."

Nyota rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the statement. Spock pulled something out of his breast pocket and handed it to her. It was a slim, hard-shell case used for storing computer disks. Nyota took it, then took her phone out of her clutch, opened the case and selected one of the disks. She stood and stepped toward Scotty.

"Something I think you should see," she said as she slipped the disk into her phone and then handed it to Scotty.

The first thing Scotty saw was Omni's logo rotating on a black screen.

"These are Omni's files," he said. "Why do you have this? You haven't worked there for months."

"Just watch," Nyota said as she went back to her seat.

The logo faded and a menu came up. On one half of the screen was the heading "Green Case Files", and underneath it was "Green Cases A-M" and "Green Cases N-Z". On the other side was the heading "Purple Case Files" with the same categories underneath, only with the word "purple" in place of the word "green".

"These are test subject files," Scotty said. He looked up at her. "Nyota, why do you have these? _How_ do you have these?"

"We stole them," she said casually.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Leonard sitting forward in his seat.

"And why?" asked Gaila.

"The how isn't important," said Nyota. "The why, however … you'll see in a minute. The one you're looking at, Scotty, is from Omni's main office, where you all still work."

"Seriously, how'd you pull this off?" asked Jim, looking both impressed and confused.

"I used to work there. And so have a few people I'm working with right now. We know the ins and outs of the place."

"But you would've been recognized at the main office," said Gaila. "How did you get in without anyone noticing you?"

"I didn't." Nyota looked up at Spock and everyone followed her eyes. And that's when it hit Scotty.

"That's where I've seen you before," he said. "The day I saw Ny outside the building with her protest group, I ran into you inside."

"Quite literally," Spock said. "I apologize for causing the collision. I thought I had been recognized by someone as one of Nyota's associates and was not paying attention to where I was going."

"You lot weren't just there for kicks," Scotty said to Nyota. "You were creating a diversion so your boyfriend could sneak in and get these disks."

"That's right," said Nyota. "We did that at four different Omni facilities and I've been spotted at every one."

"And that's why Barnett thinks you're up to something. But why don't they know what you're doing? Wouldn't someone notice the missing disks?"

"We make copies. We're not stupid."

"So, this is what you're risking life and limb for? Test subject files? Why, so you can prove that Omni's practices are unethical? Don't we already know they are?"

"It's more than that." Nyota paused and glanced at Pavel for a moment, then back at Scotty. "Have a look at Purple Files N to Z."

"What for?"

"Just look. Scroll through."

Scotty decided to play along. He tapped the appropriate category and began scrolling through the files using his fingertip. File after file went past. There were no pictures, but there was a space where a picture should be on each page, an empty square a slightly darker shade of purple than the surrounding background. There were no names either, only initials. Scotty skimmed over some of the information, but nothing was jumping out at him.

"I don't know what I'm looking for," he finally said. "They're test subjects and they've all volunteered, all signed the paperwork. So what?"

Nyota said nothing. Scotty looked up at her and she met his eyes, but he couldn't read her. It wasn't the first time, but this time felt different. This time something was wrong.

He looked back down at the screen and kept on scrolling through until something did jump out at him and he stopped.

M.E.S. His own initials. At first Scotty thought surely it was just a coincidence, but then he had a look at the subject's information. The physical description, birth date, everything matched Scotty's own information.

He looked up at Nyota. "What the bloody hell is this?" he asked.

"What?" asked Jim. "What's going on?"

"Can you pass the phone over this way?" said Nyota somberly. "To Gaila."

Gaila sat up straighter. "What is it?"

Scotty handed the phone off to Hikaru, who passed it to Gaila. "My information is in there," he explained. "In the test subject files."

"What, you didn't know?" asked Jim.

Scotty looked at Jim in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

Jim looked innocently around the room, but this wasn't the usual playful, mock-innocence. He genuinely looked confused. His mouth moved soundlessly for a moment as he looked around at everyone. "I thought … I thought he … You asked for a demo of the FoCognicyl."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I _thought_ you were testing it."

"I just wanted to have a look at it. I never signed up for anything. Wait, this isn't for the EnduraVeg, is it? Because that wasn't anything official, I never signed anything for that."

"Is this me?" asked Gaila. Everyone looked at her. She was frowning at the screen, mouth open. "Why have they got me in here?" She looked at Nyota.

With a sad, sympathetic look, Nyota nodded at Jim. "Pass the phone to him."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Jim said as the phone was passed back his way.

"Check Purple Files A to M," said Nyota.

"Well, if I am in here, then … well, that just doesn't even make sense, why would they … Oh, Christ."

"What are they using us for?" Gaila asked.

"You and Jim are part of something fairly harmless," said Nyota. "Jim, if you'll have a look at the reports under your name, you'll find it's just some topical cream or something. You'll notice they've taken note of some of the side effects. Perhaps you've noticed them too during the past few weeks."

Jim frowned as he read. "Yeah … itching, tingling, yeah, I've noticed all of these."

"Gaila's reports are the same."

"And what about me?" Scotty asked. Nyota looked at him.

"Your testing goes a little deeper."

"What does that mean, Nyota?"

"I'm not sure. But from what I've gathered from the reports attached to your name, it's huge. They don't say specifically what the project is, they simply call it Project X. If that's EnduraVeg, then something's up with those vegetables that you guys don't know about."

Scotty immediately looked at Jim, who sat up straighter, ready to defend himself.

"It's nothing dangerous," Jim said.

Scotty's eyebrows knitted together. " _What's_ nothing dangerous?"

"They've just been enriched a little, that's all."

"With what?"

"Antidepressants."

Scotty frowned. "What? Why?"

Jim shrugged. "You can never have too many antidepressants."

"That's not it," said Nyota. "Project X. That can't be it. They're hiding something bigger than that."

"Hang on," Scotty said, pointing at Jim. "You knew. You knew I was a test subject."

"Well, yeah, I was given your paperwork, so I processed it."

"Who gave you my paperwork?"

"Hell if I know. It just showed up on my desk one day. It was all in order, had an official signature, had _your_ signature. I thought you knew, man."

"No, I did not know, Jim," Scotty snapped. "Why did you never say anything to me?"

"Because we weren't supposed to talk about it. I tried to ask you tons of times how you were doing, tried to gauge if anything was different with you." Jim shrugged. "I was curious about what you'd signed up for."

"I didn't!"

"Well, yeah, I see that now."

"This isn't Jim's fault," Nyota said. "He was only doing his job. If the paperwork really was all in order, then he's got nothing to do with any of this. Someone put your name on that list. Someone forged your signature."

"And someone signed off on it," said Hikaru. "Who else's signature was on the paperwork? Someone had to approve Scotty's bogus application."

"Pike's," Jim said. "I thought that was a little weird. Pike never approves those things personally. He's got tons of other people to do those things for him."

"Who usually approves them?"

"Lucy does."

"Bloody hell," Scotty said, running his hand over his hair. "So, whoever this bastard is, he went right over Lucy's head, sneaked around like a rat." He glanced at Leonard who glanced sidelong at him too. He looked guilty as hell. Scotty scowled. He wanted to confront Leonard right then and there, but Joanna was still in the room, cross-legged in front of the fire, watching everything with her big, worried eyes.

"But why?" asked Pavel. "Why does this Pike person want you as a test subject so badly?"

"Why any of us?" asked Gaila.

"Cheap labor," suggested Hikaru. "Rather than have to pay test subjects and risk them suing the company for whatever reason, why not use your employees on the sly? If the subjects don't realize it, then Omni gets off scott free."

"And it makes sense that they've got one of their top-level employees testing something top secret like this Project X thing," said Jim, "whereas Gaila and I are just testing hand creams or whatever it was."

"I told you," Nyota said to Scotty. "I told you they were worse than you thought they were. They're using you all as lab animals. Rats. Rabbits."

"Rabbits," Pavel muttered. Scotty looked down at him. Pavel was frowning, staring at nothing.

"What is it, love?" Scotty asked, touching Pavel's back.

"Rabbits," Pavel repeated. "I remember … rabbits."

Scotty glanced around at the others, who all looked rather confused. Scotty was torn, but only for a moment. Project X could wait a few more minutes. Whatever it was, it wasn't hurting him, at least not yet. If Pavel was remembering things, Scotty knew it would probably be fleeting. He slid down off the armrest, knelt before Pavel and took his hands.

"You're remembering more about your past?" Scotty asked. "Tell me."

Pavel hesitated, looked around at the others.

"Do you want to go upstairs and talk?" asked Scotty.

"No, I …" Pavel looked down at him. "I want … I want to show you. I think I can show you."

"Show me what?"

"The rabbits. I think they may be important."

"Pavel, pet, you're not making sense."

"Actually, I think he is," said Nyota. Scotty looked back at her. She was watching Pavel with narrowed eyes now as though his face was jogging her memory. "We might wanna listen to him."

"What's going on?" Scotty asked. He looked around; everyone looked worried, enthralled, confused, ready to spring into action. All except Leonard who was slumped down in his seat, not looking at anyone. "You guys, I'm serious, if someone doesn't start making sense right now –"

"Scotty," Pavel interrupted, bringing Scotty's attention back to him. "We should go. I think I can tell you how to get there."

"How to get where?"

"To the rabbits, but we have to go now."

"Why? Why right now?"

"Because I might lose it again. I see flashes, glimpses of things, but they don't last. I can keep them in my head for a short time, but then they are gone. If we go now, I might be able to tell you how to get there."

"Pavel," Scotty said gently, placating, "I'm not going anywhere until you can tell me exactly where –"

"No, it has to be now, it has to be …" Pavel trailed off, his eyes darted. "I … I'm losing it …" He slumped back in his seat. "I lost it."

"You'll get it back," Scotty assured him. "You'll get it back, and as soon as that happens, we'll go –"

"We can go now," said Nyota. Scotty looked at her again and she looked right back. "I remember, Scotty. I remember where I've seen him before."


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole

  
**10\. Down the Rabbit Hole**   


"This is ridiculous. You know this is ridiculous, don't you?"

This was Leonard grumbling in the backseat of Scotty's car. Scotty ignored him, kept his eyes on the two dots of light that were Nyota's taillights. Pavel sat quietly in the passenger's seat, every now and then glancing at Scotty. Scotty didn't look at him.

"Quit complaining," Jim said.

"Complaining? This ain't complaining, Jim, this is common sense talking. What are we gonna do when we get there, break in? It's an Omni facility. They got more security than the goddamn White House."

"Yeah, but it's all automated. Omni seems to think machines are better and more efficient than people."

Scotty glared at Jim in his rear view mirror. "You don't?"

"I think machines have their place. But I also think Omni's a bunch of cheap-ass bastards who don't wanna have to pay security guards. That's gonna be their downfall, mark my words."

"What're we even gonna do when we get in there, _if_ we get in there?" asked Leonard. "Go skulking through the hallways, breaking into rooms? To what end?"

"Room 1701," Pavel said. Everyone looked his way.

Jim scooted forward in his seat and peered around Pavel's backrest. "You're remembering stuff again, huh, buddy?"

"How convenient," Scotty muttered.

"Hey, come on. Give the kid a break, he's been through a lot. What are you even angry at him for?"

Scotty sighed, glanced at Pavel, who was pointedly not looking at him now. "I'm sorry, I'm just … Where does Nyota know you from?"

"I don't know," Pavel muttered. "I have only seen her on the news." Pavel finally met Scotty's eyes. Scotty glanced back and forth between Pavel and the road. "I am telling the truth," Pavel insisted. "I don't lie, Scotty. I have always been honest with you."

Scotty looked away for the last time. He had no idea what to say.

The Omni South building was a big, dark, angular blot against the night sky, like a building-shaped black hole. Floodlights shone at it's base and the signature Omni eye rotated silently on the lawn. The two vehicles went past the building to the empty lot of another building across the street. They parked and everyone piled out of Scotty's car. Nyota, Spock, Gaila and Hikaru exited Nyota and Spock's car and came towards them.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Nyota, immediately taking charge, "Scotty, Pavel, Gaila, Jim and Hikaru, you guys all hang back for a bit. Spock, Leonard and I will go to the building –"

"Wait a minute," said Jim.

"Now, hang on just a minute there, missy," Leonard said at the same time. He and Jim glanced at each other. Jim gave him a nod, telling him to go first. Leonard returned his nod and then said to Nyota, "That sounded an awful lot like my name you just said there."

"Leonard, we do not have time to argue. Spock and I are the only ones here who know exactly how to pull this off, so you're going to have to do exactly as I say."

"And you think I'm fixing to become a goddamn cat burglar, do you? Well, listen up, kiddo, I got a daughter waiting for me with Lucy back at the house, I can't be ending up on the six o'clock news –"

"Also, uh, hi," Jim said, raising his hand. "Why am I staying behind?"

"You guys, I swear to God …" Nyota said through clenched teeth. She took a moment to compose herself, then calmly said, "We need your Ident badge, Leonard, and your fingerprint, and your eyes for the retina scan, okay? Spock and I could break in on our own if we wanted, we've done it before, but I'm sure they've altered their security codes since the last time. We haven't cased this place since the first job, so we need authorized clearance to get in quickly, or we'll be here for hours scoping this place out. Jim, I need you to stay with the others while we go in first. You guys have your own jobs to handle."

"I really think leaving me behind is a mistake," Jim said.

"I know you do, but you've got to listen to me on this. I know what I'm talking about."

Gaila sighed. "I did _not_ bring the right shoes for this," she moaned. Scotty glanced down at her gold stilettos, then at Nyota's feet; her pretty black heels were gone, replaced by a pair of sensible white sneakers. They must have been in her car, just waiting for an opportunity like this.

"Maybe you missed the part where I said I _didn't_ wanna become tomorrow's evening news," Leonard said. "You use my ID, it's me they're coming after."

"We'll put on a show for the cameras," Nyota explained. "Make it look like you're being held at gunpoint."

"Are you mad?" Scotty asked. "You not in enough trouble these days, you wanna go and add gun play and hostage taking to the mix?"

"It doesn't matter," Nyota said with a hint of impatience. "By the time they get here, we'll all be long gone. Though Leonard, you should hang around to give a statement, tell them we forced you to break us in. You fleeing the scene will only make you look guilty. Okay, so we're gonna go in there and go straight down to the security station. We're gonna temporarily jam the security feeds, render the cameras useless for a while. There are automated processes that will eventually get them back online, but we'll have enough time to get Pavel and Scotty into the building and hopefully back out again before they can be fixed. Unfortunately, as soon as they go down, someone's gonna notice, check the logs and realize that it wasn't just a glitch. We'll have maybe twenty minutes to get in, get out and get the hell away from here."

Scotty stared at her. He'd always known she was capable of amazing things, but this was a Nyota he'd never seen before. He'd perhaps seen glimpses, in the way her eyes would always scan her surroundings, in the way her ears would almost twitch at the slightest noises. It was like she'd been preparing for something, always, twenty-four-seven, never resting.

"It must be exhausting being you," he said. Everyone looked at him, but he was focused squarely on Nyota. She smiled warmly at him.

"Glad you finally noticed," she said. "Okay, Jim, Gaila and Hikaru, you're our lookouts."

Jim frowned. _"Lookouts?"_

"Yes, Jim, a job just as important as any other. I'm handling the group that goes upstairs, so I need someone in charge downstairs. That's you. Five minutes after Spock, Leonard and I leave this spot, _exactly_ five minutes after, I want the three of you to start walking toward the building. Scotty and Pavel, you go with them. I'll send one of you a message telling you each exactly where to station yourselves. By the time you each get to your locations, the surveillance will have been disabled. Everyone, each and every one of you, needs to have each other's numbers in your phones. Right now."

"Hang on," said Scotty as everyone was exchanging numbers. "Since when do you know how to jam security feeds?"

"I don't."

"What?"

A car roared into the lot and everyone tensed. Scotty glanced at Nyota, but neither she, nor Spock, looked at all worried, so Scotty tried to relax. The car came to a screeching halt, parking diagonally across two spaces. The engine died, the lights faded off, and the driver's side door opened.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Scotty asked as the angry man from Nyota's protest group that he now knew as Danny came striding towards them.

"Him?" Danny asked, pointing at Scotty as he approached them. "You didn't tell me he'd be involved."

"Would you have come if I had?" asked Nyota.

Danny stopped at Nyota's side, eying Scotty like he was something disgusting stuck to his shoe. "You can't be serious. He's one of _them_ … and … and so is he!" he exclaimed, pointing at Jim. Then he noticed Leonard, Hikaru and Gaila. "What are they doing here? What is this? And … wait, who's the kid?"

"That's Pavel," Nyota said. "He's part of this, don't worry."

"How does this guy know us?" Leonard demanded. "Who the hell is he?"

Danny smirked. "Typical. Even now, you people still have no idea. I'm Danny Craig. Omni security officer for seven years over at Omni East. Got transferred to main office three months ago, just before they decided to give my job to a bunch of frickin' robots and send my apparently useless ass packing. I saw you people go in and out of that building nearly everyday for three months and not one of you remembers me."

"I remember you," Gaila said sweetly. "Hi, Danny."

Danny's demeanor immediately changed. He relaxed and smiled dopily. "Hey, Gaila."

Maybe it was Scotty's imagination, but he noticed Hikaru narrow his eyes at Danny.

"Guys, for real, not the time," Nyota snapped. "Scotty, Danny's the guy who'll be creating our technical difficulties this evening, so you two better learn to trust each other. Okay? Everybody clear on their jobs? Good. Hikaru, have a look at your watch, take note of the time when we start moving. Exactly five minutes from now, remember that. Okay, let's move, people!"

Everyone who was departing nodded at everyone who was staying behind. Leonard and Jim looked like they wanted to say something to each other, but settled for nods and wishes of luck before Leonard finally turned and left with the others, leaving Jim behind, looking like he wanted to go bounding after them. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and then proceeded to pace.

"Doctor," Scotty could hear Spock saying as the trio plus Danny moved off toward the building. "It might be a good idea for you to sustain at least one minor injury. It will add authenticity to your story when you give your statement to the police."

"Beg pardon?" asked Leonard.

"He's saying someone should hit you," said Danny rather loudly. "Sounds like a plan. I volunteer."

"What a lovely fellow," said Hikaru.

"Tell me about it," said Jim. "And he wonders why we don't remember him."

"He's really quite nice once you get to know him," said Gaila.

Jim looked at her incredulously. "You didn't seriously."

"What? He's sweet."

Scotty glanced at Pavel. He was standing off on his own, arms folded, staring at the ground. Scotty stepped over to him.

"What are we gonna find in there?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know," Pavel mumbled.

"You've been here before."

"I don't see how that is possible, but … apparently, yes." Pavel looked up at him. "I meant everything I have said to you. Every single word."

Scotty hesitated, thought about the people who'd been watching him the past several weeks, about Pavel's blackouts, about Pavel ending up in his basement when Scotty had expressly asked him not to go down there. Scotty turned away, faced the same direction as Pavel and stared off into the distance at the towering Omni building.

"So have I," he finally said. He said nothing else. He didn't know what to say, and apparently neither did Pavel. They stood in silence together, not looking at each other, waiting, listening to the nervous murmurs of their friends. The distance between them was palpable, and Scotty hated it. He wanted to turn to Pavel, take him in his arms and hold onto him, to their relationship, try to rescue something of what they'd built together over the last month before it was all gone. But even now, even just standing there, he could feel it slipping away.

Five minutes passed, and they were moving, sprinting toward the building. Scotty didn't quite believe any of it was happening. Nothing felt real.

"That's Nyota," said Jim when his phone beeped. He pulled it from his back pocket and checked the message. "Hikaru, you're at the west exit. Gaila, you're at the the south. I'm at the north, and Scotty and Pavel, head to the north-east exit. Spock will meet you there and let you in."

Scotty instinctively grabbed Pavel's hand and broke off from the group, veering to the right and heading toward the north-east exit. He suddenly, desperately wanted to get into the building, to follow the clues and find an answer. He didn't care anymore if the answer blew his entire world apart. He needed some kind of truth to let him know how to feel about Pavel. He needed a direction. He needed this to be over. He ran faster.

Spock let them in, gave them a single nod, then spun around and led them down a long corridor, through another door and then out into the building's lobby. They headed for the lifts and he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

"Do you know where you are heading?" he asked Pavel.

"Room 1701," Pavel replied. Spock pressed a button and waited. They heard ringing and then Nyota's voice.

 _"Do you have them?"_ she asked.

"Affirmative. Room 1701."

 _"Got it. I'll meet you there."_

Into a lift, up to the 17th floor, out into a dimly-lit corridor, moving swiftly past door after door, big dark, rectangular blots zooming by in Scotty's periphery, while ceiling lights went by above, flying over Scotty's head like glowing birds, all in a row, looking like they were fleeing whatever he was running towards. He barely remembered the journey from the lot to the building, from the corridor to the lift. He vaguely remembered Nyota's voice coming out of Spock's phone. He may as well have been floating along. He felt like his body was on autopilot.

But Pavel's hand was still clutched in his. Neither of them wanted to let go. He gave Pavel's hand a squeeze and received a squeeze in return. Like an answer to a question. Something told him it would be the last truly reassuring answer he would receive that night.

And then he remembered to wonder where Leonard was.

"Why isn't Leonard here?" he asked Spock.

"Dr. McCoy is downstairs in the main security room with Mr. Craig. When last I left them, they were debating whether or not Mr. Craig should be allowed to punch Dr. McCoy in the face."

Nyota appeared at the end of the corridor, a familiar silhouette beckoning them forth. She stepped up to the wall on her left and light spilled out onto her as she tripped the sensors of a door and it slid open for her.

Everything went in slow motion from there. The open door came into view. Spock stepped aside to let Scotty and Pavel in first. Scotty turned the corner with Pavel, into a white room. There was a large, rectangular, stainless steel table in the center of the space and there were counter tops running along the wall all the way around the room, except the far wall which was covered in row upon row of cages, each with a rabbit inside it. All except one.

Scotty felt Pavel's hand slip out of his and watched as Pavel stepped toward the cages. He went straight to the center cage, the empty cage, and put his hands to the bars.

"She was here," he said to no one in particular. "The little white one. She was in this cage."

"These are the alpha test subjects, aren't they?" Nyota said to him.

Pavel didn't answer. He clutched the cage's bars and looked around at the other rabbits. "I thought … I thought there was a bed …"

"Perhaps there is a second room that is significant," Spock suggested. "Mr. Chekov, approximately where do you remember this bed being situated?"

Pavel turned slowly away from the cages, glancing around the room. His eyes darted as though he was reading charts full of data, the look on his face exactly like the one he'd worn as he'd demonstrated his eidetic memory to Scotty in Scotty's basement. Finally, he focused on a wall off to the left.

"There," he said. "It should have been over there."

Scotty, still in a bit of a daze, spun around and exited the room. He was vaguely aware that they others were following him as he went next door. He stepped up to the door and it slid open for him, revealing a dark space on the other side. Scotty stepped inside and automatically called out, "Lights." The space was illuminated.

It was an operating room, cold, sterile, white, gray and stainless steel silver with an operating table at its center. The table had instruments attached to the headrest, jointed metal arms extending from the sides and curving upwards, making the headrest look like a giant, flat bodied, metal spider, dead on its back.

Pavel slipped past Scotty as he wandered further inside. "I have been here before," he said.

"What did they do to you?" Scotty demanded, but Pavel wasn't listening. He was approaching the bed like he was drawn to it. Scotty approached, grabbed Pavel's shoulder and spun him around. Pavel blinked at him as though just remembering Scotty was there.

"What did they do to you, Pavel?" Scotty repeated. "Tell me. I need to know."

"I … I don't remember."

Scotty glanced back at the doorway. Nyota was now standing in it, watching.

"Check the files," Scotty said. "Check the files in your phone. Find his name."

Nyota hesitated, but then finally complied, bringing out her phone and tapping at buttons that beeped loudly in the stillness. She then passed her phone to Spock, who passed it to Scotty. Scotty snatched it and looked at the screen.

There he was, Pavel's solemn little face staring up at him with all his information in a neat column to the right of the picture. The background was green and the border around the picture a slightly darker green. Pavel's name - his first initial and his middle and last names - was displayed above his information.

"You're in here," Scotty said to Pavel without looking up. "The bloody bastards have got you in here. They've been messing with you. Project … The project's got a name. Fuck me, the project's got a name."

"Project Jabberwock," said a familiar voice from the doorway. Scotty jumped and looked up to find Lucy standing just behind Nyota.

"Lucy," Scotty said. "What are you doing here? Who's watching Joanna?"

"Joanna's fine. Couple of Omni guards watching her. And I'm here trying to get your silly arse out before more Omni guards turn up and cart you off to jail. Now, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Finding out how the hell Omni's been messing with my life without my knowledge. How do you know the name of this project? What's going on?"

"And why did none of our lookouts inform us of your approach?" asked Spock, who seemed as calm as ever, but Scotty could see a tiny vein pulsing in his temple as he kept close watch on Lucy and Nyota. Scotty finally realized how odd it was that Nyota hadn't moved out of Lucy's way.

"Why would they?" asked Lucy. "They know me. They don't think they have any reason to hide anything from me."

Scotty's stomach dropped. "Lucy, why are my and Pavel's names on the test subjects list for this project?" he quietly asked.

Nyota's jaw tensed as she and Lucy began to move forward, into the room. It quickly became clear that Lucy had a phaser pressed to Nyota's lower back.

"Lucy," Scotty said as calmly as he could, "what are you doing?"

"I told you not to trust her," Nyota said. Lucy jammed the phaser into her back even harder.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said, "and nobody gets hurt."

"Lucy, for Christ sake, talk to me," Scotty pleaded. "What's this all about?"

"Project Jabberwock is what we've all been working on. You, Jim, Leonard, Hikaru, all of you. Hikaru's team concocted the FoCognicyl that improves cognitive abilities, the one that can learn, can grow accustomed to certain individuals and recognize them later. Your team's been working on the nanochips that will house the FoCognicyl. It's time-release; it's got to be replenished every couple of years, but we're trying to find a way around that."

"Lucy, for Christ sake, skip to the end, will you?"

"Leonard implanted the chip and Jim got you on the test subjects list."

"Wait, hang on." Scotty frowned, trying to work out what she was saying. "Leonard implanted a chip in what? And why did Jim get me on the test subjects list? I never asked him to –"

"Me, Scotty. He did it for me. Well, actually, he did it because he thought he was supposed to. I forged your signature, got all your information filled out. He had no idea it was a bogus application and he was instructed not to discuss it, though I realize that he's probably been on your arse for weeks now, asking how you've been, when he'd normally just leave you be." Lucy shook her head. "Can't bloody well keep his nose out of things, can he?"

"You … this was your doing?"

"I told you, Pickle, I'd always take care of you. I told you I'd handle it if it needed handling. Well, here it is, then. Handled."

" _What's_ handled ? You still haven't told me where Leonard's implanted the chip."

"I think you know. If you just think about it for a second."

Scotty was fairly certain that he hadn't had any surgery lately and as far as he knew there was only one person in the room who couldn't quite remember his past. He slowly looked around at Pavel. Pavel looked at him too.

"There should be a scar," Lucy said. "Real faint, but you can see it if you're looking for it. Somewhere on top, near the front."

"A scar?" Scotty asked, turning a confused look on Lucy.

"On Pavel's head."

"My god, what've you done to him?"

"Nothing he didn't ask us to do."

"Are you mad? We didn't ask for this, none of us even knew –"

"You didn't ask for it, no. You're one of the purple file cases. So are Jim and Gaila. Purples are completely unaware of their involvement. Pavel's case is different, however. He's a green, Scotty."

Something jogged Scotty's memory, something Pavel had said. "The green ones know," he said to himself.

"That's right," said Lucy. "Pavel agreed to the procedure. We've got it on record."

Scotty looked at Pavel. Pavel still looked completely lost.

"I don't remember that," Pavel said.

"No, you wouldn't," said Lucy. "You were aware ahead of time that we'd have to erase any knowledge of the procedure from your memory. You signed off on it, Pavel. You knew all along that in order for this to work, you would have to have absolutely no knowledge of what had happened to you."

"Somebody better start talking sense right now," Scotty said, his voice quivering a little. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that Pavel volunteered to have you people cut into his brain?"

"I believe Miss Jessop is telling the truth," said Spock as he stared at Pavel, studying him. "Mr. Chekov has been altered to be a companion."

"That's right," said Lucy.

Scotty looked at Spock. "And what do you know about it?"

Spock looked calmly at Scotty. "If you really are unaware of your involvement as a test subject, then Mr. Chekov's knowledge of what he is would only serve to complicate matters. It would be in Omni's best interests to ensure that Mr. Chekov could not accidentally reveal the truth to you. Furthermore, Mr. Chekov's knowledge of his origins would make it that much more difficult to maintain his act. To make him appear as real as possible, he had to believe it himself."

"I told you," said Lucy to Scotty, "that I would take care of it. If you weren't with someone by the age of 35, I would handle it."

Scotty's mouth dropped open. "You're mad. You turned this poor lad into some kind of slave just so that I wouldn't be alone? Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"That can't be the only reason," Nyota said.

"Nyota," Spock said warningly. "Do not provoke her."

"No, Spock, it can't be. You honestly think she'd do all this just for you, Scotty? Come on, I know you're her best friend, but you can't still trust her."

Scotty looked to Lucy. "Why did you do this? I mean really, why. It can't have just been for me."

"Now's not the time," Lucy said. "I've been able to stall Omni's men for a while, but they will come eventually. Also, I assume that whatever you did to the surveillance cameras is only temporary. You've gotta go."

"Just like that? You're just gonna let us walk?"

"You, Pavel, Leonard, Hikaru, Jim and Gaila, yes. You can all go. Nyota and the Vulcan stay with me."

"No way in hell. It's all of us or nothing."

"Scotty, don't be stupid," Nyota snapped. "Get out of here, Spock and I can handle ourselves."

"Listen to her, Scotty," said Lucy. "It was never my intention to get you in trouble. You can still make it out before you're caught on camera."

"No, just – everybody shut it!" Scotty yelled. "Nobody's going anywhere, there are still too many questions. Pavel's blackouts. What were those? He lost it once and chucked a glass at my whiteboard. Why did he do that?"

"There's no time!" Lucy insisted, stamping her foot. "I can tell you everything later, you need to go, _now_."

"I'm not moving. Not until you tell me what you did to him."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Jesus, you stubborn git. Triggers, Scotty. He's got triggers, two of them."

"One of them's got something to do with _Through the Looking-Glass_ ," said Scotty. "The _Jabberwocky_ poem."

"They're both references to that poem," Lucy said, and she nodded her head in Pavel's direction. Scotty looked over at him and found him staring blankly straight ahead. "That's the first trigger, the word 'jabberwocky'."

Pavel suddenly came to again, looking around as though he'd just appeared in the room.

"The E sound on the end is important," Lucy explained. "'Jabberwock' doesn't do shit, but stick the E sound on the end, and it makes him shut down. Well, sort of. It puts him into sort of a safe mode. He can gather information, upload it directly to his chip, simultaneously shutting down all his other thoughts so they don't get in the way. I could input the trigger from a computer at my house, give him any command I needed to and then download the information he gathers. And it was all going quite nicely until you started noticing his blackouts. You started waking up too early, coming home at odd hours. There was even a moment earlier tonight when I accidentally triggered him, but it was only a second."

Scotty closed his eyes for a moment, shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. "My equation," he said. He looked at Lucy again. "It's the only thing you could possibly be after."

Lucy nodded. "I promised Pike I could get hold of it."

"Pike? How does he even know about it?"

"I told him."

"Well, what the sodding hell'd you do that for?"

"Had to. Needed it for leverage. Vertex offered me a job, more money, better benefits. I needed something, some big reason why Omni should keep me and give me a better deal than Vertex. So, I told Pike about your equation, told him I could help you get it solved and then either convince you to share or conveniently 'leak' it to Omni."

Scotty stared, a tight knot of hurt forming in his chest. "You know what that equation means to me."

"It was for a good cause," Lucy said. "Scotty, that equation could change the face of space travel. It'll be genius once it's done. I knew you'd need help to finish it in the time I needed you to, but you'd never in a million years let me see it. That was when I realized I could kill several birds with one stone. You needed help with your equation _and_ you were lonely, and Omni needed human test subjects for Project Jabberwock. Enter Pavel. He turned up at the just the right time. He was lost, looking for a purpose, and he was a genius. You and he could have solved it together over several more romantic little dinners down in your basement."

Scotty recoiled from her, actually taking a step back. "How do you know about that?"

"Alright, I admit it. It's not just progress on your equation I've been downloading from Pavel's brain. Been keeping an eye on his progress with you as well. This isn't just about the equation, Scotty. I told you it's you I've been worried about. When he propositioned you at breakfast …" She paused and shook her head. "Typical genius; all the social skills of a chimp. You two are a match if I ever saw one. I had to tell the poor boy to pull back a bit, to appeal to your nerdy side. That note with the code written on it was my idea, but the red pill/blue pill thing …" She smirked, nodding her approval. "That was all him. I was rather impressed."

Scotty shook his head, staring at Lucy in disgusted wonder. "Who are you?" he asked in a half-whisper.

"Scotty, you have to go!" Nyota said urgently.

"No. Not yet. What's his other trigger?" Scotty asked Lucy. "The one that makes him go all ninja, what is it?"

"Can't tell you that," said Lucy.

"Why not?"

"Do you know what will happen if we use that trigger now? He could kill us all."

"Why would you even program him to do that? What's the point?"

Lucy shrugged. "Thought you might like that, having your very own sexy little ninja twink to play with."

Scotty's stomach dropped and his mouth fell open. He felt as though all his secrets were being laid out for everyone to see.

"Oh, no she didn't," Nyota muttered.

"Oh, don't look so shocked," Lucy said, sounding annoyed now. "I know what you like, Scotty. I used to live with you, remember? You like petite little things with the ability to kill you. 'S why you liked Nyota so much; she weighs nothing and could probably snap your neck with her thighs."

"We can test that out on you if you like," Nyota said to her.

"Problem with people like Nyota is exactly what I told you earlier tonight; she doesn't need to be rescued. She makes you feel inadequate, so you get whiny and she gets fed up. Doomed to fail. So, I had Pavel made for you."

"You had him _made_?" Scotty asked incredulously. "He's not a robot, Lucy."

"No, he's better than a robot," she said, her eyes lighting up. "He's the perfect combination of human and cybernetics. With the martial arts training we programmed into him, he needed to be stronger, tougher, so we reinforced his limbs and ribcage with metal alloy. He's not only stronger, he's faster. And he's yours, Scotty. He's your very own bionic companion, programmed to run your house while you're gone, keep up with you intellectually and pleasure you in every way you could possibly imagine."

"She's insane," Nyota said. "Scotty, she's lost her fucking mind."

Scotty tended to agree. He stared at Lucy, trying to find the friend he knew, trying to see something familiar in her face, but this wasn't her. Or maybe he'd just never been able to see her for what she truly was until now. She even looked a little mad, hair disheveled, eyes lit up as though she was actually hopeful that Scotty might see what she considered to be sense.

"I gave you exactly what you needed and wanted," Lucy said. "You can't deny how perfect he is for you."

"Mr. Scott," said Spock. "Nyota and I have studied the files we took from the various Omni facilities and we believe we understand many aspects of Project Jabberwock. For example, the liquid upon which one can imprint is the core of the chip in Mr. Chekov's brain. If I am not mistaken, it has caused Mr. Chekov to bond to you."

Scotty had already considered that, and frankly he didn't want to think about the fact that all of Pavel's affection had apparently been manufactured.

"So what?" Scotty asked, barely able to keep himself sounding interested. He was beginning to feel sluggish, like his brain was lagging. There was too much flying at him at once.

"In regards to Mr. Chekov's second trigger, I believe what Miss Jessop is concerned about is not that Mr. Chekov will harm us all. I believe she is concerned that he will harm her. He may also attempt to harm Nyota and myself, but not you. He will not touch you."

"You can't know that," Lucy warned. "Scotty, don't listen to him. He doesn't understand the technology."

Spock ignored her. "When Mr. Chekov was triggered before, what did he do?"

Scotty frowned, remembering. "He grabbed a glass, broke it and chucked a big chunk of it at my whiteboard, the one with my unfinished equation written on it."

"Fascinating." Spock arched an eyebrow and looked at Lucy. "Interesting that Mr. Chekov would choose to attack an inanimate object rather than the human being in the room with him. It suggests that he would not try to harm Mr. Scott if he was to be triggered now. Furthermore, it suggests that Mr. Chekov has been trying to warn Mr. Scott all along that someone was attempting to steal his work."

Just then, Nyota's phone rang. Scotty was still holding it, so he answered it. Jim's voice spoke from the other end.

 _"We got company,"_ was the only thing Jim said.

Scotty's and Spock's phones rang as well; calls from Hikaru and Gaila respectively, both saying the same thing – Omni had arrived.

"Mr. Scott," said Spock. "You must leave now."

"I'm not leaving you and Nyota, I told you that."

"If you insist on taking us with you, then you will need to use Mr. Chekov's second trigger. If I am correct, Mr. Chekov will avoid causing injury to anyone he is aware that you trust. He should concentrate his efforts on Miss Jessop, allowing the rest of us to escape."

"Scotty, don't," Lucy warned. "He has no idea what he's saying."

But Scotty wasn't listening to her. He closed his eyes and tried to remember. " _'The jaws that bite, the claws that catch,'_ " he mumbled to himself, paying attention to each word, trying to work out which one was most likely to be the trigger. " _'Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun …'_ " His eyes popped open and he looked at Pavel. He knew the word. If it wasn't this word, he didn't know what else it could be. "Frumious," he said, loud and clear and straight at Pavel.

Pavel blinked at him, at first having no reaction at all, but then he seemed to shut down, just like he had when Scotty had said 'jabberwocky'. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the light seemed to reignite in his eyes. And there it was, that determined, dangerous look Scotty had seen in his eyes the previous night. Pavel looked around at each of them, quickly examining each, apparently trying to work out who was friend and who was foe as though he didn't already know. And then he focused on Lucy.

"Shit," Lucy cursed. She shoved Nyota away from her, pointed the phaser at Pavel and fired. The blast hit him square in the stomach and left his shirt burned and blackened, but it only distracted him for a moment. He lunged, and though Lucy tried to run, he was on her in a second, jumping onto her back, grabbing her around the neck and crushing her windpipe with his forearm. Lucy stumbled, struggled, gasped for air and then she and Pavel went down to the floor with a thud, causing her to lose her grip on the phaser, which went skidding across the floor.

"Don't kill her!" Scotty yelled, though he had no idea if Pavel would listen to him. And then Pavel raised his face and locked eyes with him. He was still triggered. This wasn't like the first time in the basement; that had only lasted a second. There was barely any recognition in Pavel's eyes, but something in him understood that he was supposed to obey Scotty's voice. He loosened his grip on Lucy's throat a bit, but kept secure hold of her.

"Mr. Chekov," Spock said. "There is no need to restrain her further."

Pavel looked up, as did Scotty and Nyota. Spock had picked up the phaser and now had it trained on the struggling pair. Pavel glanced back at Scotty and awaited further instructions. Scotty nodded and motioned for Pavel to get up. Pavel obediently released Lucy's neck, jumped up off of her and backed away from her.

"Stun her," Nyota instructed.

"What for?" asked Scotty.

"So she can't communicate with the Omni guys and tell them where we are or where we're headed. And so she can't follow us. Spock, stun her."

"Scotty," Lucy croaked, slowly getting up and backing into a corner. "I did this for you, I gave you everything you wanted."

Scotty stared sadly at her. Even now, he wanted to forgive her. If she'd only show true regret … But this wasn't the woman he'd thought he'd known all these years. Perhaps that was his own fault. He finally looked away from her. "Stun her," he said to Spock.

Spock fired, sending a bright orange beam straight into Lucy's abdomen. She gasped and crumpled to the floor.

"You're hurt," Nyota said. Scotty followed her eyes to Pavel's stomach where the big, round burn mark on his clothes was still smoldering. Scotty stepped toward him, staring at the charred fabric.

"The weapon was set to kill when Miss Jessop fired it," Spock said. "Mr. Chekov should be dead."

"Except that he's half metal," Scotty said absently, looking at Pavel's face now. Pavel met his eyes, blinked blankly at him. Scotty swallowed hard. "He doesn't know me," he said. "He knows he's supposed to obey me, but he doesn't know me."

"We can work that out later," Nyota said. "If he's not actually injured, then we need to go, _now_. Pavel's not a danger to us, so leave him triggered."

The four of them left the room and began sprinting down the hallway, but they'd only taken a few steps when Pavel stopped them.

"Wait!" he said. Everyone stopped and looked around at him. He'd stopped moving completely and he held up a hand to silence anyone who might try to speak. He was listening. "They are coming … from that way." He pointed straight ahead, the direction they were headed in. "They are in the stairwell and the lifts." Then he pointed behind them. "We must go that way, to the opposite stairwell."

Nyota closed her eyes and listened too. "I can barely hear the footsteps, but I think he's right." She opened her eyes again. "If we go in the direction he says, it should take us right down to where Hikaru is stationed."

"Let's hope he hasn't been found," Scotty said, and they set off in the new direction, heading into the stairwell and hurrying down flight after flight of stairs, Scotty and Pavel in back, Nyota and Spock in front. Scotty kept casting glances at Pavel. Pavel finally acknowledged him.

"You are staring," Pavel said.

"Sorry." Scotty looked away. "I'm just … stunned."

Pavel slowed, and after jumping down a couple of steps, Scotty stopped and looked back up at him. They fell behind Nyota and Spock, but something about the way Pavel was staring at him made Scotty forget they were supposed to be running.

Pavel stepped down the steps toward him, head cocked, scrutinizing Scotty's face as though something was dawning on him. Scotty backed up against the metal banister. What would Pavel do? How deep did his trigger go? What if Spock was wrong, what if the trigger could go deep enough to erase Pavel's allegiance to Scotty? That allegiance wasn't real anyway.

Scotty should have been afraid. He gripped the banister with white-knuckle tightness, bracing himself for whatever was coming, but he wasn't afraid. Something in him still felt that Pavel was his, that somewhere deep inside Pavel, the bond he felt was real. It couldn't all have been artificial, could it?

Pavel came right up to him, like a cat who wanted to sniff at Scotty's face. There was still no visible recognition, and now Scotty felt nerves flood his belly. The lights reflected in Pavel's eyes strongly reminded Scotty of their time in the backyard earlier that night. Scotty felt his eyes sting and he had to look away. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply, and he waited. _I trust you,_ he thought. _I trust you._

"I know you," Pavel suddenly said. Scotty opened his eyes again.

"What?"

Pavel slowly raised a hand to Scotty's face, touched his cheek. "I know you," he repeated. "You like red M&Ms."

Scotty smiled, the urge to weep almost overwhelming him. "Aye, that's me."

"You are my reason," Pavel said. Scotty didn't know what that meant, but it sounded like something nice, and strangely familiar. He just gazed into Pavel's eyes.

"Guys!" Nyota yelled from below. "Come on!"

Scotty seemed to wake up, pulled out of his and Pavel's private world by Nyota's voice. They were supposed to be running. He grabbed Pavel's hand from his face and held on as they continued down the stairs together.

They caught up to the others on a landing and the four of them stopped just behind the door that led to a corridor, staying out of view of the door's little square window.

"Do you hear anything, Pavel?" Nyota whispered.

Pavel listened. "I hear one person breathing out there, and judging from the sound of that breathing, he is very nervous. I think it is probably Hikaru, hiding."

"I'll go out first," Nyota said.

"Nyota –" Spock tried to argue, but Nyota cut him off with a stern look.

"I should go," said Pavel. "I am the most sensible choice."

"No, I'll go out first," she repeated. "I'll give you guys the all-clear if it's safe." She nodded at each of them, took the phaser from Spock and then sidled up to the door with her back to the wall. She turned to face the door and carefully peered out the little window, then she slowly pulled the door open and slipped out.

Seconds ticked by and not a sound was heard. Scotty finally asked, "Pavel, do you hear anything?"

"Yes. Voices. Whispering. Nyota has found Hikaru. They are alone." Then Pavel's eyes darted up to the ceiling as though hearing something above. "They are coming towards us. I think they know we are here."

"Shit," Scotty muttered. "They must've found Lucy."

The door opened again and Nyota poked her head in. She beckoned them to follow and led them away from the corridor that led out to the lobby and into another one that led to the exit and another flight of stairs that went down. Hikaru was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"You guys alright?" he asked. "What happened up there?"

"No time for that," said Nyota. "We've got to get the others and get the hell out of here, but we can't call them; we have no idea if they've got their phones set to ring or vibrate or what, and a ringing phone might tip off the Omni guys if there are any in their vicinities."

"So, what the bloody hell do we do?" Scotty asked.

"Two of us should head down to the security station and get Leonard and Danny. I nominate Scotty and Spock. Pavel should go get either Jim or Gaila and I'll go get whichever one he doesn't. Hikaru …" She looked at Hikaru and paused. "Um …"

"What?" asked Hikaru. "I can do stuff. Why does everybody think I can't do stuff?"

Scotty decided not to bring up the fencing comment. It would only embarrass Hikaru, and besides it didn't seem like the time to make light of anything. "Why are Spock and me going downstairs?" he asked instead.

"Because Nyota believes herself to be as capable alone as Mr. Chekov is," Spock said. "However, I do not believe that to be the case."

"Spock –" Nyota protested, but Spock stood his ground.

"Nyota, you should not go by yourself."

"I will go retrieve both of them," Pavel said.

"Pavel, no," Scotty said.

"It makes the most sense for me to go alone."

"That may very well be, but four of us going down to fetch two people is ridiculous."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Nyota huffed. "Pavel and Spock, you go get Gaila and find her a safe route out of the building, then do the same for Jim. Once they're out, call one of us and let us know where it's safe to exit. Scotty, you, me and Hikaru are going down to get Leonard and Danny. Yes, it isn't really a three-person job, but one or two of us can act as lookouts, okay? Everybody happy with that?"

Scotty wasn't. He wanted to stay with Pavel. He wanted to speak to Pavel before they parted, at least, he wanted to say so many things, but there wasn't time and he couldn't quite verbalize anything he was feeling anyway. The next thing he knew, Nyota was dragging him down the stairs while Pavel and Spock headed back for the other corridor that led to the lobby.

"He'll be fine," Nyota assured Scotty. "He's probably the only one of us who'll get out of this unscathed."

The two of them and Hikaru reached the basement and moved at a snail's pace into the dim corridor and toward the security station. Bluish light could be seen emanating from the only open door. Nyota held the phaser at the ready and slowly approached to have a look inside.

"Looks like it's all clear," she whispered, poking her head back out once she'd checked every corner. "But I don't see Danny or Leonard."

Scotty and Hikaru followed her in. The room was small and cluttered. There was a desk in the shape of a semi-circle with a console full of security monitors attached to it. The room was lit solely by the monitors.

"Why are there monitors if no one's here to monitor anything?" asked Hikaru.

"Left over from the days when there would've been someone here, I guess," Scotty suggested. "Also, there must be someone here during the day. There's a coffee mug on the desk there, takeaway trash in the bin."

"What was that?" Nyota asked, stopping dead. "Do you hear something?"

"No," said Scotty and Hikaru in unison.

"I hear breathing," Nyota whispered. "It's coming from … in there." She pointed at a closet in a corner. Hikaru began to move toward it, slightly crouched and ready for a potential attack. Nyota trained the phaser on the closet, but when Hikaru yanked the door open, it was only Leonard and Danny they found inside. Danny had his hand clamped over Leonard's mouth, but not for long. Leonard quickly wriggled free and burst out of the closet.

"What is the matter with you?" Leonard hissed, wiping at his mouth.

"We couldn't be sure it was them," Danny said, stepping out as well. "I couldn't have you blowing our cover if they were the Omni guys."

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" Nyota said. "You scared us half to death."

"We were hiding from the Omni thugs," Danny said. "They came down, didn't find anything and moved on, but we couldn't tell if the coast was clear or not."

"Correction: _he_ couldn't tell," Leonard said, straightening out his clothes and glaring at Danny. "I figured everything was fine, but he wouldn't let me go. Can barely move at all in that damn closet, let alone knock a guy on his ass. I couldn't get him off me."

"Where are the others?" asked Danny.

"Escaping, we hope," said Nyota. "Which is what we should be doing too. Come on, let's get out of here."

"FREEZE!" said a loud male voice from the doorway behind them. Everybody did just that, each exchanging glances with each other. "Weapons on the ground! Turn around slowly!"

They all did as they were told. Three Omni guards were standing behind them, one in the doorway, two inside the room, each with a weapon trained on the group.

"Down on your knees," barked the one in the middle. "Line up left to right, hands behind your heads."

As the group collectively descended to the floor, two of the guards moved into their midst. One of them kicked Nyota's phaser out of her reach, then they both situated themselves behind the group. The one at the door grabbed his communicator and spoke into it.

"We got 'em. And Uhura's with 'em."

 _"Hold them there,"_ said a female voice on the other end. _"We're on our way down – shit! GET THEM!"_

The sound of phaser fire could be heard. The five captives glanced at each other, eyes widening when a familiar voice was heard over the communicator, screaming.

"Gaila," Scotty whispered.

"Yeah," Hikaru said. Scotty glanced at him and saw his jaw muscles tensing as he stared straight ahead.

"No talking!" snapped one of the guards behind them. Scotty watched the guard in front. He was looking with concern at his comrades as the sounds of complete chaos continued to broadcast from the communicator. Scotty wondered if Pavel and Spock had reached Gaila yet, if they, too, were in the midst of all the phaser fire and the yelling. He swallowed.

And then another familiar voice sounded.

 _"Guys, I've got him!"_ yelled Jim. _"Go, go, get out of here! I can hold him! I can –"_ There was a loud thud and Jim's voice was cut off. All noise from the other end ceased. The guard turned the communicator off and put it away, exchanging another glance with the other two.

"Jesus," Leonard muttered.

"Jim must've gone to find Gaila when these guys turned up," Scotty whispered.

"He wasn't supposed to do that," said Nyota.

"Yeah, well, you know Jim," said Leonard.

"I _said_ no talking!" one of the guards barked.

"That's all your weapons, is it?" asked one of the guards in back. "Nothing more, just the one phaser?"

"Yes, sir," Nyota replied, her voice dripping with contempt.

"We're gonna have to frisk them all anyhow," sighed the second guard in back. "Start with Uhura."

Nyota was asked to stand and then shunted over to a wall, where she was patted down and then moved back into her place on her knees in the lineup. They moved onto Danny next, found nothing and let him go back to his place too. Then it was Scotty's turn, and next would be Hikaru and then Leonard. Scotty got up, faced the wall and placed his hands on it. As he was patted down, he glanced quickly to his right and saw, just in his periphery, that the guard at the door had taken the communicator out again and was trying to get a hold of his colleagues. Scotty then glanced to his left and managed to see Hikaru's face, which was as tense as Scotty had ever seen it, his jaw still twitching.

The guard behind the group grabbed his communicator from his belt too and was also trying to reach someone on it. He wasn't paying attention, and Hikaru seemed to be the only one, besides Scotty, who noticed. The guard was pacing back and forth behind the group, and Hikaru discreetly glanced sidelong at him as he reached one end. Scotty wanted to catch Hikaru's eye, get some kind of communication going, try to figure out what was in his head, but just then, the guard frisking Scotty gave Scotty's temple a rough nudge. "Face forward," he ordered.

And then all hell broke loose.

There was a sharp noise as of several swords being unsheathed in quick succession, and then there was a cry of pain and then a yell to get the hell down. Scotty dropped just before phaser fire from the guard at the door sliced through the room, staining the cold bluish hue with violent reddish-orange light for a split second. The beam missed its target, however, as everyone had hit the ground and rolled out of the way. The frisker had darted away to try to corral the prisoners, while the guard closest to the door had reholstered his communicator and now had his weapon trained on the chaos that was unfolding in the room. No one was watching Scotty.

Scotty spun and charged. The guard closest to the door went down hard, hitting his head on the floor and knocking himself out for a few seconds. His weapon went skidding across the floor, toward the desk, and came to a halt right next to it. This unfortunately did not go unnoticed by the other two guards. The one closest made a run for the weapon, and Scotty ducked and rolled, fast as he could, colliding with the guard's legs and knocking him over too. The guard was up and on Scotty in a second, grabbing him by the collar and landing two solid blows to Scotty's face. Scotty instantly tasted blood.

There was yelling and the sounds of fighting and items smashing against the floor. Scotty could hear his friends' voices, their frustrated cries and hastily barked orders to each other, but he couldn't see what was going on with the big guard straddling his stomach. The guard landed one more punch, but the fourth met Scotty's hand before it hit his face. Scotty grabbed the fist in mid-air and held it back with everything he had. With a groan of effort, he managed to roll them both over so that he was on top, and he landed a couple of solid punches himself.

He could hear hard objects clanging against each other in the background, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what they might be and he didn't dare take his eyes off his target just yet. No matter; he could still hear his friends' voices, and from the sounds of things they were holding their own. So Scotty concentrated on trying to reach the phaser the first guard had dropped. He grabbed hold of his captive's throat and began to squeeze, trying to get the guy to black out, or at least make him dizzy enough to give Scotty a chance to reach for the weapon. The guy struggled, clawing at Scotty's hands and arms, even breaking the skin. Almost there, Scotty thought. Almost … just a little more …

"Scotty!" called Hikaru from the fray at Scotty's back. Scotty hazarded a glance behind and found several surprising things. For starters, Hikaru was holding a rather long sword that he couldn't possibly have been hiding on his person. Second, he had one of the Omni guards clutched to his chest, his arm pressed against the guy's throat and clearly choking him. There were several gashes in the guard's clothing, two running diagonally across the front of his protective vest in an X formation and several more on his thighs, the fabric there hanging open to show blood-red slashes underneath.

"You alright, man?" asked Hikaru. Scotty nodded, then glanced at Leonard and Danny. The two of them appeared to have reached a kind of truce and were working quite nicely together, which was the third surprising thing. Leonard had the upper hand with the third guard who was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of Leonard's rather meaty fists, and Scotty was just in time to see Danny get hold of another phaser that had been dropped.

"I got him covered," Danny said. Leonard stopped punching and glanced back at him.

"Dammit," he growled. "I was just getting into it."

"I thought you doctors took an oath. You know, do no harm."

"Someone's trying to do harm to you, it's perfectly reasonable to harm 'em right back."

Scotty was just wondering where Nyota had gotten to when someone stepped past him and picked up the phaser that was just out of his reach. Nyota. Her blouse was torn at the shoulder, but she was otherwise unscathed. She smiled down at him.

"I think he's out," she said.

"Huh?" Scotty asked. He looked down and saw that the guard he'd been choking was indeed unconscious. He popped up onto his feet and Nyota came up next to him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Oh, just spiffing," Scotty said, wiping blood from his mouth.

Hikaru released the guard he was holding and the body crumpled to the ground, unconscious. "I think we're done here," he panted.

"What about this one?" asked Danny. He still had the phaser trained on the third guard who was down on his knees, looking very much like he might either pass out or throw up.

"Can't we tie him up or something?" asked Hikaru.

Nyota made a derisive noise. "Tie him up," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. She aimed the phaser she'd picked up and fired, knocking the guard out. He fell to the floor in a heap.

Just then, something went skidding by the room. Everyone jumped and Nyota, Danny and Hikaru all pointed their weapons at the doorway only to find Jim wandering back into view.

"Hey, guys, what's – _whoa_!" Jim came to a halt in the door and his hands shot up into the air. "What the …?"

"Jim!" Leonard said, immediately moving toward him.

"You're alright!" Scotty exclaimed, though he noted the bruise near Jim's left eye.

"Just barely," said Leonard, who'd noticed it too. "We heard screaming and phasers on that guy's communicator. What the hell happened up there?"

"And what are you doing down here?" asked Nyota.

"I came back for you guys," Jim said, looking at them all as though this should be obvious. "I don't leave people behind. Period." Jim looked around the room, eyes darting from one unconscious body to the next and then to the sword in Hikaru's hand. "Though it looks like you guys had things under control after all. Hey, New Guy, where'd you get a sword?"

"My coat pocket," Hikaru said as he collapsed his sword down to something about the length of his hand and put it away. "Why, where do you keep yours?"

"Are the others okay?" asked Leonard.

"Yeah, Pavel and Gaila are hiding outside, waiting for us."

Scotty relaxed for the first time since the guards had arrived in the building. He glanced around and saw how visibly relieved everyone was.

"And Spock's waiting in the stairwell, making sure the coast stays clear," Jim added. "Now, come on, let's motor."

They retrieved the phaser that they'd originally brought with them and took the three phasers they'd taken from the guards. They all began to file out of the room, each with a weapon, except Danny who'd given his phaser to Jim. Scotty took up the rear and was just about to exit when something caught his eye. He stopped and squinted at the security monitors.

"What?" asked Nyota, coming back and standing next to him.

"One of these things is not like the others," Scotty said. He stepped closer. Each monitor displayed a different area of the building. All except one, which showed an office with a large desk, high-backed chair and its own set of security monitors set into the wall.

"I've been there before," he said.

"That room? You've been to this building before? When?"

"No, not here. That room isn't in this building."

"It must be. It's closed-circuit TV."

Scotty looked at her. "Well, just how closed is this circuit? Because I'm telling you, that room does not exist in this building."

"Hey!" Jim called from the doorway. "Let's go, people."

They met Spock in the stairwell. He told them that Pavel had just sent him a message saying there were Omni people on their way to the safe route that he'd scouted for them and they had to hurry. The group moved quickly back up the stairs and into the corridor, but they didn't head for the closest exit or the lobby. Instead Spock and Jim led them through to the other side of the building and out a completely different exit.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Danny as they approached the exit and what appeared to be one of Gaila's golden stilettos. As they drew nearer, they could all see that there was blood coating the long, pointy heel.

"Don't worry, Gaila's fine," said Jim. "There's an Omni guard somewhere in the building who wasn't quite so lucky."

"Huh," said Hikaru. "I guess she did bring the right shoes after all."

They exited into the night, each looking around for potential danger. Rotor noise emanated from high above where Omni helocrafts were parked on the roof. Scotty tensed as two figures emerged in the distance from behind the shrub-covered fence that surrounded the entire property, but it soon became clear that it was only Pavel and Gaila. Scotty smiled, relieved, but then remembered what Pavel was, what he, Scotty, had seen him do that night. Once again, he didn't know how to feel. He felt as though far too much information had been crammed into his head in too short a time. What was he supposed to think about Pavel now? Were they just supposed to go home together and forget all this ever happened? He rubbed his eyes and his forehead, suddenly feeling very tired. He inhaled the night air, hoping it might help.

And then Pavel was right there before him, a big smile on his sweet face and what looked like genuine recognition in his eyes. Scotty's insides turned to mush and he embraced Pavel without a second thought.

"You are okay," Pavel whispered, squeezing him. He squeezed a little too hard and Scotty groaned in pain.

"I guess you're still triggered, then," he said with a chuckle. He pulled back a bit to gaze at Pavel's face, and Pavel nestled into his embrace as though he belonged there, both of them momentarily forgetting that they were still in danger. "I'm so glad you're alright," Scotty whispered, pressing kisses to Pavel's mouth.

Pavel made a little noise of contentment and nuzzled at Scotty's face, but then Scotty felt Pavel's body tense. Scotty looked at him and found him with a half-blank look of concentration on his face. He was listening again.

His eyes remained fixed on a distant point somewhere past Scotty's head as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a phone. It was encrusted with rhinestones, so Scotty guessed it was Gaila's. Without even looking at the screen, Pavel typed out a message with his thumb. He typed it and sent it so quickly, that it was only on the screen for a split second. Just one word, three letters: "RUN".

He sent it to everyone in their party, then turned his eyes on Scotty. One look told Scotty that Pavel intended to stay back and fight off the Omni guards to give everyone else a chance to get away. One look told Scotty that Pavel expected Scotty to flee with the others.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm leaving you now," Scotty said.

"But –"

"No." Scotty made sure his phaser was set to stun, then met Pavel's eyes again. "Let's bloody well do this, then."

Pavel relented, gave him a nod, and they both turned to face the building just as black-clad figures began filing out with phasers drawn.

Scotty began firing immediately, spraying orange stunning beams indiscriminately from left to right and then back, knocking out several guards in the first few seconds. Then suddenly Pavel was slamming into him and knocking him over. They both rolled and Scotty managed to hold onto his weapon as they came to a halt several feet from where they were.

Scotty looked up and saw why Pavel had done that; a guard he hadn't noticed was coming at them from the right. He must have fired and missed, thanks to Pavel's quick thinking. But no time for thank-yous; Scotty fired at the guard, got him square in the chest and watched him go down onto his back. Scotty popped up onto his feet again and continued firing while Pavel charged into the swarm of guards. Scotty tensed, watching him go, but Pavel quickly proved himself more than capable of handling himself as he leaped into the air and caught a guard square in the throat with his foot. Phaser fire pelted Pavel's body and had about as much effect as spurts of water.

Suddenly there was more phaser fire coming from behind. Scotty didn't dare glance back to see who it was, but a moment later Jim stepped up next to him.

"Trying to be the hero, I see!" Jim called over the noise. "Trying to steal my thunder, man?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let some other bloke defend his honor?" Scotty called back, nodding his head at the whirlwind of punches and kicks that was Pavel. Pavel launched himself up out of the way just in time to miss getting tackled by a guard, and then he dropped down onto another guard's shoulders. He used the guard much like a pommel horse, swiveling around, making graceful swipes with his outstretched legs, perfect kicks that connected with their targets every time, knocking guards out cold. He snapped the neck of the pummel horse guard, and before the body had even hit the ground, Pavel had launched himself up into the air, flipping around like an Olympic diver, slicing through phaser beams and then dropping onto the chest of another guard.

"Who's defending whose honor now?" yelled Jim.

"Quiet, you!" Scotty yelled back.

Pavel executed moves Scotty didn't think should be possible outside of a movie set. He leaped up and then descended again in a corkscrew, spinning around with a leg extended and knocking guards out, who then went down and took other guards down with them. One guard was knocked toward Scotty and Jim, and Scotty got him with his phaser, blasting him back again. The guard hit the ground and stayed put.

"Pavel, ten o'clock!" Scotty called, and without hesitation, Pavel was out of the way just as another guard charged at him from the left. Scotty got him too, knocking him back with perfect aim.

The guards realized Pavel would have to be taken down manually and they began to descend. Scotty picked a couple of them off while Jim covered him. Then Pavel launched himself up again, tucked and rolled in the air and landed in a crouch at Scotty's side.

"You have to go!" Pavel yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" Scotty insisted.

"If we're staying in this, we're gonna have to take cover!" Jim yelled. Scotty was already thinking the same as a phaser beam sliced a little too close to his left arm and a guard got close enough that Pavel had to kick him out of the way. With an angry growl, Scotty turned his fire toward the far left, where the unexpected guard had come from, blasting into the night in case any others were hiding in that direction. He set off someone's car alarm in the distance.

"Go left!" Jim yelled. "I'll take the right and –" But the rest of Jim's sentence was lost forever as a phaser beam got him in the stomach and he went down. With a primal cry, Pavel charged again, back into the fray. Scotty wanted to tell him no, stay, that they could make it out together if they could just hold the guards off for a bit longer, but he knew it was pointless. Whether Pavel fought or stayed put, the battle was close to being lost.

And that was when Scotty realized that more phaser fire was originating from somewhere behind him. It was more than one person shooting and they weren't shooting at Scotty. The orange beams were coming out of the shrub-covered fence. Scotty's heart sank as he realized that the others weren't safe in their cars after all, but still hiding behind the fence, trying to help. _Stay hidden, stay hidden, stay hidden,_ he chanted in his head, trying to mentally will them to stay away.

"Scotty, catch!" Pavel called, and then a phaser flew out of the advancing group of guards, soared high above their heads toward Scotty. He caught it easily and began firing with it too, one gun in each hand. He aimed right and straight ahead, and then left and straight ahead, making sweeping movements with his guns, picking off guard after guard. Sweat dripped into his eyes, blurring his vision, but still he kept on firing, blinking rapidly, trying to keep Pavel in view. He felt the heat of a beam graze his shoulder. He let out a long, loud cry of pain, but kept right on shooting.

The guards were overtaking Pavel. There were too many of them. No matter how strong and quick Pavel was, it was only a matter of time now. Scotty watched Pavel break someone's nose with a foot to the face despite being pulled in the opposite direction by several men much bigger than him. Scotty aimed a phaser at the guards holding Pavel, stunned them all in a second and was about to go back to defending himself, but the few seconds he'd spent defending Pavel proved to be his downfall as a sharp pain hit him in his left side and radiated out to every inch of his body. He dropped to his knees, twitching as he then fell face first onto the pavement.

The phaser fire stopped a moment later and Scotty guessed that the others had been taken down too. Pavel was the only one left to subdue and phasers were useless against him. Scotty could still hear a struggle, still hear a punch landing every now and then, but soon those noises stopped as well. Scotty struggled to move, to see what was happening, but his muscles betrayed him and remained frozen. He could hear grunts and groans, the sounds of many guards forcing Pavel to the ground. He tried to call out, tried to yell Pavel's name, but what came out was barely a croak, let alone an actual word.

And then someone walked up to him and stopped, someone not in big, black combat boots, but in a pair of little blue, shiny flats that looked like ballet slippers.

And then Scotty passed out.


	11. Pike

  
**11\. Pike**   


A ceiling came into view, a high, white ceiling with lights that were too bright. Scotty squinted. He was in a hospital room, but something was off. He sat up and groaned, every one of his muscles rebelling. He ignored their protests and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the place was too quiet. Then he noticed a bedpan on the floor at his feet and realized what was wrong. He wasn't in a hospital. He was still inside the Omni building. A black Omni logo was staring eerily up at him from the bottom of bedpan.

"How're you feeling?"

Scotty jumped, forgetting his muscles altogether and hopping up off the bed, spinning around and backing himself up against a wall. The man Scotty knew as Christopher Pike but had never actually seen in person before was seated in a chair on the opposite side of the bed, looking rather amused at Scotty's reaction. He was dressed in jeans, sneakers, a sport jacket and a red t-shirt. He raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't mean to frighten you," he said. His voice was low and calm, almost paternal. He didn't sound like a man who'd just had the parking lot of one of his buildings shot up by phasers and littered with bodies.

Scotty glowered at him and approached the bed again. "So, you're out of your office, then."

"It happens. Contrary to popular belief."

"Hmph. You don't look like much."

Pike cocked his head. "What were you expecting?"

Scotty ignored the question. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours. Do you know where you are?"

"Still at Omni South, I reckon."

"Very good, but where in the building specifically?"

Scotty looked around. "The residents' wing. One of the patients' rooms."

Pike nodded. "Guess whose."

Scotty stared at him. "Pavel's."

Pike nodded again. "This is where he spent much of his time during his stay with us."

"Where is he now?"

"Still here. In a safe place. Resting. He's had quite a night."

"What about the others? Nyota, Leonard, Hikaru –"

"They're here too. And Dr. McCoy's daughter is safe, still being watched by some of our people."

"Fantastic. I'm sure that won't give her nightmares or anything."

Pike smiled at that, and it looked like he genuinely might have found Scotty's sarcasm humorous. "I suppose you have some questions."

Scotty snorted at the understatement. He sat back down on his bed, wincing a little and turning his body as much toward Pike as he could while still keeping one foot on the floor. "Do I really have to ask anything? Is there anything you feel you _don't_ have to explain to me right now?"

"Well, it's probably quite a bit of information that you require. I'd prefer you get it all in the order that's best for you."

"How courteous. So, you're making human slaves now, are you?"

"He's not a slave."

"Oh? Coulda fooled me. All he wants to do is cook for me and offer me sex."

"He signed up for this. He knew exactly what he was getting into."

"You expect me to believe that? How stupid do you think I am?"

Pike cocked his head the other way. "Why don't you turn on your monitor?"

Scotty looked toward the monitor that was mounted on the wall opposite his bed. "Why?"

"Might answer a few of your questions."

Scotty figured it couldn't hurt. "Computer," he called. "Turn on the monitor."

An image came into view on the screen, a paused video image. And there was Pavel. He was seated in a chair in an office that looked like Scotty's, but Scotty knew it wasn't his. He looked different, more sullen, angrier. He was slumped in his seat. Scotty looked a little closer; Pavel's left eye was bruised.

"Start playback," Scotty said to the computer. The image began to move. Pavel was pulling at threads on the hem of his t-shirt.

 _"So, Paul,"_ said a soft, soothing male voice off-camera that Scotty didn't recognize. _"Why do you feel you're a candidate for this procedure?"_

Pavel hesitated. Or it wasn't so much hesitation as sluggishness. He seemed annoyed even by the effort it took to speak. _"I dunno where I belong,"_ he finally said. Scotty stared in stunned silence; Pavel didn't have an accent at all.

 _"Can you elaborate on that for me?"_

 _"All my life, I've had this ridiculous IQ. You know, people think being super smart is this amazing thing, and it's not. It separates you, it isolates you. I'm a freak no matter where I go. Other kids don't get me and I don't get them. Not even the so-called gifted ones. And I'm just so_ bored, _all the time."_ Pavel rubbed his forehead. _"I don't love anything, I don't have any passion or drive. At all. I'm just numb."_

 _"Has that been a problem all your life? You not feeling anything?"_

 _"No. I was a pretty happy kid."_

 _"What changed?"_

Pavel shrugged and looked down. _"She left. My mom. I don't blame her. She saw an opportunity to get the hell outta there and she took it. I woulda told her to do it if she'd asked me. I woulda told her to go without me, that I'd only slow her down. I just wish I'd gotten the chance to say goodbye. And he only got worse after she left. He found the note she'd left me, the one that said she'd come back for me, and he just … lost it. It's never been that bad before, not for me anyway. I'd heard Mom get it that bad before."_ He took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring, his gaze hardening, and he nodded. _"I'm glad she got out. He woulda killed her eventually."_

 _"How long ago was this? When did she leave?"_

 _"Three years ago. Haven't heard from her since."_

 _"Tell me about the feelings that you started to have, or that started to get worse, after she left."_

Pavel thought for a moment. He looked toward the ceiling. _"Emptiness. Pointlessness. I don't know why I get up every morning. I've been finished school for a while and I've had a bunch of job offers, I just … don't … care. I can't imagine getting up every single day to go into an office or a lab and work with people I have no interest in and probably can't even stand, I just …"_ Pavel sat forward, an urgency seeping into his eyes, the look on his face almost pleading. " _I just wanna feel something. Anything. When I'm not completely blank, I'm pissed the fuck off and I just, I can't, I can't keep doing this. I can't find a reason, you know? To keep going. I need a reason."_ For a moment he looked like he was holding back tears. _"I might have to die. And listen, man, this isn't me trying to get attention. I'm telling you, seriously, if something doesn't change, I might have to just … go."_

There was silence for a few seconds. Scotty imagined the interviewer was taking notes. Pavel sat back in his chair, lowered his eyes and slumped down again. He hugged himself and rocked a little bit, back and forth. He took another deep breath, seemed to be trying to hold it together. Scotty just stared, every fiber of his being wanting to leap forth and hug the kid.

 _"I'm too young, aren't I?"_ Pavel asked, sounding dejected, not even raising his face to look at the interviewer this time. _"You can't even consider taking me unless I'm eighteen."_

 _"Well, now there might be some way around that, actually. Your situation is a little different than most. If your father really has done the things you've said, then we have some options here. But Paul, here's the thing; I need to know for sure that this is what you want. You've heard about the risks, you know this is experimental, you know there's no guarantee that you'll be given something that you would want if you weren't altered."_

 _"But I will be altered, right? I'll want whatever you program me to want, it'll become like my passion or whatever, right?"_

 _"That's right. It will be just like it was exactly what you wanted all along. You won't remember the procedure or this conversation. You'll truly believe you are what we turn you into."_

 _"Then I want it,"_ Pavel said, nodding. He sniffled a little and hastily wiped at his eye. _"I want it, let's do it."_

 _"You're going to have go through an extensive preparation program. You'll have to be an in-patient at one of our facilities for several weeks, taking tests, watching some videos, being interviewed over and over and over. There's a lot that goes into this process. We have to ensure that you want it, that you're ready, that you understand the risks, and we have to make sure that whatever scenario we create for you is a good fit."_

 _"What about my Dad? I mean, if he finds out, he can stop it, can't he? Because I'm only seventeen?"_

 _"Yes. But as I said, there are things we can do about that. Now, I'm going to ask you again: are you absolutely sure you want to begin this process? Because of your unique situation, there are a few things that will have to be taken care of first. If you're not sure, we'd rather not begin this at all, not until you're ready. Do you understand, Paul?"_

Pavel's lower lip trembled. He nodded. _"I can't exist like this anymore. I can't …"_ At that, he broke down, he hunched over, face going into his hands, and then the screen went black.

Scotty lowered his eyes from the screen and just stared at the bed. He felt like weeping a little himself.

"Just breaks your heart, doesn't it?" said Pike. He didn't sound terribly broken up, however.

"Who _was_ that?" Scotty asked.

"Same kid you've had in your home all this time. Oh, you're probably wondering about the accent. Yeah, Lucy thought you might like it."

Scotty looked slowly over at him and just stared.

"He is actually Russian," Pike explained, "but he was born and raised here. Lucy thought you'd get a kick out of the whole foreign thing, so we programmed the accent into him." Pike chuckled. "Hey, I get it, don't get me wrong. I understand fetishes –"

"Shut up!" Scotty snapped, cutting Pike off. "Don't you dare talk about him like that. That poor kid … Jesus …"

"That's why he agreed to the procedure. He didn't want to be _that_ anymore. He may even have committed suicide if we hadn't helped him out."

"Is that why his dad was so angry, because he went and did this behind his ba …" Scotty trailed off, suddenly remembering what he'd seen in the basement only hours before. "That wasn't his real father, was it?"

"Glad you finally caught up," said Pike. "No, that man was an actor. The casino was a set-up. The place itself is what it appears to be, but Omni owns a big chunk of the White Rabbit, so that's where we set up your first meeting. Lucy made sure you found your way there, and when we got wind that you were in the building, the plan was put into action, actors moved into position."

"But Pavel –"

"Wasn't in on it, of course. He thought the the whole thing was as real as you did. His father was an asshole, so that's how the actor played it. We gave Pavel a scenario that he's probably been through before, getting yelled at and smacked around. The closer the scenario was to his actual life, the better. We can, and do, alter memories, but it's tricky, so we try to avoid it."

"So, his real dad is –"

"Out of the picture. We helped Pavel emancipate himself and we pressed charges against his father for child abuse."

"That mean you took care of his legal bills, then?"

"That's right."

"Why would you do that? Omni doesn't just let go of money without a good reason."

"Well, that's where Lucy comes in. She took one look at the kid and just knew." Pike smiled. "And apparently she was right."

Scotty scowled and looked away.

"She knew Pavel would be perfect for you; young, cute, genius IQ, lonely, searching for something to believe in, needing to be rescued. That's why we went with the elaborate first meeting set-up, Scott; you needed to _see_ how badly this kid needed you. You needed to rescue him."

"So, exactly how long have you been spying on me, then?"

"It's not what you think. Our people haven't been spying on you to gather blackmail information. They've been keeping an eye on our merchandise. Lucy can only do so much, so we needed to hire professionals. It was never about blackmailing you, at least not at first. It was always about protecting our investment. Of course, once we realized that you might be growing dissatisfied with your job and were being influenced by an anti-Omni activist, we had to act. A little blackmail never hurt anybody."

Scotty looked away and flopped down onto his back. He stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

"All a bit too much for you?" asked Pike.

"I feel like my head is exploding," said Scotty. "All that special stuff he can do, all that crazy ninja business, whose mad idea was that?"

"All Lucy. We wanted to test out some of the more unconventional possibilities of the technology, and Lucy thought this would be a perfect opportunity."

"But _why_? If not for our little expedition tonight, when would Pavel ever have gotten to use abilities like that? And how in the world would he have done it without blowing his cover?"

"It's amazing what you'll believe when you don't have all the facts. As long as you didn't suspect him of being a cyborg, you would never have figured it out on your own. As for testing his abilities in the real world, that would've come later. Lucy was gonna figure something out, create a situation for the three of you to run into together. Another scenario. Something dangerous … but not really."

Scotty shook his head in disbelief. "Bloody dangerous. Reckless, is what it is. I accidentally triggered him in my home Friday night. Did you know that? He could've taken my head off, he could've killed me."

"But he didn't," Pike calmly said. "No, I didn't know that that happened, but the fact is, by that time he'd almost completely bonded to you. He wouldn't hurt you now if you wanted him to. And he didn't stay triggered, did he? It's a fail-safe, Scott. There was no immediate danger, so his trigger disabled itself."

Pike's casualness as he talked about Pavel's programming was grating on Scotty's nerves. He felt very much like punching something, and that something was liable to be Pike. Scotty decided to move on. "So, you let Lucy forge my signature. Why would you agree to something like that? I could sue your arse, you know."

"True. You'd be well within your rights. But you won't."

"Oh, I won't?"

"Nope. Because you might be a well-paid aerospace engineer, but the fact is your resources are nothing compared to what Omni's got in its arsenal. Our lawyers are good. Damn good. This wouldn't be our first rodeo and you know it. We're old pros, Scott. And you and McCoy might be able to last through a couple of appeals, but what about the others? Kirk. Uhura. They don't have the kind of money you have. And eventually you and McCoy would be tapped out too. You'd lose, because for Omni, losing simply isn't an option. Besides, if you do choose to take action, Pavel goes back to what you saw in that video. We take the chip out and he's back to square one, probably standing on a bridge somewhere within the month."

Scotty looked away in disgust.

"The question now is what are you gonna do?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna keep him?"

Scotty frowned at him again. "Keep him? He's not a puppy."

"No, he isn't a puppy. He's a human boy who thinks he's in love with you. And I'm pretty sure you're in love with him too. You can keep him if you want. You'll just have to agree to our terms, sign a few things."

"Jesus," Scotty muttered, looking away again. "How the hell am I just supposed to go back to my life with him when the entire thing was a lie? Does he even like men?"

Pike shrugged. "Hell if I know. His original sexuality is hardly relevant, is it?"

"I just … I can't believe what I'm hearing. What happens if I don't keep him?"

"He gets reprogrammed and given to someone else, another tester."

"Just like that? He just gets passed off to some creep to be used in God knows what kinds of ways?"

"Basically."

"Well, there's some kind of screening process, isn't there? He wouldn't end up with some psychopath or something?"

"Of course not. We can't have someone damaging our product."

"Bloody … He's not a product!" Scotty snapped, sitting up again. "He's a person! He deserves more than to be shunted off to the next highest bidder. This is slavery, Pike, and you damn well know it. Doesn't matter if he agreed to it, he's getting a shit deal, having to spend the rest of his life serving and pleasing someone else."

"Was he happy?" asked Pike. "Was he happy with you?"

Scotty stared at him. Pike had a point and they both knew it. Compared to the Pavel Scotty had just seen in the video, Pavel's life during the past month had been pure bliss. Still, Scotty thought about their time in the backyard together earlier that night and he felt almost sick to his stomach. Pavel hadn't done that because he'd wanted to. He'd done it because he'd been programmed to.

"Why doesn't he remember his mum?" Scotty asked, changing the subject. "Is she dead?"

"No, she's alive. We had to figure out her status before we went ahead with the emancipation. We found her. Her name was Larisa, but she's since changed it to protect herself from her husband. I can't tell you where she is or what her name is now, but she is alive."

"She never tried to contact him after she left. She said she would, but never did."

"Well, we don't know that. Her husband may very well have kept her from communicating with Pavel. In any case, we found out that she's severely manic-depressive. She's getting treatment now and is doing well."

"You've spoken to her, then?"

"Yes. And her doctors and her employer and her neighbors. None of them are aware of who she used to be or that she has a son. And she denied that Pavel exists."

"So, she doesn't want anything to do with him?"

"She's moved on. She's happy. She's stable. I don't think she wants to risk her new life."

"Not even for her own son? My god, he's really alone, isn't he?"

"No." Pike leaned forward. "He's got you. Unless you flake out on him too."

Scotty frowned at that, but otherwise ignored it. "But why does he have such a hard time remembering her? He's got an eidetic memory, he shouldn't just forget things."

"We thought it best for him not to remember too vividly anything positive from his former life. It interferes with the integration process."

"Excuse me? You erased his mother on purpose?"

"We didn't _erase_ her. We just blocked her a little, dampened his memories of her. We needed him to jump wholeheartedly into his new existence, and clinging to things of the past, pleasant things, would only get in the way."

"Get in the way? Nice memories of his mum would get in the way? Tell me, do you actually listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth?"

Pike rested his elbow on his armrest and his chin on his hand. He looked bored. "I know it sounds harsh, but Pavel was aware of all of this beforehand, I assure you."

Scotty decided it was best to move on before he got too worked up. "Where are the others? I'd like to see them now if that's alright."

"They're all in custody. Still in the building, being questioned."

"Questioned? You plan to press charges?"

"Of course. Breaking and entering, stealing, vandalism, assault. The list goes on if you'd like me to continue."

Changing the subject hadn't worked; Scotty was absolutely fuming. "Me and my friends are used as test subjects without our knowledge, and we're the ones who are getting hauled off to jail? Are you mad? Do you have any idea how much we could all sue you for? So what if we don't all have the resources to fight you, so what if you've got your fancy lawyers? We're still gonna try. Because it's the right thing to do. Because not trying for fear of losing is bullshit. If fear's gonna be a motivator, it's gonna motivate me to do the right thing, not run away and bloody well hide like a coward. You can't scare me that easily."

"Ah, but remember Pavel –"

"I haven't forgotten him. Go on, take the bloody chip, turn him back into a depressed shell of a human being. You think I want him to stay the way he is? It's sick, what you've done to him."

"And what do you suppose will happen to him if he goes back to what he was?"

"Ah, but there's one thing you don't seem to understand: he's not alone anymore. Pavel's gone and made more friends tonight than he's probably had in his entire life. And you went and took his dad out of the picture, so that bastard won't be a problem anymore. Pavel doesn't need your bleedin' nanochip. He's got something better; he's got people who give a shit about him. And there's not a damn thing you can offer him that can top that."

Pike pursed his lips for a moment. "You're serious. You'd let us take the chip just so you could get revenge."

"It's more than just revenge, it's bloody justice. It's about damn time somebody stood up to you lot. And yes, I'm dead fucking serious. After what you've done to me and my friends, I'm surprised I'm even having this conversation, I ought to be on the phone to my lawyer right now."

Pike narrowed his eyes at him. "Alright, Scott. So, what do you want? Because I'll be the first to admit that we'd rather not go to trial."

"What, you think you can bribe me?"

"Maybe. Name your price and let's see what we can do."

Scotty wanted to tell him off some more, but then he reconsidered, thinking perhaps some of the others might actually prefer to settle everything quietly out of court. He also had complete faith in what Pike had said about Omni having the resources to win a case like this over and over and over. He scooted across the bed and set his feet down on the floor on Pike's side. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and said, "I want to see them. The others. All of them. Pavel too. I want to talk to them alone. _Completely_ alone. And I want Pavel's chip deactivated. I want him lucid and completely himself next time I see him."

"We can arrange that. And Mr. Scott, just as a reminder, any agreements that we might come to can still include Pavel's chip. After all, we'd hate for weeks of successful testing to go to waste."

"I told you –"

"I know what you said. You don't think he needs it now that he's got you, but you might wanna ask him before you go making those kinds of decisions."

Scotty smirked. "You really think that after what he's been forced to do, he's gonna choose to carry on with it?"

"You may very well have a point, but what I said still stands. Don't make the decision for him."

" _You_ made the decision for him! You put that thing in his head without giving him all the facts. Did you really tell him that he might have to have sex with men? I bloody well doubt it."

"Mr. Scott," Pike interrupted, and Scotty felt a bit like a hyperactive child who was being silenced. "I'll arrange for you to see your friends. Unless there's anything else you'd like to say."

Scotty gritted his teeth. There was plenty more he wanted to say, but none of it would be productive. Therapeutic, maybe, but not helpful in any other way. He gave Pike a curt nod and relied, "Alright, then."


	12. Three Months Later

**12\. Three Months Later**

Scotty walked up the concrete steps that led to his front door with a shopping bag tucked into the crook of his arm. Every time he came home, or left home for that matter, he couldn't help but glance over at the house next door. He always felt as though she was going to step out of her house any second, but she almost never did. They almost never ran into each other anymore these days.

Of course, some days she did appear, and today was one of those days. Scotty was fumbling with his keys when Lucy's door opened and she stepped outside. She was dressed in a gray pantsuit and a white shirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She spotted him, paused for a second, then continued locking her front door.

"Hey there, Peanut," she said as she headed down the steps to her driveway where her car sat. She looked up at him as she unlocked her car door and smiled as she squinted in the sunlight. "How's every little thing?"

"Good," he said tersely, his hand still poised on the key in the lock. "You?"

"Oh, fantastic. I'm overseeing a really big project right now."

"That's nice," Scotty said without much conviction. "Congratulations. Sounds like Vertex is a good fit for you."

"Thank you. How about you? How's the equation coming?"

"Fine. Should be done soon."

"Excellent. You know, Vertex would love to get their hands on it. I bet they could outdo anything that Pike's promised you."

Scotty glanced down and shuffled his feet. "I doubt it. Er, listen, I've gotta go in. I've got work to do."

"Alright. Sorry to keep you … How's Pavel?"

Scotty had already turned to face the door again, but he paused now, clenching his jaw. "He's fine."

"He looks good these days. Looks happy."

Scotty gritted his teeth. Since when did she care about Pavel's happiness?

"Heard you last night," she said casually. "Through the wall. Thought you might like to know in case you hadn't planned on providing entertainment for the neighbors."

Scotty glanced back at her, face expressionless. She looked innocently up at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't trying to listen. Just had a hell of a time tuning you out. It's nice to hear, though, you so clearly happy with someone."

"Lucy –"

"I mean that. I mean it, Scotty."

He looked away again, his chest tightening with a mixture of hurt and anger. "Goodbye, Lucy," he said as he finally unlocked his door. "And thanks for the heads up."

He slipped into his house, shut the door, locked it. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he missed Lucy. The hardest part was admitting that she wasn't actually evil; her priorities were simply different. Way different. And in the end, he really did believe that she'd had his best interests at heart. They'd just been all jumbled up with her own agenda, and Pavel had gotten caught in the middle.

Of course, Scotty couldn't deny that Pavel was better off for it. Which he also hated to admit.

But he was not about to let one little conversation ruin his entire day, and pushing Lucy to the back of his mind was simple once he was inside. He immediately felt Pavel's presence even though it was clear that Pavel wasn't around; his running shoes weren't sitting by the door like they normally were. But the house smelled of baking and the curtains and blinds were all open and thrown back, filling the house with light. As Scotty went by the living room he saw a big physics book lying open on the coffee table. He entered the kitchen and found the source of the baking smell; two dozen double chocolate chip cookies cooling on the counter.

There was an encoded note on the fridge that read, _"Hikaru called – he and Gaila are back from their trip and want to know what time they should come by tomorrow"_. Scotty put his bag down on the table and was about to pick up the phone to give Hikaru a call, but the phone rang before he could pick it up. It was Leonard.

"How are you?" Leonard asked.

"Fantastic. Just stepped in, actually. How are you and the little lady?"

"Good. She asks about you and Pavel all the time. I think she misses you guys."

"Well, when the bloody hell are you coming over? You are coming to my Christmas party, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there … Wait, isn't Pavel Jewish?"

"Okay, _holiday_ party. Hey, how's Jim?"

"Jim's fine. Still a pain in the ass, but fine."

"A fine pain in the arse, then."

Scotty could just see Leonard rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure, why not? You heard from the other two lately?"

"Which other two?"

"The crazy ones."

"Ah, Nyota and Spock. Yeah, just got a message from them the other day. They're in Toronto this week. Omni's got a couple of offices up there."

"Still doing research for their book, huh? I thought we weren't supposed to talk about it."

"The deal was we don't sue the company. No one ever said anything about writing books. Besides, it's not her own experience she'll be writing about. She's interviewing others who've had bad experiences."

"Hmph. This thing's gonna be longer than _War and Peace_. Speaking of Omni, how are they treating you?"

Scotty took a seat at the table. "Fine. You know how they are. It's like a family over there; everybody smiles and acts like everything's peachy. Which is fine by me. Once I'm done with that equation, my arse is outta there. And let me tell you, I can't get out a moment too soon. Did you hear about Olson?"

"Olson? What, that hyperactive little nut job?"

"Yeah, worked in Cybernetics. He died last month. The official word is alcohol poisoning, but around the same time there was a quote/unquote 'incident' in Cybernetics that no one will talk about."

"Well, I'll be damned. You don't think …"

"No idea, but it's times like these I wish I still had contacts in PR."

"You don't need contacts in PR, Scotty, you need a goddamn lifeboat to get you the hell off that sinking ship."

Scotty smirked. "It's coming, Leonard. Not much longer now."

"I can put in a good word for you where I am. They're just starting out, still working out the kinks, but it's a good place. Honest, good intentions."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Scotty said darkly. "That's how they all start out, with the best of intentions."

"Time will tell, I suppose. So … how's Pavel?"

Scotty sighed. "You know, he has good days and bad. Sometimes he remembers things he wasn't meant to and it just confuses the hell outta the poor thing. But he's alright for the most part."

"I guess we're still not talking about Paul, huh?"

"Nope. It'll just confuse him."

"Right."

"You're still okay with that, aren't you?"

"I guess I have to be. I'm just not accustomed to remaining friends with the people whose brains I've put these damn chips into. It's weird as hell, Scotty. I don't fraternize with test subjects. Shit gets too complicated."

"It's really that big a deal for you, then?"

"It isn't for you?" Leonard asked incredulously. "Really? You're telling me that you just went back to your life with him without a care in the world?"

"Of course not. You don't think it bothers me? I get the urge all the time. To talk to him. The real him. Not like I couldn't just take him back to Omni and have them deactivate the bloody thing for a few minutes. I wonder all the time, Leonard, if he's really okay in there, if he's still alright with all this. But I don't do it. I can't, because it was traumatic enough for him when they deactivated it last time. I'm not gonna put him through that again, not if I don't have to."

Just then, Scotty heard the front door unlocking. "He's just stepping in. Would you like to say hi?"

"Uh, no, it's alright. I should let you go."

Scotty sighed. "Leonard, you know he's not a bloody bomb. He's not gonna explode if you slip up and say the wrong thing to him."

"I know," Leonard snapped. "Just … I'll talk to him some other time, alright?"

"Fine. I'll talk to you later."

Pavel came into the kitchen just as Scotty hung up. His face was slick with sweat, his t-shirt dark and wet in the places where he'd sweat through it. He smiled brightly as he came inside.

"Hi," he panted. "When did you get here?"

He gave Scotty a peck on the mouth, but Scotty wasn't about to let him get away that easy. He grabbed Pavel around the waist, pulled him into a hug and kissed him hard.

"Mm, you're all salty," Scotty murmured against his mouth.

"And sweaty and disgusting," Pavel laughed, trying to wriggle away. "I wanted to shower before I let you touch me."

"Mm-mm, I like you like this, all hot and wet." Scotty kissed his way down Pavel's salty neck and slipped his hands up underneath Pavel's shirt to feel his damp skin.

Pavel hummed contentedly as Scotty sucked his neck. "Well, in that case, why don't you come upstairs and join me in the shower?"

Scotty growled against his skin. "Now, there's a thought."

"What is all this?"

Scotty raised his head and found Pavel looking at the large shopping bag on the table. "That's a surprise for you. If you and I are going to Sci Con together, we need to dress you up."

Pavel grinned. "You got me costumes? Let me see." He pulled away and went to the bag. Scotty came up behind him and cuddled him from behind.

"What is the one on top?" Pavel asked.

"Robin."

"Robin?"

"Yeah, you know. Batman's little friend, remember?"

"Does that mean you will be Batman?"

"Well, I guess it does."

Pavel made a little noise of interest, almost like a purr. "These costumes, are they only for convention purposes?" he murmured.

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you there, laddie. Have a look down in the bottom of the bag."

Pavel went digging and pulled out a little black bag.

"Those are a couple of new D20s," he explained. "Dice for gaming. That's not what I meant, though. Dig some more, you'll find it."

Pavel glanced back at him. "How many more of these gaming dice do you need? You have thirty-three of them already."

"I think you should just be grateful that my addictions are as harmless as they are."

Pavel put the little bag down and thrust his arm back into the shopping bag. This time he pulled out something long and black that just kept going and going as he pulled on it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking it's a whip, then yes."

Pavel bounced a little on the balls of his feet as he got the whip completely out. It partially pulled out with it a piece of bright orange, satiny fabric.

"And can you guess what that might be?" Scotty asked.

Pavel turned around in his arms and focused his bright, excited eyes on him. "You got me my cape," he said.

"Told you I would."

Pavel kissed Scotty hard, then, his mouth almost obscenely wide, the kiss wet and sloppy and more than enough of a thank-you. When the kiss broke, Pavel's eyes were dark and lustful and he was panting just a little.

"Is it an entire outfit?" he asked.

"Aye. It's just barely an outfit, but it'll cover up your naughty bits at the very least."

Pavel made a horny little noise and kissed him again. Then, without another word, he grabbed the bag off the table, took Scotty's hand and pulled him along, toward the stairs and then up to their bedroom.

 

* * *

Later that night, Scotty held Pavel's naked body against his own in the dark. And he waited. Sometimes Pavel had trouble sleeping. His mind was always so busy, obsessing about details, calculating things, wondering if he'd forgotten to do this or that, and of course remembering every single thing that had happened throughout the day. Sometimes it was a struggle to get him to relax, but tonight Scotty made things a little easier. Tonight, Scotty hadn't let up until Pavel was completely exhausted, and he didn't even care that someone might hear, not even if it was Lucy. He was happy and Pavel was happy and that was all that mattered.

"Scotty?" Pavel said.

"Yes, love?"

Scotty felt Pavel's nails gently scrape against his chest. "I feel like … I almost lost something. Something important." His voice was soft, small, almost frightened.

"Feeling anxious again?"

"Yes." Pavel fidgeted, raised his head and looked at Scotty. They were just able to see each other by the pale orange light from the street lamps outside. "I almost lost you," Pavel whispered.

"What are you on about now?" Scotty asked, stroking his back. "You could never lose me."

Pavel shook his head, furrowed his brow, unconvinced.

"Never, pet," Scotty murmured, cuddling him. "You could never lose me, not in a million years. You're mine. Okay? Forever."

Pavel hesitated, but then put his head down. "Okay … Scotty?"

"Hm?"

"You will be here when I wake up?"

"Always. I'll always be here when you wake up. My answer's not gonna change, you know."

Pavel snuggled against him and Scotty finally felt him begin to relax. Twenty minutes later, Pavel's breathing was steady and deep enough that Scotty felt comfortable pulling gently away and getting up out of bed.

He pulled on his boxers and headed downstairs to the basement where he tapped his computer screen on and sat down at his desk. He spoke his access code and the screen went black. Then Omni's silver logo appeared.

"Please enter a command," said the soft, female computer voice.

"Jabberwocky," Scotty said.

The computer made several beeping noises of acknowledgment, then declared, "Command recognized. Voice pattern recognized."

"Download log zero-one-dash-six-four-seven. Upload to C. Pike dash-eight-one-five-zero-three-three-nine-two-four."

The computer beeped again, then said, "Acknowledged."

Binary code began streaming across the screen, faster than Scotty could decode it in his head. He switched to another screen and let the program do its thing on its own. He didn't like watching anyway. That was his and Pavel's private life streaming across the screen, being uploaded to Pike's computer. Scotty checked his messages instead. There was one from his father.

> _Still looking to build that tree house in your backyard? I'm free this weekend if you'd like to get together and draw up some plans._

Scotty typed up a reply:

> _Sounds like a plan. Come on over. Bring Mum. Call first, though. There's someone I'd like you to meet, if that's okay. Someone I'm seeing. It's serious._

He sat and stared at his message for several minutes, debating whether or not to send it. He kept looking for something he could change or add, a word, a phrase, something to make it feel right, to make him feel safe pressing the "send" button. But then he realized he could sit there all night and never get that feeling.

He took a breath and pressed "send". It was done.

"Task complete," said the computer. "Please enter a command."

Scotty looked at the center screen again. The binary code was all gone. "Jabberwocky," he repeated.

The computer beeped. "Command recognized."

"End program."

"Goodbye." The Omni logo appeared again for a few seconds and then disappeared, bringing Scotty's regular start screen back up. He shut off his computer, got up and headed back upstairs to Pavel.


	13. Three Months Earlier: The Deal

  
**13\. Three Months Earlier: The Deal**   


Scotty stepped into an office, leaving behind the Omni guards who'd escorted him there. Pike was seated behind a desk that wasn't his, sipping a hot cup of something. He looked up at Scotty with mild surprise.

"Back so soon?" he asked. "I take it whatever your proposal was, it didn't go over very well."

"I haven't made it yet."

"Oh?" Pike put his cup down. "What happened?"

"Pavel. Or Paul, I guess … We need to talk, you and me."

Pike gestured at a chair on Scotty's side of the desk. Scotty took a seat.

"Is him keeping his chip still on the table?" Scotty asked.

"Changed our minds, have we?"

"Just answer the bloody question."

"Yes, of course. If he agrees to continue to be a test subject, and if you agree not to sue the company, then he can keep his chip."

"And if he keeps it, but I choose not to keep him –"

"Then he'll have to be reprogrammed and reassigned."

Scotty nodded. "Then can I make another request?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"If he wants to be with me, I'd like certain aspects of his programming altered. I don't want a slave, I don't want him waiting on me, I want him to have interests outside of me, a life, a career –"

"The thing is, Mr. Scott, this procedure is still highly experimental. We can program an entire personality, but altering individual parts of that personality becomes … tricky."

"Tricky how?"

"It's unpredictable."

"Meaning you people still don't know what you're doing."

"Well, that's overstating it a little."

"No, I think it's stating it just perfectly. Pavel told me a story about a pet rabbit he thought he had. He thought the story was from his childhood, but it's not, is it? It's from here, from this place. You tried your little experiment with rabbits first and it didn't quite work, but despite the glitches you went ahead and messed with human brains anyhow."

"The technology works," Pike said. "You've seen it in action. You've reaped several … benefits from it already, as I've clearly seen from the reports Lucy's been providing."

Scotty fidgeted, crossed his arms and looked away, suddenly feeling dirty.

"There are a few things that still need to be worked out, I'll grant you that, but we're well on our way. You're already working on the second generation prototype of the chip. You keep it up, and Pavel can be fitted with a new chip in a few months' time, at which point we'll be able to tweak anything you like. But that's another thing; if you choose to keep him, you'll have to agree to certain terms. The fact is, he won't be yours, not entirely. He's still an experimental product and the only way you'll be able to keep him is if I continue to receive reports on his progress and his glitches."

Scotty glared at him. "You're serious? You'd actually expect me to send you reports on what Pavel and I do together?"

"Yup. _Everything_ you do together. If you refuse, he'll have to be reprogrammed and reassigned."

Scotty just stared at him, slowly shaking his head. "How do you live with yourself?"

"It's all just progress, Scott. It's not about good or bad, right or wrong, it's just about the progress. And the money. That's all. The kid's got a valuable commodity in his brain. We can't just let that go. I mean, what did you expect, that we'd let him keep his happiness for free? We're a business, Mr. Scott. We don't do free. If we can perfect this technology, we're all going to be very rich, and that includes you, if you choose to assist us. You're part of this, remember that. That chip is your design."

"This is a young man's life we're talking about, and you think I give a shit about money?"

"No. I couldn't say this about most people, but with you I honestly believe it's only Pavel's best interests that you care about here. Which is terribly sweet, but let's not forget that Pavel also has a say in this. He chose this once before, and judging by the fact that you're up here talking to me right now, I'm guessing he chose it again." Pike narrowed his eyes. "I'm curious; you were dead-set against this whole thing, even after seeing Paul's interview, so I have to wonder what Paul said to you."

"Never you mind what Paul said," Scotty snapped.

"Do you still think it's unethical to use him?"

Scotty lowered his gaze. He couldn't look Pike in the eye as he quietly admitted, "I don't know." He lowered his face to his hands, pressing the heels into his eye sockets. "I'm gonna wake up in my own bed and none of this will have actually happened," he moaned.

"'Fraid not."

Scotty didn't know what to say. Pike was already aware of how disgusted he was with the whole thing, so it was probably pointless to reiterate. Pike didn't care anyway; his concern was business, plain and simple.

"There's one more thing," Pike said.

Scotty raised his face again and looked at him, half disbelieving and half not at all shocked. "What else could there possibly be?"

"I think you know. Part of the deal we had with Lucy involved your equation. Remember?"

Scotty tensed. "You're not serious. That equation is my work, my life. You think I'm just gonna hand it over to you?"

"Oh, you don't have to give it to us. It's yours, you can do what you want with it. But Pavel's chip, that belongs to us. We'd rather not start from scratch with another test subject. But we will."

Scotty wrung his hands. The thought of Omni getting at his equation actually made him queasy. But he might have been making a big deal out of nothing anyway, because the fact was he still didn't know how he was going to convince the others to go along with any of this and not sue the company. And then he got an idea.

"I'm gonna need Pavel's interview," he said. "The one you showed me earlier."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the only one who needs to see it."


	14. What Paul Said

  
**14\. What Paul Said**   


Scotty strode away from the residents' wing, crossing the enclosed bridge that connected the residents' building to the main building. He took a lift up, got off, checked some signage on a wall and then turned right, heading toward the room Pike had arranged for him and the others to use. He could hear murmurs coming from inside the room as he drew nearer.

Leonard emerged before Scotty reached the door. He stopped when he saw Scotty and gave him an awkward nod.

"You alright?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scotty said as he came to a stop before Leonard. "Is everyone in there already?"

"Just me, Sulu and that Danny guy. Nyota, Gaila and Jim ain't here yet. And neither is Pavel."

"They'll be along soon enough. Listen, Leonard –"

Leonard held up a hand. "Scotty, I know what you're gonna say, and let me state for the record that it wasn't my choice to keep all this from you. I mean … yeah, okay, I did make the choice to go along with it, but it wasn't because I wanted to screw you over."

"I know, Leonard."

"You … you do?"

Scotty nodded. "Omni would've skinned you alive if you'd said anything. You had a reason to keep your mouth shut. You've got a daughter to think about, after all."

Leonard hesitated, clearly surprised that Scotty was being so understanding. "Well … yeah. Yeah, exactly. I didn't know who the kid was for when I operated on him. I didn't realize it was you he'd gone to until that day in the lunch room. I tried to warn you. Didn't you pick up on any of my signals?"

"You mean your sudden and rather disturbing interest in my sex life? Yeah, Leonard, I picked up on it, but I didn't know what the hell it was. Thought you were just descending further into your dark, horrible little world of paranoia."

Leonard rolled his eyes, stepped closer and whispered, "I was trying to tell you not to sleep with him because of the imprinting. Him spending all that time around you, in your home, amongst your things, that was bad enough, but then you kissed him and then you … did whatever the hell you did out in your backyard last night, and I know damn well there was more involved in that than just lips and hands. And that's it. The end. You've imprinted on him, Scotty, and there ain't shit you can do to change it. 'Less the kid gets reprogrammed –"

"He is _not_ getting reprogrammed," Scotty immediately snapped.

Leonard shook his head. "You're attached to him."

"Well, of course I'm attached to him! I'm in love with him, Leonard. Can you understand that? It doesn't matter what he is."

"Except that what he is isn't even what he is. The Pavel you know ain't the real thing."

"I know that. But your involvement in all this isn't what I was gonna bring up a moment ago. I wanted to talk to you all in private because we have options to consider. We can either take a chance and sue the company or settle quietly out of court."

"Hmph, bet Omni'd be perfectly happy to settle this quietly."

"Yeah, but what about you? What do you think?"

Leonard sighed. "I dunno, Scotty. If Omni can come up with a fair enough deal, I … I might be inclined to take it. Like you said, I got a kid. I don't need to be involved in a court case that could take years to figure out. But if you think for one second that Nyota's gonna wanna settle, you're outta your goddamn mind."

"I never said I wanted to settle. Far's I'm concerned, we should all be talking to lawyers right now. We can sue, Leonard. It would be the right thing to do and we have one hell of a case."

"Then why are we having this little meeting at all? If you're so sure about suing, what are you waiting for?"

"Because it's not only my decision. You and the others have a say in it too. And Pavel … I need to talk to him."

Leonard looked like he wanted to say something more, but then he looked past Scotty's head and seemed to tense up. Scotty glanced over his shoulder, and there was Pavel. He'd changed out of his phaser-burned shirt, was now wearing a thin, paper hospital gown over his jeans. He was flanked by two Omni guards, a man and a woman, both in their black uniforms with protective vests, each holding a phaser. Pavel looked so small walking between them. It was clear to Scotty that his chip had been disabled; he was hunched over, hugging himself, looked nervous as hell, even frightened, and so cynical. Even when Pavel had been sad or angry, he'd never given off this level of pure jadedness, but this Pavel just reeked of it, like he'd seen too much and knew he couldn't ever turn back time.

Nerves flooded Scotty's belly. This Pavel hadn't chosen to do any of the things he'd done during the past month, but he would remember everything. He probably wasn't even attracted to men. What would he think of Scotty now? Would he be disgusted? Angry? Would he yell?

Pavel's eyes locked with Scotty's. Pavel didn't smile, but there was something in his eyes, just a hint of hopefulness. Scotty was relieved, but unsure, even confused; he didn't deserve to be the focus of Pavel's hope.

"Hi," Scotty said when Pavel was close enough to hear. He examined Pavel's face; there wasn't a scratch on him.

Pavel managed a little smile now. "Hey," he replied. He then looked up at Leonard. "Hi, Dr. McCoy," he said. Not even a trace of his accent remained.

"Hello, Paul," Leonard said. "How are you?"

Pavel – no, Paul, Scotty thought – shrugged. "Back to normal, I guess."

Leonard nodded. "I'm sure you two have quite a bit to talk about. I'll leave you alone. Scotty, I'll be back in a bit."

Scotty watched Leonard walk away, watched him turn a corner and then disappear. The two Omni guards remained, standing not far from them. Scotty nodded politely at them, then gently guided Paul a little away from them.

"So, this must be a trip for you, huh?" said Paul.

"You have no idea. Or, well, I guess you sort of do." Scotty watched him for a moment. He was still hugging himself and kept shifting his weight around. He was twitchy, kept glancing around as though he thought someone might sneak up on him. It was only when he managed to focus on Scotty that he seemed to relax a little. "How do you feel?" Scotty asked.

Paul shrugged. "Like I just spent an entire month high out of my mind and now I'm coming down hard," he said bitterly. "Why'd they deactivate me? They wouldn't tell me why."

"I asked them to," Scotty said, already feeling a little guilty. Paul was clearly terribly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry that this is difficult for you. I just … wanted to speak to you. The real you."

"Why?"

Scotty raised his eyebrows. " _Why_? Because I need to know how you feel. I didn't even know there _was_ another you until a few hours ago. Do you remember anything that went on while you were altered?"

"Yeah. I remember everything. Photographic memory's still intact, apparently."

And Scotty realized that while Paul had always been a genius, his eidetic memory wasn't his. It was a result of the FoCognicyl. "God," Scotty muttered, glancing away and trying to imagine what it must be like for Paul to remember, in perfect detail, everything Pavel had done with Scotty. "How can you even look at me after … after what we did together?"

"If you're talking about what happened in your backyard …" Paul shrugged. "It's cool, alright?"

Scotty frowned at him. "You clearly don't know what you're saying. That was wrong. There was nothing okay about that."

"But I wanted you."

" _Then_. You wanted me _then_. You don't want me now. You're a completely different person now."

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh, yeah? Would you be with me like that now, then? Would you come home with me, as you are, and have sex with me?"

Paul rolled his eyes, fidgeted and dropped his gaze. "No," he mumbled.

Scotty ignored the way his chest twinged with hurt, the way his stomach dropped about a hundred miles down. He swallowed. "Then how can what happened possibly be okay? If you wouldn't do now what you did while you were altered, how is it not … how is it not considered –"

"Don't say it," Paul interrupted, meeting Scotty's eyes again. He shook his head, his eyes big and serious, the look in them like a warning. "Don't call it what I know you're gonna call it."

"Well, why the hell not? That's exactly what it is."

"No, it isn't," Paul snapped. "Jesus, no, Scotty, you did not rape me."

Scotty looked away at the sound of the word.

"I wanted you, okay? I was attracted to you. I loved you."

Scotty felt that twinge of hurt intensify. It registered on his face for just a moment. He had to close his eyes and try to compose himself. "All past tense, I notice. You don't feel those things now."

"I don't feel _anything_ now."

Scotty looked at him again.

"Nothing. Except this … longing. And it's ten times worse now because now I know I can be happy. I've felt it. I've experienced what it's like to want something, to feel like I'm part of something. I can't come back to this, to the real me, not after being with you."

"Wait, you're saying you actually want to live as … as my plaything?"

"I wasn't your plaything. I was just … yours. And it was great." Paul took a deep, shaky breath, clearly trying to hold it together. "I know I can't really make you understand this, but please try. I was happy with you. I felt like I had a reason to exist."

"But you're so smart, you could be so much –"

"And none of it will matter if I'm not happy."

"Your happiness was a lie. Your entire personality was a lie. That wasn't you."

"So _what_?" Paul snapped. "I know you're thinking that what we had wasn't real, didn't matter. Well, that's bullshit. And fucking insulting too. Are you kidding me right now? How can you possibly stand there and look me in the eye, after everything we've been through together, and tell me that what we had wasn't real? It was real to me." He poked at his own chest as he said this. "It meant something to me. It was everything I fucking had, and to have you, the person who's meant more to me than almost anyone in my whole life, tell me that it didn't fucking matter is pretty much the shittiest thing I've ever heard. _Fuck_ you," he spat, glaring at Scotty, anger and hurt so pure and raw in his eyes that Scotty barely recognized him.

"I didn't mean it like that," Scotty quietly said. "I didn't mean to imply that it didn't matter. Of course it mattered. You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around all this because the fact is the person I've known for the last month isn't you. And you don't even like men, how can you …" He trailed off, stepped away, cupped his face in his hands. And then a moment later he felt a hand on his back. He slowly turned to find those big, piercing eyes focused on him, all the anger now gone. Paul looked almost like Pavel again, earnest and solemn.

"I love you," Paul said. "Okay? I love you right the fuck now, right here, not past tense. No, I'm not attracted to you like that, not now, but so fucking what? I've finally felt what it's like to have a purpose, and my purpose is to be with you. I can feel it."

Paul's hand was resting on Scotty's chest now. Scotty took that hand and held it, squeezed it. Paul squeezed back.

"I love you too," Scotty replied. "So much. You have no idea."

Paul smiled, a genuine smile. It wasn't exactly Pavel's smile; there was still something a little too jaded about the eyes, but it was still beautiful, and Scotty was so relieved to see it that he smiled too.

"And listen," Scotty continued, taking Paul's other hand, holding both of them as he spoke. "You and me are good. Okay? You've got me. No matter what the nature of our relationship is, you've got my friendship. You've got my heart, Paul. And you can stay with me for as long as you need to –"

Paul's smiled dropped right off his face. "I don't wanna be your friend, Scotty."

Scotty cocked his head. "Sorry?"

"What we had before was incredible. That's what I want. I took a gamble with this whole thing and I lucked the fuck out, man. I coulda gotten stuck with some asshole, but I ended up with you. I'm not gonna give you up now. 'Just friends' just doesn't cut it."

Which was exactly what Scotty thought he'd needed to hear to make it all seem okay, but now he'd heard it and it still wasn't enough. "Paul, do you understand what I just said? You've made a lifelong friend in me. There doesn't need to be sex in this relationship."

"I don't wanna be your friend," Paul repeated. "I want what we had, I want that all-consuming need to be together, I want that passion. I've never felt that before. That's what I want, and I want it with you."

"But why, though? Why really? Because you don't think you have any other options? Because I'm your safest bet? Those are perfectly valid reasons, Paul, if you say you're simply afraid to take a chance somewhere else –"

"You're doing it again," Paul said, his expression hardening. He pulled his hands away. "You're trying to diminish this thing we have together 'cause you're scared. Yeah, I'm scared too, I'm not gonna pretend I'm not, but … Scotty, I want goofy conversations about movies and math over breakfast, okay? I wanna be surrounded by geeky things I've never even heard of, crazy autographed shit from a hundred years ago that only you and some guy on a message board in China even care about. I want a secret fucking super hero lair in the basement and I want someone who'll let me use movie references to tell them how much I like them. And I want my fucking orange cape, dude. Don't think I forgot about that."

Scotty had to smile at that. "You can still have all that."

"No, listen. I want someone who'll just let me be me. This, what I am right now, isn't me, Scotty. I know you think it is, but it's not. I haven't been me for years, and Pavel is the closest I've come in a long time to being the happy kid I used to be. Pavel was comfortable in his own skin. He was happy, he could laugh and be a dork and he was in love and … yeah, he wanted …" Paul paused, glanced down, shuffled his feet, shoved his hands in his pockets. When he raised his eyes again, he looked exactly like Pavel, nervous and sweet. "Yeah, he wanted you to fuck him. He loved being with you out in the backyard last night. He loved kissing you and touching you and … all the other stuff that we did. He _wanted_ all that stuff. So yeah, I wanna be him again. Because he's whole. He loves and he laughs and he _feels_ , and he feels more real to me than this shell ever will."

Scotty almost didn't want to let himself believe Paul's words because the whole thing was a little too good to be true. The others were going to be here soon, and they were all going to want to sue the pants off of Omni and it would all be over, Pavel would get taken away forever. But there was hope. Scotty could see it in Pavel's eyes just then, and in that moment, they really were Pavel's eyes.

Scotty stepped closer. "I need you to do something for me," he murmured. "Myself and the others have been thoroughly fucked with by Omni and they're liable to want to sue, but the thing is, if any of them do, you don't get to keep your chip."

Paul's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well, I suspect Pike would only take it away to hurt me, so it's possible he could be persuaded to let you keep it regardless. What he's most concerned about is protecting the investment Omni's made in you. What he cares about is the results, perfecting the product. But I'd be out of the picture for you. You'd be reprogrammed and reassigned. There's no way he'll let you stay with me, with the chip, if I can't convince the others not to sue."

"I don't wanna be reassigned," Paul said in no uncertain terms. "I wanna be with you."

Scotty nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear. I need you to do something for me. I need you to convince me that this isn't completely wrong. I've heard what you've said, that you want this, and that's great, but they're just words. I need to feel something from you. If I'm going to have them reactivate your chip and then take you home with me and … resume what we started, then I need to feel it in you. I know you don't want me like that now. I'm not asking for that. I'm not even sure what I'm asking for, to be honest, but it's not sexual, it's something deeper than that, and if you felt it before, and it was genuine, there must be something of it left in you now."

Paul stared at him. His eyes were frightened now, and Scotty understood why; if he fucked this up, it was over. Scotty wondered what Paul would choose to say to try to convince him. Scotty wasn't sure there was anything that could be said to make this all okay.

But Paul didn't say anything. He reached up, cupped Scotty's face and kissed him. It wasn't a full kiss, but it was more than a peck, Paul's mouth opening just a bit, his lower lip nestling between both of Scotty's lips. Scotty held his breath. He hadn't expected this, hadn't wanted it, hadn't asked for it. Surely Paul didn't want to be kissing him. But Scotty's hands automatically went to Paul's waist anyway. He couldn't help it. He expected to feel tension, hesitance in Paul's body, but there was none of that. Paul even draped his arms around Scotty's neck and let his tongue out a little, tilted his head and even sighed. He sounded content. He sounded like this was exactly where he wanted to be. Scotty's belly filled with butterflies and he wrapped his arms around Paul.

Scotty didn't guide the kiss. He let Paul do as he pleased and followed his lead. There was no arousal in Paul at all. For him, the kiss was comfortable and familiar and loving and exactly what he needed, but it wasn't sexual. And somehow that made the whole thing that much more touching. Scotty squeezed him, stroked his back, let out a little sigh of his own and just let Paul kiss him.

He was almost grateful when Paul finally broke the kiss. Paul might not have been aroused by it, but Scotty was. He pulled his lips away, pressed their foreheads together and just held on. He was half hard now, and he was sure Paul could feel it, but Paul didn't seem to care. Which only made Scotty wonder exactly how deep the chip's programming went. Even though it was disabled, was there something residual there, still working on Paul even now? Pavel's ghost, Scotty thought. Was Paul now, in some ways, altered forever even without the chip? Scotty didn't know how to feel about that.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Paul whispered.

"What?"

"You know. 'Cause of all that crazy stuff they programmed me to do. All that fighting stuff. I mean, that's nuts, right? You're not afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you."

They looked at each other, and Paul looked so vulnerable, Scotty gave him a squeeze to reassure him. "It is pretty crazy. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a problem with what they've done to you, but …" He took a breath, shook his head, had to smile. "Pretty amazing too. All that stuff you can do."

Paul grinned. "Really?"

Scotty shrugged, sheepish. "You know me. You know what I like."

Paul just gazed at him for a moment, all his heavy jadedness gone. There was so much light in his eyes now. It made Scotty think of tiny lights reflecting in Pavel's blown-out pupils.

"I need you," Paul whispered.

A lump rose in Scotty's throat. "I need you too."

"You mean you need him."

"Paul. My offer still stands. We can give the bloody chip back, go home and just be friends."

Paul shook his head. "I need him as much as you do."

Scotty couldn't say he wasn't happy to hear that. He kissed Paul's nose and whispered, "Okay, then."


	15. Goodbye

**15\. Goodbye**

"Are we really doing the right thing here?" asked Nyota. She had left her seat and come to stand next to Scotty who was standing at the back of the room, staring out the large window that overlooked Omni South's property. He could see the adjacent lot from here, see his, Nyota's and Danny's cars. Other cars had joined them by now, and more were filtering in as the sun rose behind the trees.

"You saw Paul's interview," Scotty said. "If this is what he wants, I can't send him back to that."

"But he wouldn't be going back to that. He's got us now. He's got you."

"He knows."

He saw her shift her weight in his periphery. The tension in her was palpable.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked. "Are you sure you're really doing this for him?"

He glanced at her. Her arms were crossed, her jaw set. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Seconds, thirds, fourths."

"Then why'd you agree?"

She exhaled heavily and looked out the window. "For him." She glanced at him again, and her expression had softened.

"You can still fight your fight, Nyota. Backing down once doesn't mean it's over. They can't shut you up." He smiled. "Nobody can."

She gave him a tired smile. He extended an arm and she fell against him, her head going to his shoulder. He gave her a squeeze.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I know this is tougher for you than anyone else here. So, thank you."

"Forget it," she said.

"Nyota?"

"Hm?"

"I just want you to know … that you mattered."

"What?"

"I might never have had the balls to stick up for you, for us, but that wasn't about you. You mattered. I just need you to know that."

She raised her head and when their eyes met, she looked like she might cry. She didn't say a word, just gave him a nod and a grateful smile. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, then turned and went back to her seat.

"Scotty," said a low voice from across the room. Scotty turned and saw Leonard standing at the entrance on the opposite side of the waiting room, dressed in white scrubs. Gaila raised her head from Hikaru's shoulder. Joanna remained fast asleep in Jim's lap while Jim focused on Leonard, still alert and ready even after all these hours. Nyota and Spock sat side by side, both tall, straight-backed and as alert as cats. They watched Leonard expectantly. Scotty thought he noticed Nyota's ear twitch.

Leonard gestured for Scotty to follow and Scotty hurried over to him. The two of them left the room and strode down the corridor together toward one of the operating rooms.

"Is he alright?" Scotty asked.

"He's fine. We're about to put him under. He wants to see you."

"But you're just reactivating it, right? You're not actually cutting into him."

"No cutting. But he does need to be unconscious for this. It's a big, complicated job, changing an entire personality. It'll be traumatic as hell for him if he's conscious during."

"Well, why do they need you? You're a surgeon."

"I'm there just in case something goes wrong. Like I said, changing an entire personality is a complicated job." Leonard glanced at him. "You still okay with this?"

"I'm not gonna change my mind, Leonard."

They entered the prep room. Scotty hastily put on some scrubs, stepped into a chamber that blasted him with decontamination beams, then he stepped into the sterile operating room. It was just like the lab he'd peeked in on when he'd visited Cybernetics; sterile white, with four white-clad figures already bustling around inside. Scotty guessed one or two of them were nurses, while the others must have been engineers. One of them gave Scotty a wave, and Scotty squinted at him, at first not recognizing him with the white mask covering the lower half of his face, but then Scotty realized who it was; Olson. Olson gave him a wink, like he knew exactly why Scotty was there, like the two of them now shared a private joke. Scotty resisted the urge to glare and waved back instead.

"You've got a couple of minutes before we start," Leonard said as he and Scotty approached Paul's bed. Paul was reclined, not quite lying down and not quite sitting up. His lower half was covered with a simple white sheet. When he spotted Scotty, the worry left his eyes and he smiled.

Leonard went his separate way, letting Scotty approach Paul on his own. Paul reached out and Scotty took his hand as soon as he was close enough.

"How do you feel?" Scotty asked.

"Kinda nervous, I guess."

"Everyone's still out there waiting. They're all staying to make sure you come out of this okay. Not that you won't," he quickly added. "You'll be fine. They're just gonna reactivate you, there won't be any cutting."

"I know … I'm not gonna remember any of this, am I?"

Scotty shook his head. "It's best that way."

"So, I guess, in a way, this is goodbye."

Scotty nodded. He still had mixed feelings. He knew Paul wanted this, but it still felt wrong. "I guess so."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Scotty just wanted to hug him. He settled for petting Paul's hair with his free hand. "Always," he replied. "From now on, I'll always be there when you wake up."

Leonard sidled up to them and touched Scotty's back. "Time to go," he said.

Scotty swallowed hard. He didn't even know why he was so nervous. It was probably Paul's nerves that were getting to him. He leaned forward to kiss Paul's forehead, and whispered, "Goodbye, Paul." And then Leonard was gently pulling him away and telling him everything would be fine as he escorted Scotty out of the room.

He stood in the empty corridor for several minutes, not wanting to leave the vicinity, as though his proximity was directly proportional to how much he cared. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He knew it was one of his parents before he'd even pulled the phone out, but it wasn't a call. It was a message:

> _I'm sorry._

Scotty stared at the two words for a few seconds, ran his thumb over the screen, sweeping debris off of it. He'd thought that an apology from someone who owed you one should make you feel better. But he didn't feel better at all. He felt like shit. Probably because he owed his father an apology too. But he wasn't about to do it over the phone.

He hit the "reply" button and tapped out the words, _"Want to help me build a tree house?"_ He hit "send".

He put his phone away and glanced left, toward the waiting room in the distance, the warm light of the rising sun leaking out from underneath the door. Then he glanced right and spotted a vending machine in a dark corner. There was an Omni ad on its side depicting a happy family frolicking across a lush, green lawn. Scotty couldn't help but shudder a little as he turned away from it and headed down the hall back to the waiting room and his friends.


	16. Epilogue: Day One

  
**Epilogue: Day One**   


The house was nearly exactly as they'd left it, only now it was flooded with gray morning light. Scotty felt strange, almost like he was floating as he moved from the front door to the kitchen. He was still processing, still connecting dots, and even his own, familiar surroundings didn't feel quite so familiar anymore. His life was different now. The world was different. Everything felt foreign.

He wandered toward the island at the center of the kitchen, ran a hand absently across its glossy, tiled surface, stared blankly at the glasses and beer bottles and uneaten finger foods still sitting out. Mere hours ago the kitchen had been filled with his friends, all laughing and talking without a care in the world. He glanced at the chairs and could picture the person who'd occupied each one. The scene in his head seemed completely surreal to him now. He felt like he'd lived about a hundred lives since the party. He could have been standing there, staring at empty chairs, for hours without noticing the passage of time.

Then he felt a hand on his arm and he came to, looked to his left, into Pavel's big, trusting eyes. Paul was gone, buried underneath Pavel's personality once again. But Scotty could still see Paul if he made himself see him. If he concentrated really hard …

"Are you okay?" Pavel asked, looking worried.

Scotty blinked, pulling himself out of his own head. "Yeah," he said, forcing a smile. "I'm alright, considering. What about you?"

Pavel stepped in front of him and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. Scotty hugged him back, and a tiny bit of the fog that had collected in his brain seemed to disperse. Just feeling Pavel's body, his warmth, smelling his scent, made things seem less odd, less dreamlike, brought Scotty back to the present, reminded him that someone needed him. He shut his eyes and squeezed Pavel, held onto him like a lifeline. He felt all kinds of emotions welling up inside him, a confusing combination of relief and sadness and just plain exhaustion. He wanted to apologize, but for what, he wasn't sure. Pavel didn't even remember half the night at Omni South. He didn't know Paul. He didn't know about the choice Scotty had had to make. Anyone who knew what had really happened last night was gone for now, everyone having returned to their respective homes to sleep and forget for a while. Scotty felt truly alone in this moment, and no amount of squeezing Pavel could change that.

"I love you," Pavel whispered. Scotty felt a lump rise in his throat. He didn't reply right away, he didn't trust his own voice. Instead he buried his face in Pavel's neck and just held on.

Pavel didn't know what Scotty felt, he couldn't possibly, but he seemed to sense that Scotty needed him. His grip became strong and reassuring, which only made Scotty feel guilty; it should have been him comforting Pavel, not the other way around.

"I'm alright," Scotty finally said when he was able to pull away, when he trusted his voice enough to use it. He gave Pavel a smile. "I'm just tired, that's all. You must be too."

But Pavel wouldn't let him go. He held on and searched Scotty's eyes. "You are more than just tired. You must be, after what you have been through."

Scotty shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted. "But we should get you to bed. You've had a long night."

"I am okay." Pavel smiled sheepishly. "We were supposed to … you know … last night after the party."

"Oh, right." Scotty blushed. "That can wait, you know. I'd rather have us both fully awake for that."

"I am fully awake," Pavel murmured. His hands were up in Scotty's hair, his eyes growing dark with intimacy, and Scotty let Pavel kiss him. He'd almost expected Pavel to feel different, strange or just off somehow, but he felt the same. Like Pavel. Like Paul; soft and warm and perfect. Scotty relaxed a little, let the kiss grow deeper, let himself get a bit lost in it. Maybe this was what they both needed right now, a little comfort, a way to forget.

But then he thought back to the documents he'd had to sign before leaving Omni that morning, the deal he'd had to make, the lie he'd have to tell for the rest of Pavel's existence.

He broke the kiss and looked into Pavel's eyes. The innocence in them, the obliviousness, made Scotty want to blurt out things he knew he couldn't. He could feel his own heart pounding as he took a breath to speak. "Are you sure?" he asked. He relaxed a little once the words were out.

Pavel cocked his head. "Am I going to have to reassure you every single time I want to have sex with you?"

"Maybe. For a while at least."

"Scotty, I want this. I want you. You have to believe that."

Scotty wanted to ask Paul. He was still in there somewhere, conscious, cognizant, watching, listening. Right here, right now, Paul was there, experiencing everything that Pavel was, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't protest. He had no say. Scotty felt claustrophobic just thinking about it.

He took a step back, releasing his grip on Pavel and taking his hands instead. He lowered his face and took a few breaths.

"Scotty, what is it? Would you rather … wait a while?"

Scotty hesitated. Pavel stepped in again, released Scotty's hands and cupped his face instead, forced him to look up. "What they did to you was hideous, disgusting," he said. His gaze was focused, hardened with the injustice of what Omni had done, how they'd fucked with his man. "We will get them. All of us – you and your friends, and me. I will fight by your side. For as long as it takes."

Pavel had no idea. He thought what had happened to Scotty was as harmless as what had happened to Jim and Gaila. He had no idea what he was. Paul had been more than willing to continue, but what would Pavel say if he knew? Once he'd found out, he'd been almost immediately triggered to take Lucy down, and from then on he'd had to fight until finally caught. What would he have said if he'd gotten a minute to really process it all? Scotty would never know. He lowered his eyes again.

"Yeah, maybe I do need some time," he said. "Just to process everything. It's a lot to deal with, you know? The others … there's no guarantee they'll all want to take action against Omni, and …"

"But you will," Pavel said, giving his face a gentle nudge, trying to get him to look up again. Scotty didn't. "You will do what is right. Won't you?"

No, he wouldn't. Because Paul needed him. "I just have a lot to think about."

Pavel dropped his hands from Scotty's face, laid them on Scotty's shoulders instead. "There is an old Russian saying: little thieves are hanged, but great ones escape. Omni, they are the big guys. They get away with murder because everyone is afraid of them. But you, you are a hero."

Scotty looked at him now, saw in his eyes admiration, love, honest-to-goodness faith. Scotty was conflicted, his chest swelling with pride and knotting with guilt at the same time.

"You are one who does the right thing," Pavel continued, a soft smile touching his lips, "because that is who you are. That is why I love you. And Scotty … I can wait. For sex. If you need time, then I will wait for you. When you are ready, I will be right here."

Pavel embraced him again. Scotty exhaled a sigh of relief and hugged him too. He really wasn't ready to be physical with Pavel again. Not yet. Somehow, Pavel understood. Scotty wondered if it was true understanding or some kind of subroutine that had been programmed in. He had to keep reminding himself that Pavel's brain was still a human brain, not a cybernetic one.

"I'm pretty sure that's a Scottish saying, by the way," Scotty said, changing the subject. "About thieves."

Pavel pulled back, a smirk on his face. "Oh, I don't think so. It is a Russian saying, dating back hundreds of years."

"You might know everything Russian, laddie, but I know everything Scot. I'm sure I've heard my nan use that saying, and Nan hasn't been out of Aberdeen a day in her life."

"You are delusional," Pavel decided and then placed a soft kiss on Scotty's mouth. "What can I do for you?" he purred. "Are you hungry?"

Scotty shook his head. "I don't need you to do anything except run on upstairs, wash up and wait for me in my bed."

Pavel grinned. "You would like me to sleep in your bed with you?"

"'Course I would."

Pavel kissed him again, but then his eyes glanced away toward the island where half of last night's party still lay. A line appeared between his brows.

"I'll get it," Scotty quickly said. "Go on, run upstairs before the urge to clean things becomes unbearable."

Pavel hesitated. "This mess will haunt my dreams, you know."

Scotty laughed for the first time since leaving Omni. "I swear I'll do a good job. Go on now. Run before it's too bloody late."

Pavel smiled at that, forcing himself to relax. He stepped away and went for the archway, but then stopped, glanced back. Scotty tensed as their eyes met. There it was, in Pavel's eyes, a little hint of knowing, like he could see something just off in his periphery but couldn't quite make it out, as though it kept flitting away every time he looked directly at it. His eyes darted as though trying to catch it, his mind trying to grasp onto something elusive, like a dream that was slipping away.

Scotty stepped toward him, searching his eyes while trying to keep the guilt out of his own. "You alright, pet?" he asked.

Pavel nodded, though he didn't look certain about anything. He swallowed, hesitated, then met Scotty's eyes so slowly that Scotty thought for sure something really was dawning on him. Pavel narrowed his eyes; piercing blue lasers zeroing in on their target.

Scotty gulped, froze. "Paul?" he whispered.

Pavel blinked.

And just like that, the moment was gone.

"What?" Pavel asked.

"I … I said your name. Pavel. I asked if you were alright."

Pavel shook his head as though trying to clear it. "Yes. I just … thought I was remembering something." He then smiled, looking more confident now, eerily making it seem as though the momentary blip hadn't happened at all. "I am okay. I will wait upstairs for you."

"Alright. Hey, Pavel?"

Pavel paused again.

"I love you too," Scotty said. Pavel smiled at him, lingered there for a moment, then departed.

Scotty watched him go, and when Pavel was safely upstairs, Scotty exhaled heavily, deflating so much he feared he might wilt to the floor. The full weight of last night's events began to close in. He was exhausted. He went for the nearest chair and dropped into it like his body weighed a ton. He put his face down on the kitchen table, first his forehead against the cool wooden surface, then his left cheek, then his right. He felt hot, cold, clammy, nauseous. He waited, closed his eyes, breathed deeply.

He heard Pavel moving around upstairs, thought about the metal that was reinforcing those bones, about the kind of damage those limbs had done to several Omni guards, snapping arms and even necks like they were pretzels. He thought about Pavel switching gears just a moment ago as though someone had flipped a switch.

He felt like the room was spinning. He shut his eyes.

He finally forced himself to sit up. He couldn't have Pavel come back down and find him hunched over and looking like death. He stood, got himself some water which he quickly gulped down, then switched to autopilot, clearing away the party things, wrapping up some of the food, throwing some away, tossing the trash and putting dishes in the washer. He wiped down the counters and then left the kitchen without stopping to survey his work. Anything he'd forgotten could be taken care of later. Right now, he needed to lie down. He felt a bit like he wanted to pass out. He hoped Pavel wouldn't notice. And he hoped Pavel really could wait to have sex. Scotty honestly didn't think he could go there again yet.

Not that he needed to worry. When he arrived at his bedroom, he found Pavel curled up in his bed, fast asleep, not even a hint of worry on his face. He was truly free, wherever he was, and even when he finally did wake, he wouldn't carry even half the weight that Scotty was, for which Scotty was profoundly grateful.

Scotty smiled as he remembered finding Pavel like this once before, content, warm and safe here in Scotty's bed. Scotty had loved that image so much. He still did. It relaxed him a little just looking at Pavel's peaceful face.

 _He's the same person,_ Scotty thought. _Nothing's different. He's the same person you fell in love with, the same one you wanted to shag last night. Nothing's changed._

Except that _everything_ had changed. Nothing was the same, not for Scotty. How could he, in good conscience, actually sleep with Pavel now?

He washed up for bed, and then shucked his clothes, everything but his boxers creating a pile on the bedroom floor. He threw on a t-shirt, climbed into bed next to Pavel and watched him, just stared at him. He toyed with the idea of taking Pavel in his arms, but he didn't want to wake him. He didn't want to bring Pavel back to consciousness and make him have to deal with this fucked-up world again just yet. And though he hated to admit it, the truth was Scotty wasn't quite ready to deal with Pavel again just yet. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't know how to interact with Pavel anymore. He knew too much. How could he pretend?

Pavel inhaled deeply and moaned as he exhaled, a soft whimper like a sleeping puppy. That was it, the true test; one needy little noise from the boy and Scotty's heart ached something terrible. Suddenly he was too far away from Pavel. Suddenly it didn't matter what Pavel was. He moved closer and slipped his arms around Pavel, who fidgeted and sighed, but he didn't wake. He settled in Scotty's arms as naturally as you please, like they'd been sleeping this way forever.

Scotty relaxed, listened to Pavel breathe, smelled his hair. And for a while, as he stared at the blinds on his windows, the way they glowed with sunlight, it was almost as though Omni had never happened. Pavel was just a guy, just a sweet young man, normal, not superhuman, certainly not a cyborg. He and Scotty had met and fallen in love and moved in together just like normal people did. They had nothing to do with Omni. Omni had nothing to do with them.

If only.

Scotty gave Pavel a squeeze. He held on tight, like his arms were a shield, like he could really protect Pavel. Well, maybe he could, just a little bit at a time, in moments like these. Maybe this was what it meant to keep someone safe. Maybe sometimes, the one who was being protected didn't always realize they needed protecting. Maybe sometimes, protecting someone meant being the lesser of all evils, the best possible option. Maybe sometimes, a lie was the best way to save someone.

Maybe Scotty could do that. Maybe in time, he'd be able to look Pavel dead in the eye and lie to him without that guilty knot in his chest. Maybe someday, but not today. For now, sleep would have to suffice. He could forget for a while, eight hours or so, just enough to recharge. And then he would wake to deal with the monsters again, so Pavel wouldn't have to.

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Another person that needs to be acknowledged is whoever made [this kink meme prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/7137.html?thread=5515745#t5515745). The entire idea for this fic blossomed out of that prompt. I started out wanting to fill the prompt exactly, but then things sort of started to spiral out of control. At some point I had to stop fighting it and just go with it, because all these other elements began introducing themselves and at some point I was like, um, this is no longer a prompt-fill, because this is _not_ what the prompter asked for. You gotta go where the Muse takes you.
> 
> What happened was my brain couldn't wrap itself around the idea that Pavel would want to be an obedient little housewife. It's very difficult to write something convincingly without having at least a vague idea of the characters' motivations. But at the same time the prompt really intrigued me, so I had to come up with some reason why Pavel would be that way, and the one idea that kept coming back to me over and over was the idea that he'd been tampered with, which led to him having been altered FOR SCIENCE, which led to Scotty working for the very company who'd altered him and not realizing it, which led to said company being kinda shady, which led to someone Scotty was close to having a serious problem with said company, and so on, and so forth. See? Spiral of Doom.
> 
> 2\. The word "geek" and the word "nerd" are, in my opinion, not interchangeable. I didn't wanna be all anal about it, so I use the terms pretty interchangeably in the fic, but there is a difference, and in fact you may have noticed that I included a little snippet of conversation in which Scotty corrects Pavel and tells him that the word he's looking for is "geek", not "nerd". In fact, this Scotty qualifies as both, but in that case, what Pavel was referring to was his geeky side. [/anal]
> 
> 3\. Simon Pegg's autobiography, _Nerd Do Well_ , came out in the UK in mid-October, long after I'd finished writing this fic. I got my hands on a copy, thanks to a lovely, dear friend of mine, and when I started reading, I was kind of surprised. He begins the book with a fictional story that he's written about himself as a super hero, down in his lair, with his robot sidekick. I was rather tickled by this, and if you've finished reading this fic, then you can probably guess why. My Scotty is very much a geek with a love of comic books and super heroes, he kind of wishes he was a super hero himself, he has a "saving people" complex, a lair of sorts and even has a sort-of robot sidekick, Pavel. It's really not _that_ big a deal. I mean, I took much of Scotty's personality from Simon himself and from characters he's played over the years. But the timing of the book release, mere weeks before my posting date, and the similarities in the subject matter, being proud of your geekiness, did make me squee a little. Or a lot. Whatever.
> 
> Okay, I'm done now. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. ♥


End file.
